El es un maniquí
by Philana
Summary: Estaba en el centro comercial con Alice y ahí fue donde lo vi, era alto, delgado, de una piel muy pálida, labios fruncidos en algo que parecía ser una mueca y unos ojos en los cuales se perdí, solo había un problema, él era un maniquí.
1. En el centro comercial

_Bien son las 11.25 de la noche del día 21 de enero de 2009 viendo como mi prima y mi hermana estaban en el computador de la casa riéndose de unas fotos antiguas y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que se me ocurrió comenzar a escribir un fic sobre esta pareja de la cual quedé prendada para toda vida._

_La historia incluye a la mayoría de los personajes de la historia de Stepheny Meyer, pero no se incluyen nada de vampiros ni hombres lobo ni nada de esos mitos que a nosotras tanto nos gustan, pero eso si, incluye algo de magia (no de la de Harry Potter), pero si algo de magia._

_La narración es por parte de Bella, por lo menos ahora, no me siento lo suficientemente capaz de escribir desde el punto de vista de Edward, pero si con el correr de la historia se da la oportunidad lo haré, bueno ya lo veremos con el pasar del tiempo._

_Bueno espero que la idea les agradé y que se tienten con la idea para luego después seguirla, tal vez les resulte algo aburrido el primer capítulo, pero es necesario pues de aquí sale la introducción a cada personaje y cada uno se merece el mérito a ser presentado. me interesa saber mucho su opinión, así no duden en quedarse con las interrogantes guardadas y exprésenlas en un Review ok? Bien disfruten o sufran según les parezca. Un beso y nos leemos al final. _

_**Summery**__: Sentada en un gran sillón esperando a que Alice decidiera cual sería el regalo perfecto para comprarle a Jasper cuando lo vio. Era alto, delgado, de una piel muy pálida, labios fruncidos en algo que parecía ser una mueca y unos ojos en los cuales se perdió de inmediato, se había enamorado. Él miraba un punto fijo, sin darse cuenta en toda la gente que lo miraba y luego pasaba de largo, el por qué era simple, él era un __**Maniquí.**_

_**----------------------------------------------- Él es un Maniquí ------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Capítulo Uno****: En el Centro Comercial.**

Y nuevamente me había convencido, nunca he sabido como lo logra, pero lo hace. Tal vez sea esa cara de pobre víctima o lo más probable es que sea el hecho de que me ruega y no se calla hasta que cedo. No soy siempre tan vulnerable, pero el tener a Alice Cullen todo el santo día rogándote para que la acompañes al centro comercial, es algo que una simple persona como yo no puede soportar. Así que ahí estábamos nuevamente, bajándonos del auto de Alice, ella completamente emocionada y yo rogando para que el día pasara lo bastante rápido y mis pies no me pasaran la cuenta al día siguiente.

-Ya cambia la cara por favor –me rogó Alice- si sigues así solo conseguirás que no te invite nunca más para que me acompañes de compras.

-¿En serio lograría eso si mantengo esta expresión todo el día? –le pregunté esperanzada, pero al ver el rostro de mi amiga deseché de inmediato la idea de mi cabeza- solo bromeaba Alice no tienes que preocuparte, te acompañaré donde quieras.

La quería y mucho, la conocía desde hace tres años y medio, cuando llegué como la alumna nueva al instituto en Forks. Mis padres se habían separado hace ya bastantes años y yo vivía con mi madre, pero el cambio de empleo de su nuevo marido lo obligaba a viajar mucho, cosa que a mi no me apetecía para nada, detestaba viajar y eso mi madre lo sabía. La amo demasiado y se que con él, su nuevo marido, es muy feliz, así dejando mis deseos de lado decidí vivir con mi padre, a él también lo amo, es solo que hace años que no lo veía, solo unas cuantas llamadas por teléfono bastaban, no es de muchas palabras, en eso nos parecemos bastante.

Pero bueno volviendo a Alice, ella me aceptó desde el primer día que llegué al instituto, era como si me hubiera conocido de toda la vida, no dudó en acercarse a mi ni por un segundo, haciendo que mi estadía fuera de lo más amable, la quiero como si fuera mi hermana. Solo tiene un hermano, es mayo que Alice y se graduó del instituto el año pasado, Emmett. No existen palabras para describirlo, solo basta decir que parece un gran oso, el cual con un solo abrazo puede hacer que todos tus miedos e inseguridades desaparezcan de inmediato, lo quiero mucho, es el hermano que nunca tuve y Alice no tiene problema en compartirlo conmigo, es más, la mayoría del tiempo desea que me lo lleve a casa y Charlie, mi padre, lo adopte.

Viven en una gran casa con sus dos padres Carlisle el mejor médico de la ciudad y Esme una gran diseñadora de paisajes y también de interiores de donde se puede apreciar a lo lejos de donde sacó Alice el gusto por la moda y el buen vestir. Todos poseen una belleza especial, lo que muchas veces me hace preguntarme si no me veo demasiado extraña a su lado.

Nunca me detuve a pensar si soy lo suficientemente bonita, pues nunca lo encontré necesario, pero después de pasar el tiempo suficiente con la familia Cullen, no pude evitar hacerlo y el resultado no fue para nada de mi agrado. Soy una chica completamente común que se junta con el resto del mundo podría pasar perfectamente desapercibida. Mi pelo es largo, castaño (N.A: o marrón no sé como lo conocen ustedes) y con algunas escasas ondas, soy de estatura mediana, delgada, de tez completamente blanca lo cual era extraño en la ciudad donde vivía, pero muy normal acá y mis ojos son castaños, ¿conclusión? Demasiado normal.

Entramos a una linda tienda de ropa femenina, Forks era una ciudad que se encontraba en eterno invierno, lo cual fue algo molesto al principio, pero luego con el paso de los días me fui acostumbrando y ahora es algo que amo. El viento, el frío, la lluvia, si me fuera a Florida, creo que moriría. Alice quedaba enamorada de cada prenda de ropa que veíamos colgada en algún perchero, cada una de las prendas era perfecta, según ella, aunque lo que más adoraba, era comprarme ropa, yo era su pequeña muñeca a la cual podía vestir y desvestir las veces que quisiera, me molestó y muchas veces hasta que finalmente aprendí que con Alice Cullen no se puede discutir.

-Oh Dios Bella, mira esto es perfecto para ti –dijo levantando un lindo vestido blanco sin tirantes y solo con una cinta bajo el busto, debía admitirlo, el vestido era precioso, pero ¿seguiría siendo igual una vez que estuviera puesto en mi?

-No lo se Alice ¿crees que me vería bien?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres hermosa Bella y cualquier cosa que te coloques será genial y te verás fantástica? Sabes de sobra que eres bella.

-No lo suficiente como tu o Rosalie – Rose era la novia de Emmett, se conocieron un día en una venta de coches, ambos los aman, lo extraño es que Rose siento una chica tan bella y femenina le gusten ese tipo de pasatiempos y fue precisamente eso lo que maravilló a Emmett.

-Bella esta discusión no tiene sentido, el que tu no te des cuenta cuantos chicos te han mirado desde que entramos en el centro comercial ya no es problema mío, me cansé de tratar de hacerte entender lo preciosa, graciosa, amorosa, bellísima y grandiosa amiga que eres y ya no lucharé más contra tu testarudez –frunció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ella tiene razón cielo –dijo una tierna señora que pasaba por nuestro lado.

-Muchas gracias señora, de verdad necesitaba apoyo y ahora Bella sigamos comprando necesito liberar las tensiones que por tu culpa he acumulado.

Solo sonreí a la mujer y seguí a Alice, tal vez muy en el fono ellas tengan razón.

Finalmente me compró el vestido, debía admitir que me veía bastante bien en el, aunque no sabría en que oportunidad podría utilizarlo. Salimos de la tienda con cinco bolsas cada una, ropa que mi amiga me obligaba a aceptar siendo pagada por ella. Muchas veces me sentí incómoda frente a esta situación, pero con el tiempo no tuve más remedio que aceptarlo.

-Bien qué prefieres, la última tienda y nos vamos, o quieres comer algo y luego vamos a la última tienda –me preguntó Alice cuando ya llevábamos cerca de cuatro horas de compras.

-Prefiero la última tiendo y ya luego comeremos algo en tu casa o en la mía –propuse deseosa de poder sentarme luego en algún cómodo sillón.

-Sí, me parece perfecto, debemos ir a una tienda masculina, Jasper estará de cumpleaños la próxima semana y debo escoger su regalo, vamos necesito tu opinión –Jasper es el novio de Alice y hermano de Rose, se conocieron el día en que Rose se lo presentó a Emmet mientras él y Alice paseaban y basta decir que solo una mirada y ya no hubo nada ni nadie que lograr separarlos. Solo había que mirar la forma en que sus ojos se encontraban en una solo mirada para darse cuenta lo mucho que se amaban y para darme cuenta lo muy sola que me encontraba. Jasper era alto y rubio al igual que Rose, vivían solos ambos desde el día en que sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, era alto y delgado, completamente diferente a Emmet lo cual hacía que se llevaran de maravilla.

Entramos a la tienda y de inmediato un joven se acercó a nosotras, era muy joven así que lo más probable era que trabajara después de clases.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Bella? –preguntó. Lo quedé mirando unos segundos, se sabía mi nombre pero yo no lo conocía para nada.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunté algo aturdida.

-Soy Mike Newton, somos compañeros en la clase biología, me siento detrás de ti –parecía algo decepcionado.

-Cielos, lo siento Mike, pero soy algo despistada, no quise ofenderte –el color se vino de inmediato a mis mejilla y ya solo se podía comparar con un tomate.

-No te preocupes Bella –dijo con una ligera sonrisa- y bien chicas ¿qué andan buscando?

-Hola Mike –lo saludó amablemente Alice haciendo que me preguntara si de verdad lo conocía o solo pretendía ser amable tal y como yo no lo había sido- mira ando buscando un regalo para mi novio, su cumpleaños es la próxima semana, pero ya tengo una idea, quiero un traje para su graduación, ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar?

-Si me sigues por aquí te puedo mostrar –Mike señaló un apartado de la tienda donde se podían ver algunos trajes como los que Alice quería.

-¿Bella vienes conmigo o me esperas aquí? No me molesta si te quedas a si que no te sientas culpable.

-Gracias –dije con un suspiro de alivio, aunque no sabía de que me asombraba, mi pequeña amiga siempre sabía lo que quería o deseaba era como si de alguna manera lo cupiera desde antes, era algo extraño, aunque muy agradable la mayoría de las veces.

Cundo vi que Alice y Mike se dirigían hacia la sección de trajes miré a mi alrededor hasta que encontré lo que buscaba. En un rincón de la tienda había un pequeño sillón el cual supuse era que le que ocupaban con trabajadores para descansar algunos minutos. Me acerqué a y me senté, mis pies comenzaron a latir de inmediato, pidiéndome a gritos que los dejara libres de los zapatos en los que se encontraban.

-Lo siento –les dije con cariño- aquí es imposible.

Levanté la vista y me dispuse a mirar los alrededores de la tiendo. Había bastantes chicos comprando y quise de inmediato que Alice fuera como ellos. Entraban a la tienda directo al la sección de interés, buscaban lo que necesitaban en lo cual no demoraban más de cinco minutos, luego se dirigían a la caja, pagaban y luego salían. Era todo lo que yo deseaba que fuera una compra. Luego suspiré, no, Alice jamás sería así.

Miré hacia un lado y noté que me encontraba junto a un maniquí. Llevaba puesto unos lindos pantalones negros, una polera (o remera no se como les dicen ustedes, es esa de mangas cortas) y un abrigo gris, era una linda tenida, pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención sino que el maniquí en si, pues era guapo, realmente guapo. Era alto y delgado, de una piel muy pálida bastante parecida a la mía, unos labios fruncidos en algo que parecía ser una mueca y unos ojos en los cuales me perdí de inmediato. Eran profundos y parecían querer decir algo. Como si notara perfectamente donde se encontraba, observando día a día la gente que se pasaba por su lado solo mirando la ropa que llevaba puesta. Me puse de pie y me paré frente a él. Dios por qué el hombre que parecía ser perfecto para mi tenía que ser un maniquí. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve parada frente a él, pero se algo estaba segura, no me quería ir.

-¿Qué ves? –me preguntó Alice, la sentí detenerse junto a mi- ¡Dios! Este maniquí es realmente muy guapo.

-Lo sé –solo atiné decir- ¿Por qué no puede haber alguien para mi así Alice? Él es demasiado perfecto ¿no crees?

-En algún lugar del planeta está ese hombre perfecto buscándote Bella no desesperes ya lo encontraremos. Ahora nos vamos o te quedarás mirándolo un tiempo más –Alice estaría más que dispuesta a quedarse por más tiempo, pero si lo hacía ya no habría quien la sacara, así que no me quedó más remedio que irme.

-De acuerdo vámonos, es solo que mira con detención sus ojos, ¿no crees que tiene unos ojos bellísimos?- y fue ahí cuando sucedió, ambas lo mirábamos cuando el pestaño.

-¿Bella, dime que no estoy loca y viste lo que yo? –Alice tomó mi mano y preguntó asustada.

-A menos que estemos locas las dos –nos acercamos un poco más y notamos que seguía pestañando, sus ojos habían tomado vida y miraban en todas direcciones hasta que se detuvo en mi- me está mirando ¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Tal vez nos escuche? –sugirió Alice, miramos hacia todos lados para que nadie nos notara, los vendedores se encontraban todos ocupados y nadie nos observaba, así que miramos nuevamente al maniquí y Alice le habló- Bien, esto es bastante extraño, pero mira necesitamos saber si nos entiendes –el maniquí paseaba su vista desde Alice a mi y luego volvía a ella- si entiendes lo que digo pestañea dos veces –mi corazón se detuvo cuando él cerro sus ojos, luego los abrió y repitió el acto. El nos entendía, era lo más extraño que me había pasado en la vida, pero de algo estaba segura, no lo dejaría aquí.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? –le pregunté, él como la vez anterior pestañó dos veces- Alice tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, no lo dejaré.

-Lo se Bella –mi amiga lo miró nuevamente y le preguntó- ¿Confías en nosotras? –nos miró unos segundos y volvió repetir el gesto de afirmación- Bien mira supongo que podrás soportar un día más no -le dijo sonriendo- no puedo comprarte, créeme ya lo he intentado así que no tenemos otra opción que sacarte de aquí a escondidas.

-Alice yo no lo robaré –le dije asustada.

-No lo robaremos solo lo sacaremos y dejaremos el dinero de la ropa y lo de él en su lugar, pero no lo podremos llevar entre las dos, convenceremos a Rose, Jasper y a Emmett para que nos ayuden, nosotras distraeremos a los vendedores y ellos se lo llevaran –parecía que tenía todo planeado y por extraño y arriesgado que me pareciera acepté de inmediato.

-Está bien, entonces volveremos mañana –me volteé para verlo y me estaba mirando- nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Te sacaremos de aquí –volvió a pestañar las dos veces y luego miró a los vendedores.

-No te preocupes por ellos, ya lo tenemos controlado, bien… eehh… maniquí…

-Dile Edward, me gusta ese nombre ¿a ti te gusta? –le pregunté, no se si era mi idea o no, pro creí ver que me sonreía con la mirada y luego el pestañéo- ¿ves? Le agrada.

-Bien, entonces Edward, mañana vendremos con unos amigos y te sacaremos de aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte, pues volveremos. Ahora Bella debemos irnos mis padres nos deben estar esperando para la cena, adiós Edward y hasta mañana –Alice comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Adiós Edward, nos vemos mañana -lo miré por última vez y luego seguí a Alice.

Ese había sido el día más extraño de toda mi vida, jamás creí que algo así fuera ser posible. Recuerdo que una vez vi una película con mi madre de algo parecido pero era a causa de un collar y dudo que Edward estuviera usando un collar. Ojala todo esto sea real y que el día de mañana cuando volvamos a la tienda el nos esté esperando.

Ya mañana veríamos como convencer a los chicos, no creo que sea muy difícil, Emmet y Jasper son muy fáciles de convencer cuando se trata de Rose y Alice quien se los pide así que en eso no veo el problema. Lo realmente complicado será el sacarlo del centro comercial sin que los guardias nos vean.

¿Podrá ser real todo esto, que finalmente me atrae alguien y tengo que robarlo para que esté conmigo, será ese mi destino, tener que luchar contra todo para mantenerlo, podremos "descongelarlo" algún día por completo y no solo sus ojos? Dios sabe cuanto deseo que esto sea real, pero solo le daré tiempo, he esperado tanto tiempo, ¿Qué me cuenta esperar unas horas más?

_**----------------------------------------------- Él es un Maniquí ------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Bien ahí está el primer capítulo, si lo se, es algo extraño, pero es lo que surgió de mi cabecita, si les gustó háganmelo saber, si lo encontraron ridículo, estúpido o terriblemente malo también háganmelo saber, necesito de sus opiniones para saber si seguir o no con la historia. Aunque si hay personas que les gustó aunque sea un, basta solo eso para convencerme y seguir._

_Un beso para todas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Con cariño, Philana._


	2. El rescate de Edward

**Bien aquí, espero no haber demorado demasiado en traerles este capítulo, pues la verdad no sabía cómo comenzarlo ni como terminarlo, solo tenía la parte media. Ojala me haya quedado de alguna manera que sea de su agrado, pues a mí me gustó como quedó.**

**Una aclaración, la palabra "cresta" que utiliza Emmett en algún momento, las que son chilenas sabrán que significa, los demás pueden utilizarla como un improperio suave que se utiliza en algún momento de asombro o cuando te golpeas muy fuerte y no sabes que decir, me imagino que saben a lo que me refiero.**

**Ahora quería referirme a un Review de Aleexaa, quien dijo que lamentablemente esta había sido su idea. Traté de comunicarme con ella pero como no está registrada no lo logré, también de todos los fics que he leído ninguno se refiere a este tema, así que si por alguna parte ustedes lo han leído por ahí, me gustaría que lo hicieran saber por favor, lo agradecería mucho.**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias a: ****Selesia****: es un gusto tenerte por aquí y que te gusten mis ideas, te agregué a mi msn así que estaremos conectadas; ****Ale_cullen4****; ****Khata-cullen; akako cullen; Lunn.**

**--------------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí---------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Dos: El Rescate de Edward**

Esa noche me fue casi imposible conciliar el sueño, sucesivas imágenes de los ojos de Edward pasaban por mi cabeza, Edward, no podía creer que le había colocado nombre, es decir, él era un maniquí ¿no? ¿Puedo sentirme atraía hacia en maniquí?, bueno sus ojos eran reales, los de una hombre real, ¿habrá sido siempre un maniquí o lo habrán transformado en algún momento? Esa noche me quedé en casa de Alice ya que a la mañana siguiente, a primera hora debíamos comenzar con el plan.

Desperté, como siempre, de las primeras en casa de los Cullen, solo se escuchaban los ronquidos procedentes de la pieza de Emmett. Entré en el cuarto de baño, de la pieza de los invitados que ya pasaba a ser mía por todas las veces en las que me quedaba en esa casa, tomé una larga ducha, me vestí con la ropa que Alice me había comprado el día anterior y luego bajé a la cocina. Como supuse no había nadie, así que sin otra alternativa comencé a preparar el desayuno. Me encantaba cocinar y más aún si era para esta familia, los amo demasiado, son mi segunda familia.

Comencé a hacer lo que sabía que a todos agradaría, panqueques. Hice de manjar los favoritos de Emmet, de mermelada de mora favoritos de Esme, mermelada de frutilla para Alice y Jasper pues sabía que llegaría a la hora del desayuno, siempre lo hacía y los favoritos de Carlisle y los míos con helado de chocolate. Preparé café y comencé a colocar la mesa. Al parecer el olor del café recién preparado fue mejor que un cubo de agua fría para despertarlos, pues de a uno comenzaron a asomarse por la cocina. Jasper llegó junto a Carlisle, ya que este último tenía turno de noche en el hospital y cada vez que eso ocurría pasaba a casa de Jasper y lo traía al desayuno, afortunadamente para Alice y para mí, ese día llegaron con Rose.

-Como siempre Bella el desayuno ha sido una exquisitez –me dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Querida me siento tan culpable cada vez que preparas el desayuno, no lo deberías hacer –se lamentó Esme.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que me permitas dormir la mayoría del tiempo aquí.

-Hay mamá por Dios, si Bella quiere hacer el desayuno solo tienes que dejarla, a mi no me incomoda para nada el hecho de comer todos los días esto –Emmett me dio un gran abrazo y siguió comiendo como si ese fuera el último día de una larga existencia en la que tendría que disfrutar de sus últimos momentos de gloria.

-Bien chicos lamento dejarlos, pero estoy algo cansado, el turno fue agotador y me hace falta un poco de sueño, Bella nuevamente muchas gracias – Carlisle se levantó de la mesa depositó un cálido beso en mi cabeza, dio un largo bostezo y subió las escaleras.

-Yo también debo irme, tengo dos casas que visitar y si no llego a la hora mis clientas me matan, literalmente, así que chicos los dejo, pórtense bien y no hagan locuras, los quiero – se dio un beso en la mano y lo lanzó al aire hacia todos.

Alice y yo nos miramos unos segundos, esperamos a que no se escucharan los pasos de ninguno de los dos padres y luego nos dirigimos ellos.

-Bien chicos hoy tenemos una aventura y necesitamos de su ayuda –les dijo Alice- pero es necesario que vayan todos así que una vez que les contemos de que se trata nos deben decir de inmediato sin nos ayudaran o no.

-Solo suéltalo Alice –se quejó Emmett.

Alice les contó toda la historia de principio a fin, omitiendo el regalo que le había comprado a Jasper por supuesto, mientras yo miraba el rostro que colocaban los chicos a medida que la historia iba transcurriendo, pasando de la risa, la incredulidad y luego al asombro.

-Puedan que no nos crean y que piensen que estamos locas, pero por lo menos acompáñenos a la tienda y compruébenlo ustedes mismos –Alice terminó de hablar y les quedó mirando, esperando que decidieran que era lo que harían.

Yo sabía que era casi imposible que nos creyeran de inmediato, pero necesitaba que por lo menos nos dieran la oportunidad de demostrarles que todo lo que Alice les había contado era cierto, no podía dejarlo ahí para toda la vida y si ninguno de los chicos estaba dispuesto a acompañarme lo haría sola.

-Aunque parezca extraño Alice, yo te creo –le dijo Jasper- te acompañaré –Alice le regaló una gran sonrisa y lo besó.

-Yo también las acompaño –Rose me sonrió, sabía que para ella debía ser muy extraño al igual que para todos pero mi miraba como si de alguna manera supiera lo que estaba sintiendo. Todos nos quedamos mirando a Emmett esperando para saber cuál era la decisión que había tomado.

-Deben aceptar que es algo muy extraño y difícil de creer, pero las acompañaré de todas maneras, un tipo de esa tienda tuvo un problema conmigo hace algún tiempo y no me importaría devolverle la mano esta vez, así que cuenten conmigo.

-Gracias Emmett –le dije con alivio, ya estaba la primera parte, convencerlos de que los acompañaran.

Ahora debíamos idear un plan, necesitábamos saber cómo lo haríamos para sacar a Edward de aquella tienda.

-¿Edward? –preguntó Jasper extrañado cuando con Alice nos referíamos a él con ese nombre.

-Sí, Edward, Bella lo eligió, a mí también me agrada, no me gusta la idea de llamarlo maniquí, me da la impresión que debe sentirse mal-los demás solo sonrieron y colocaron los ojos en blanco, después continuamos tratando de ver que era lo que haríamos.

Bien la idea era la siguiente, no era un plan muy elaborado, pero fue lo único que se nos ocurrió en el tan poco tiempo que teníamos. Alice y Rose con los grandes poderes de seducción que tenían distraerían a algunos de los vendedores, yo andaría rondando por el lugar en caso de que algún tipo nos viera para botar algún perchero y hacer algo de destrozos para que se fijaran en mí y no en Jasper ni en Emmett quienes serían los que sacarían a Edward del local. Iríamos en la tarde, cuando más repleto de gente estuviera el centro comercial, en caso de que si nos atrapaban les fuera difícil encontrarnos a todos.

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde salimos de la casa y nos subimos al auto de Emmett (N.A: en cuanto a marcas de autos y modelos no sé nada así si me disculpan voy a dar por hecho que saben a qué auto me refiero cuando digo al de Emmett, es ese blanco, el de la película). Los chicos en una mochila llevaban un sombrero y unos anteojos, idea de Emmett al querer darle algo de estilo a Edward.

Debo admitir que mientras nos dirigíamos a la tienda, los nervios me comían, ¿y si lo del día anterior solo había sido un sueño y al llegar solo había un maniquí como cualquier otro? ¿Era tantos los deseos que tenía de buscar a alguien perfecto para mí? ¿Tan sola me sentía que solo pude encontrar la compañía de un ser inanimado que solo podía mover sus ojos? Pero después de pensarlo un poco, no podía ser solo cosas mías, pues Alice también lo había visto ¿cierto?

-Alice –le hablé en un susurro- ¿ayer viste lo mismo que yo no es así?

-Bella tranquilízate –me respondió- las dos somos lo suficientemente cuerdas como para saber que lo que vimos ayer era real y no de nuestra invención así que no te preocupes, ya estarás más tranquila cuando lleguemos a la tienda.

Pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, tiritaba de puros nervios y solo cuando Emmett paso su brazo por mi hombro y me susurró "todo estará bien" pude relajarme y tenía razón, si Emmet que era él más reacio a creer en nuestra historia me decía que todo saldría bien, era porque todo saldría bien.

Entramos a la tienda y nos dimos unas cuantas vueltas antes de dirigirnos hacia Edward, necesitábamos asegurarnos que todo estaba bien antes de seguir con el plan. Cuando llegamos junto a él, todos lo quedamos mirando. Él tenía su mirada en un punto fijo tal cual el día anterior y el terror invadió mi cuerpo, pero cuando me encontraba al borde del colapso, el pestaño y mi alma volvió a mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué cresta fue eso? –Dijo Emmett pegando un salto hacia atrás- ¿Jasper viste lo mismo que yo?

-Sí Emmett lo vi, aunque no se dé que te asombras si las chicas nos dijeron lo que habían visto –dijo este con tranquilidad, más tranquilidad de lo que era normal en él.

-Pero no lo dudaste ni un segundo, ¿Rose tu qué opinas? –se volteó hacia Rose y esta sonreía.

-Yo lo encuentro genial, me parece estupendo y creo que ahora debemos ponernos manos a la obra pues el chico que está ahí –dijo mirando discretamente hacia atrás donde estaba Mike mirándonos con curiosidad- sabe que hay algo extraño.

-Bien chicas –les dije- llegó el momento, ustedes vayan a distraerlos y nosotros seguimos después. Alice y Rose asintieron y se encaminaron hacia los vendedores, una vez que ellos estaban tomando por completa su atención a las chicas, di la vuelta y miré a Edward- ¿estás listo? –le pregunté mientras que Emmett y Jasper nos miraban, luego él pestañó dos veces.

-¿Qué significa eso? –Emmett como siempre andaba perdido.

-Que está preparado –le contestó Jasper que la ver la cara de pregunta de su amigo le dijo- ¿qué acaso no recuerdas que las chicas nos contaron que cuando el decía que si pestañeaba dos veces?

-Bueno lo siento, no soy perfecto, no puedo recordar todo – luego sacó de la mochila un gorro y un par de gafas- bien Edward cuando salgamos debemos pasar algo desapercibidos y no perder nuestro estilo, así con tu permiso te pondré esto –le colocó los implementos y lo miramos. Dios él parecía cada vez verse más guapo y perfecto.

-Bella creo que es tu turno de entrar en acción –me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa sacándome de mi trance al ver que uno de los vendedores se alejaba de las chicas y nos miraba extrañados,

-Bien, solo tengan cuidado –caminé unos pasos algo alejada de los chicos y calculando que tendrían tiempo suficiente para sacarlo, dejé caer un gran perchero con una gran cantidad de ropa, como siempre y gracias a mi torpeza resultó mucho peor, unas grandes cajas cayeron sobre mi cabeza y ya no solo tuve la atención de un solo vendedor si no de todos incluidas Alice y Rose, lo cual ayudó más que bastante, pues ahora Emmett y Jasper tenían el camino libre, ahora solo dependía de ellos.

Y volvían a caer más cajas sobre mi cabeza, la torpeza natural en mi por fin servía de algo, los tres jóvenes que en ese momento se encontraban atendiendo la tienda ahora se encontraban junto a mí, ayudando a ponerme de pie y comenzando a recoger todas las cosas que había llevado conmigo al suelo. En un momento miré a mi lado y me encontré con la mirada de Rose y la de Alice que no podían contener la risa, volví mi mirada hacia donde estaban los chicos y noté que ya lo estaban moviendo. Edward seguía tan quieto como siempre, claro era obvio ¿no? Algo extraño aunque no en el contexto de lo que últimamente estaba pasando en nuestras vidas, Edward no se encontraba afirmado en ningún pedestal y en sus pies tampoco se encontraba algo que lo ayudara a ponerse de pie mientras se encontraba exponiendo alguna ropa. Los chicos ya se encontraban en la salida, se suponía, según el plan, que ahora nosotras debíamos comenzar a salir y por fortuna eso no fue ningún problema, ya que con el temor de que mi torpeza continuara destruyendo la tienda, los vendedores no tuvieron problema en dejarnos ir con la condición de no volver a estar por ahí en algún tiempo.

Desasiéndome en disculpas y con toda mi sangre amontonada en mis mejillas salimos de la tienda, pero una vez afuera no logramos ver a los chicos.

-¿Dónde se han metido? –pregunté con impaciencia. Miramos en todas direcciones, pero por ningún lado aparecían. Nos separamos un poco para poder abarcar más el lugar y así tratar de ver mejor a los chicos, pero por lo menos yo, no los veía por ninguna parte y para mi suerte ahora tampoco veía a las chicas. Traté de calmarme, nunca fue de esas histéricas que se tiran el pelo y comienzan a gritar como locas cuando una situación se salía de mis manos, así que respiré hondo y traté de pensar, pero no tuve que hacerlo mucho pues en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, era Jasper.

-Bella estamos en el estacionamiento, las chicas ya vienen hacia acá, date prisa debemos irnos cuanto antes, creemos que un guardia nos vio –Jasper congó de inmediato y yo corrí al estacionamiento.

No sé por qué me dio la impresión que no llegaba nunca, creo que corría y corría y aún no podía llegar, hasta que al fin salí del centro comercial y vi a los chicos todos ya dentro del auto junto a Edward. Ya completamente calmada caminé de prisa y me uní a ellos.

-Vámonos de inmediato, creo que un hombre de esos que cuidan el lugar nos vio cuando salíamos muy apresurados –Emmett encendió el motor y por fin salimos del local- Debo admitir –continuó Emmett una vez que ya todos estábamos más tranquilos y a unos cuantos kilómetros alejados- que esto es lo más extraño y arriesgado que he hecho en mi vida, nunca había visto a un maniquí mover los ojos y nunca en toda mi vida había robado.

-No hemos robado nada –le dijo Alice con seriedad- he dejado el dinero de la ropa y lo que se supone que cuesta un maniquí en el lugar en el que se encontraba Edward, además dejé algo adicional, así que no se pueden quejar de que les hemos robado.

-Bueno, está bien, pero sigue siendo una situación demasiado extraña –seguimos el camino en silencio, todos parecían tratando de explicarse que era lo que había pasado para que Edward fuera diferente a todos los demás, mmm, de su misma especie. Miré hacia arriba, pues estaba a mi lado y noté que me estaba mirando, sus ojos seguían siendo tan hermosos, las gafas ya no estaban, tal vez se extraviaron al salir tan rápido de la tienda. Él me seguía mirando y yo con algo de curiosidad toqué su mano.

-¿Lo sientes? –le pregunté volviendo a mirarlo. Él no pestañó, no hizo nada, solo siguió mirándome y luego pude ver algo extraño en sus ojos, algo que parecía ser rabia o irá, tal vez tristeza ¿Podría sentir tristeza? Me miró unos segundos más y desvió su mirada hacia la carretera. No volvió a colocar su atención en mí.

-No te siente –me dijo Rose.

-Y ahora está enojado –continuó Alice.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –no entendía a lo que se referían.

-Le tocaste la mano y le preguntaste si te sentía, está claro que no lo hizo, pues no pestañeó y ahora está enojado porque no puede sentirte como quisiera hacerlo –me respondió Alice con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si de alguna manera supiera perfectamente lo que Edward sentía- ¿No es así Edward? Él la miró y pestañeó las dos veces y luego volvió su mirada a la carretera y ya no más a mí.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes todas esas cosas Alice, eres una bruja o algo así? Por qué yo no puedo explicarme como has entendido todo.

-Soy observadora Emmett, algo que tú nunca podrás entender, con solo una mirada se pueden decir muchas cosas y los hombres son demasiado obvios hasta en la mirada, lo dicen todo en ella y fácilmente se puede descifrar lo que quieren decir –la naturalidad de Alice para responder cosas así era sorprendente- y yo he aprendido a leer esas miradas, aunque claro siempre hay excepciones a la regla, pues Jasper es increíblemente difícil de leer, lo cual me encanta ya que hace que sea más misterioso –el aludido solo le sonrió con cariño.

-Bien, solo preguntaba, nos es para que me dieran una cátedra de miradas –Emmett dobló en ese momento hacia la entrada de la casa de los Cullen, habíamos llegado.

Nos bajamos las chicas primero y fuimos a abrir la puerta de la casa, mientras los chicos bajaban a Edward del auto. No fue difícil, al parecer el no pesaba casi nada, aunque claro, para un mastodonte como Emmett habían muy pocas cosas que fueran pesadas para él. Lo entraron con mucho cuidado, lo pusieron en el centro del living, nos sentamos en los sillones y lo quedamos mirando.

-¿Y bien ahora que hacemos? –dije dando un largo suspiro. Estuvimos largo rato en silencio tratando de pensar cuál sería el siguiente paso y en eso estábamos, cuando me quedé observándolo largo rato. El los miraba a todos menos a mí. De Jasper a Alice, de Alice a Rose, luego me saltaba y pasaba a Emmett y de Emmett nuevamente a Jasper. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría?

-¿Qué hacen chicos? –Escuchamos a nuestras espaldas- ¿Y qué hace un maniquí en mi sala? –Era Esme y Carlisle que estaban mirando extrañados a Edward.

-¡Papá! –Exclamó Alice con alegría- tal vez tu nos puedas ayudar en esto –tomó a Carlisle por el brazo, lo sentó frente a Edward y le explicó toda la historia, desde el día de ayer cuando habíamos ido de compras hasta hace pocos minutos atrás cuando habíamos llegado-¿Y bien qué opinas?

Carlisle se puso de pie y se puso junto a Edward- Esto es fascinante –dijo rodeándolo- realmente fascinante, ¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido eso, digo es impresionante y así como asó comenzó a mover los ojos? –nos preguntó.

Alice y yo solo asentimos. Miré a mis espaldas para ver la reacción de Esme, pero no estaba, miré hacia abajo y ahí estaba Esme tendida en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Corrí de inmediato su lado y coloqué su cabeza en mis piernas- ¡Emmett! –le grité, gracias a Dios me escuchó de inmediato y al ver a su madre desmayada acudió de inmediato, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al sillón. Esme despertó a los pocos segundos y volvió mirar a Edward. Se puso de pie con mucho cuidado y se acercó a Carlisle, quien ni siquiera se había percatado de la que le había pasado a su esposa.

-¿Carlisle que le pasó a este chico? –Esme no parecía preocupada por el hecho de tener un maniquí que podía mirarnos en su sala, si porque creía que era un pobre muchacho que había quedado atrapado de alguna manera en un maniquí.

-No lo sé, pero esto es realmente sorprendente, ¿qué fue exactamente con todos los detalles lo que hicieron ese día Alice? –Alice volvió a contar todo lo que hicimos ese día.

-Entonces le dije a Bella que nos fuéramos y Bella dijo: De acuerdo vámonos, es solo que mira con detención sus ojos, ¿no crees que tiene unos ojos bellísimos? –En ese momento mis mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo- y bueno Bella terminó de decir eso fue cuando Edward comenzó a mover los ojos.

-Mmm, entonces Bella admiró sus ojos y el comenzó a moverlos –Carlisle pensó unos momentos y se acercó a Edward- ¿y si yo dijera que tienes unos hermosos labios? –dijo de pronto provocando la risa de los demás, pero nada más que eso, pues Edward seguía igual.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo, ¿y si era yo quien debiera decir cuan hermoso era él?, me acerqué con timidez y lo miré a los ojos y él también me miró.

-¿Alice? –la llamé, ella se acercó a mí y ambas volvimos a mirarlo tal como el día anterior- solo mira sus labios ¿no crees que tiene unos labios bellísimos? –repetí las mismas palabras y el resultado también se repitió. Esos labios que permanecían siempre en una mueca comenzaron a moverse, todos los que estaban en esa sala se acercaron a nuestro lado y lo miramos con detención. Lentamente se abrieron un poco como si quisiera decir algo, nos acercamos más.

Edward me estaba mirando fijo y finalmente hizo lo que todos esperábamos. ¡Bella! –susurró.

**--------------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí---------------------------------------------------------**

**Bien ojalá que les haya gustado y trataré de tener el próximo capítulo pronto, muchas gracias desde ya.**

**Con cariño, Philana.**


	3. ¿Descongelándolo?

**Bien acabo de terminar el capítulo y lo publiqué de inmediato, la idea es que no se acostumbren a tener los capítulos tan pronto, si que se acostumbren al fic, pero no a la brevedad en la que estoy publicando los capítulos, algún día podría demorarme más de lo habitual y no quiero que se decepcionen después ok?**

**El capítulo de hoy está dividido en dos partes. La primera es contada por Edward y resume los dos primeros capítulos, aunque esta vez, claro está, contada por Edward, puede que sea un poco aburrido, pero creo que es importante saber que es lo que el pensaba mientras los chicos lo sacaban de la tienda. Y a segunda parte es contada por Bella, desde el momento en que Edward habla por primera vez y dice su nombre, lo que leímos en el capítulo pasado no?**

**Espero que les guste y no se aburran ahora quiero agradecer a las personas que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, a las que no les responda aquí su review es por que lo hice directamente a su cuenta:**

**Gracias a: ****Khata-Cullen / Erill Cullen / Selesia: ****ahora podrás ver como Bella se encarga de que el cuerpo de Edward vuelva a la vida y sí acá en Chile también se le dice cresta a lo que tiene el gallo jajaja**** / -Steph-Midnight- / fabianny /orisk / Ailish-Paddison / NANAko:**** me alegra que te resulte interesante, gracias / ****Lunn / wave49 / ale-cullen4.**

**También quisiera agradecer a las personas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y que no han dejado rr sin remordimientos es solo que quería agradecer a Story Alert: ****RociRadcliffe / Ileana Cullen / Luchyrct / cammiie / vampiix cullen y TwilightGirlKira.**

**Bien ahora que lo disfruten y gracias por leer.**

**---------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Tres: "¿Descongelándolo?"**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

¿Por qué solo podía escuchar? ¿Había hecho malo alguna vez en mi vida que solo se me había dado la oportunidad de escuchar y no poder ver lo que ocurría? Mis días, si es que se podían llamar días a una existencia eterna de siempre lo mismo, eran horribles ¿se podía eso dividir en días? Para la gente normal los días eran eso por el hecho de ser diferentes siempre, nunca uno era igual al otro, para mi si, para mi uno era sorprendentemente igual al otro, encontrarme siempre en una misma posición escuchando como otros opinaban sobre lo que tenías puesto, lo que recordaba que ni siquiera ese privilegio tenía, no sabía qué rayos estaba usando. ¿Podía tener alguien una existencia peor que la mía, serían todos los de mi clase como yo, podríamos escuchar todo a nuestro alrededor y no poder comunicarnos entre nosotros?

Tenía que escuchar eternamente como hombres, si se podía llamar hombres a unos tipos que hablaban con tanta descalificación hacia las mujeres, se regocijaban contándoles a sus amigos como la habían pasado con tal chica, tal día y tal lugar, era sinceramente repugnante. Pero claro, como siempre, debo admitir que no todos eran iguales.

Entendía cada concepto y cada cosa de lo que hablaban, sabía al reconocer una voz si se trataba de un hombre o una mujer y comparando características y modos de pensar llegué a la conclusión de que yo era sin lugar a dudas un hombre, me gustaba disfrutar de la voz de algunas mujeres que pasaban por mi lado, eran voces dulces y tiernas, lo cual muchas veces era bastante extraño pues nadie me había enseñado esas cosas, Era como si de alguna manera supiera perfectamente lo que hablaban e incluso muchas de las veces llegaba a saber más que ellos mismos, pero los envidiaba, porque ellos podían vivir lo que sabía, sentir, experimentar, en cambio yo, solo tenía que conformarme.

Pero todo eso un día cambió, se suponía que se trataba de un nuevo día, podía sentir cuando la tienda se abría y la gente comenzaba a entrar y las voces comenzaban a inundar el lugar. El día pasó con normalidad y ya quedaba poco para que la tienda cerrara, hasta que una conversación llamó mi atención, bueno no fue exactamente la conversación, sino una voz.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó ella, era voz femenina y de inmediato me encantó. Era suave, sencilla y con cierto grado de timidez. Me reproché no haber escuchado un poco antes la conversación para haber oído su nombre.

- Soy Mike Newton, somos compañeros en la clase biología, me siento detrás de ti –le dijo la voz de un chico que reconocí de inmediato, pues trabajaba ahí, y por unos pequeños segundos sentí envidia de él, pues la podía mirar y tocar si quería, acariciar a la dueña de esa voy que inundó de inmediato mi alma, si es que la tenía.

- Cielos, lo siento Mike, pero soy algo despistada, no quise ofenderte –en mi interior sonreí, creo que sabía el concepto de despistada y me agradó, podía imaginarla siendo torpe y yo ayudándola en cada vez que por ser despistada algo le sucediera, y de nuevo me sentí mal, ya no con envidia sino con decepción.

- No te preocupes Bella –así que se llamaba Bella, era un nombre precioso y me imaginaba perfectamente cómo podía ser alguien con ese nombre- y bien chicas ¿qué andan buscando? –preguntó el tal Mike.

- Hola Mike –esta vez fue otra voz la que escuche, era más un pitido que una voz, pero me pareció agradable y si andaba con Bella debían ser amigas o tal vez hermanas- mira ando buscando un regalo para mi novio, su cumpleaños es la próxima semana, pero ya tengo una idea, quiero un traje para su graduación, ¿Dónde lo puedo encontrar? –tenía novio, ¿tendría Bella también novio? Dijo algo de un cumpleaños ¿Cuándo estaría de cumpleaños, cuantos años tendría, cuantos años tendría yo? ¿Graduación? ¿Se habría graduado Bella ya? Eran muchas preguntas, de las cuales proveniente de una conversación común no me hubieran importado, pero si lo hacían me importaba y mucho y ahora me hacían sentir furioso, porque nunca habría alguien que me las respondiera.

-Si me sigues por aquí te puedo mostrar –dijo Mike y escuché que sus pasos fuertes y sin gracia se alejaban.

-¿Bella vienes conmigo o me esperas aquí? No me molesta si te quedas a si que no te sientas culpable –dijo la chica que acompañaba a Bella

- Gracias –Bella dijo estas palabras seguidas de un suspiro, se escuchó silencio unos segundos y luego unos pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo me encontraba ¿serían los de ella?

Esperé paciente unos segundos, después de todo la paciencia era algo que en mi sobraba, luego junto a mí se escuchó el sonido de alguien sentándose. Me sabía de memoria ese sonido, pues siempre había alguno de los trabajadores de la tienda en ese lugar, al parecer descansaban, pues siempre se quejaban de alguna cosa y luego volvían al trabajo,

-Lo siento –dijo con algo de lástima, era ella, estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia de mi y ella tal vez ni siquiera se percatara de mi presencia- aquí es imposible –volvió a hablar y estaba vez quedé más que intrigado, pues no tenía idea de a lo que se refería.

Y así permaneció larga rato, solo en silencio, se podía escuchar su respiración tranquila y de repente soltando largos suspiros. Luego sin previo aviso sentí que se colocaba de pie, caminó como dos pasos y se detuvo, no la podía escuchar y no sabía dónde se encontraba, sabía que estaba cerca ya que con dos pasos no se llegaba a la salido por lo tanto no se podía haber ido y luego escuché su respiración, muy cerca de mí a solo unos centímetros de distancia, claro no podía sentirla, pero si oírla. Ahí frente a mi permaneció otro par de minutos. Las otras voces de la tienda solo eran susurros para mí, no les prestaba mi atención, pues solo la tenía puesta en poder escuchar su respiración

-¿Qué ves? –Escuché nuevamente cerca el pitido que correspondía a la voz de la acompañante de Bella- ¡Dios! Este maniquí es realmente muy guapo -¿guapo? Recordaba perfectamente el significado de aquella palabra.

-Lo sé –dijo Bella, me encontraba guapo, algo muy dentro de mi se sintió bien, pero me hizo preguntarme ¿cómo sería mi aspecto? Nunca me lo había preguntado antes y esta chica volvía dejarme con interrogantes que nunca serían aclaradas.- ¿Por qué no puede haber alguien para mí así Alice? Él es demasiado perfecto ¿no crees? –la otra chica se llamaba Alice, un momento, ¿ella dijo que yo era perfecto? Debía estar equivocada, ¿cómo alguien que no la puede ver, tocar sentir, querer, puede ser perfecto?

-En algún lugar del planeta está ese hombre perfecto buscándote Bella no desesperes ya lo encontraremos –en ese momento me encontré deseando ser ese hombre perfecto para ella, nunca había deseado algo tanto como eso- Ahora nos vamos o te quedarás mirándolo un tiempo más –había estado todo este tiempo mirándome y yo no podía corresponderle, ¿qué vería en mi?

-De acuerdo vámonos –se iban y lo más seguro es que nunca más en la vida podría escuchar su voz nuevamente- es solo que mira con detención sus ojos –continuó Bella- ¿no crees que tiene unos ojos bellísimos? –y fue en ese instante en que sentí que algo cambió en mí, sentí algo extraño, como si algo cerca de donde yo escuchaba podía moverse, y así era, mis ojos comenzaron a moverse y mis pestañas se abrían y se cerraban, yo… podía ver, las podía ver a ella, podía ver a Bella.

-¿Bella, dime que no estoy loca y viste lo que yo? –escuché y vi que Alice le preguntaba y detuve mi miraba en Bella, era… simplemente bellísima su voz no le hacía justicia para nada, jamás en mi vida había visto a una persona, pero ella me pareció perfecta.

-A menos que estemos locas las dos –se acercaron un poco más y ahí ella notó que yo la miraba - me está mirando ¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando.

-¿Tal vez nos escuche? –claro que las escucho quise decir, pero al intentar mover mis labios estos no respondieron, solo mis ojos habían cambiado, me bastaba con tal de poder seguir mirando a Bella- Bien, esto es bastante extraño, pero mira necesitamos saber si nos entiendes- esta chica creía que yo era tonto o qué, aunque claro que era extraño para ellas, al parecer yo era el único de mi especie capaz de mover los ojos- si entiendes lo que digo pestañea dos veces –escuché lo que Alice me dijo y pestañé las dos veces de inmediato, quería que supieran que las entendían así tal vez no me dejarían.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí? –esta vez fue Bella quien me preguntó, ¡Dios! Claro que quiero salir de este infierno, les volví a pestañear y la expresión de miedo de Bella me asustó- Alice tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, no lo dejaré –cuanto me alegré de oír esas palabras.

-Lo sé Bella ¿Confías en nosotras? –Por supuesto que confiaba en ellas y se los hice saber- Bien mira supongo que podrás soportar un día más no –me sonrió y quise sonreírle en respuesta, claro que podía soportar un día más lo había hecho toda mi vida ¿no? Un día más no me costaba nada- no puedo comprarte, créeme ya lo he intentado así que no tenemos otra opción que sacarte de aquí a escondidas.

-Alice yo no lo robaré –Bella parecía asustaba, pero su amiga la calmó de inmediato.

-No lo robaremos solo lo sacaremos y dejaremos el dinero de la ropa y lo de él en su lugar, pero no lo podremos llevar entre las dos, convenceremos a Rose, Jasper y a Emmet para que nos ayuden, nosotras distraeremos a los vendedores y ellos se lo llevaran –La pequeña amiga de Bella parecía tener ya todo planeado, nombró a unos cuantos chicos más que vendrían a buscarme para llevarme, cuanto agradecía que estas dos chicas hubieran aparecido en mi vida.

-Está bien, entonces volveremos mañana-Bella me miró- nos vemos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Te sacaremos de aquí –me prometió y para asegurarles que seguía confiando en ellas les pestañe dos veces y luego miré a los vendedores con preocupación, ¿cómo harían para que ellos no se dieran cuenta?

-No te preocupes por ellos, ya lo tenemos controlado,- me aseguró Alice al ver hacia donde yo estaba mirando- bien… eehh… maniquí…

-Dile Edward, me gusta ese nombre ¿a ti te gusta? –Nunca, en todas horas que tenía para pensar, me había detenido a preguntarme si alguna vez tuve un nombre y ella, Bella, lo había pensado antes que yo ¿Edward? Sí, me agradaba y más porque lo había elegido ella, le respondí afirmativamente- ¿ves? Le agrada –sonrió Bella.

-Bien, entonces Edward, mañana vendremos con unos amigos y te sacaremos de aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte, pues volveremos –no estaba preocupado, confiaba en ellas- Ahora Bella debemos irnos mis padres nos deben estar esperando para la cena, adiós Edward y hasta mañana –Alice comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Adiós Edward, nos vemos mañana –me miró por última vez y la seguí hasta que se perdió de vista.

Esa noche y la mañana del día siguiente fueron los más largos de toda mi existencia, nunca pensé que mi paciencia llegaría a su límite, ese día lo hizo. Estaba desesperando a que llegara la hora en que Bella volviera. No me dijeron una hora así que no sabía hasta cuando tendría que esperar.

Me pase la mañana mirando hacia la entrada de la tienda y disimulando de vez en cuando, al notar cuando alguien se acercaba mucho a mi lado para que no se notara nada extraño. La hora del almuerzo pasaba y ella no se asomaba y así comenzaba la hora en que más se escuchaba en el día. Claro como no pensé en eso antes. Si me querían sacar de ahí debían ser cuidadosos y con harta gente nadie notaría algo extraño. Y en eso estaba pensando cuando entraron en la tienda, Bella, Alice, una chica y dos chicos, dieron unas cuantas vueltas en la tienda y luego se acercaron con disimulo a mi lado. Ya todos junto a mí, me quedaron mirando con extrañeza, sobre todo los tres chicos que no conocía, lo más seguro era que las chicas les habían contado la historia y ahora se cercioraban de que todo era cierto. Así que para confirmar los miré y les pestañé.

-¿Qué cresta fue eso? –Dijo el más grande de los chicos con asombro- ¿Jasper viste lo mismo que yo? –le preguntó al otro chico, Jasper.

-Sí Emmett lo vi- así que los hombres eran Emmett y Jasper- aunque no se dé que te asombras si las chicas nos dijeron lo que habían visto –se notaba tranquilo, parecía confiar por completo en lo que Bella y Alice les habían contado.

-Pero no lo dudaste ni un segundo, ¿Rose tu qué opinas? –Emmett preguntó ahora a la otra chica Rose y esta sonreía.

-Yo lo encuentro genial, me parece estupendo y creo que ahora debemos ponernos manos a la obra pues el chico que está ahí –dijo ella mirando a un tipo que nos miraba con curiosidad y me alegré de escucharla hablar, al fin saldría de ahí- sabe que hay algo extraño.

-Bien chicas –dijo Bella- llegó el momento, ustedes vayan a distraerlos y nosotros seguimos después –las dos chicas asintieron y se encaminaron hacia los vendedores, una vez que ellos estaban tomando por completa su atención a las chicas, Bella se dio la vuelta y me miró preocupada- ¿estás listo? –me preguntó, más que nunca quise responderle, pero solo pestañé las dos veces correspondientes.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Emmett.

-Que está preparado –contentó Jasper, el chico de pelo claro y Emmett volvía a mirar algo perdido- ¿qué acaso no recuerdas que las chicas nos contaron que cuando él decía que si pestañeaba dos veces? –me agradaba Jasper, parecía confiar en las chicas y entendía todo a la primera

-Bueno lo siento, no soy perfecto, no puedo recordar todo – aunque el grandulón también me agradaba, saco de un bolso que traía dos cosas- bien Edward cuando salgamos debemos pasar algo desapercibidos y no perder nuestro estilo, así con tu permiso te pondré esto –me habló por el nombre que Bella me había puesto así que supongo les habían contado. Me colocó una de las cosas que traía sobre la cabeza y la otra cubriendo mis ojos, pero aún así podía ver, aún así la podía ver. Y ella me miraba, fijamente, como si se hubiera perdido en mi mirada y me gustaba y mucho, permanecería así mucho tiempo si fuera por mí, pero luego Jasper le habló.

-Bella creo que es tu turno de entrar en acción –le dijo al ver que había uno de los vendedores que no estaba con las chicas y que nos miraba extrañados.

-Bien, solo tengan cuidado –ella se alejó de nosotros y algo que parecía haber sido un accidente ocurrió a su lado, unos percheros se cayeron y ella con ellos y así sumados un montón de cajas que se encontraban sobre ella.

Pero ya no podía ver bien lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues justo en el momento en que acudían en su ayuda, los chicos comenzaron a moverme y a salir del lugar.

- Lo siento Edward, mira no siento nada romántico hacia a ti, así que si sientes mis manos en algún lugar indebido no creas que me estoy pasando ¿de acuerdo? -solo pestañeé pero sin tomarle mucha importancia, por dos razones, jamás podría sentirlo y no alcanzaba a ver nada desde donde me tomaban. De repente pude notar que me estaba moviendo, me elevaron un poco y luego me volvieron a bajar y quedé frente a Jasper.

- Es hora de escapar -me dijo con una sonrisa, miró hacia todos lados y luego haciéndole una seña a Emmett comenzaron a llevarme hacia la puerta.

- La idea es que si nos ven nos detengamos y miremos hacia alguna vitrina como si estuviéramos interesados, ¿puedes hacer eso Edward? -me miró y disimuló una sonrisa- lo siento, no pude evitarlo, no volveré a molestarte.

Salimos de la tienda, al fin, luego de tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar, por fin salía, juro que nunca más en toda mi eterna vida volveré a una tienda. Comenzamos o mejor dicho, ellos comenzaron a caminar a lo que supuse sería la salida. Era realmente extraño, las personas nos veían y luego pasaban la mirada a otro lado, era como si no se dieran cuenta que entre ellos iba un maniquí moviéndose.

De repente sentí que Jasper y Emmett se detenían y me volteaban hacia una vitrina- Creo que el guardia que se encuentra cerca de la salida está sospechando que algo extraño está pasando -comentó Jasper- Emmett es hora de emplear el plan "B".

- De acuerdo -dijo Emmett y ese momento se alejó de nosotros y caminó hacia el guardia, le dijo algunas cosas y luego desapareció con él.

-No te preocupes Edward, volverá enseguida, solo está tratando de distraerlo -y así fue porque solo unos segundos después Emmett ya se encontraba junto a nosotros con una gran sonrisa, lo que nos dio a entender que todo iba bien- sigamos las chicas ya deben haber salido de la tienda.

Y volvimos a movernos, ya estábamos cerca de una de las grandes puertas de vidrio que supuse sería la salida, cuando Jasper apresuró el paso- Creo que el hombre de ahí nos vio, apresuremos y llamemos a las chicas. Ellos caminaron más rápido y ya nos encontrábamos en un lugar lleno de coches, sabía lo que eran aunque nunca los hubiera visto. Me subieron a un gran auto blanco y luego lo hicieron ellos. Jasper sacó algo de su bolsillo marcó unos números y luego comenzó a hablar con alguien. Hizo eso dos veces más, la última vez habló con Bella.

- Bella, estamos en el estacionamiento, las chicas ya vienen hacia acá, date prisa debemos irnos cuanto antes, creemos que un guardia nos vio -le dijo, y luego volvió a guardar el aparato.

Esperamos unos segundos y apareció Alice, seguida casi de inmediato de Rose, ya solo faltaba Bella.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido? -dijo Emmett preocupado- espero que no haya hecho nada más para despistar con lo de la tienda fue más que suficiente -los chicos sonrieron con nerviosismo y luego Alice la vio.

- Allí viene -ellos miraron de vuelta al centro comercial, yo no podía me habían dejado de espaldas.

- Vámonos de inmediato -Emmett esperó a que Bella estuviera ya en el auto y nos fuimos de ahí, por fin. Bella estaba a mi lado y se podía escuchar su respiración agitada- Debo admitir -dijo Emmett saliendo del silencio en que todos estaban- que esto es lo más extraño y arriesgado que he hecho en mi vida, nunca había visto a un maniquí mover los ojos y nunca en toda mi vida había robado -todos quedaron en silencio excepto Alice.

- No hemos robado nada -dijo ella mirándolo enojada- he dejado el dinero de la ropa y de lo que se supone cuesta un maniquí en el lugar de Edward, además les dejé‚ algo adicional, así no se pueden quejar de que les han robado -habían gastado dinero en mí, dinero que no me merecía. Es decir apenas hace veinticuatro horas que me conocían y eran capaces de gastar dinero en mí. Eso me provocó algo extraño, no conocía alguna palabra que explicara exactamente lo que era.

- Bueno, está bien, pero sigue siendo una situación demasiado extraña -dijo Emmett sin sacar la vista del camino. Nunca había visto una carretera en mi vida. Sabía lo que era, pues a medida que las cosas se me iban presentando, por extraño que pareciera y era como si las hubiera conocido desde antes, era realmente muy extraño. Todos siguieron en silencio, nadie hablaba, era como si de repente todos hubieran entrado en mi mundo, un mundo en que solo se podía escuchar. Miré‚ a mi lado con algo de dificultad y noté‚ que Bella estaba ahí. Ella era hermosa, claro Alice y Rose también lo eran, pero había algo en Bella que era especial, como si quisiera estar siempre junto a ella.

De repente miró hacia arriba y me miró, ahora la podía apreciar mejor, los chicos me habían sacado las gafas al entrar al coche y nada me impedía verla con total claridad.

- ¿Lo sientes? me preguntó, ¿qué se suponía que debería sentir, me estaba tocando? ¿Por qué‚ me hacía esto? ¿No sabía acaso cuanto desearía tocarla, poder sentirla y ahora ella me preguntaba si la sentía? No le pestañeé y volví mi mirada a la carretera.

- No te siente -dijo la chica rubia, Rose. ¿Por qué si ella lo entendía Bella no?

- Y ahora esta enojado -dijo Alice y eso me enoje más, todo el mundo podía entenderme y ella no, ¿qué se supone que significaba todo eso?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Bella y por extraño que pareciera yo también quería saberlo.

-Le tocaste la mano y le preguntaste si te sentía, y está claro que no lo hizo, pues no pestañó y ahora está enojado porque no puede sentirte como quisiera hacerlo -está chica era extraña, sabía perfectamente lo que yo quería expresar- ¿No es así Edward? -me preguntó, la miré‚ y le pestañeé‚ las dos veces de inmediato y luego volví a mirar la carretera.

Los chicos después de eso siguieron hablando pero ya no les puse atención, me sentía mal, Bella me había dejado mal, me había tocado y yo no pude sentirla. Me gustaría que ella pudiera sentir la impotencia que tenía en esos momentos, a ver si después tendría el coraje de volver a preguntarme si la sentía.

Al rato después llegamos a una gran casa, era enorme y muy bella, lo cual confirmó‚ cuando los chicos me ingresaron en ella. Me dejaron en el medio de una enorme sala y luego se sentaron en un sillón en que cabían todos bien ubicados.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? -dijo Bella dando un largo suspiro, yo aún no quería mirarla, aún sentía rabia. Los miré‚ a todos de uno en uno, menos a ella. Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos, el no saber cual sería el siguiente paso para realizar conmigo. Los minutos pasaban y nadie hablaba.

- ¿Qué hacen chicos? -preguntó un hombre no tan joven como los chicos, pero tampoco tan viejo.

- ¿Y que hace un maniquí en mi sala? -dijo la mujer que se encontraba a su lado, supongo que de la misma edad que el hombre.

- ¡Papá! -gritó Alice. Era su padre ¿habría tenido yo un padre alguna vez? y en ese momento quise tenerlo y sentí más rabia aún, jamás tuve una familia y jamás la tendría, esto me hacía daño y me encontré deseando que hubiera sido mejor que nunca me hubieran sacado de la tienda- Tal vez tú nos puedas ayudar en esto -le dijo ella ¿por qué el podría, que se supone que era él? En ese momento Alice comenzó a contar una historia y resultó ser la de ella con Bella cuando me habían encontrado y todo lo que había sucedido a continuación- ¿y bien qué opinas? -le preguntó.

Se puso de pie, ya que se había sentado frente a mi cuando Alice comenzó con la historia, se acercó a mi, me observó y luego habló- esto es fascinante -dijo, esta familia era extraña o no se sorprendía con nada- realmente fascinante ¿cómo es posible que haya ocurrido eso, digo es impresionante y así como así comenzó a mover los ojos? -Alice asintió y él continuó mirándome‚ y yo le respondía la mirada hasta que escuchamos un grito de Bella, yo miré en seguida, pero al parecer él ni se percató.

- ¡Emmett! -la mujer que había llegado con el padre de Alice estaba tendida en el suelo al parecer de la impresión, al fin una reacción apropiada. Emmett la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó al sillón donde solo unos segundos después despertó y se colocó junto al hombre.

- Carlisle -le dije, suponiendo que ese era el nombre de el- ¨ ¿qué le pasó a este chico? -no preguntó con temor, sino con algo que me pareció a dolor o pena.

- No lo sé -le dijo y nuevamente volvió a repetir "sorprendente". Luego les pidió a Alice y a Bella que volvieran a contar la historia de principio a fin.

-De acuerdo dijo Bella -contaba Alice, es solo que mira con detención sus ojos ¿no crees que tiene unos ojos bellísimos? -recordaba esa parte, fue cuando comencé a mover los ojos y a pestañear. ¿Y si eso había sido? El que Bella se haya dado cuenta en mis ojos, el detonar para que mis ojos cobraran vida y al parecer Carlisle pensó lo mismo, pues se acercó lentamente y dijo.

- Mmm, entonces Bella admiró sus ojos y él comenzó a moverlos -meditó unos segundos m s y habló nuevamente- ¿y si yo dijera que tienes unos labios hermosos? -esperé que algo pasará, pero mis labios siguieron igual y no sentí absolutamente nada. Me había ilusionado, había tenido una pequeña esperanza de que resultara y no, nada pasó.

Entonces Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, en ese momento volví a mirarla y me sentí culpable. No debí haber actuado así con ella, no era culpable, nadie lo era, ellos solo intentaban ayudarme y ella m s aún. Fue ella quien me notó en aquella tienda.

- Alice -llamó a su amiga, Alice se puso de pie y se situó junto a Bella, ambas me miraban con tranquilidad y entonces Bella volvió a hablar- solo mira sus labios ¿no crees que tiene unos labios bellísimos?

- Y fue ahí que lo sentí, tal como el día anterior con mis ojos. Mis labios estaban diferentes los comencé‚ a sentir, sentí como estos comenzaban a abrirse y supe que había funcionado y podía hablar y sabía perfectamente cual quería que fuera mi primera palabra. Todos de habían puesto de pie y me habían rodeado para mi mirarme, pero yo solo quería mirarla a ella.

La miré‚ directamente a los ojos, pensando en que nada más existía a parte de nosotros dos y finalmente hice lo que tanto tiempo soñé, hablé- ¡Bella! -susurré.

-------------------------------------------------El es un maniquí-----------------------------------------------------------

**Punto de vista de Bella**

¡Dios! ¿Había oído bien? ¿Había dicho mi nombre? Las caras sonrientes a mí alrededor y las miradas que no se dirigían a Edward sino a mi me lo confirmaron. Sí, había dicho mi nombre, pero no fue exactamente solo eso lo que me sorprendió, sino su voz, era particular y muy masculina, pero aún no podía mirarlo y solo tenía mis ojos puestos en Alice.

- ¿Alice, dijo mi nombre? –le pregunté con la traicionera de mi voz que en ese momento salió con timidez y cierto miedo.

- Sí Bella, fue tu nombre –pero no fue Alice quien respondió, fue Edward quien lo hizo y solo esta vez pude mirarlo y cuando lo hice ¡Dios! Quise morirme en ese instante, me estaba sonriendo y su sonrisa fue algo completamente único, jamás en toda mi vida alguien me había sonreído así, con tanta alegría, con tanto cariño, con tanta… sensualidad **(N.A: me imagino que saben a qué sonrisa me refiero) **y no atiné a nada más que a sonreírle.

Estaba tan avergonzada, todos ahí mirándonos mientras Edward y yo no despegábamos nuestras miradas. Pero luego me preocupé ¿qué sería lo siguiente que tendría que decir? ¿Tendría que admirar cada parte de su cuerpo para que este comenzara a moverse. Esta situación se estaba colocando vergonzosa.

- Bien, entonces así funciona -dijo Carlisle- Bella que tal si continúas con el resto del cuerpo de Edward.

- ¿yo? -pregunté asustada.

- Claro, al parecer eres la única que puede, ya viste yo lo intenté y no resulto y créeme lo dije sinceramente cuando admiré los labios de Edward -sonrió un instante y luego continuó- no creo que él quiera estar así por más tiempo, vamos Bella hazle un favor al chico.

- Está bien -dije una vez decidida, pero tendría una condición- quiero que vallamos a una habitación y solo estemos Edward, Carlisle y yo, por ningún motivo hablare con Emmett presente.

- Eso no es justo -se quejó este- yo quiero estar presente cuando digas cuan hermoso son ciertas partes íntimas de Edward, vamos Bella no seas aguafiestas.

- ¡Dios! Carlisle no me digas que tendré que admirar esas partes también -esto estaba cruzando el límite. Con disimulo miré a Edward sobre mi brazo y se encontraba serio y parecía estar pensando.

- Yo creo que Bella tiene razón, para mí tampoco sería muy cómodo tener a los chicos y las chicas presente, con todo respeto -era tan lindo, ¿este chico podría ser más perfecto?

- Está bien entonces -dijo Carlisle mientras yo soltaba un suspiro de alivio- Jasper y Emmett lleven a Edward a la habitación que ocupa Bella cuando se queda aquí, las demás se quedan aquí, esperando que al volver seamos tres los que bajen caminando.

Y así lo hicimos, Emmett de muy mala gana ayudó a Jasper a subirlo a mi cuarto, bueno a la habitación de invitados. Una vez que lo ubicaron frente a mi cama Carlisle los obligo a bajar vigilándolos hasta que desaparecieron por las escaleras.

- Ahora Bella creo que es necesario que sigas con el resto de su cabeza, me da la impresión que no es muy cómodo solo mover los ojos y los labios ¿qué tal si hacemos esto en conjunto y nombras su cara y cuello al mismo tiempo? -solo asentí a la sugerencia y comencé

- ¿Edward? -dije mirándolo directo a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Sí Bella? -respondió él con la misma sonrisa que me regalo cuando sus labios se descongelaron.

- Creo que tienes un rostro y un cuello bellísimos -al segundo de haberlo dicho su cabeza comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-¡Gracias! -me dijo ampliando su sonrisa, pero al segundo después puso una mueca de dolor.

-¿Que te ocurre? -Carlisle como buen doctor lo notó de inmediato.

- Creo que es dolor, nunca lo había sentido antes, me duele mucho no puedo soportarlo -volvió a quejarse y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante.

- No te preocupes Edward es normal, nunca antes lo habías usado, tu cuello debe aprender a mantenerse erguido y soportar el peso de tu cabeza, vamos inténtalo, yo se que puedes, te ayudaré -Carlisle tomó con cuidado de su cuello y comenzó a masajearlo dándole incentivos a Edward para que este comenzara a levantar la cabeza. Lentamente lo hizo, con mucho cuidado y delicadeza hasta por fin conseguirlo, y lanzando un suspiro por el esfuerzo.

- Supongo que se pondrá peor ¿no? -dijo con resignación.

- Creo que si, tal vez si seguimos después -sugirió Carlisle, pero Edward lo detuvo de inmediato.

- No, puedo soportar más, he pasado tanto tiempo que ya no se si puedo aguatar más estando quieto, Bella por favor continúa -miré a Carlisle buscando su aprobación y cuando movió su cabeza en afirmación continué.

- Bien Edward, creo que tienes unos brazos y unas manos bellísimas -dije luego mirando sus manos.

- Algo está mal, solo mis manos puedo moverlas, los brazos no -Edward movía sus manos en círculos, pero sin mover los brazos.

- Creo que tengo una teoría -Carlisle se acercó a él y comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta que traía solo dejándolo con polera- inténtalo de nuevo -y así lo hice volví a decir que sus brazos eran bellísimos por no decir exquisitos, pues de verdad lo eran, y así sus brazos comenzaron a moverse por completo- mi teoría está en lo cierto, Bella solo puede descongelar lo que ve directamente, no puede estar cubierto por nada.

- Espera un segundo -le detuve comenzando a entender a que se refería su teoría- ¿tendré que ver a Edward desnudo?

- Al parecer sí -dijo con total naturalidad, mientras yo comenzaba a colocarme colorada por completo.

- Esto es muy vergonzoso, Edward no sé si podré hacerlo -le dije mirándolo con disculpa- yo... nunca... bueno... nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo y Dios esto en muy incómodo.

- Bella para mi también lo es, pero te lo pido por favor, debes hacer este sacrificio, te estaré cien por ciento agradecido si lo haces -y como podía negarme si me estaba mirando con el rostro más hermoso del planeta.

- De acuerdo lo haré -dije resignada.

- Bella ve a buscar a alguno de los hicos para que me ayude a desvestirlo -Carlisle se acercó a Edward pidiéndole permiso y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón. Yo salí de inmediato y baje al salón a buscar a Jasper, por nada del mundo le pediría a Emmett que estuviera presente.

- Jasper, Carlisle necesita que lo ayudes en algo -le grite mientras entraba en la cocina- ve deprisa, Alice puedes venir un segundo -entre en la cocina y esperé a mi amiga.

- ¿ocurre algo, esta todo bien? -preguntó asustada.

- Si todo esta bien, es solo que... -comencé a contarle lo que había sucedido con todo detalle mientras ella iba sonriendo cuando lo hacia- y bueno ahora debo verlo desnudo y me preguntaba, es que es un maniquí y si hubiera tenido... bueno ya sabes... eso, los de la tienda estarían extrañados y no lo hubieran colocado en exposición ¿o si? ¿Alice que hago?

- Esto es fascinante y entiendo perfectamente tu drama, pero ya se lo que haremos -dijo sacando su celular y marcando un número- ¿Sí? mire quisiera preguntar por la clase de maniquís que hay en su tienda, mire mi duda es sobre si los maniquís de ahí están completos o son iguales a los maniquís femeninos ¿no se si me explico bien? -espere un momento pues al parecer le estaban contestando- bien muchas gracias a sido muy gentil, hasta luego -se despidió y luego colgó.

- ¿y bien? -pregunté con rapidez de seguro ya me estarían esperando.

- Bien dijo que en su tienda hace poco los maniquís eran iguales a los femeninos, pero que hace dos meses habían comenzado a comprar unos nuevos que salieron para la venta de ropa interior, que según él estaban bien dotados -dijo sonriendo malvada- y que solo esa misma tarde uno de la sección de ropa de invierno que les había sobrado y que por eso no estaba en la sección de ropa interior, había desaparecido, lo cual supongo es Edward, así que amiga, creo que es hora de ir a descongelar al bien dotado de Edward.

- esto es tan vergonzoso -me cubrí el rostro y salí hacia la habitación, cuando llegué golpeé la puerta y esperé hasta que me dieran el pase de entrada, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Carlisle.

- Bien Bella pasa tal vez deba decirte que ya está desnudo por si quieres prepararte -pude notar que disimuladamente Carlisle trataba de ocultar una sonrisa.

- Lo estas disfrutando ¿no? hagamos esto de una vez - entré con una mano cubriéndome la cara y le pedí a Jasper que me colocara frente a Edward.

-Estas en frente de él Bella- me señaló Jasper.

- Bella si te sientes incómoda y no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé perfectamente -la voz de Edward se esculló en un bello susurro en la habitación.

- No me perdonaría jamás si te dejara así para siempre Edward -suspire, estaba preparada para destaparme los ojos cuando olvidé preguntar algo- Carlisle basta con nombrar su cuerpo ¿cierto? -por favor que diga que si, pensé.

- Sí, Bella creo que si, pero debes nombrar su cuerpo, piernas y pies, para estar completamente seguros. Ah y otra cosa Bella lo más seguro que cuando su cuerpo reaccione se caerá pues nunca lo ha usado, Jasper y yo lo afirmaremos y tu tomaras la manta sobre la cama y lo cubrirás ¿de acuerdo? -yo solo asentí- bien Bella ahora has lo tuyo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y lentamente saqué la mano de mi rostro, lancé un largo suspiro y abrí con cuidado mis ojos. Con lo primero que me encontré fue con sus ojos y cuando bajé mi vista a su pecho, me di cuenta que tenía a Adonis frente a mi. Luche para que mi vista llegara solo hasta ahí y bajé directamente a sus piernas y pies y rápidamente pasé nuevamente a sus ojos.

- ¿Edward? -le hable tal como segundos antes.

- ¿Sí Bella? - me miraba preocupado, temiendo que tal vez esto no resultara.

- Creo que tienes un cuerpo, unas piernas y unos pies bellísimos -y como si de un resorte se hubiera tratado su cuerpo comenzó a moverse de inmediato. Su espalda y sus piernas comenzaron a doblarse y sus brazos se alzaron para apoyarse en Carlisle y en Jasper. Recordando lo que Carlisle me dijo que pasaría, tomé rápidamente la manta, me acerqué a ellos y lo cubrí.

- Estoy muy cansado y mis ojos me pesan -dijo preocupado.

- Es porque tienes sueño, lo mejor es que duermas un poco, ha sido mucho para ti por hoy. Mañana seguiremos investigando ¿de acuerdo? además ya es de noche y debo trabajar, Bella ve a abrir las tapas de la cama para acostarlo. Corrí de inmediato e hice lo que me dijo, el y Jasper con algo más de dificultad, pues Edward ahora pesaba más, lo llevaron hasta la cama, lo acostaron y luego lo taparon- bien jasper mejor bajemos -supe que me habían dejado un momentos a solas con el, me acerqué y me senté junto a él.

Pero no sabía que decirle, así que solo lo miré y le sonreí, estaba muy cansado y necesitaba dormir.

- Buenas noches Edward -me despedí y me acerqué a la puerta para irme.

- Buenas noches Bella -me dijo cuando me volteé para mirarlo por última vez antes de irme- y muchas gracias -solo pude sonreírle de nuevo y verlo como de inmediato caía rendido al sueño.

**---------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bien ahí está, espero que les haya gustado y que lo disfrutaran un beso con cariño y hasta el próximo capítulo, Philana.**


	4. Un corazón que late

**Hola!!! Bien aquí está en nuevo capítulo, no sé como lo irán a encontrar, personalmente, no es el mejor, pero me faltó algo de inspiración (no se por qué, tal vez mi muso favorito no estaba disponible y no acudió a mi) o tal vez fue porque está cortado, no el sentido de la narración, sino de mi escritura, estuve fuera de la ciudad el viernes completo y el no escribir me hizo mal. Bueno, en fin ojalá sea de su agrado.**

**En el capítulo de hoy hay algo especial dos de las lectoras a petición mía, han incluido algunas frases las cuales se indicaran donde corresponda. Ellas son Ubita y LiliCullen, muchas gracias chicas. Si alguna otra persona me quiere dar una frase para agregarla en el próximo capítulo no tengo problema, es solo para darle algo de su intervención y en agradecimiento a que lean el fic.**

**Ahora agradecer a las siguientes personas por leer el capítulo anterior, como en el anterior a las que no les responda su rr aqu{i, es porque lo hice directamente a su cuenta:**

**- Khata-Cullen**

**- Karomi: bueno creo que m{as adelante sabremos si Edward fue alguna vez humano o no, aunque por el momento lo dudo y no creo que para Bella haya sido tan difícil ver al dotado de Edward. Gracias Karomi.**

**- ale-cullen4**

**- Lunn**

**- Ubita**

**- LiliCullen**

**- Darla Gilmore**

**- Selesia: Acá se viene el examen médico. Tal vez hayan más como Edward, quien sabe?? Yo no lo se. Gracias Selesia.**

**- ****LaCchIkIs**

**- ****NANAko: s{i, creeme tiene muy buena vista.**

**- Lilii St. John**

**- Erill Cullen**

**- akako Cullen**

**- xikiss Cullen**

**- iovs Cullen**

**- April Hale**

**- Karo Cullen: gracias por el rr y bienvenida, espero que tus lágrimas no sean porque el fic es pésimo.**

**Y ahora agradezco a las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos o han puesto un alerta para cuando actualice:**

**- pEpPeR pInK**

**- Argen Malfoy**

**- **

**Gracias son un sol y la inspiración de este fic.**

**------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí----------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Un corazón que late.**

Luego de que se durmiera, cerré la puerta de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Había resultado, ahora el estaba bien y descansando. Cuando llegué a la sala, todos estaban en silencio escuchando como Carlisle contaba la historia de lo que había pasado, contada con detalle y precisión médica todo acontecimiento, entusiasmado con aquella historia que sobrepasaba todos los límites médicos que él conocía.

- Y entonces él se desplomó y enseguida con Jasper lo tomamos, él estaba muy cansado, jamás en toda su vida o bueno existencia, había caminado y no sabía controlar su peso, puede que en un principio le cueste caminar, aunque dudo que le cueste aprender, es muy obstinado y no se rinde, no se le escapa ningún detalle. Fue él quien sugirió lo de estar a su lado en caso de que sus piernas no le respondieran al peso de su cuerpo –parecía que nadie había notado mi presencia y no quería interrumpir el relato que con tanto entusiasmo Carlisle desarrollaba, así que solo me senté en un rincón de la sala y esperé a que terminará- y bueno luego Bella lo cubrió con la manta y lo acostamos en la cama, parecía muy cansado, es comprensible ¿no?, después lo dejamos ahí y nos vinimos, Bella se quedó con él –terminó Carlisle.

- Le deseé buenas noches y luego se durmió de inmediato –dije antes de que se pudiera dar a algún comentario fuera de lugar.

- Así cuéntanos Bella –me dijo Emmett- ¿disfrutaste la vista? –sabía que él saldría con algún comentario de ese tipo y no se me ocurría nada que poder contestarle- sí Emmett y bastante, déjame decirte que tiene mejor cuerpo que tú.

- ¿Qué? –dijo escandalizado, si había algún modo de afectar a Emmett de alguna manera, esa era con su cuerpo- eso es imposible Bella y tú lo sabes.

- Bien, si no me crees podrás comprobarlo tú por la mañana –le dije con una sonrisa- ahora debo irme, ya es tarde y al parecer no podré quedarme con ustedes y creo que mi padre me querrá en casa esta noche, no le agrada que abuse de su hospitalidad y a mí tampoco.

- Bella sabes que no es ningún abuso.

- Lo sé Esme, pero esta noche dormiré en casa –le regalé una sonrisa y comencé a despedirme- llegaré mañana por la mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- Tranquila nada le pasara a Edward en tu ausencia –volvió a molestarme Emmett.

- Ya basta –le dijo Carlisle- vamos Bella yo te llevaré a casa de paso a mi trabajo y mañana también te pasaré a buscar para traerte en la mañana para que vengas a desayunar.

- Gracias Carlisle –salimos de la casa y nos subimos en su coche. Íbamos en silencio, era cómodo eso con Carlisle parecía que de alguna manera esa era nuestra comunicación. Edward podía moverse por completo y gracias a mí, no me quería dar créditos extra, pero de algún modo era así ¿no? Digo, fui yo quien comenzó con todo esto, la que comenzó poco a poco a descongelarlo ¿sería así con el interior de su cuerpo? Porque el corazón no lo podía ver así como así ¿tendrían que abrirlo para que comenzara a latir? E inmediatamente le pregunté a Carlisle sobre eso

- Ya había pensado sobre ese tema Bella y creo que sería buena idea mañana llevarlo a mi clínica, ahí tengo lo necesario y nadie nos molestará, una vez que pueda caminar bien lo llevaremos.

- De acuerdo –seguimos en silencio hacia mi casa y una vez que llegamos ahí, el auto se detuvo y me volví hacia él- gracias Carlisle, por todo, aunque hayas disfrutado el verme avergonzada, pero gracias, no sé si hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo yo sola.

- Bella, tú eres como una hija para mí, te quiero mucho y haría cualquier cosa para que seas feliz y debo admitir que esta situación es fascinante para mí –y lo había notado, su cara de emoción con este nuevo descubrimiento, parecía niño con juguete nuevo.

-Gracias –le di un beso de despedida y me bajé del auto- nos vemos en la mañana, adiós.

Me fui lentamente a mi casa, estaba cansada, el día había sido muy agotador y muy, pero muy extraño y la verdad no sabía que pensar. -¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, Edward llevaría una vida normal como el resto de nosotros?- entré en la casa y al parecer Charlie aún no llegaba a casa. Fui a la cocina a prepararle algo para cenar, esa noche no lo esperaría, no tenía fuerzas.

Le dejé una nota sobre la mesa, donde decía lo que había preparado y que lo había dejado en el horno, tomé mis cosas y subí a mi cuarto. Lo único que quería en ese momento era darme una ducha, acostarme y que amaneciera lo antes posible, para volver luego a casa de los Cullen.

Ya acostada en mi cama no pude dormir, las imágenes de Edward como el día anterior pasaban por mi cabeza en cada momento. Lo había visto desnudo. Nunca en toda mi vida había pasado por esa situación y la vergüenza volvía a mí. Aunque recordar su cuerpo, sus brazos, sus piernas sus pectorales, Dios, realmente era el Adonis reencarnado y luego con una sonrisa en mi rostro el sueño acudió a mí.

El sonido de la bocina de un coche hizo que despertara sobresaltada, miré el reloj que estaba sobre mi velador y noté que era tarde, muy tarde. Corrí hacia la ventana y el auto de Carlisle me esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Le hice unas señas para que me esperara unos minutos y corrí al baño. En solo diez minutos ya estaba sentada en el auto junto a Carlisle.

- Lo siento me quedé dormida, me costó dormir anoche y cuando lo logré era muy tarde –me disculpé mientras él encendía el coche y volvíamos a su casa.

- No te preocupes, creo que a todos les pasó, ayer fue un día algo extraño y agitados para todos, es normal ¿no? Después de los acontecimientos.

- Sí, creo que sí –y bueno seguimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la casa, ya estaban todos en la cocina- buenos días –dije cuando me vieron llegar.

- Bella, buenos días cielo –Esme me saludó y me sentó de inmediato en la mesa para desayunar.

- ¿Y cómo ha amanecido Edward? –preguntó Carlisle aliviándome la carga de preguntarlo yo, frente a Emmett.

- Yo creo que Bella debería ir a besar al bello durmiente, pues no ha despertado desde que lo dejaron anoche en su habitación –dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy gracioso Emmett –Alice que en ese momento se encontraba sentada en la esquina de la mesa, tomó una gran cantidad de bolsas que estaban en el suelo y se las prestó a Jasper, quien ya se encontraba en la casa- creo que es hora de que lo vayan a despertar, le compré todo lo necesario, me tomé la libertad de hacerlo yo, pues dudo que Edward quiera volver alguna vez a una tienda comercial y Emmett, por favor compórtate y no lo hagas avergonzarse con tus comentarios.

- Tranquila Alice –tomó unas las bolsas que aún estaban en el suelo y siguió a Jasper- se como comportarme.

- ¿a qué hora fuiste a comprar toda esa ropo Alice? –le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Hoy en la mañana, no podía perderme la oportunidad de poder comprar algo de ropa, además aproveché la oportunidad para ver como se encontraba el ambiente de la tienda en caso de que sospecharan algo, pero todo estaba bien.

- Vaya Alice, aunque no me sorprende, siempre estás más adelantada que los demás –me senté a la mesa y Esme colocó el desayuno frente a mí.

- Ay Bella, eso es parte de mi encanto –seguimos tomando el desayuno conversando de cosas sin sentido, algo que era ya parte en nuestras conversaciones con Alice.

Estábamos recogiendo las cosas de la mesa para lavar las cosas del desayuno, cuando escuchamos los pasos de los chicos que bajaban las escaleras y de inmediato mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de una manera impresionante, estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a él ¿qué le diría? Le di la espalda a la puerta de la cocina y comencé a lavar los platos a mano, algo estúpido tratándose de la casa de los Cullen, pero eso comenzó a calmar a mi corazón.

- Buenos días –saludó él, ¿por qué con solo una palabra podía deslumbrarme, con solo escuchar su voz? con una palabra pronunciada por él podría convencerme a cualquier cosa, él era mi debilidad y por nada del mundo podría saberlo.

Me di vuelta lentamente y los vía todos ahí mirándonos, viendo cual sería nuestra reacción, luego lo miré a él y lo vi sonriéndome, con esa sonrisa, de la cual estaba segura, él sabía que me mataba. Le devolví la sonrisa y lo saludé.

- Buenos días Edward ¿cómo dormiste? –le pregunté.

- Cómo si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho –me dijo provocando la risa de los demás en la sala, de repente hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor y comenzó a acercarse a mí, arrugaba la nariz y parecía oler algo. Fue acercándose más rápido hasta que casi estuvo pegado a mí. No sabía qué hacer solo lo miraba cada vez que se acercaba más y más dolor parecía provocarle.

- ¿Edward estás bien? –le preguntó Carlisle que de inmediato notó que algo no andaba mal.

- Es solo… que Bella huele muy bien… -dijo aún con más dolor- y me duele el pecho –se tomó el pecho con una mano y se afirmó en una silla, le tomé el otro brazo de inmediato y lo ayude a sentarse.

- ¿Carlisle que le pasa? -Él ya estaba a mi lado mientras lo auscultaba.

- Vamos Edward, debes aprender, él nunca ha respirado –me explicó – y al parecer tú olor le hizo reaccionar los pulmones –ya Edward comenzaba a respirar con más tranquilidad y ya estaba calmado.

- Lo siento Edward, no fue mi intención –me disculpé- no quería causarte dolor.

- No puedes evitarlo Bella –levantó la cabeza y al parecer su sonrisa no había desaparecido, pues seguía ahí, tan intacta, como si su rostro no hubiera mostrado ninguna mueca de dolor segundos antes- te lo agradezco Bella, ni te imaginas cuanto tiempo estuve sin oler nada y ahora acercarme a ti y poder olerte, es fascinante, gracias.

Parecía que en esa habitación solo estábamos nosotros dos, pero la risa de Emmett me sacó de la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos y el rubor invadió mis mejillas, solo le sonreí en respuesta y continué lavando la loza.

- Edward, estábamos pensando con Bella en llevarte hoy a mi clínica, quisiera hacerte unos exámenes para ver cómo se encuentran tus órganos y cómo van reaccionando, ya vimos como actuaban tus pulmones y de nuevo Bella tuvo mucho que ver en eso, así que iremos con ella.

- Está bien –dijo él, luego se sentó a la mesa y lentamente y con algo de timidez, comenzó a tomar varias cosas que se encontraban en ella y a olerlas. A cada cosa que tomaba le regalaba unos minutos para apreciar cada olor que por primera vez podía reconocer- Me agrada este olor, sé que es una manzana, pero nunca en mi vida la había olido –se la acercó a la boca y le dio un mordisco- me gusta –luego dejó la manzana en la mesa y tomó una fresa, la llevó a su nariz, aspiró muy hondo y sonrió- esta me gusta más -se dio vuelta y me miró- huele a ti, esto fue lo que olí cuando me acerqué a ti, a fresas, es dulce.

- Edward, te lo digo en serio, si sigues con esos comentarios, harás que Bella quede sonrojada para toda la vida –Emmett para variar hacía aquellos comentarios que me sacaban de mi control.

- Yo… iré al cuarto a buscar unas cosas que dejé y nos vamos a la clínica ¿de acuerdo Carlisle? –sin siquiera esperar una respuesta casi corrí escaleras arriba y entré en la habitación. No me gustaba sentirme así, Emmett ya había descubierto mi punto débil, bastaba que solo nombrara a Edward y yo ya estaba más roja que cualquiera y nunca antes me había pasado. Digo, a veces Alice o Rose me molestaban con otros chicos con los que querían que yo saliera, pero no reaccionaba así, con Edward era completamente diferente y la respuesta era obvia ¿no? Edward me agradaba y mucho.

- No era mi intención que te sintieras incómoda Bella –era él, lo sabía.

- No te preocupes –dije sin mirarlo y comenzando a juntar mis cosas- es solo que a Emmett le gusta meterse conmigo y hacerme esto, soy su diversión favorita.

- Me gusta que te sonrojes, hace que te veas hermosa…

- Edward, por favor… no me digas esas cosas, yo sé que debes estar agradecido, pero no es necesario, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho estando en mi lugar.

- ¿Crees que te digo esas cosas para agradecerte por permitirme ser así? –dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Sé que es así.

- Bella, no sabes nada.

- Entonces explícamelo, porque la verdad no entiendo por qué reaccionaste conmigo, con mis palabras, qué tengo de especial que con solo decir algunas palabras tú puedas moverte, soy como todo el mundo, solo soy una chica del montón que nadie nota.

- ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí Bella? ¿Qué tenía yo de especial que me notaste entre todos los maniquís que había en la tienda? –me respondió con esa pregunta. **(Frase y algo de la continuación aportada por Ubita)**

- Tus ojos –le dije en un susurró y con la vista pegada en el suelo- aunque tú no podías moverte ni hablarme, tus ojos si lo hacían –levanté la mirada y lo enfrenté- eran tan puros, no conocían el mundo en el que vivíamos, se notaba en ellos la sinceridad, no conocían la maldad, en la que nosotros estaban rodeados, eran transparentes, no escondían nada, podías expresarte tal cual eras, como eras tú realmente, sin mascaras ni nada que ocultar ¿entiendes ahora por qué me fijé en ti? ¿Que fue lo que vi en tus ojos lo que me hizo darme cuenta realmente de lo que eres?

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta Bella, eso es lo que te hace especial, ¿sabes cuantas personas pasaban por mi lado, decían que era guapo o cosas así y luego pasaban de largo? ¿Sabes cuantas personas vieron lo que tú viste en mis ojos? Una Bella, una persona y fuiste tú, si no crees que no eres especial para el mundo no me importa, pues para mí lo eres y se y estoy convencido con las pocas horas que he conocido a esta familia que también eres importante para ellos –parecía agitado, había dicho todo tan rápido que se había cansado.

- Edward tiene razón Bella –cuando miré hacia la puerta de la habitación estaban todos en ella mirándonos y me sorprendió que fuera Emmett quien decía esas palabras.

- ¿Desde cuándo que están ahí? –pregunté asustada de que hubieran escuchado lo que le dije a él.

- Llegaron conmigo –dijo Edward.

- Vaya Bella gracias por notarnos –esta vez fue Alice la del comentario.

- Bien, Bella, Edward creo que ya es hora de irnos, el sueño se me ha pasado y lo mejor es que nos vallamos luego antes que vuelva, recuerden que no he dormido nada.

Los dos asentimos en silencio y salimos de la habitación. Alice me dio un apretón en el brazo y me sonrió- todo irá bien –me susurró. Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al coche de Carlisle hacia la clínica de él. Me pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, siempre con algún accidente que hacía que mi rutina no se perdiera. Desde que llegué a Forks que soy cliente frecuente de esa clínica. En un principio Carlisle se asustaba que pasara tanto tiempo en ella, pero luego, con el pasar de los días, se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que hacer, los accidentes eran parte de mi vida.

Llegamos tal como habíamos salido, en silencio. Carlisle saludó a la secretaria que se encontraba en la entrada y pasó a su oficina. Ella era una mujer joven de no más de 22 años y como cualquier joven quedó inmediatamente prendada a Edward. Yo no sabía si él no se daba cuenta o solo la ignoraba.

- Por aquí chicos –nos indicó Carlisle, entrando a su oficina, lo seguimos y nos sentamos frente a el escritorio- Bien Edward, la idea de traerte aquí es para hacerte una serie de exámenes, los cuales nos dirán en qué condiciones se encuentran tus órganos. Al parecer van reaccionando a medida que estos van captando alguna vivencia, algún aroma, como en el caso de tus pulmones o alguna reacción, que al parecer todas se vinculan a Bella.

- Sí –dijo él con su voz firme- ya me había fijado en ese detalle.

Pero yo no me había fijado en otro detalle, su vestimenta, era muy sencilla, pero se veía realmente bien. Llevaba unos simples jeans, una polera negra algo ajustada, que hacía que los músculos con los que lo habían creado se hicieran más irresistibles, unas zapatillas negras simples y una chaqueta negra. Estaba segura si aquella misma ropa se la pusiera otra persona. No le quedaría tan bien. Debía recordar agradecerle a Alice el haberle comprado la ropa a Edward.

- ¿Tú qué opinas Bella? –Dios, Carlisle me había preguntado algo y yo pensando en otras cosas.

- ¿Sobre qué? –pregunté con vergüenza.

- ¿Sobre qué si estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para seguir con el "descongelamiento"? –dijo haciendo un gesto entre comillas con los dedos.

- Por supuesto –dije sin siquiera dudarlo- haré lo que sea.

- Entonces Edward, si eres tan amable de acompañarme, por aquí –Carlisle se levantó y se fue tras un biombo esperando. Edward se levantó y me miró, con esa mirada tan profunda de la que estaba acostumbrándome, pero de la cual jamás me aburriría.

- Te agradezco mucho todo esto Bella y… lamento si cuando estábamos en casa del doctor Cullen te avergoncé de alguna manera, es solo que aún no mido las palabras y no sé cuando tengo que quedarme callado –sonrió- creo que Jasper se encargará de ayudarme en eso –sin esperar si yo le respondía siguió caminando y se ocultó tras el biombo junto a Carlisle.

- Quiero que te quites la ropa y te coloques esto –se escuchó la voz de Carlisle, luego sus pasos que se acercaba a mí- esto es muy extraño –dijo sentándose frente a mí- todo tiene que ver contigo ¿no se te ocurre alguna idea por lo cual esto pasó?

- Lo siento, no se me ocurre nada –y era la verdad, él era el médico, si él no lo sabía, menos yo- y créeme me encantaría saberlo, porque la verdad no le encuentro sentido a la situación, no me molesta, pero es algo extraño ¿no crees?

- Bastante extraño, pero es lo mejor que me pasado –dijo Edward apareciendo tras el biombo solo con una bata de hospital, incluso así se veía encantador, gracias a Dios no era de esas batas que eran abiertas atrás, de ser así me desmayaría ahí mismo- doctor Carlisle, me cuesta respirar –dijo luego acercándose a la silla en la que estaba antes.

- Mmm entonces, cuanto antes empecemos mejor, vamos –Carlisle se puso de pie y entró a una sala que se encontraba junto a su oficina, estaba muy oscura, pero cuando al luz se encendió logramos ver una de esas grandes máquinas en las que en solo unos segundos puedes ver el interior de una persona por completo (**N.A: las personas que ven Doctor House sabrás a que me refiero)**- bien Edward recuéstate aquí –le señalo una especie de camilla y luego lo ayudaba a instalarse. Le colocó algo que parecían electrodos en el pecho y lo hizo acostarse- lo mejor es que te relajes, no te dolerá nada –Edward solo asintió y se acostó en silencio.

- Bella, sígueme, nosotros estaremos por acá –seguimos hacia una sala en la que un gran ventanal nos permitía ver todo lo que le ocurría a Edward. Carlisle apretó algunos botones en un panel que tenía aquella sala y la camilla en la estaba Edward comenzó a moverse, entrando en una gran cámara. De inmediato imágenes del interior de él comenzaron a aparecer en una pantalla.

- Bien –murmuró Carlisle- veamos –las comenzó a ver como solo un médico sabe hacerlo, pues si me lo preguntan a mí no tendría idea. La cara de él no me decía mucho y mantenía el ceño y la boca fruncida, parecía que no todo iba tan bien.

- ¿qué ocurre? –pregunté cuando ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre.

- Bueno los pulmones y el sistema digestivo están funcionando, supongo que en este último no es mucho lo que tú podrías hacer para que comenzara a funcionar y bueno, cuando desayunó esta mañana a su cuerpo no le quedó más remedio que activarse y digerir lo que había comido, pero hay un problema –hizo una mueca y luego siguió- les falta irrigación y drenaje, como el corazón no está latiendo se van a bloquear, es por eso que a Edward le costó respirar segundos antes.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer, o sea, qué vas a hacer Carlisle? No podemos dejar que su cuerpo de detenga, él no soportara ser un maniquí nuevamente –comencé a desesperarme y esta vez fue a mí a quien le costó respirar.

- No lo sé Bella, no es mucho lo que yo pueda hacer en esta situación, no me especialicé en maniquís –dijo tratando de alivianar el ambiente- por el momento sacaremos a Edward de ahí y le diremos la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Y eso hicimos, volvimos a la sala en la que Edward estaba Carlisle lo ayudó a salir de ahí, volvimos a la oficina, él se cambió de ropa y estábamos nuevamente como al principio, Edward y yo sentados frente a Carlisle. Este último le contó lo que había descubierto y luego nos quedamos los tres en silencio.

- ¿Y cuáles son nuestras opciones ahora? –Preguntó Edward finalmente luego de escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido- Debe haber alguna manera ¿no? Yo no puedo volver a ser lo que era antes –dijo con una mueca de dolor- prefiero respirar toda la vida respirar con dificultad a no volver a hacerlo y conformarme con solo escucharlos.

En esos momentos mi corazón se oprimió, a veces pasamos la vida sin tomar en cuenta las cosas simples, tan simples como respirar, lo vemos tan normal, tan obvio, que no le tomamos el verdadero sentido. Quizá cuanto tiempo se había pasado Edward sin hacerlo, y ahora que finalmente lo había conseguido estaba a solo pasos de perderlo. Tenía que haber una manera, pero ¿Cuál?

- Creo que tengo una idea –dijo Carlisle finalmente- pero antes debo llamar a un amigo, contándole la situación y omitiendo ciertas cosas, vuelvo enseguida chicos –salió de la sala y quedamos solos.

Y nuevamente el silencio, estaba acostumbrada, pero con él era algo que me molestaba, me daba la impresión de que yo le resultaba incómoda y por eso no me hablaba.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?

- Debería ser yo quien te hiciera esa pregunta –le dije con una sonrisa tímida.

- Sí, tienes razón, es solo que te noto tan callada y comienzo a preguntarme si esta situación te incomoda –y sin previo aviso la risa me invadió.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – parecía algo molesto con mi reacción.

- Es que yo solo segundos antes me estaba preguntando lo mismo. Me preguntaba si acaso te resultaba incómodo estar conmigo y que todo lo que tenga que ver con tu "descongelamiento" –dije imitando el gesto de Carlisle- sea por mí.

- No –fue lo único que dijo.

-¿no qué?

- No me resultas para nada incómoda, sino todo lo contrario, desde el segundo en que escuché tu voz quise saber más de ti. Sí Alice era tu hermana, como eran tus padres, poder saber cómo era sentirte cuando me lo preguntaste en el coche esa vez que me tocaste, si tenías novio, todo, quería saber absolutamente todo de ti, antes de que desaparecieras de lo que se suponía era una vida.

- ¿y ahora? –pregunté con ansias.

- Ahora no –y al notar mi rostro continuó con una sonrisa- ahora quiero irlo descubriendo de a poco, tengo mucho tiempo para eso, y el silencio cuando estoy contigo me parece muy agradable –e inexplicablemente para mi desde ese momento también.

Y así estuvimos largo tiempo, en silencio. No sabíamos nada de Carlisle. Hace más de media hora que se había ido y aún no volvía. Lo miraba de vez en cuando y lo notaba que me miraba, pero con el entrecejo fruncido y una pequeña mueca. Cuando me disponía a preguntarle que le ocurría él me habló.

- Ya que el señor Carlisle no vuelve a mí se me ha ocurrido una teoría- dijo acercándose lentamente a mí- Solo quiero probar algo –cada vez que hablaba se acercaba un poco más a mi y mi corazón se aceleraba un poco más. Luego sin que me diera cuenta tomó mi mano y la puso en su pecho, por la altura de su corazón- quiero que sientas si comienza a latir.

Yo solo atiné a asentir, un gesto que se estaba haciendo algo común últimamente, y nuevamente comenzó a acercarse y nuevamente mi corazón comenzó a dispararse. Ya solo estábamos a centímetros de distancia.

- Mantente muy quieta –dijo mirando mis labios. ¡Dios! Sabía lo que él haría y comencé a colocarme nerviosa. Nunca antes había besado a algún muchacho y nunca había pensado en mi primer beso, lo veía tan lejano que aún no estaba en mis planes. Y ahora, estaba a solo segundos de hacerlo ¿sería realmente un beso?

Ya podía sentir su liento frente a mí, olía a menta ¿cómo lo había logrado? Me encontré preguntándome y me di cuenta de que estaba loca, estaba a solo segundos de besarme con el chico que más me había interesado en toda mi vida y yo preguntándome tonteras.

No sabía cómo reaccionar y el pánico acudió a mí. ¿Que debía hacer? Sabía la teoría, pero no la práctica, bueno, él tampoco sabía. Entonces me acerqué un poco- no te muevas -me dijo con la respiración algo acelerada y luego el espacio que en un momento había entre nosotros desapareció. Nuestros labios estaban unidos, eran tibios y suaves y parecían saber exactamente qué hacer, y también sabían a menta, luego sin querer un gemido salió de mis labios, pareció ser un buen incentivo, pues Edward quiso aventurarse un poco más. Pero algo nos detuvo, ambos lo sentimos, algo bajo mi mano que se encontraba en su pecho comenzó a latir, era su corazón.

Nos separemos con algo de dificultad, no porque no pudiéramos, sino porque no queríamos. Nos distanciamos hasta que podía ver su cara con claridad, su rostro ahora comenzaba poco a poco a sonrojarse y me agradó.

- Al parecer ahora no soy la única que se sonroja –le dije con una sonrisa. Él solo me devolvió la sonrisa y luego dijo.

- Solo un ángel como tú Bella, podría hacer que este corazón duro y de plástico lograra comenzar a latir –y en ese momento no fui la única que estaba sonrojada.** (Frase y algo de la continuación aportada por LiliCullen)**

**----------------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí-------------------------------------------------------**

**Bien eso es todo por hay, espero de todo corazón (que late muy fuerte después de un beso con Edward) que les haya gustado.**

**No tengo ningún problema en que me agreguen al msn ( no es cierto chicas: Ubita y LiliCullen) así que si quieren conversar más conmigo no duden en agregarme, el correo está en mi perfil.**

**Entonces hasta el próximo capítulo, se cuidan y muchas maniquís para todas.**


	5. ¿Un hijo?

**Hola espero que estén muy bien y que los que estén de vacaciones la estén pasando de maravilla, no como yo que estoy encerrada todo el día en casa esperando que mi papá salga de vacaciones. Pero tiene su lado bueno ¿no? Si no fuera por mi aburrimiento no podría escribir los capítulos de este fic.**

**Ahora les cuento que el capítulo de hoy no es de mucha emoción ni cosas así, sino más bien de desarrollo de la historia es solo un poco ya se vendrá la emoción. En este capítulo hay algo de la intervención de Selesia (me encantaría que tuvieras una cuenta acá) y ya saldrá en su momento que parte, sigo recibiendo ideas de cualquier tipo para agregar en los capítulos, ya sea en el próximo o en los de más adelante.**

**Les aviso que he creado un blog de este fi para que se pasen por el, es muy importante que lo hagan porque iré subiendo encuestas que tendrán que tendrán que contestar para poder agregar algunas cosas en los capítulos, el link de blog está en mi perfil así que no se olviden de pasar. También abran noticias y fanart de algunas personas, si ustedes también quieren hacer no tengo ningún problema, sino todo lo contrario me encantaría, y por supuesto también están los capítulos del fic y algo de música de mi agrado así que si no les gusta siempre pueden hacer clic en la pausa.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron su rr en el capítulo anterior:**

**- LiliCullen**

**- Khata-Cullen**

**- Selesia: me encantan tus rr, de verdad muchas gracias, como dije mas arriba me hace falta que tengas tu sesión acá de verdad. Y la idea de la sangre ya está.**

**- Lunn **

**- wave49**

**- April Hale**

**- Ubita**

**- EdwardKaname**

**- -Steph-Midnight-**

**- KaroCullen**

**- ale-cullen4**

**- Erill Cullen**

**- iovs Cullen**

**- Lulii St. John**

**- xikiss Cullen**

**- Lily Black 14**

**- akako cullen**

**Y a las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos o los alertas:**

**- Giulia-wb**

**- Rosa Cullen**

**- Lunavi Cullen**

**- riona 25**

**- Mandy Lestrange**

**Gracias disfrútenlo.**

**------------------------------------------------Él es un Maniquí------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Cinco: ¿Un hijo?**

**Punto de vista de Bella. **

Mis manos seguían en su pecho, su respiración hacia que su pecho subirá y bajara, el hecho de que estuviera agitado hacía que su respiración fuera más rápida. Nos mirábamos, pero ninguno decía alguna palabra, sobraban en ese momento y como ya lo habíamos dicho, ese silencio era muy cómodo cuando se trataba de nosotros dos, era simplemente especial. Pero, ¿qué había sido realmente lo que había pasado segundos antes? ¿Había sido un beso? ¿Fue porque quería darme ese beso o la simple razón fue por necesidad? Porque Edward necesitaba ese beso, aún no encontrábamos otra manera para hacer que su corazón volviera a latir, era la única forma que hasta el momento se había encontrado.

Y de alguna manera me molestó, no el que él me hubiera besado, sino el haber sido tan tonta como para ilusionarme. ¿Por qué alguien como él se podría fijar en alguien tan simple como yo? Sí, está bien, me dijo que era importante para él y para los Cullen, pero como persona y yo buscaba otra cosa, sí para mí también ellos eran importantes, pero ya estaba cansada de ver a todo el mundo con alguien a su lado y yo sola.

Saqué mi mano de su pecho y me acomodé nuevamente en la silla, quieta, sin siquiera mirarlo. Arrugó el entrecejo y me miró extrañado y justo en el momento en que me iba a hablar, Carlisle entró en la oficina.

- Malas noticias –dijo sentándose en su silla frente a nosotros- no lo encontré, no estaba en la oficina, pero su secretaria me llamará cuando vuelva.

- Ya no es necesario –le dijo Edward- mi corazón ya comenzó a latir –pero esta vez lo dijo como si no fuera para nada importante, como si ya todo diera lo mismo. Se acomodó en la silla y miró hacia la ventana.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que empezó a latir? ¿Cómo? –Carlisle parecía confuso, pero a la vez encantado y quería saber todo, cada detalle, conocía esa mirada, hace años que la veía cada vez que él leía un libro en el que encontraba algo nuevo, al parecer lo conocía mejor que a mi propio padre.

Yo no estaba dispuesta a contestar aquella pregunta, estaba enojada conmigo mismo y también algo avergonzada, gracias a Dios Edward volvió la mirada hacia nosotros y fue él quien contestó.

- La besé –dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –y al ver el rostro que los dos colocamos, volvió a preguntar- Me refiero a que cómo supieron que con un beso harían que el corazón de Edward comenzara a latir –y mientras decía eso se levantó y con un gesto le pidió a Edward que se recostara en la camilla.

- Se me ocurrió mientras lo esperábamos doctor –dijo él.

- Por favor dime Carlisle –dijo con una sonrisa- continúa.

- Bien, lo estábamos esperando y a mí se me ocurrió, bueno como todo lo que me ocurría, o sea mis cambios se relacionaban con Bella, recordé una conversación que tuve está mañana con los chicos mientras me mostraban la ropa y me vestía.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente? –preguntó Carlisle con más curiosidad.

- Bueno, la verdad no recuerdo exactamente de donde salió la conversación, pero Jasper contaba como su corazón de aceleraba cuando besaba… bueno a Alice –dijo Edward con incomodidad- no se lo diga a Jasper, por favor.

- No te preocupes no se lo diré –Carlisle movió la mano sin darle importancia- ¡vaya! Asombroso ¿no? –Terminó de examinarlo y volvió a su asiento- Bien, ya que ese asunto está solucionado, deberíamos pasar al siguiente asunto que nos preocupa ahora.

- ¿Qué asunto? –Edward se puso rígido en la silla y se inclinó hacia Carlisle.

- Bueno el asunto de tu sangre, por alguna extraña razón, aunque créeme después de esto ya nada me asombra, tu cuerpo solo tiene una cantidad muy mínima de sangre y se mantiene con esa, pero por mucho tiempo, lo más seguro, para no correr riesgos, es hacerte una transfusión lo antes posible –explicó Carlisle mirándome de reojo. Él sabía perfectamente cómo reaccionaba ante ese tipo de cosas.

- Carlisle, entiendo el término transfusión, pero como se realiza exactamente –y en ese momento me puse de pie, si le iba a explicar en ese momento, yo no querría saberlo.

- Saldremos en un momento Bella, no tardaremos demasiado –gracias a Dios Carlisle había entendido de inmediato mi incomodidad. Solo asentí, miré disimuladamente a Edward quien veía como salía de la sala.

Una vez en la sala de espera me senté lo más lejos posible de la recepcionista, no me desagradaba, pero ella no perdía oportunidad para preguntar por Emmett o por Jasper. Todos sabíamos que se sentía atraído hacia ellos y no dudaba que ahora hacia Edward también y en esos momentos no me sentía con ánimos de estar respondiendo preguntas de otras personas, si ni siquiera era capaz de responderme las mías.

Necesitaba hablar con Alice o con Rose, me urgía sacarme estas dudas de la cabeza, ¿qué era lo que significaba exactamente ese beso, si es que fue un beso? Pero el nos había dado la respuesta, me la había dado. Fue su teoría, ese beso fue simplemente parte de su teoría y nada más, lo necesitaba y como yo estaba implicada en todo a lo que se refería a que su cuerpo reaccionara me utilizó. Me utilizó para que su corazón comenzara a latir.

La puerta de la oficina de Carlisle se abrió y ambos aparecieron, Edward solo me miró con una expresión que no pude identificar.

- Tania, esta ni hoy ni mañana vendré, así que cancela todas esas horas y cámbialas a los días que vengan, ojalá lo antes posible, no quiero que tengan que esperar demasiado –le pidió Carlisle a su secretaria.

- Claro doctor Cullen –dijo esta sin apartar la mirada de Edward- ¿No me presenta a su invitado Doctor? –le preguntó ella descaradamente, provocando que me sintiera horrible.

- Por supuesto, Tania él es mi hijo, Edward –dijo mientras él y yo nos quedábamos de una pieza con lo que había dicho- Edward ella es Tania mi secretaria.

- Un placer –dijo este de lo más caballero.

- El placer es mío créeme, no sabía que tenía otro hijo doctor –le preguntó a Carlisle, pero aún mirando a Edward.

- Estaba estudiando afuera y vino a hacer su último semestre acá a Forks para pasar este año con la familia antes de irse a la Universidad, será compañero de Bella –le explicó Carlisle- bueno Tania nos vemos en dos días más, te dejo a cargo, hasta luego.

- Adiós doctor, adiós Edward –se despidió sin percatarse de que yo también estaba con ellos y conociéndome de años.

Salimos, como siempre en silencio. Estaba enfadada, por muchas cosas y por muchas cosas, estaba cansada de todo lo que estaba pasando, sabía que era egoísta, pues Edward era el por el que más cosas estaba pasando en aquellos momentos, ya no sabía que pensar, necesitaba a mis amigas con urgencia.

El camino a casa fue largo y tenso, creo que Carlisle no lo notó pues iba inmerso en sus pensamientos, por lo tanto nos ignoraba y nadie comentó el hecho de que hubiera dicho que Edward era su hijo. Yo iba junto a él en el asiento del copiloto y no me voltee, ni una vez para mirarlo. Cuando llegamos a casa, entramos juntos, pero sin hablarnos, al llegar a la cocina, como siempre todos estaban ahí.

- Chicos puedo hablar con ustedes en la habitación un momento –les dijo Edward a Jasper y Emmett mientras él subía las escaleras y se dirigía a lo que una vez fue mi habitación. Los chicos se miraron, se alzaron de hombros y siguieron a Edward.

- Esme, yo también quisiera hablar contigo de un asunto, algo delicado, acompáñame a mi oficina por favor –Esme lo siguió de inmediato y solo quedamos las chicas en la cocina. Ellas se volvieron hacia mí y con solo la mirada les dije que necesitábamos una conversación muy larga.

- Es mejor que vayamos a mi cuarto –nos dijo Alice- será más cómodo y nadie nos podrá interrumpir –subimos y pase sin mirar la puerta donde sabía estaban los chicos, entramos en la habitación de Alice y nos acomodamos en su cama- y bien ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

- Me besó –dije simplemente.

- ¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron ambas- pero Bella danos más detalles –y así fue como les conté todo lo que había sucedido, hasta cuando nos separamos y Carlisle entró en la oficina.

- Y ahora estoy enojada, porque fui una tonta y me ilusioné pensando que tal vez existía la remota posibilidad de que se fijara en mí, pero él solo lo hizo porque lo necesitaba, para que su corazón comenzara a latir –dije ya en un susurro- si lo vemos de manera fría me utilizó.

- No Bella, por Dios no digas esas cosas, él no te utilizó, es solo que no sabe cómo actuar aún, no sabe cómo controlar lo quiere decir, hacer o actuar –me dijo Alice tratando d calmarme- Él solo lanza las cosas, debes darle tiempo para que se acostumbre, ¿cuánto lleva como humano, dos días, uno y medio? Es muy poco, hay personas que les demora toda la vida para aprender a cómo actuar y Edward en solo unas horas tuvo que aprender a caminar, respirar, comer, vestirse y no dudo que los chicos ahora le estén enseñando a cómo ir al baño.

- Es solo que estoy confundida –le expliqué.

- Y es totalmente comprensible Bella –Rose tomó una de mis manos y las acunó entre las de ella- se nota en tu mirada que estás sintiendo cosas por él y son sentimientos fuertes, y no lo niegues –me dijo antes de que yo le refutara lo que me decía- todo esto es nuevo para él imagina cómo debe estar sintiéndose, él no sabe lo que significa un beso para nosotras, dale tiempo a que Jasper le explica cómo funciona el mundo de los hombre.

- Si, porque si le dejamos la tarea a Emmett, quizá que cosas le enseñará y lo más seguro es que tendremos un segundo Emmett rondando por el lugar –dijo Alice con una sonrisa- Ahora bajemos a colocar la mesa Esme ya tiene el almuerzo listo.

Ya me sentía mejor, tenían razón, no me había colocado en el lugar de Edward y estaba tomando todo muy bien. Incluso actuaba mejor que yo. Después de todo tengo bastante paciencia ¿no? Podía esperar.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

No entendía por qué Bella había salido de la oficina de Carlisle, solo noté el ceño fruncido y la cara de incomodidad de ella antes de verla salir.

- ¿Por qué Bella salió? -pregunté de inmediato.

- Porque vamos a hablar de transfusiones de sangre y ese tema a Bella no le gustan –me explicó- nunca le gustó la sangre dice que el olor le hace sentir mal, así que era más cómodo para ella que nos esperara afuera. Bien Edward el tema es el siguiente… -pasamos hablando de sangre, pruebas de ADN, transfusiones y cosas así. De lo que logré entender, era que yo tenía un tipo de sangre y debíamos buscar a otra persona que tuviera la misma y que tuviera una gran amabilidad de compartir un poco conmigo- creo que podrás aguantar dos días más, tiempo suficiente para buscar donadores ¿qué piensas tú Edward? **(Idea aportada por Selesia)**

- Carlisle, usted es el experto en este tema, yo deposito toda mi confianza en usted, yo solo haré lo que usted me diga.

- Gracias Edward apreció mucho tu confianza –me dijo con una gran sonrisa, se notaba sincero- Bien ahora será mejor que nos vayamos, Bella ya debe estar aburrida y yo tengo mucho sueño y algo de hambre, así que andando.

Cuando salimos a la recepción Bella estaba en un rincón de la sala y luego se acercó a nosotros. Carlisle le hablaba a la muchacha que estaba tras el escritorio, pero no les prestaba mucha atención, solo cuando escuché a Carlisle decir que yo era su hijo los miré y noté que me estaba presentando a la chica, Tania creo que se llamaba.

- Un placer –le dije tendiéndole la mano, gesto que Jasper me había enseñado antes de salir de la casa mientras me ayudaban a vestir.

- El placer es mío, créeme –me dijo, pero no entendía a que se refería, le comentó a Carlisle que no sabía que tenía más hijos y ahí él comenzó a inventar una historia de la cual no entendí mucho y luego nos fuimos, ella se despidió de mí y de Carlisle, ignorando por completo a Bella.

Nos fuimos de vuelta a la casa en silencio, no me molestaba, necesitaba pensar y algo de ayuda. Me urgía preguntarles ciertas cosas a los chicos, ¿por qué Bella reaccionó así después de ese beso? Solo hice lo que me pareció correcto en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos o fue por otra cosa que ella reaccionó así.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, estaban todos en la cocina preparando comida, y menos mal que los chicos se encontraban ahí.

- Chicos puedo hablar con ustedes un momento en la habitación –y de inmediato me fue hacia allá, no soportaba la inquietud, necesitaba que estas preguntas que tenía guardada se aclararan cuanto antes.

Entré en el cuarto y los chicos me siguieron de inmediato, Jasper cerró la puerta y se sentó en un sillón que había en la pieza, Emmett a los pies de la cama y yo dándome vueltas de allá para acá en la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –Preguntó Jasper- ¿Tú corazón comenzó a latir? –Y al ver que yo asentía- volvió a preguntar- ¿Cómo?

- La besé –dije mirándolos.

- Vaya, por esa razón Bella llegó tan extraña –me comentó Emmett.

- Es que no entiendo el por qué ella está así, digo fue solo un beso y se me ocurrió que así podría comenzar a latir ya que recordé cuando dijiste lo que sentías al besar a Alice.

- Pero Edward eso es completamente diferente, yo a Alice la amo ¿tú qué sientes por Bella? -Y solo en ese momento me lo pregunté.

- No lo sé -dije en un susurro- todo esto es tan extraño, en solo dos días he tenido que aprender lo que una persona normal se demora años, no pueden esperar a que sapa todo, no sé cómo actúa mi mente y menos sabré como actúa la mente de Bella.

- Eso es algo que nadie sabe, la mente de una mejer, está rodeada de una pared que no se puede atravesar con nada, no trates de entenderlas solo quiérelas –me dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

- Edward, un beso para una mujer es algo muy importante y en él te puede decir muchas cosas y si no me equivoco ese fue su primer beso y eso lo hace mucho más importante –me explicó Jasper logrando que me sintiera peor aún- lo más seguro es que ahora ella esté pensando que solo la utilizaste para que tu corazón comenzara a latir.

- Pero yo no la utilicé, es decir, no en el sentido tan malo, aunque puede que tengas razón. La verdad no sé lo que siento por Bella, es algo extraño, ella fue diferente para mi desde el momento en que escuché su voz en la tienda y cuando estoy con ella me siento bien, me agrada, no es igual que con Alice, Esme o Rosalie. Me agrada como es y no sé cómo actuar frente a ella ahora.

- Dime algo Edward, volverías a besar a Bella después de todo lo que ha pasado –me preguntó Jasper.

No lo sabía. Comencé a recordar el momento en la oficina de la clínica, cuando uní mis labios con los de ella, sabían a fresa igual a su olor, eran suaves, pequeños y ahora que comenzaba a recordé ese momento descubrí que quise probar más de ella y solo por el latido de mi corazón no seguí.

- Vaya –exclamó Emmett- ya no es necesario que nos digas si lo volverías a hacer, solo basta mirarte la cara para saber.

- ¿Qué pasa con mi cara? –comencé a tocármela con desesperación pensado que tal vez tenía algo.

- No tienes nada, es solo tu expresión, eso nos dice que sientes algo más que agrado por Bella y también nos dice que tendremos que tener una conversación de hombres mi querido amigo –Jasper miró a Emmett con una sonrisa y luego me miraron a mí.

- No te preocupes, es solo que te daremos algunos consejos que es necesario saber, te ayudar en más de una ocasión y no te harán quedar como un idiota.

- Vaya que sutil –le dije sonriendo y luego unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron callar.

- Esme dice que el almuerzo ya está servido y que no demoren –gritó la voz de Alice desde el otro lado.

- Vamos enseguida –le devolvió el grito Emmett. Y en ese momento sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo, era una molestia, no dolía pero si molestaba mucho y se los hice saber a los chicos.

- Lo siento no se que pueda ser, lo mejor es preguntarle a Carlisle –Jasper frunció el entrecejo y se fue hacia la puerta, pero Emmett nos detuvo con un ataque de risa- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada, es solo que lo que le pasa a Edward es que tiene deseos de orinar, eso es todo –dijo todo eso en una sola bocanada y volvió a reírse.

- Ven Edward yo te enseñaré, dudo que Emmett pueda ayudarnos, le queda para media hora más con ataques de risa.

Fuimos con Jasper al cuarto de baño y ahí me ayudó, fue algo extraño en un principio y podía ver la incomodidad de mi amigo, pero soy un gran aprendiz y no me costó demasiado.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Y eso habíamos quedado, solo tendría paciencia y esperaría a que él aprendiera a ser un humano, cuando Esme y Carlisle venían bajando las escaleras riéndose de Dios sabe qué cosa.

- Chicas que lindas, gracias por colocar la mesa, Alice cielo ve a avisarles a los muchachos que bajen a almorzar –le dijo Esme a Alice, y esta se fue saltando dando brinquitos hacia la habitación de los chicos.

Ese día no pretendía quedarme a comer con ellos, ya no quería molestar más, pero bajo la insistencia de ellos no tuve más alternativa que quedarme con ellos. Fue una linda comida, en realidad siempre lo eran, las bromas de Emmett y las Alice hacían que nunca hubiera tristeza en el lugar que estuvieran, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como Edward disfrutaba de aquellas bromas, sonreía de una manera tan linda, no como aquella sonrisa que me regaló la primera vez, sino que esta vez eran carcajadas.

Cuando ya había terminado la comida, entre las chicas recogimos las cosas y los chicos comenzaron a servir el postre. Y comenzando a comer el helado fue cuando Carlisle tomó la palabra.

- Bien chicos ahora que estamos todos relajados, con Esme tenemos algo que contarles y algo que proponerle a Edward –todos nos quedamos en silencio y de inmediato todos lo miramos- Bien hace algunos minutos estuvimos conversando con Esme sobre qué sería de ti ahora en adelante, debes estudiar, aprender muchas cosas y sobre todo aprender a vivir en familia, lo que quiero decir –suspiró un segundo, tomó la mano de su esposa y volvió a mirar a Edward- es que si estarías dispuesto o si te gustaría que te adoptáramos como nuestro hijo.

Yo no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, Emmet y Alice se encontraban con una gran sonrisa, Jasper miraba atento toda la situación y Rose comenzaba a derramar unas tímidas lágrimas de emoción y luego me fijé en Edward. Él no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía su mirada fija en Carlisle y Esme, se notaba que no sabía que decir.

- No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes –dijo con la voz tomada- han hecho tanto por mí.

- Cariño –le dijo Esme tomando una de sus manos- si no te quisiéramos y no deseáramos lo mejor para ti no te estaríamos ofreciendo esto, Edward yo ya te quiero como un hijo solo tienes que decir que sí.

- No me queda más opción ¿no? –preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

- No, es tu única alternativa –Alice le sonrió cruzó hacia él por encima de la mesa y le dio un gran abrazo- Bienvenido a la familia **Edward Cullen**.

**------------------------------------------------Él es un Maniquí------------------------------------------------------------**

Y ahí está creo que demoré menos que la vez anterior ¿no? Ojalá les guste, no olviden pasarse por el blog y nos leemos en el próximo o en la contestación de los rr.

Cuidensé con cariño, Philana.


	6. La Visita

**Bien acá está el capítulo seis, espero que sin ningún problema. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron contándome el problemita con el capítulo, nos errores míos gracias a mi poco conocimiento de la tecnología.**

**Bien hay aparecerán nuevas personas, por eso el título, y gracias a las personas que votaron en el blog, el personaje que hará sacar las garras de los celos a Edward. No es mucho lo que salen pero es la introducción.**

**Tal vez el fic terminé antes que yo entre a clases, porque ahí voy a estar ocupada y no quiero tenerlas en ascuas tanto tiempo para tener el próximo capítulo, bueno si la historia se alarga no quedará otra alternativa que seguirla, pero con algo más de demora que como lo hago ahora.**

**Bien ahora los agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron rr en el capítulo anterior:**

**- Lily Black 14**

**- xikiss cullen**

**- NANAko**

**- maaaarie**

**- selesia**

**- wabe49**

**- Darla Gilmore**

**- Inmans**

**- Anglik Djilah**

**- Charsley**

**- Susii**

**- Marat**

**- fabianny**

**- **

**- -Steph-Midnight-**

**- LiliCullen**

**- Ubita**

**- Lulii St. John**

**- EDWAREKANAME**

**- akako cullen**

**- Mandy1890**

**- cammiie**

**- iovs cullen**

**Y para los que me agregaron a sus favoritos ****o a los alert**

**- .angel**

**- OrisSnape19**

**- Abriles**

**- Shadow Noir Wing**

**- Marvella**

**- LaxTuaxCantante-Malfoy**

**- **

**Ya no las molesto más oj****alá les guste el capítulo.**

**Besos.**

**-------------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Seis: La visita.**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

¿Edward Cullen? Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso y creo que ya lo había dicho. Un nombre para mí no era tan importante hasta el momento en que Bella me bautizó como Edward y un apellido no había sido nada hasta que pase a formar parte de una familia. Nunca había llamado mi atención el significado de la palabra familia, claro la conocía, como el significado de tantas otras palabras que no tomaron sentido hasta el momento en que conocí a este grupo de personas que hicieron que mi existencia pasara a ser una vida. Una vida y una familia de la cual ahora tenía un padre, una madre y unos hermanos. Sabía lo que Carlisle, Esme y Alice pensaban pues ya me lo habían demostrado, pero y ¿Emmett? ¿Qué pensaría él de todo esto? Después de todo parecía que nadie le había preguntado.

Miré hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba, necesitaba solo una mirada para saber lo que sentía y pensaba él. Y ahí estaba él, regalándome una de las grandes sonrisas que ya todos conocían y que yo con solo dos días había aprendido a conocer.

- Tranquilo Edward, a mí también me agrada la idea, aunque tendrás que perdonarme si no lo demuestro igual que Alice –todos rieron ante el comentario- pero no se vería bien ¿no crees?

- No hay problema, solo quería saber lo que pensabas –le dije devolviendo la sonrisa. Cuando iba a volver a hablar un sonido me lo impidió, era un celular, ya estaba acostumbrada a escucharlos por toda la casa, todos tenían uno. El que sonaba en esos momentos era el de Bella.

- Lo siento –se colocó de pie y salió del comedor, miré que desaparecía hacia la sala de estar y volví mi mirada hacia los demás.

- Yo… quisiera agradecerles a todos, por lo que han hecho por mí, no tenían por qué hacerlo, no han ganado nada, absolutamente nada y aún así me han ayudado. En unos pocos minutos me han regalado vida y una familia –di un largo suspiro y miré a Esme y a Carlisle- encontraré la forma de agradecerles todo esto, sé que hay una forma, solo tengo que encontrarla. Ahora yo quisiera que me enseñaran a hacer algo, cualquier cosa para trabajar, necesito devolverles todo el dinero que han gastado en mí.

- ¡Dios Santo! Por ningún motivo permitiré que un hijo mío me devuelva lo que por derecho y por gusto he gastado en él, de lo contrario, imagina si Alice tuviera que devolverme lo que he gastado en ella, ni con el mejor trabajo lo conseguiría –me dijo Carlisle provocando la risa de todos incluida la de Alice.

- Gracias al cielo que no soy sensible, o en este momento estaría en mi habitación llorando.

- Siento interrumpir –dijo la voz de Bella a mi espalda- pero mi padre me ha llamado y debo volver a casa, unos antiguos amigos de la familia han venido de visita y debo ayudarlo a recibirlos –dijo acercándose y despidiéndose de Esme- cualquier cosa que surja y me necesiten no duden en llamarme ¿sí? –esto lo dijo mirándome fijamente.

- Bella mañana después de almuerzo o antes si tienes algo de tiempo, me gustaría que te pasaras por aquí, hay un tema algo delicado que tenemos que hablar todos y necesito que estés presente ¿podrás? –le preguntó Carlisle y yo ya imaginaba de que se trataba.

- Sí claro, no hay problema, no creo que mi padre tenga algún drama en estar con sus invitados unos cuando minutos.

- Gracias Bella y dale saludos a Charlie de nuestra parte.

- Nosotros te pasaremos a dejar ya es hora de irnos –le dijo Jasper mientras se colocaba de pie junto a Rose, sabía que ellos eran hermanos, Jasper me lo había dicho en cierto momento. Él se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído- si temes preguntarle algo a Emmett no dudes en llamarme, pídele el teléfono a Alice y ella me llamará, no importa la hora.

Le agradecí a Jasper con un asentimiento de mi cabeza y me despedí de ellos.

- Chicos a ustedes también los necesito aquí mañana –les avisó Carlisle.

- Cómo si tuvieras que avisarles para que vengan –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa, pero cambiado de inmediato la expresión al ver el rostro que Rose le colocaba- es solo una broma cielo.

Los tres se fueron entre sonrisas por lo que Emmett había dicho, seguí con la vista a Bella hasta que desapareció de mi rango, no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra desde que nos habíamos besado en la oficina de Carlisle y la verdad es que no sabía que decirle o que hacer. ¿Debía disculparme? Si la verdad era que no sentía lo que había hecho, pues así era, no sentía para nada haber besado a Bella y es más lo volvería a hacer, y ahí recordé lo que Jasper me había preguntado. Todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para mí, pero ninguna la había disfrutado tanto como besar a Bella. Solo con ella querría volver a hacerlo o ¿tendría que probar con alguien más para descubrir que con todas las mujeres sería igual? Pero Bella tenía algo especial, ella simplemente era…

-¡¡¡Edward por Dios reacciona!!! –escuché que gritaban a mi lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –grité asustado mirando en todas direcciones, sin notar nada extraño y solo a Alice que me miraba sonriendo.

- Estabas como en un trance Edward, te hablamos muchas veces y no respondías, bueno no importa te preguntábamos que ¿qué querías como regalo de cumpleaños? –me preguntó Alice.

- ¿Regalo de cumpleaños?

- Claro, porque desde hoy en adelante tendrás un día de cumpleaños y como supongo no sabes cuándo naciste o mejor dicho cuando te hicieron hemos decidido Alicecráticamente que sería el día en que te encontramos en la tienda así que lo celebraremos atrasado, si es que no tienes alguna objeción –me miró esperando a que yo contestara.

- No, me parece bien ese día, pero no necesito nada, ya me han dado demasiado.

- A por Dios eres igual a Bella, creo que hizo mal en ti, el hecho de que ella de despertara o descongelara, nunca quieren nada, pero eso cambiará desde hoy Edward Cullen, porque ya sé lo que te regalaré y como sé que no quieres volver a una tienda por lo menos durante algunos meses iré yo solo a comprarlo –Alice me dedicó una gran sonrisa y se fue brincado hacia la salida de la casa.

- Yo también me voy a comprar tu regalo hermano así que nos vemos en unas horas –Emmett también salió de la casa y solo quedé con Esme y Carlisle.

- ¿De verdad no quisieras nada cielo? –Esme era un ángel, parecía tan preocupada de lo que yo quería y por nada del mundo que se sintiera mal o decepcionarla de alguna manera.

- La verdad es que si quisiera algo –dije mirando hacia la salida comprobando que los chicos ya se hubieran ido.

- Dinos cariño, los chicos ya se fueron –me alentó con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien yo quisiera… aprender a leer e ir a la escuela cuando Alice, Jasper y Bella lo hagan, sé que tengo mucho que estudiar apara alcanzar el nivel en el que ellos están, pero sé que puedo aprender muy rápido, tengo el conocimiento en teoría de muchas cosas no creo que me sea muy difícil –les dije mirándolos con algo que a mi parecer parecía súplica y rogando que aceptaran mi propuesta. Ellos se miraron unos segundos y luego me sonrieron.

- Claro que si Edward, haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que en estas dos semanas aprendas lo necesario para entrar junto a los chicos –me dijo Esme.

- Lo que me recuerda –agregó Carlisle- que no tienes ningún papel, carnet de identidad, acta de nacimiento, certificados de tu supuesto antiguo colegio –arrugó el entrecejo, pero luego esbozó una gran sonrisa- ya lo tengo, tengo un amigo que me debe un pequeño favor, creo que es hora de hacerle una visita, pero eso ya será mañana, porque tengo mucho sueño y debo dormir –se puso de pie y yo de inmediato lo imité y me acerqué a é.

- Gracias –le dije- por todo, de no ser por ustedes y por bella claro yo aún estaría en esa tienda.

- No es nada –Esme se acercó a mí y me dio un gran abrazo el cual solo atiné a responder. Nos separamos y vimos a Carlisle subir las escaleras quedándome solo con Esme- bien Edward es hora de re decorar tu habitación, pues como está ahora es algo femenina ya que Bella se quedaba en esa habitación.

- ¿la habitación que ocupo era de Bella? –pregunté incómodo.

- Sí, bueno no, la verdad la utilizaba cuando se quedaba aquí, pero no era de Bella, así que no te preocupes, ella se podrá quedar en la habitación de Alice cuando se quede a dormir aquí –dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras hacia mi "nuevo y único cuarto".

- ¿Qué tan seguido se queda ella aquí? –pregunté con bastante y poco disimulada curiosidad.

- Bueno en vacaciones, como en estos pocos días de fiestas de fin de año, que por cierto ya pasaron, fueron unos días antes de tu llegada, así que lo más seguro es que Alice compré para ti regalos de navidad y de cumpleaños- sonrió a manera de disculpa- bueno Bella aparte de esos días se queda acá cuando a su padre le toca turno de noche.

- ¿Es médico como Carlisle?

- No, es el jefe de policía de la ciudad, siempre le preocupaba dejarla sola en esos días, así que con Carlisle le dimos la opción de que se quedara con nosotros para su tranquilidad –entramos a la habitación y nos quedamos de pie mirándola- bien Edward ¿por dónde empezamos?

- No lo sé Esme, por lo que me contaron, tu eres la genio de las decoraciones –dije alabándola.

- Eres muy tierno, pero dime ¿qué te gustaría cambiar? –comencé a mirar la habitación y era linda pero sí, era muy femenina para mi gusto.

- El color, me gustaría que fuera azul, y… no lo sé ¿qué tal si confío en tu gusto y lo dejo a tu opción? –le dije rogándole con la mirada.

- Por mi está bien, pero no podrás entrar en esta habitación hasta que esté completamente terminada, quiero que sea una gran sorpresa, así que estos días tendrás que dormir con Emmett –me comentó paseándose por la habitación y mirando cada rincón, luego cerrando los ojos, como si en su mente ya estuviera viendo como quedaría y al parecer así era pues cuando abrió los ojos tenía una gran sonrisa.

- Quedará maravillosa –algo que me encantaba de mi familia, era que siempre sonreían, parecía que nada les afectaba y eran siempre felices.

Estuvimos algunos minutos sentados en el sillón de la habitación y Esme me puso al día de toda la historia de la familia, es caso de que te pregunten algo -me dijo- me contó de quienes fueron mis "abuelos", las anécdotas de niñez de Alice y Emmett inventó unas mías que por un momento si no hubiera sabido de donde venía me las hubiera creído.

Al rato después llegó Emmett con una gran caja envuelta en un papel de regalo.

- Es tu regalo Edward, pero aún no puedo enseñártelo o Alice me mata, además dijo que celebraría tu cumpleaños junto al de Jasper que es en dos días, así que tendrás que esperar hasta ese día.

- Bueno chicos los dejo solos –Esme se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación- cuéntale los planes Edward –y luego salió del cuarto.

- ¿Qué planes? –Emmett no entendía nada y por su cara logré percatarme de que temía de algo.

- Es solo que Esme va a decorar mi habitación…

- Y no quiere que entres hasta que termine y por lo tanto te quedaras en mi cuarto –terminó él por mi- siempre lo hace, no sé cómo sus clientes confía en ella sin ver el proceso del trabajo, pero como lo hace muy bien, nunca hay quejas.

- Emmett, puede preguntarte algo –tenía una duda desde hace algunas horas.

- Sí claro dime, ¿de qué se trata?

- Podrías acercarte a mí y decirme si apesto –su rostro se desfiguró y luego comenzó a reírse- no te rías es solo que hace algunas horas que encuentro un olor extraño y creo que viene de mi –él se acercó a mi aún sonriendo, me olió y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Sí, Edward, apestas, ven hermano sígueme –me guió hasta su habitación, en la que entraba por primera vez y me pareció mucho más cómoda quela mía, pero eso ya cambiaría. Mientras Emmett sacaba algunas cosas de su armario, fui a ver un mural que se encontraba sobre su escritorio en el que se encontraban muchas fotografías, como muchas cosas sabía lo que era una foto, pero nunca antes las había visto. En la mayoría de ellas salía Emmett con Rose, en otras él junto a Jasper, en otras la familia completa, en otra fotografía salía con Bella en brazos y la más grande de todas era una en la que salían los cinco chicos, parecían realmente felices.

- Esa hay que actualizarla –me dijo Emmett detrás de mí- en la próxima saldremos los seis- solo le sonreí y dejé de ver las fotos- muy bien apestosito, es hora del baño –dijo guiándome a su baño con un juego de toallas- Alice al parecer no te compró así que te prestaré estas -y juntos entramos al baño.

- ¿Emmett te puedo hacer una pregunta algo extraña? –le dije comenzando a desvestirme, con algo de dificultad ya que aun no me llevaba bien con eso.

- Claro –Emmett dio la llave de la tina y luego me miró- dime.

- ¿Bella tiene novio? –luego de preguntarlo sentí algo de incomodidad y más al ver como Emmett sonreía algo extraño.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? –me dijo aún sonriendo.

- Bueno, es que la primera vez que escuché la voz de ella y la de Alice, esta buscaba un regalo para Jasper y dijo que era su novio y bueno, yo me pregunté en ese momento si Bella tendría y es la única pregunta que hasta el momento no me han contestado y siento que no debería preguntarle directamente a ella –le dije con total sinceridad a Emmett, quien después de unos segundos y aún con la sonrisa en la cara me contestó.

- No Edward, no tiene novio –se volteó y cortó el agua- el baño está listo –me acerqué sin darme cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Jasper y Rose iban conversando sobre un tema del cual no escuchaba o en realidad no me interesaba escuchar. La verdad es que iba inmersa en mis propios pensamientos y en ellos por supuesto estaba incluido Edward. Lo iban a adoptar, tendría una familia y sería uno más como nosotros ¿dejaría de ser especial para mí? Tenía miedo, sí lo admitía, tenía mucho miedo de que él dejara de depender de mí, de que ya no me necesitara y me olvidara ¿pasaría eso? Yo era especial para él, me lo había dicho ¿pero qué tan especial? eran preguntas que recién me estaban surgiendo y ya me destrozaban ¿por qué calaba tan profundo toda lo que estaba pasando en mi corazón? La respuesta la sabía perfectamente, pero temía que si la aceptaba, me afectara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

- Bien Bella, mañana te pasamos a buscar para volver a casa de los Cullen ¿te parece bien a las cuatro? –me preguntó Rose mientras me despedía de ellos.

- Sí, me parece genial, hasta mañana entonces –me bajé del auto y me despedí de ellos. Los vi desaparecer por el camino y luego me volví hacia mi casa. Mi padre solo me había dicho que eran antiguos amigos de la familia. Eran los Black, los recordaba solo de nombre, pero de sus caras, casi nada.

Entré en silencio para no llamar mucho la atención, dejé mi abrigo en el perchero y entré en el living, ahí se encontraba mi padre, junto aún señor, el cual supuse era Billy y un joven, calculo tenía mi edad, el que debía ser Jacob.

- Bella qué bueno que llegaste –mi padre al verme se puso de pie y se acercó a mí, ¿te acuerdas de los Black? Él es Billy –me señaló al señor que se encontraba en una silla de ruedas- y su hijo Jacob.

- Hola Billy ¿Qué tal? –dije tendiéndole la mano- Jacob, te recordaba más pequeño.

- Digamos que he comido todas mis verduras –me respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, muy agotador? –Me acerqué a la sala para que nos sentáramos nuevamente- Espero que Charlie los haya tratado bien –miré la mesa en el centro de la sala y noté que no había nada, lo que me indicaba que mi padre no les había ofrecido nada- por Dios Charlie, Billy ¿algo que beber un refresco o una cerveza?

- Una cerveza por favor y para Jacob un refresco –dijo sin darle tiempo a su hijo para elegir. Miré a Jacob y él solo se alzó de hombros sin darle importancia. Fui a la cocina, tomé dos cerveza y dos refrescos y me di la vuelta para volver a la sala, pero cuando lo hice choqué con algo o más bien con alguien.

- Jacob, me asustaste – dije sorprendida al verlo tras mío.

- Los siento Bella, venía a ver si necesitabas ayuda –tomó las cervezas que tenía en mis manos y salimos hacia la sala.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de dos horas o más con ellos, era agradable su compañía, conversamos de muchas cosas y entre ellas averigüe que Jaco tenía mi misma edad, que se habían mudado a Forks hace solo dos días y él terminaría sus estudios donde yo lo hacía. Supe también que su madre había muerto hace algunos años de una extraña enfermedad que los médicos no supieron identificar. Supe que le gustaban las motos y los deportes extremos, como por ejemplo la caída libre. Y también noté con cierto fastidio que no dejó de mirarme en todo momento en que ellos estuvieron en casa. Se fueron antes de la cena, alegando que no querían molestar y aunque las insistencias de mi padre no fueron pocas, aún así no se quedaron.

Preparé la cena para Charlie y para mí, hablamos unos minutos, le pregunté cómo le había ido en el trabajo y él me preguntó qué tal mi día. Le conté que el hijo del doctor Carlisle había llegado y me miró ceñudo.

- Nunca me dijiste que tenían otro hijo –se levantó de la mesa y sacó otra ración de comida.

- Bueno, es que nunca lo encontré tan importante, es decir, el casi nunca vivió aquí, siempre estuvo en internados y cosas así, viene a terminar el colegio con su familia antes de ir a la universidad –le comenté rápido y repitiendo las palabras que Carlisle había usado para que no sospechara nada- así que supongo que las vueltas de vacaciones serán interesantes, tendré dos compañeros nuevos.

Charlie ya no preguntó más y se fue al salón a ver la tele, seguramente, deportes. Lavé la loza sucia, ordené algo la cocina, le di un beso a Charlie de las buenas noches y luego me fui a mi habitación.

Estaba cansada, así que solo me tendí sobre la cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en estos tres días y lo mucho que había afectado a mi vida.

Hace tan solo tres días había cambiado por completo, Edward había aparecido en ella y la transformó sin siquiera pedir mi permiso. Su mirada me dejaba muda, su sonrisa me hipnotizaba y cuando me hablaba, mi cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado como para poder actuar con normalidad y que no notara lo que me estaba pasando. Odiaba sentirme así, no poder controlarme y que él lograra llegar de un día para otro y poner mi mundo pies arriba me molestaba. Pero también sabía que eso me gustaba, amaba esa sonrisa que me dedicaba y la cual pensaba que solo era para mí, me encantaba me mirara y que pareciera que ya no había nadie más a nuestro alrededor, que cuando me hablaba parecía que su voz se encontraba en la misma sintonía que la mía.

No sacaba nada con negarlo y con decir que esta situación me molestaba, pues no era así, y ahora me daba cuenta de que habían tres cosas de las cuales estaba absolutamente convencida, primero: Edward era un maniquí o bueno, lo fue, segundo: había una parte de él, que hacía que todo mi mundo, el que había creado y cerrado por algún motivo, se había ido al bote de la basura desde el día en que llegó a mi vida y tercero: estoy incondicionalmente e irrevocablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté después de mediodía y noté que me había quedado dormida con la ropa puesta, tenía un chal que me cubría, así que supuse que Charlie me había venido a ver. Estaba tranquila y con una sonrisa en el rostro, darme cuenta de lo que sentía y aceptarlo, me había hecho sentirme mejor. Pero toda aquella felicidad me abandonó cuando me pregunté qué pasaba si él no sentía lo mismo. Podría vivir con tal tranquilidad sintiendo todo esto, sin ser correspondida. Solo había una solución a todo esto y esa era hablar con las chicas, así que no me quedaba otra que esperar.

Mientras esperaba a que fueran las cuatro, aseé un poco la casa, me preparé el almuerzo dejando un poco para la cena de Charlie y ordené su habitación, lavé la ropa sucia, saqué la basura hasta que sin darme cuenta me había cambiado de ropa y me estaba subiendo al coche de Jasper.

- ¿Cómo estás Bella? –me preguntó Alice desde al asiento del copiloto.

- Bien, aunque algo curiosa, por lo que Carlisle nos quiera a todos allá ¿ustedes aben que podrá ser?

- Ni idea Bella –Jasper se alzó de hombros y miramos a Rosalie.

- Yo tampoco se nada, así que mejor guardemos la paciencia y esperemos a llegar a casa de los Cullen.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me adelanté un poco con Rosalie y le susurré que necesitaba hablar con ella y con Alice, gracias Dios y a una comunicación que llevábamos hace mucho, me entendió de inmediato, ya que Jasper ya se encontraba a nuestro lado. Entramos a la casa sin tocar a la puerta, ya nunca lo hacíamos y nos fuimos directo a la cocina donde se encontraba en centro de reunión de los Cullen y donde ya se encontraban todos ellos, incluyendo al nuevo miembro.

- Chicos, que alegría verlos –Esme se puso de pie y nos abrazó a cada uno como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que nos viéramos- ¿almorzaron? –nos preguntó. Al ver que los tres asentíamos volvió a sentarse y nos ofreció asiento.

Solo en ese momento busqué a Edward con la mirada y noté que también me estaba mirando. Me regaló una sonrisa y como era de suponer mi cuerpo no reaccionó, si no fuera porque Alice me tomó de un brazo y me sentó entre ella y Edward aún estaría embobada mirándolo.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has tenido algún problema? –le pregunté mientras me acomodaba en la silla, pero gracias a mi torpeza no logré escuchar su respuesta ya que la silla no sé como desapareció y solo quedaba el piso para sostenerme. Pero el piso no llegó, el por qué era simple, la manos de Edward en uno de mis brazos y la otra en mi cintura lo habían impedido.

Alcé la mirada y ahí estaba él, con su hermosa sonrisa ayudando a sentarme en la silla -¿estás bien? –me susurró y solo pude asentir.

- Vaya Edward al parecer la poca sangre en tu cuerpo, no ha afectado en tus reflejos, los cuales debo destacar son muy buenos –se escuchó la voz de Carlisle.

- ¿Poca sangre? –pregunté tratando de que se olvidaran de mi pequeño accidente y volviéramos al tema de Edward.

- Sí –confirmó Carlisle con una sonrisa, él sabía perfectamente que yo evitada que me molestaran, así que solo continuó con el tema- bueno, esa es la razón por la que los he convocado hoy, ayer haciendo unos exámenes a Edward me he percatado que el nivel de sangre en su cuerpo en muy bajo –nos miraba a todos de una manera como si estuviera dando una de sus tantas charlas en universidades- estará bien así por uno o dos días, pero más allá su cuerpo no andará bien.

Todos instintivamente volvimos nuestra mirada a Edward, quien solo nos sonrió, como dándonos a entender que estaba bien y en un gesto que me encantó y emocionó a la vez, tomó la mano de Esme entre las de él- estoy bien –le susurró.

- Es por eso que con Edward quisiéramos pedirle un favor, sé que para algunos será difícil –aclaró dándome una disimulada mirada- pero es importante, quisiera que hoy fuéramos todos a mi clínica y nos hiciéramos un examen de sangre, para ver quién es compatible y que pueda donarle sangre, necesitamos a solo dos donantes.

- Por supuesto están en completa libertad para elegir si quieren o no –terminó Edward.

Todos los miramos con una sonrisa en el rostro que al parecer el no entendió.

- Como si fuéramos a negarnos Edward –le dijo Emmett- eres nuestro hermano, haremos lo que sea para que estés bien- Aunque si tienen que sacar sangre de mi, tendrás que cuidarla mucho, pues está amigo hermano mío –dijo pasándose el dedo por sus brazos- es sangre finísima y de muy buena calidad.

Todos reímos ante el comentario de Emmett y el ambiente se relajó, pero Edward aún parecía preocupado.

- ¿Qué te preocupa? –le preguntó Alice notando lo mismo. Él se giró hacia mí y me dijo serio.

- Bella y sé que esto de la sangre para ti no es algo agradable, lo noté ayer en la clínica –aclaró al ver el rostro que tenía, pues no había manera de que lo supiera- y has hecho mucho por mí desde el día en que aparecí en sus vidas y es por eso que no quiero que te sientas comprometida a nada, si esto es incómodo para ti, lo entenderé perfectamente si no quieres ir -¿podría ser un poco más perfecto después de eso? Me encontré preguntándome.

- Edward no te preocupes, si es de mi sangre de la que tienen que sacar, no tendré problema, no es nada –sabía que sería difícil, pero por él haría eso y mucho más.

**------------------------------------------------------ÉL es un Maniquí------------------------------------------------------**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado, aunque yo no esté completamente convencida, un beso y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	7. La sangre

**Bien, este capítulo si que o me convence para nada, pero quería actualizar hay pues mañana me voy al campo, él lunes me voy a acampar hasta el viernes (y no se si llevaré mi notebook) y el sábado tengo que ir a un matrimonio, así que supongo que el domingo recién podré comunicarme con el ciber espacio.**

**Como dije el capitulo no me comvence para nada y aun es desarrollo, pero les prometo que para el próximo si habrá acción.**

**Siento no poder mandarle saludos a ustedes que me dejaron rr en el capítulo anterior, pero de verdad no tengo tiempo, sabes que siempre les mando saludos, discúlpenme.**

**Un beso y disfruten el capítulo si pueden.**

**Gracias por los mas de 100 reviews-**

**------------------------------------ Él es un Maniquí---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Siete: La sangre.**

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Para ir todos juntos hacia la clínica de Carlisle nos dividimos en dos grupos, Alice, Jasper y Esme, iban con Carlisle en su auto y Edward, Rose y yo íbamos con Emmett en su jeep. Y por supuesto junto a la compañía de Emmett el silencio era algo que no existía.

- Edward cuando te entregue mi regalo de cumpleaños, me amarás más de lo que ya me amas –dijo este dedicándole una gran sonrisa por el retrovisor.

- ¿De cumpleaños? –dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

- ¡Oh! Lo olvidamos ustedes no estaban cuando hablamos de ello, vamos Edward, cuéntales tu –Emmett volvió a mirarlo mientras seguíamos de muy cerca el auto de Carlisle.

- Alice creyó que debería elegir un día y colocarlo como mi cumpleaños, además de que lo necesito para los papeles y bueno pensó que sería buena idea que fuera el día en que me encontraron en la tienda, el 4 de Enero y celebrarlo con algo de retraso –me miró y solo sonrió.

- Y olvidó agregar que hará una fiesta y lo celebrará junto con el de Jasper que es en dos días, así que creo que será una gran fiesta –terminó Emmett- así que chicas ahora deberán comprar dos regalos.

- No es necesario –Edward parecía algo avergonzado.

- Tendrás que acostumbrarte –le dije tratando de calmarlo- a tu nueva familia le encantan los regalos y no regalos como para dejar contento al festejado, sino que grandes regalos, así solo prepárate, a mi me hicieron lo mismo, pero yo aún no me acostumbro.

Solo asintió aceptando la idea, luego miró hacia delante a Emmett y Rose, lo imité y también los miré. Ellos iban hablando de un tema que solo ellos entendían y notando esto (al parecer eso era lo que quería se acercó un poco más a mí y me habló.

- Bella, cuando tengas algo de tiempo, quisiera hablar contigo –me miraba directamente a los ojos y no vaciló ni un segundo- creo que debo darte algunas explicaciones.

- No creo que sea necesario –dije sabiendo perfectamente de lo que quería hablar.

- Sí lo es, por favor será solo un instante –viendo que estaba algo incómodo acepté hablar con él cuando todo esto de la sangre pasara.

Y lo recordé, recordé porque estábamos en el auto, hacia donde íbamos y me aterré. Comencé a respirar con dificultad y a transpirar frió.

-¡Dios Bella! –Emmett notó enseguida lo que me pasaba y le habló a Edward- debes sobarle la espalada y soplarle la cara. Y él Dios no podía ser más lindo, hizo de inmediato lo que Emmett le había dicho, levantó su mano derecha y la llevó hacia mi espalda, sobándola lentamente y luego haciendo que casi me desmayara, comenzó a soplar en mi rostro.

Su aliento suave me hizo volver al instante en que nos habíamos besado y me avergoncé. Al parecer eso fue un buen remedio a mi pánico, pues enseguida comencé a respirar con normalidad.

- Ya estoy bien –le susurré en una sonrisa- todo está bien.

- ¿Por qué te ocurrió eso? –me preguntó con evidente preocupación.

- Por nada, da lo mismo –le dije sin darle importancia.

- Se coloca así con la sangre, nunca le ha gustado ese tema –le aclaró Rose. La miré con una de mis mejores caras de enfado, pero pareció no importarle.

- ¿Y aún así harás que te hagan un examen para ver si eres compatible conmigo? Dios, no voy a permitirlo –dijo enojado- estás loca o qué, ya has hecho muchas cosas y mas encima quieres agregar esto a la lista, para nada te harás esto –ahora estaba decidido, él no me dejaría.

- Claro que lo haré.

- No, no lo harás –estábamos frente a frente y ninguno apartaba la mirada.

- Es mi sangre y yo veré lo que hago con ella, ¿de acuerdo? –Me enojaba mucho que los demás decidieran las cosas por mi- mira cuando lleguemos allá lo decidimos ¿ok? –le dije tratando de calmar el ambiente.

- No hay nada que decidir, el asunto está cerrado –zanjó el tema y volvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

- Rose no sabes cuánto detesto a los hombres cuando se colocan así, creen que pueden decidir todo –luego lo miré a él- creo que has pasado mucho tiempo con Emmett, aprendiste todas sus mañas.

- Hey, no me metas en líos de pareja, yo no tengo nada que ver en sus peleas, además Edward tiene razón Bella, somos bastantes, entre nosotros debe haber más de uno compatible con él –Emmett podía ser muy lindo, pero cuando lo necesitaba para apoyarme, no lo hacía.

- En primer lugar, Edward y yo no somos pareja –aclaré mirándolo de reojo ya comenzando a colocarme colorada, noté que me miraba extraño- y en segundo lugar, me da igual lo que piensen, si Carlisle me lo permite lo haré y ahora sí que se terminó el tema.

Fui yo quien miró por la ventana esta vez, justo en el momento en que llegábamos a la clínica de Carlisle. Nos bajamos en silencio del jeep y entramos. Los demás ya estaban dentro, me acerqué a sentarme junto a Alice, cuando noté que Emmett y Edward se acercaban a Carlisle, le hablaron solo unos segundos y enseguida Carlisle se dirigió hacia mí.

- Lo siento Bella, pero si es verdad que tuviste otro de tus ataques de pánico a la sangre, no creo que sea bueno que te hagas el examen –había perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra, así que solo asentí de forma seca, tomé una revista que Tania, la secretaria dejaba para los clientes y comencé a ojearla sin siquiera ver lo que había.

Vi como todos ellos iban entrando de a una sala junto a la oficina de Carlisle y luego de algunos segundos salían con una bendita en su brazo. Debo aceptar que me sentía más calmada, la idea de que de que Edward y Emmett no permitieran sacarme sangre ya no me parecía tan mala, pero aún así seguía muy enojada, por haberse tomado la libertad de decidir por mí.

Los resultados saldrían de inmediato una vez que Carlisle terminara de tomar las muestras, pues al tener su propio laboratorio ayudaba mucho. Mientras esperábamos los resultados, Alice no hayo mejor forma de hacerlo que organizando el cumpleaños, que en esta oportunidad sería doble. Al parecer todos ya sabían que sería doble pues ya todos la escuchan con atención sin preguntar nada.

- Edward tendrás que comprarte un traje, bueno si no quieres ir podemos llevar a alguien para que te lo haga a medida –le decía anotando algo en aquella libretita que llevaba para todas partes, pero que nadie sabía que contenía.

- ¿Un traje? –Preguntó confuso- Tenía entendido que los cumpleaños eran cosas informales.

- Sí, pero no los cumpleaños de los Cullen y como tu ahora eres uno de ellos debemos hacerlo así, es una tradición de la familia, cuando los integrantes cumplen dieciocho –contaba Emmett esta vez.

- ¿Tengo diecisiete? –preguntó sonriendo.

- Sí –esta vez fue Jasper quien contestó, lo que fue algo extraño- eso me recuerda, que te tengo que entregar tu regalo de cumpleaños –sacó algo de el bolso que Alice llevaba y le tendió un pequeño regalo.

Edward parecía no saber qué hacer ya que era la primera vez que recibía un regalo. Lo tenía en sus manos y lo miraba sin expresión. Yo me encontraba mirándolo cuando sentí un leve empujoncito y para mi sorpresa era Esme- ayúdalo -me susurró y por razón que no sabría cómo explicar me acerqué de inmediato a él.

Caminé y me puse frente a él, se notaba avergonzado, por lo que con mi cuerpo cubrí para que los demás no vieran lo que estaba pasando. Eso pareció gustarle, pues de inmediato me sonrió en agradecimiento.

- Debes romper el papel –le dije. Hablábamos bajito para que los demás no escucharan.

- Gracias Bella, siento mucho que tengas que hacer todo esto por mí –me decía mientras se pasaba una mano por su cabello de manera nerviosa, otro gesto que se anotaba en la lista de las cosas que amaba de él y luego rompía el papel.

- No seas tonto, me agrada ayudarte –terminó de romper el papel y ahora había una cajita- abre con cuidado la cajita por esta ranura –hizo lo que le dije y en su interior vimos una billetera- es una billetera –le dije- es para guardar todos tus documentos importantes y a veces para guardar fotos de personas que quieras mucho –la abrimos y sonreí- ves ahí está tu nueva familia –apunté una linda foto que se veía de inmediato al abrir la billetera, en ella se veía toda la familia Cullen- y aquí están tus documentos- sacó con cuidado el carnet de identidad que había con una foto de él, la cual no supe en qué momento se la habían sacado. Era igual al que tenía yo solo que con los datos de Edward –estos son papeles importantes, no debes extraviarlos –asintió guardó el carnet, miró por última vez la foto y luego cerró la billetera.

- Gracias –me dijo.

- Debes agradecerle a Jasper, ve dale las gracias y un gran abrazo.

Y eso hizo, se acercó a Jasper y le dio un abrazo en agradecimiento por el regalo.

- Es la mejor fotografía que encontré, luego tendrás que actualizarla por una que tenga al nuevo Cullen –le dijo Jasper- Carlisle tiene los otros documentos que te harán falta en cualquier caso.

- Si los utilicé para matricularte en tu nuevo colegio, pero eso lo hablaremos en casa –agitó la mano sin darle importancia y luego miró a Alice, como dándole el paso para que siguiera con el tema del cumpleaños.

- Ah sí, gracias papá, ahora Edward y Jasper tendrán que abrir el baile, así que busquen sus parejas, porque yo no sé las estaré buscando a última hora –lo había olvidado, ellos para las ocasiones importantes habrían el baile. Edward necesitaría una pareja y sin poder evitarlo mi corazón se aceleró, quería con todos mis deseos ser su pareja, pero no podría, el baile nunca fue mi mejor compañero.

Miré a Edward para ver su expresión, pero en su rostro no había ninguna, solo estaba callado como si Alice nunca hubiera hablado. Sin entender miré a las chicas y ellas al parecer estaban igual que yo, porque solo se alzaron de hombros.

- Doctor –dijo una voz a mis espaldas, era Tania y traía un sobre en sus manos, al parecer eran los resultados de los exámenes. Se los entregó a Carlisle y luego se retiró, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Edward y giñándole un ojo.

- Bien, fueron seis las muestras que se hicieron y solo necesitamos a dos donantes, si fueron más ahí veremos qué hacer –dijo Carlisle. Y ahí volví a enfadarme, me molestaba que otra persona pudiera ayudarlo y que esa no fuera yo. Lo sabía estaba siendo más egoísta que nunca.

Carlisle abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer en silencio, luego de un momento levantó nuevamente la vista.

- De acuerdo, tenemos a solo dos compatibles –solo miraba a Edward- son Emmett y Esme –esta vez miró a los involucrados y estos solo asintieron.

- Aún pueden arrepentirse –le dijo Edward- yo voy a estar bien.

- Por ningún motivo cielo, soy tu madre y haría cualquier cosa por ti –Esme se acercó, le depositó un beso en la frente y luego siguió a Carlisle hacia una sala, Emmett también los siguió, le dio una palmada en el brazo y despareció tras la puerta.

Y así comenzó todo, estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí esperando que los tres se recuperaran después de todo lo que habían tenido que hacer y al parecer Edward ya se encontraba mucho mejor. Carlisle se preocupó de revisar cada detalle y que no fallara nada en él. Una vez que estuvo convencido que todo, nos volvimos a la casa y ya era tarde, por lo que cuando nos íbamos de vuelta le pedí a Emmett que me pasara a dejar a casa de inmediato.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa había una camioneta estacionada fuera y alguien apoyada en ella, a quien reconocí de inmediato.

- ¿Quién es él? –me preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

- Es Jacob, un amigo de la infancia, entrará al colegio junto con nosotros así que supongo que será nuestro compañero –les expliqué- bueno muchas gracias, siento no haber sido muy útil y agradecería que la próxima vez, me dejaran tomar mis propias decisiones -sin esperar respuesta salí del auto.

- Hola Bella –me saludó Jacob cuando salí del auto.

- Hey Jacob, ¿me esperaste mucho tiempo? –le pregunté haciéndole una seña para que entráramos en la casa.

- Mmm solo un poco –y sonriendo entramos, mirando con disimulo al jeep de Emmett que desaparecía.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

- No me agrada –les dije a los chicos cuando nos alejábamos de la casa de Bella.

- ¿Quién? -preguntó Emmett- ¿Bella?

- No ¿cómo crees? Ese tipo Jacob –le aclaré- tiene pinta de lobo, no sé, no me agrada –Jacob era tan alto como yo, de tez más oscura, el cabello negro y largo y un rostro algo más tosco que el mío, definitivamente alguien diferente, pero algo raro.

- Yo sé lo que ocurre Edward –Emmett me miraba fijo por el retrovisor, solo dando pequeñas miradas al camino de vez en cuando- Bella te atrae y sientes muchas cosas por ella, solo que aún no te das cuenta, cariño si hubieras notado la cara que tenía ayer cuando ustedes se fueron me hallarías la razón –dijo hablándole a Rose esta vez- sigo, y ahora has visto lo mismo en la mirada de Jacob y estas teniendo competencia y eso no te gusta nada, ¿te doy un consejo? Pídele que sea tu pareja en el baile de cumpleaños y ya irás adelantado en la pelea.

- No puedo, no sé bailar –le dije sin negarle en ningún momento lo que me había dicho sobre mis sentimientos por Bella y de los cuales estaba comenzando a conocer y me estaban gustando.

- Eso no es mi problema, pero tranquilo Bella tampoco sabes, aunque si Esme pudo enseñarme a bailar a mí, contigo no habrá drama –Emmett siguió manejando hasta que llegamos a casa de Rose y luego a nuestra casa- supongo que hoy te quedaras en mi habitación nuevamente, ya que mamá aún no termina la tuya –dijo entrando en casa.

- ¡Chicos la cena está servida! –nos gritó Alice desde la cocina.

La cena fue algo tranquila, teniendo en cuenta que con lo poco que conozco a Alice y a Emmett, eso era extraño, luego de la cena cada uno se fue a sus propios gustos y deberes. Noté que Esme se quedaba en el salón y solo veía la televisión.

- Esme –le hablé y ella guardó de inmediato su atención a mí, mientras yo me acerca y me sentaba junto a ella- quisiera pedirte un favor.

- Lo que quieras cariño –me dijo de inmediato con una gran sonrisa, como si de alguna manera le encantara poder ayudarme de alguna forma.

- Me preguntaba si pudieras enseñarme a bailar, soy buen aprendiz, así que no creo que sea muy difícil, bueno solo si tienes tiempo –le comenté con una pequeña dosis de vergüenza.

- Por supuesto que te ayudo, además creo que sabía que me lo pedirías –tomó una de mis manos y juntos subimos la escalera y entramos a una de las habitaciones que había en el mismo pasillo en la que se encontraba la mía, pero de cual en esos pocos días no me había percatado.

Entramos y de inmediato cerró la habitación con llave.

- Esta habitación es solo mía y nadie entra sin mi permiso, aquí podremos practicar con tranquilidad –se acercó a algo que supuse era una equipo de música pues de inmediato de él comenzó a salir una melodía. Volvió a tomar mi mano y esta vez permanecimos de pie.

No me fue difícil aprender y creo que incluso fui un alumno adelantado, pues se asombraba cada vez que hacía algo bien y me comparaba de inmediato con Emmett y luego sonreía, al parecer esa experiencia había sido muy divertida.

Ya se nos había hecho muy tarde y Esme creyó que ya estaba listo para enfrentarme al baile. Le agradecí con una gran abrazo, lo cual pareció emocionarla y antes de que permitiera darme cuenta de ese detalle me echó de du habitación. Me dirigí al cuarto de Emmett y este ya estaba durmiendo, sin hacer ruido, me cambie de ropa y me acosté.

Mi existencia definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en una vida por completo, tenía documentos, ya era un ciudadano, tenía amigos y lo más importante una familia. Toda mi vida agradecería aquel día en que Bella se fijó en mí.

Bella, ella era diferente, diferente a todas las chicas con las que hasta el momento me había comunicado, ninguna de todas ellas me hacía pensar y sentir lo que ella provocaba en mí. Era claro ella provocaba algo más que agradecimiento. Era algo extraño, como si no pudiera sacármela de la cabeza, abarcaba cada parte de mis pensamientos. Y esa sensación me agradaba, pero no podía colocarle nombre a todo eso, no sabía que nombre tenia, pero de algo estaba seguro atracción estaba en primer lugar. Me atraía hacía que en estos cuatro días me hiciera sentir bien cada vez que la veía, era confuso, hasta la pequeña discusión en el auto camino a la clínica me había agradado. ¿Cómo sería bailar con ella, sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y su respiración frente a la mía como ese día en que la besé? Y me di cuenta que quería hacerlo de nuevo, tenerla solo para mí y que ese tal Jacob dejara de mirarla como esta tarde. No quería que nadie la mirara así.

Mañana le pediría que fuera mi pareja de baile y con idea en la cabeza me quedé dormido.

Al día siguiente desperté con Alice sobre mi cama y saltando como una loca.

- Alice que se supone que haces –le dije tomando las tapas y cubriéndome de nuevo para seguir durmiendo.

- Despertando querido hermano, el señor que hará tu traje ya está aquí y no tiene mucho tiempo –se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta, una vez ahí se volteó y me miró nuevamente- y solo por si quieres saberlo, Bella también está aquí –esta vez ya estaba completamente despierto y ya sentado en la cama, al ver mi reacción Alice sonrió y salió.

No debí actuar así, ella sabía que de esa manera me levantaría de inmediato, lo que me preocupaba, era el ¿por qué? Lo sabía. Entre al baño y en solo diez minutos ya estaba listo bajando las escaleras.

Ya todos estaban en la sala y la primera persona que busqué fue a Bella, quien me miraba con una sonrisa disimulada mientras escuchaba como Rose le hablaba.

- Edward que bien que ya estés aquí, te presento al señor Laurent, él será el encargado de hacer tu traje –le tendí la mano y la estreché. Él de inmediato comenzó a sacar lo que parecía ser una guincha para medir.

- Señor Laurent, tendría la amabilidad de esperarme solo dos minutos, necesito hacer algo urgente –el me miró algo enfadado, pero solo asintió y volvió a sentarse junto a Esme quien me miró con duda, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa con cariño.

Me volví y caminé hacia Bella.

- Bella, podrías acompañarme unos minutos afuera, necesito hablar contigo –ella me miró confundida, pero se puso de pie y e siguió.

- Bien tú dirás –dijo cuando ya estábamos afuera-espero no demores Alice me espera para ir de compras.

- Tranquila no demoraré, solo quería pedirte si quisieras ser mi pareja para el día de mi cumpleaños, bueno solo si quieres –ella estaba callada y no respondía, solo estaba quieta- ¿Bella?

- Sí, lo siento, es solo que no sé bailar Edward –me dijo algo apenada.

- Eso no es problema, yo si se, solo tendrás que seguirme, por favor Bella, solo quiero ir contigo.

- No querrás decir que no tienes más opción –no me miró al decir esto.

- Si tengo más opción, pero no quiero ir con esas opciones, ¿qué dices? –le tomé una mano.

- Hagamos lo siguiente, pídeles a esas opciones y si te dicen que no, yo voy contigo –me dijo ella.

- Genial, entonces consigue tu vestido, gracias Bella –antes de que ella pudiera reprocharme algo, me di la vuelta y volvía al salón, sin voltearme y dejándola sola, sabía que no me alegaría e iría conmigo.


	8. El cumpleaños

**Capítulo editado: bien como ya vieron o verán en la nota que está como capítulo nueve, en este capítulo hay una parte que no es nada de mi creación, yo solo las mezclé. Creo que no vale la pena repetir todo lo que dije antes nuevamente aquí, así que si estás leyendo esto por primera vez no te preocupes, no te pierdes de nada. **

**Bien la parte de la chaqueta y lo del beso, lo saqué del libro medianoche de Claudia Gray, un excelente libro el cual aprovecho la oportunidad de recomendárselos, al igual que la saga de la casa de cristal, son buenos, ¿no es así Ubita?**

**Bien no quise cambiar o editar esa parte que plagié tan descaradamente porque me encantó y a muchas personas también, además creo que tanto así como plagio no fue, de ser así esta página de Fanfiction no existiría.**

**Ok, no alargo más esto y las dejo, ahora me voy a escribir el próximo capítulo, 100% creatividad mía, un beso.**

**Hola, son las 4:38 de la madrugada y acabo de terminar de escribir el capítulo, quería publicarlo el 22 el día de mi cumpleaños, pero el sueño me venció, ya que llegué a las 7 de la mañana del matrimonio al que fui el sábado. **

**Bien el capítulo de hoy si me convence así que espero que a ustedes también. Le quiero dedicar este capítulo a tres personitas: Lili, Panchi, Selesia y la última pero no menos importante Vale.**

**Ahora si les agradezco por los más de cien reviews que me han llegado, los cuales me hacen muy feliz.**

**Datos: Les recomiendo que lean dos fanfiction**

**- Amor de carretera, de Ubita y Lili**

**- All my loving, de Vampirilla.****Valeeeh**

**Ambos se encuentran en mis favoritos.**

**Ahora que tengo tiempo, les dejo agradecimientos a:**

**- pukichick**

**- ARTEMISA CULLEN**

**- I'm Rakel**

**- Selesia**

**- Malu Snape Rickman**

**- iovs Cullen**

**- Awen Granger**

**- mariaalee**

**- MelanieWay**

**- wabe49**

**- Mandy1890**

**- nonblodes**

**- Lulii St. John**

**- akako Cullen**

**- Ubita**

**- **

**- saramarica**

**Y a los que me agregaron a sus favoritos:**

**- Musa 555**

**- parsel512**

**- Gelybelly**

**- crisi366**

**- gothteufelin**

**- **

**- jesiicaxtrem**

**- Antux**

**- lovestory034**

**- **

**Ahora espero que .**

**Diario de la publicación**

**- Lunes 23 de febrero 05:30 a.m no puedo publicar, la página está mala. **

**- Martes 24 de febrero 02:22 p.m y aún no puedo publicar el capítulo, estoy desde la madrugada del 23 tratando y no se puede.**

**----------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí----------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Ocho: El Cumpleaños**

**Punto de vista de Bella.**

Cuando vi que el auto de Emmett ya no se veía entré a la casa mientras Jacob me seguía al interior de la casa.

- ¡Charlie ya estoy en casa! –grité cerrando la puerta y mirando hacia el salón donde suponía que estaba viendo el futbol.

- No está en casa –me dijo Jacob- ¿Por qué crees que te esperé fuera de tu casa? Dudo que Charlie me dejara fuera con este frío.

- Sí claro, tienes razón -sonreí- de a poco irás recordando lo despistada que soy con los detalles lo siento, tendrás que comprender y luego acostumbrarte -Él solo sonrió en respuesta y juntos pasamos al salón- y bueno Jacob, tú dirás ¿qué te trae por acá?

- Es algo bien simple, por lo cual no podrás negarte –lo miré extrañada, pero antes de preguntar algo lo dejé continuar- me preguntaba si pasado mañana podrías salir conmigo y mostrarme la cuidad, hace años que no venía y creo que hay muchas cosas nuevas ¿no?

- Dudo que lo hayan, pero no veo el problema, el único detalle es el día, tengo planes estos días dije recordando el cumpleaños- la próxima semana no tengo nada ¿qué te parece? –cada vez que hablaba con él inconscientemente miraba hacia la ventana, como si seguramente el auto de Emmett con Edward dentro se aparecieran por la ventana.

- Perfecto –me tomó la mano e hizo como si cerrara el trato- no puedas echarte para atrás Bella –me hizo prometer sin soltar mi mano.

- Tranquilo –solté mi mano de su agarre y traté de alejarme sin herirlo- soy una mujer que cumple lo que dice Jacob, no desconfíes de mi ¿ok?

- Confío en ti –se me quedó mirando y no despegaba su ojos de los míos, era algo extraño y por raro que pareciera deseé con todo mi corazón que fuera Edward quien me mirar así.

Estaba incomodándome y Jacob parecía no querer irse de casa. No me molestaba su presencia, pero quería que se fuera, me sentía incómoda después de haber pensado eso respecto a su mirada. Gracias a Dios la llegada de mi padre me distrajo e hizo que Jacob se alejara un poco.

- Papá ¿qué quieres de cenar? –le pregunté colocándome de pie y tomando su chaqueta y arma para dejarlos en el lugar que correspondían.

- Lo que sea más cómodo para ti hija –se acercó a Jacob, mientras yo iba a la cocina.

No escuché lo que siguieron conversando, pues ya estaba enfrascada en la tarea de la cena. Creo que me sentí mal y comenzaba seriamente a replantearme la idea de ir con Jacob a dar ese paseo. Además que tanto puede haber cambiado. Forks siempre había sido el mismo, ni su gente ni sus alrededores parecían ser afectados por el cambio del tiempo. Hablaría con Alice, ella me ayudaría a tomar alguna decisión sobre qué hacer.

Charlie entró a la cocina justo en el momento en que yo preparaba la mesa para cenar.

- Jacob se despide de ti, dice que siente no hacerlo personalmente, pero creo que tenía prisa –mi padre se sentó y juntos cenamos.

Una vez que terminamos lavé los platos y de inmediato fui a mi habitación. No estaba cansada, pero quería estar sola y poder tener mi mente en blanco para no pensar, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era pensar y tomar decisiones equivocadas, pues siempre que trataba de decidir algo sola, lo hacía mal.

El sonido de mi teléfono me hizo salir del ensueño en que me encontraba. Me levanté con mucha lentitud esperando que el sonido dejara de sonar y así no tener que hablar con nadie. Pero no funcionó, cuando logré alcanzar el teléfono, este aún seguía sonando y el nombre de Alice se veía en la pantalla.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – dije una vez que ya había contestado.

- Bella por favor dime que si –me gritó desde el otro lado de la línea- necesito que me acompañes, mañana debo ir de compras y créeme cuando te digo que debo ir.

- ¿Y qué es lo que cambio en un debo a un quiero ir de compras? Porque tu no necesitas excusas para obligarme a ir de compras –sonreí.

- Graciosa, debemos ir a comprar los vestidos para el baile, ya que ahora no es un simple cumpleaños sino que ahora es un baile de un Cullen y eso si que lleva producción y como se que no tienes un vestido para esta ocasión y como también presiento algo, es más que necesario ir, es por eso que debo ir –me dijo todo esto a una velocidad impresionante, para que así yo no pudiera detenerla.

- Creo que esta vez tienes razón, pero voy con una advertencia Alice.

- ¿Cuál?

- Nada de maniquís, ya me basta con uno y me tiene más que loca, imagínate otro.

- ¿Loca en qué sentido? –me preguntó Alice algo extraña.

- Hablamos cuando vayamos de compras ¿de acuerdo? –y lo haría de verdad que lo haría pues lo necesitaba.

- Esta bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en la mañana, porque lo ideal es ir temprano, pasa una buena noche –colgué el teléfono, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama, gracias Dios me quedé dormida de inmediato.

Ya estaba en casa de Alice, era temprano y estaban todos levantados y junto a Esme un señor que no había visto nunca.

- Bella, él es el señor Laurent –me lo presentó Esme- será el encargado del traje de Edward.

- Un gusto -le dije tendiéndole la mano.

- El gusto es mío bella dama –besó mi mano y volvió a sentarse.

- Alice, ve a despertar a Edward, el señor Laurent no tiene mucho tiempo – Alice con una gran sonrisa malvada se fue brincando por las escaleras mientras yo me acercaba a Rose.

- La pequeña saltamontes me contó que tenías que hablar con nosotros, ¿es grave? –me preguntó frunciendo el ceño algo preocupada.

- No Rose, no es grave, pero para mí es importante y debo hablarlo con alguien con urgencia, de lo contrario explotaré.

- Tranquila, haremos lo que sea para ayudarte –pasó una mano sobre mis hombros y me sentí mejor.

Seguimos hablando sobre algunas anécdotas sobre Emmett que a Rose le encantaba contar de él. Al rato se nos unió Alice, pero poco duró junto a nosotras, ya que al parecer Jasper la necesitaba. Me mantenía con la mirada fija en las escaleras, esperando el momento en el que Edward apareciera y cuando lo hizo de inmediato encontró mi mirada. Le sonreí en modo de saludo y él hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

Esme le presentó al sastre y luego de cruzar unas palabras con él, Edward se acercó a mí.

- Bella, podrías acompañarme unos minutos afuera, necesito hablar contigo –lo miré algo extrañada, pues no me imaginaba que podría ser, pero aún así lo seguí. Tenía curiosidad y la única manera de salir de esa duda era acompañarlo.

Salimos hacia fuera de la casa, hacía bastante frío y quizás seguía algo enojada, por lo que lo miré y le pregunté de inmediato que era lo que quería. No deseaba alargar mucho el asunto, necesitaba hablar con las chicas.

- Tranquila, no demoraré –me dijo- solo quería pedirte si quisieras ser mi pareja para el día de mi cumpleaños, bueno solo si quieres –me quedé de piedra.

Por supuesto que deseaba ir con él a donde fuera, pero esto sería un baile y yo no sabía bailar o no me gustaba bailar. Pero no quería rechazarlo, mi corazón sabía que esto es lo que había deseado y mi mente decía muchas otras cosas.

- ¿Bella? –me habló al notar que llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio, y yo aún no sabía que contestar. Así que decidí comenzar con la verdad.

- Sí, lo siento, es solo que no sé bailar Edward –ahora estaba apenada. Todo esto era totalmente nuevo para él, quizás no sabía cómo pedírmelo y yo estaba rechazándolo.

- Eso no es problema, yo si se, solo tendrás que seguirme, por favor Bella, solo quiero ir contigo -¿él sabía bailar? ¿Cómo y dónde había aprendido?

- ¿No querrás decir que no tienes más opción? –le pregunté bajando la vista y extrañada.

- Si tengo más opción -¿cuáles? Me pregunté, ahora sí que estaba segura que Edward era una caja de sorpresas- pero no quiero ir con esas opciones, ¿qué dices? –dijo tomando mi mano.

- Hagamos lo siguiente, pídeles a esas opciones y si te dicen que no, yo voy contigo -le propuse.

- Genial, entonces consigue tu vestido, gracias Bella – ¿qué había sido eso, acaso no había escuchado ninguna de las palabras que le había dicho? Dio la media vuelta y volvió a la casa, justo en el momento en que Alice y Rose salían ya listas para ir de compras.

- ¿Tobo bien? –me preguntó Rose tendiéndome la chaqueta.

- Este chico está loco –solo eso pude comentar y así nos fuimos hacia el auto de Alice.

La ida de compras no fue tan trágica como yo esperaba, habían tantos vestidos preciosos, que el único problema fue tener que dejar algunos ahí en la tienda y no poder llevarlos a casa. Rose como siempre se compró un vestido rojo y largo hasta los tobillos, lo cual hacía que su bella figura se viera aún más bella. Alice escogió uno color púrpura que le llegaba a medio muslo y bueno yo, el mío era algo más sencillo, era negro hasta la rodilla, con unos pequeños pabilos y un broche bajo el busto, a mi me encantó y a las chicas también por lo que salí de la tienda feliz por mi compra. Una vez que los vestidos, zapatos y demás accesorios estuvieron listos, fuimos por un café. (Para que se hagan una idea de los vestidos, los link están en mi perfil, pues cuando se trata de describir esas cosas son un fiasco, por favor compréndame)

- Muy bien Bella, suéltalo todo –me dijo Alice y ahí fue cuando literalmente lo solté todo, absolutamente todo, desde mis más pequeños pensamientos dedicados hacia él, el día que lo conocimos, hasta cuando me había dado cuenta que estaba locamente enamorada. Las pequeñas confusiones que sentía al desear que la mirada de Jacob fuera la de Edward y la conversación antes de salir de casa. Como dije, les conté absolutamente todo. Y una vez que terminé sentí como todo el peso que había llevado todos esos días, se hacía mucho más liviano y soportable.

- Vaya Bella –dijo Rose en un suspiro- no sabía que lo que sentías era tan fuerte, pero te entiendo yo me siento igual por Emmett.

- Y yo por Jasper –terminó Alice.

- ¿Pero no creen que esto es extraño? Quiero decir él era un maniquí –las miré preocupada.

- Tú lo has dicho Bella, él era un maniquí, ahora es un hombre como mi padre, como Emmett, como Jasper, bueno creo que me entiendes –Alice sonrió y continuó- ahora lo que hay que hacer es enseñarle a Edward lo que es el amor, creo que él nunca lo ha sentido y no sabe como es, así que lo que tendremos que hacer es dárselo a conocer de la manera más antigua que existe en la historia.

- ¿Cuál? –dijimos Rose y yo a la vez.

- A través de los celos.

No estaba muy segura si seguir adelante o no, con todo esto, pero estaba enamorada, por primera vez en mi vida y no sabía si podría soportar el estar lejos de él o que no sintiera lo mismo por mí.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? –preguntó Rose.

- Déjenmelo a mí, porque si te digo delante de Bella, ella no me permitirá seguir adelante, pero Bella –me dijo mirándome fijo- confía en mí, ¿puedes hacer eso?

- Sabes que sí Alice, no tienes ni que preguntar, solo tengo una pregunta más ¿Tú sabías que Edward me pediría que fuera su pareja?

- Sí, bueno no lo sabía con seguridad, pero lo presentía, vamos Bella se nota que Edward siente cosas por ti, no somos tontas –sin darme tiempo para decir nada más se puso de pie y salió del local rumbo a su auto hablando solo sobre que estábamos muy atrasados.

&&&&

Mañana era el cumpleaños, por lo que cuando llegamos a casa de los Cullen todo era un desorden. Él señor Laurent ya se había ido, Esme le tenía prohibido a Edward acercarse a la que sería su habitación, Carlisle estaba tratando de descansar, Emmett jugaba con Jasper en una consola, con su vista tan pegada en la televisión, que solo notaron nuestra presencia cuando Rose y Alice les pegaron en la cabeza para que las saludaran.

Ellos solo sintieron el golpe y dispuestos a encarar a quien fuera el culpable se dieron la vuelta enojados, pero al ver quiénes eran lo pensaron mejor y solo les sonrieron.

- Cariño, no las escuchamos llegar –le dijo Emmett a Rose, quien solo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, una cara de la cual ya todo estábamos aburridos- ¡Edward Bella ya está aquí! –gritó a todo pulmón.

- ¿Para qué quiere Edward verme? –le pregunté al mismo tiempo que mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

- No lo sé Bella, lo único que dijo era que le avisáramos cuando estuvieras aquí –y antes de dar un solo respiro Edward ya estaba bajando las escaleras y colocándose junto a nosotros.

- Bien Bella ya tengo todo arreglado, como ninguna de mis otras opciones quiso ir conmigo, no te queda otra alternativa, se pasaré a buscar mañana cerca de las seis a tu casa para que estés lista ¿de acuerdo? -¿de verdad le había preguntado a sus otras opciones, me iría a buscar a casa en coche? Y otra vez tendría que preguntármelo ¿podría ser Edward más perfecto? Y mis mejillas nuevamente de un color rojo.

- ¿Qué te hemos dicho sobre colocar a Bella así de roja? –Emmett ya comenzaba a reírse.

- A mi no me molesta –Edward me mirada aún esperando mi respuesta- ¿Y bien Bella, harás ese sacrificio? –créeme jamás sería un sacrificio pensé.

- Iré si me dices cuales eran tus otras opciones –miró a su lado un momento y luego me contestó.

- Esme, Alice y Rose, no quería preguntárselo, pero tu me dijiste que se lo pidiera a otras personas.

- Pero era obvio que ellas no irían contigo.

- Por eso lo hice –me respondió en una sonrisa, miré a los demás y todos tenían esa misma sonrisa.

- Eres un tramposo –le dije 20% enojada y 80% encantada de que hiciera eso.

- Tengo buenos profesores –miró a su lado y Emmett junto a Jasper hacían gestos como diciendo que no había sido nada.

- Bien me tengo que ir –dije cuando no encontré ninguna escusa para que cambiaran de tema y el color de mi cara volviera a la normalidad- entonces nos vemos mañana – iba saliendo de casa después de haberme despedido de todos cuando Edward se me acercó- te acompaño a la salida- me dijo cuando lo miré extrañada.

Salimos en silencio y una vez afuera tomó mi mano y la besó.

- Hasta mañana Bella y espérame en casa, seré muy puntual, no quiero hacerte esperar –para variar nuevamente roja, me soltó la mano y comencé a caminar- ¡Espera! ¿Te vas a ir caminando?

- Sí –dije sin parar de caminar- lo necesito, siempre camino en esta fecha, me gusta el frío, me hace despejar mi cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –Dios que voy a hacer pensé, esto estaba saliendo demasiado bien y me estaba asustando.

- Gracias Edward, pero no es necesario, no quiero que te molestes, además debes ayudar a Esme con tu habitación y a Alice con todos los preparativos –pareció pensarlo un poco y luego asintió.

- Esme no me deja entrar a mi habitación, pero creo que si debo ayudar a Alice, así que te has librado de mi esta vez, pero no la próxima –me quedó mirando unos instantes, sonrió y se despidió con la mano- Hasta mañana.

Gran suspiro, es todo lo que pude hacer, este chico me tenía oficialmente loco y no estaba para nada molesta al sentir esto. Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar, el viento en mi rostro, el frío congelando mis poros, haciendo que cada pensamiento que contenía a Edward fuera tan lindo y tibio que hacía una mezcla perfecta.

Llegué a casa y mi padre para variar no estaba en casa. Cada día que pasaba me sentía más sola, mi padre inmerso en el trabajo y mi madre solo tenía mente para su nuevo esposo y por esa razón no podía tomar un teléfono para preguntar cómo se encontraba su hija. Esta no era una familia, me sentía mal y ya no se había ido el buen ánimo que traía.

Subí mi habitación y me acosté, aunque aún era temprano, no saldría de ahí. Ni siquiera le prepararía la cena a Charlie quizás ni llegara a cenar, prefería que este día se fuera y llegara mañana, donde mi péquela cita entre comillas llegaría y solo ahí podría sentirme en los brazos de Edward.

&&&&

Ya estaba lista, eran las cinco y media y me encontraba sentada en el sillón de la sala esperando a Edward. Por supuesto no me había arreglado solo, hace solo una hora Alice me había dejado peinada y maquillada para luego irse a arreglar.

¿Mis nervios? Estaban ahí y parecían no querer irse, estaba desesperada y Edward no llegaba. Bueno había dicho que sería puntual, no que llegaría antes. De pronto recordé que no le había avisado a Charlie que no estaría en casa esa noche, había quedado con Alice que me quedaría en casa de ella, así que subí a mi habitación, escribí una nota y la dejé en la cocina.

Ya solo quedaban quince minutos cuando recordé algo muy, pero muy importante. No tenía regalo, iba a un cumpleaños, del chico que me tenía loca y no tenía regalo, ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Si siquiera pensarlo, subí corriendo a mi habitación y comencé a mirar a todos lados, tenía que encontrar algo que regalarle y ahí lo vi. El regalo perfecto para mí y esperaba que lo fuera para él. Lo tomé del estante en que lo tenía justo en el momento en que el timbre de la casa sonaba.

Bajé las escaleras con calma y el regalo en mis manos y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaba él, el hombre más guapísimo que había visto en toda mi vida. (Para las personas que vieron los Oscar sabrán cómo anda vestido en este capítulo, las que no, tendrán que buscarlo es que se veía tan bien, que no se cómo describirlo) Y yo justo en ese momento quedaba sin voz y no sabía cómo actuar frente a él, solo pude hacerme a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

- Bien –dijo ya dentro de mi casa- no sé muy bien como se hace esto, Bella tengo que decirte que estás bellísima.

- Gracias, tú también estás muy guapo.

- Gracias, pero Alice tiene mucho que ver en todo esto –dijo mostrando su traje.

- Sí Alice tiene mucho que ver en todo –le comenté también pensando en mi tenida- Edward tengo que confesarte que no tenía un regalo preparado para ti, pero encontré un regalo que para mí fue perfecto y espero que para ti también lo sea, sé que tal vez no has aprendido a leer aún pero cuando lo hagas espero que lo leas –le dije tendiéndole un libro.

- El penúltimo sueño –dijo cuando lo tomó en sus manos, demostrándome así que ya sabía leer- Gracias –me dijo ahora mirándome- los libros fue lo que primero llamó mi atención cuando fui humano y tú, la persona más especial en mi nueva existencia me regala uno, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy.

- Me alegro que sea así –le contesté en un hilo de voz, ya que con lo que me había dicho esta me había abandonado.

- ¿Estás preparada? –estiró su mano y espero a que yo la cogiera.

- Completamente –tomé la de él y ya estaba segura. Todo el nerviosismo se había evaporado y ya no existía.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen en un auto arrendado con chofer que Carlisle le había facilitado a Edward mientras este aún no aprendiera a manejar y así pudiera ir donde quisiera sin pedirle a nadie que lo llevara.

Cuando entramos a la casa, no la reconocí, Alice realmente se había esmerado en hacer este cumpleaños algo inolvidable. Edward me dejó un momento para ir a guardar mi regalo y volvió enseguida.

- Olvidé preguntarte si sabías bailar el vals –me dijo con preocupación en su rostro.

- Si, tranquilo, sabía que el vals es lo que se baila en estas ocasiones he venido a la fiesta de Emmett y se como son, solos debes guiarme.

- En eso no tengo problema, tuve una gran maestra –miró a Esme que justo en ese momento se nos acercaba.

- Bella querida estás bellísima, supongo Edward que se lo dijiste ¿no? –lo miró con desaprobación uno segundos pero de inmediato la cambió.

- Sí madre, si lo hice –le había dicho madre y lágrimas de emoción comenzaron a aparecer en el rostro de Esme- ¿Mamá estás bien?

- Sí querido es solo que estoy emocionada, es la primera vez que me llamas madre, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien si solo prometes que no dejarás de llamarme así.

- Te lo prometo mamá –le dijo nuevamente, esta vez Esme no pudo controlarse y tuvo que irse a la cocina.

La aparición de los demás chicos y los invitados hizo que la fiesta comenzara a tomar forma y ay solo faltaban unos minutos para que el baile de presentación comenzara. Y en eso me encontraba cuando Jacob apareció a mi lado.

- Jacob ¿qué haces aquí? –le pregunté sorprendida.

- Alice me invitó –dijo que para que comenzara a conocer a la gente del pueblo –y ahí lo comprendí. Haría que Jacob hiciera sentir celoso a Edward. En un minuto me pareció algo atroz, pero luego pensando lo bien, me pareció una buena idea.

Cuando iba a seguir hablando con Jacob, Edward tomó mi mano, dio una mirada a Jacob sin saludarlo y me llevó a la pista- es hora me susurró.

Edward nos incorporó al centro de la pista con un solo giro, como si lo hubiera ensayado. Sabía perfectamente dónde debíamos colocarnos y cómo debíamos movernos. Las dudas que yo pudiera tener acerca de mis aptitudes para bailar el vals se desvanecieron de inmediato. Recordé los pasos sin esfuerzo y Edward era una pareja de baile consumada que, con su mano en mi comparativamente diminuta espalda, me guiaba con pericia de experto. Antes de desaparecer de repente en el siguiente movimiento, atisbé a Alice a un lado bailando con Jasper, sonriéndome complacida.

Bailamos hasta el final de la canción y los demás invitados se nos unieron. Estaba feliz, los Cullen habían hecho que mi vida no callera en un abismo de depresión si me encontrara sola. Eran perfectos y hacían que cada persona se sintiera especial. Edward había caído en el mejor lugar.

Y me sentí ahogada, triste y sola. Pues por mucho que ellos estuvieran siempre conmigo, no eran mi familia.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Edward notando que estaba extraña.

- Sí, no pasa nada –mentí- es solo que tengo un poco de calor.

- Ven salgamos afuera un poco, te hará sentir mejor –solo asentí y me dejé guiar por él. Pero cuando íbamos saliendo Esme lo detuvo y le dijo que quería presentarles a unos amigos de la familia. Me miró con cuidado y preocupado.

- Ve con Esme, yo estaré bien –le dije cuando vi a Jacob cerca de la puerta. Edward miró hacia donde yo lo hacía y no pareció gustarle mucho la idea, pero no le quedó más opción que aceptar e irse con su madre. Me acerqué a la puerta y le hablé a Jacob.

- ¿Me acompañas a dar una vuelta? –le pedí y aceptó de inmediato.

Hablamos de muchas tonterías y cosas que supuestamente jugábamos cuando estábamos chicos de las cuales yo no recordaba ninguna y luego reinaba el silencio, el cual era más extenso que nuestras conversaciones y llenas de suspiros míos que rompían el silencio de vez en cuando.

- Vale, ¿quién es él? —preguntó al final Jacob.

- ¿Quién?

- El chico del que estás enamorada.

Jacob sonrió con tristeza.

- ¿Qué? —Estaba tan avergonzada, tanto por él como por mí, que intenté salir del apuro inventándome la respuesta—. No salgo con nadie.

- No me tomes por idiota, Bella. Tengo suficiente experiencia para saber cuándo una mujer está pensando en otro hombre.

- Lo siento —contesté en voz baja, abochornada—. No pretendía hacerte daño.

- Podré soportarlo. —Colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros—. Somos amigos, ¿no? Y eso implica que deseo que seas feliz. Preferiría que lo fueras conmigo...

- Jacob...

-... pero sé que no siempre es tan sencillo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

- No, nunca es sencillo.

- ¿Y bien confías en mi como para decirme quien es él?

- Es Edward Cullen –le dije avergonzada.

- El cumpleañero ¿no? Tienes buen gusto Bella y él también lo tiene –justo cuando Jacob iba a agregar algo más una voz a nuestra espalda lo interrumpió.

- ¿Bella? –nos dimos la vuelta. Sabía quién era, reconocería es voz en cualquier lugar y el temor de que hubiera escuchado algo de nuestra conversación me inundó- ¿Estás bien?

- Edward ella está bien –dijo Jacob- Por cierto soy Jacob Black –le tendió la mano y Edward se acercó pata estrecharla.

- Un gusto –le dijo.

- Bien Bella te dejo en buenas manos –Jacob se despidió de nosotros y se fue.

- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Solo asentí- ¿Él es… mmm… algo tuyo? –preguntó notoriamente incómodo lo cual me encantó.

- Solo es un amigo de la infancia, nadie demasiado especial –lo miré justo en el momento en que un escalofrío invadía mi cuerpo y él de manera instantánea y muy elegante se sacó su chaqueta y me la tendió sobre los hombros.

- Gracias.

Me ofreció seguir caminando y comenzó a contarme sobre sus nuevas amistades y familiares que había conocido y a los cuales había tenido que contar de su supuesta trágica historia de vida hasta que los Cullen lo habían adoptado. Toda la historia claro, inventada por Alice.

- ¿Quieres entrar ya? –me preguntó.

- No quiero entrar todavía.

- Hace frío.

- Tu chaqueta es muy calentita.

- Cuando la llevas puesta, sí.

Me sonrió. Edward siempre me parecía mayor que yo menos cuando sonreía.

- Espera un poquito —supliqué, tirando de él hacia el asiento que había en el porche de la casa- Nos mantendremos calentitos el uno al otro.

-Bueno, si lo pones de ese modo no tengo nada que objetar.

La tupida enredadera que Esme había plantado hace unos años ocultaba las estrellas del firmamento cuando nos sentamos en el asiento. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos en un gesto que amé y con ese único gesto se desvanecieron todas las dudas y la confusión que habían estado acosándome los últimos días. Había creído ser feliz durante el baile, con solo estar unos segundos junto a él. Ahora era diferente. Sabía dónde estaba, quién era y me sentía en paz conmigo misma. Cuando estábamos tan cerca confiaba en él por completo. No tenía miedo de nada en el mundo. Podía ser yo misma, sin inhibiciones. Cerré los ojos y froté mi nariz contra su cuello. Edward se estremeció, y no creí que hubiera sido por el frío.

- Sabes que siento que solo llegué a este mundo para cuidar de ti -susurró. Sentí sus labios rozando mi frente—. Quiero que estés a salvo de cualquier cosa que pueda dañarte, como que en el preciso momento en que escuché tu voz por primera vez, mi mente se hubiera activado y la única meta en mi vida fuera protegerte.

- No necesito que me protejas de ningún peligro, Edward —Lo abracé por la cintura y lo estreché contra mí, con fuerza. Parecía que en mi las inhibiciones no existían—. Lo que necesito es que me protejas de la soledad. De la soledad en que mis padres me han abandonado, quédate a mi lado. Eso es lo que necesito.

- Si necesitas que alguien cuide de ti, que te asegure de que no pasa nada. Estoy dispuesto a ser ese alguien.

Levanté la cabeza. Estábamos tan cerca que mis pestañas rozaron su barbilla y sentí el calor que desprendían nuestros cuerpos en el pequeño resquicio que separaba nuestras bocas.

-Edward, solo te necesito a ti —dije, reuniendo valor.

Edward me acarició la mejilla y rozó sus labios contra los míos. Ese primer contacto me cortó la respiración, pero había dejado de tener miedo. Estaba con Edward y no podía pasarme nada. Lo besé y descubrí que mis sueños no me habían engañado: sabía cómo besarlo, cómo tocarlo. Era un conocimiento que había atesorado en mi interior desde siempre, a la espera de la chispa que lo prendiera y lo avivara. No era como aquel beso, si es que se podía llamar beso a lo que había pasado en la oficina de Carlisle, este era diferente. Edward me estrechó contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas pude respirar. Fue un beso profundo y lento, impetuoso y delicado, mil veces distinto. Perfecto en todas sus facetas.

Se me cayó la chaqueta de los hombros y mis brazos y hombros quedaron expuestos al aire. Deslizó las manos por mi espalda para protegerme del frío nocturno y sentí sus palmas en mis omóplatos y sus dedos en mi columna. El tacto de su piel sobre la mía fue muy agradable, mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando de placer. Edward me besó en la boca, en las mejillas, en la oreja, en el cuello.

- Bella -dijo en un dulce susurro que sentí en la piel. Los labios de Edward rozaban mi cuello- Deberíamos parar.

- No quiero.

-Aquí fuera... No deberíamos... Dejarnos llevar...

- No tienes que parar.

Le besé el pelo y la frente. Solo podía pensar en que ahora me pertenecía, a mí y solo a mí. Cuando nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, el beso fue diferente, intenso, casi desesperado. Nuestras respiraciones se habían acelerado y nos impedían hablar. No existía nada en el mundo salvo él y esa voz monótona en mi interior que insistía una y otra vez en que él era mío, mío, mío...

Sus dedos rozaron el fino tirante del vestido y este se escurrió de mi hombro y dejó a la vista la curvatura superior de mi pecho. Edward dibujó con su pulgar una línea entre mi oreja y mi hombro. Deseé que no se detuviera, que me tocara como necesitaba que me tocaran. No pensaba racionalmente, de hecho apenas conseguía pensar. En aquel momento solo existía mi cuerpo y lo que me exigía. Sabía qué debía hacer, aunque ni siquiera llegara a imaginarlo todavía. Lo sabía.

- Para, me dije. Sin embargo, Edward y yo habíamos ido demasiado lejos para poder detenernos. Lo necesitaba, por completo, ahora. Gracias Dios él tenía más auto control que yo y se separó de mí.

- Yo, siento haber sido… tan impulsivo –me dijo con la respiración entrecortada- pero no siento lo que pasó.

- Yo tampoco lo siento –dije sonriendo.

- Y yo siento tener que interrumpirlos, pero Esme quiere que vengas a abrir tus regalos Edward, aunque creo que ya te dieron el mejor –después de decir esto Emmett dio la media vuelta y se fue.

**-----------------------------------Él es un maniquí--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Les gustó? Ojalá que si, nos leemos en el próximo.**

**Con cariño, Philana.**


	9. Los regalos y el sueño

**Bien estoy algo apurada y aprovecho de subir el capítulo lo acabo de terminar, es algo corto pero espero que les guste, sobre todo la parte final. No es muy entretenido, pero mis ánimos han andado por el suelo y no se como escribir algo gracioso cuando ando así.**

**Como ya les dije ando sin tiempo, pues tengo que ir al hospital a ver a mi mamá, gracias a Vale, Panchi y a Lili por todo su apoyo en estos momentos.**

**Le dedico este capítulo a mi mama aunque se que jamás en la vida lo va a leer.**

**Un beso y que estén bien, con cariño, Philana.**

**-------------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo Nueve: Los regalos y el sueño.**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

**- Y yo siento tener que interrumpirlos, pero Esme quiere que vengas a abrir tus regalos Edward, aunque creo que ya te dieron el mejor –después de decir esto Emmett dio la media vuelta y se fue.**

Miré a Bella porque sabía que después de la intervención de Emmett estaría muy roja y efectivamente, así estaba, completamente roja y su respiración algo agitada. Aunque rápidamente me di cuenta que no era por Emmett que estaba agitada, sino por el beso, ese beso que sabía que nunca nadie iba a poder repetir en la vida. Era un muy buen aprendiz y en estos pocos días que llevaba conociendo las reacciones de las personas, se podía decir que ya las entendía perfectamente. Pues ahora que yo era uno igual que ellos, me empezaba a comportar de la misma manera.

- Creo que mejor entramos –le dije- hace mucho frío y el vestido que traes no ayuda mucho con cubrir del frío, además no me agrada que sigas con mi chaqueta puesta.

- ¿Por qué? –me preguntó ella con algo de dolor en los ojos y sacándose la chaqueta.

- Pues tapa lo bella que estás –la sonrisa nuevamente inundó sus rostro y era únicamente dedicada a mí- creo que después podemos seguir con nuestra conversación.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir con ella? –sus ojos estaban inundados de dudas y el que Emmett nos hubiera interrumpido, no ayudaba en nada.

- Por supuesto y más si termina como lo he hecho ahora, vamos –le dije tendiéndole la mano.

El hecho de que de que Bella siguiera completamente sonrojada no ayudaba mucho a que Emmett mantuviera su boca cerrada. Entramos justo en el momento en que la música se apagaba y mi madre me llamaba para que me situara junto a Jasper para abrir los regalos.

- Bien Edward ahora entre tú y Jasper se irán turnando, tomarán un regalo, lo abrirán y tendrán que adivinar quién se lo regaló –decía Alice brincando de la emoción.

- Imagino que esto es idea de ella ¿no? –le pregunté a Jasper, quien solo asintió y sonrió a mi nueva hermana mirándola con algo que no era cariño, sino algo mucho más fuerte. Algo que misteriosamente se me hacía familiar y que inconscientemente me llevó a mirar a Bella.

Dios, lo que había sentido en el momento en que nos besamos con Bella fue algo que ni con el mejor diccionario del mundo se podría definir. Era como si la sangre que corría en mis venas en cualquier momento comenzaría a salirse por los poros de la ebullición. Mis manos no era algo que pudiera controlar o mejor dicho eran algo que no quería controlar.

Cada vez que tocaba un trozo de su piel desnuda, parecía que mis manos se hacían más sensibles y sentían todo. Y lo mejor era que ella respondía con la misma intensidad que lo hacía yo y eso era lo más increíble. Dios Bella me estaba volviendo realmente loco y lo mejor era que…

- ¡Edward! –Alice estaba plantada frente a mí y movía las manos de un lado a otro.

- Déjalo Alice, no te das cuenta que el regalo que le dieron en el jardín lo dejó así –Emmett, quien más.

- ¿Qué regalo? –preguntó y esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojó. Para más aún, Alice lo entendió de inmediato, me miró unos segundos y luego cambió su vista de mí a Bella- Vaya ya entiendo. Entonces vuelvo a repetirte que debes comenzar a abrir los regalos.

- Ok –tomé un primer regalo que estaba en una gran mesa entre Jasper y yo, no era un paquete muy grande, pero se notaba de inmediato que había sido envuelto por una mujer y en la parte superior una tarjeta con mi nombre.

- Ese es mío Edward –dijo la voz de una chica que reconocí de inmediato como Tania.

- Si será estúpida –susurró Alice a mi lado, solo yo la había escuchado- Tania querida la idea es que él adivine, creí que todos habían entendido las indicaciones.

- No eran tan complicadas, como para no entenderlas –esta vez fue Rose quien habló.

- Bien muchas gracias Tania –le dije interrumpiéndolas para que no se causaran problemas.

El resto de los regalos fue algo incómodo, yo no conocía a la mayoría de los invitados y me era muy difícil adivinar, pero gracias a la ayuda de Alice todo fue mucho más agradable. Ya solo quedaban los últimos regalos y ya sabía perfectamente de quienes eran. Eran cuatro regalos, los cuales suponía eran de Alice, Carlisle, Emmett y Rose. El regalo de Esme era mi habitación.

El de Emmett la adiviné enseguida, era un gran equipo de música, con una cantidad impresionante de botones que no sabía para que servirían, pero que ya hallaría el modo de averiguarlo. Lo miré agradecido y el sonrió con satisfacción.

Alice me regaló una caja inmensa de ropa nueva. Debo admitir que toda era muy linda, pero no la vi toda, no quería aburrir a los invitados con eso.

Rose, me regaló una caja repleta con CD de música, la cual se complementaba a la perfección con el regalo de Emmett. De todo lo que logré ver, se notaba que había música de todo tipo y muy variada.

Finalmente el regalo de Carlisle, mi padre. Sabía que era el del y quise dejarlo de los últimos. No imaginaba que podría ser, era una pequeña cajita, que cabía perfectamente en la palma de mi mano. La abrí con mucho cuidado y en su interior solo se encontraba una llave. La tomé entre mis manos y miré a Carlisle extrañado. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

- Es la llave de nuevo auto hijo –me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Un auto? –estaba confundido y muy agradecido. Carlisle solo asintió- ¡Vaya! Gracias papá.

La reacción de Carlisle frente a esta palabra mágica n fue tan efusiva como la de Esme pero aún así se podía ver es sus ojos la emoción.

Luego de abrir mis obsequios, fue el turno de Jasper. Sus regalos eran muchos más que los míos, pues evidentemente a él lo conocía más gente. Y luego de terminar con eso, la fiesta continuó. Baile, comida, anécdotas y muchas risas. Hasta que en cierto momento Esme me llamó a su lado.

- Ven querido –me llamó- es hora de entregare mi obsequio, no estaba terminada, pero acaba de llegar lo que faltaba. Espero que te guste.

- Tranquila sé que me encantará.

- Bien, llama a todos los de la familia y a Bella también- y así lo hice, los fui ubicando a todos y la única que me faltaba era Bella, no la hallaba por ninguna parte y ya me estaba frustrando la preocupación de no encontrarla. Pero justo en el momento que iba a comenzar a gritar como un desquiciado, la vi. Estaba en un rincón de la sala conversando con el tal Jacob.

- Bella –le hablé cuando ya estaba a su lado, me miró con sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones y me sonrió- Esme quiere mostrarme su regalo y quiere que también vayas tu –le dije sin especificar de qué se trataba.

Por supuesto ella lo sabía, pero no quería hablar del tema frente de Jacob, por motivos de seguridad con respecto a mi historia inventada por Alice y porque simplemente no quería darle explicaciones a él. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Además ni si quiera lo encontraba agradable.

- De acuerdo –me dijo ella- vamos.

Le tendí la mano cuando se iba a poner de pie para darle un apoyo. Miró mi mano con cierta extrañeza, pero luego sin pensarlo mucho me la tomó con una de las mejores sonrisas que había visto en ella hasta el momento.

- Gracias, eres todo un caballero –se puso de pie y aún estado ya bien no le solté la mano.

. Mejor te guío no vaya a ser que te me pierdas en el camino a las escaleras –la tomé firme y comencé a caminar.

- No creo que me perdiera hasta las escaleras, he pasado más tiempo que tu por estos lugares –me dijo, pero sin siquiera dudar ni un segundo en soltar mi mano.

Cuando llegamos arriba a la que sería mi habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada, no sabía si tocar la puerta o no, pero si querían darme una sorpresa no sería bueno si legara y entrara ¿no? Golpeé la puerta dos veces y esperé.

- ¿Eres tu Edward? –dijo la voz de Esme.

- Sí.

- ¿Y traes a Bella contigo?

- Sí –volví a repetir.

- Bien, pasa entonces –la puerta se abrió con mucha lentitud y entramos en la oscuridad. La mano se Bella apretó un poco más fuerte la mía cuando sintió que algo pasaba a nuestro lado. Justo en ese momento las luces de la habitación se encendieron y ahí en toda con todo su esplendor estaba mi familia completa en una maravillosa habitación.

Parecía más amplia que la vez anterior en que había estado. Era de un color azul que cubría toda la habitación, un gran ventanal que daba hacia la parte de la casa, desde donde se podía apreciar un gran bosque, frente a ella había una cama de dos plazas con una cobertor a juego con la pieza, gran cantidad de mueles con libros, en el que noté de inmediato que un libro destacaba sobre el resto. Me acerqué con curiosidad y tomé el libro, el cual reconocí al instante, era "El penúltimo sueño", el libro que Bella me había regalado. **(Si alguien no ha leído ese libro, se los recomiendo en muy bueno, es de Ángela Becerra)**

Había un escritorio con un computador y todo lo que pudiera necesitar, a su lado un mueble con el equipo de música que Emmett me había regalado y junto a le los CD de Rose. Un armario el cual ya estaba completamente ordenado, sospechando ya, quien había sido, miré a Alice y de inmediato me respondió con una sonrisa.

Pero lo que más llamó mi atención y amé al instante, fue lo que había en la esquina de la habitación. Un piano, un hermoso y bello piano adornaba mi nueva habitación. Me acerque a él y pase mis dedos sintiendo su suave textura, era impresionante.

- Día por medio, después que empiecen las clases, vendrá un profesor a enseñarte piano Edward –me señaló Carlisle pasando un brazo por mis hombros- espero que hayas disfrutado de tu cumpleaños.

- Esto es más de lo que en toda mi vida podría desear y se los agradezco a todos –abracé a Esme con mucho cariño y luego de unos momentos en que todos veían lo creativa que era mi madre con los detalles volvimos a la fiesta.

El cumpleaños terminó muy de madrugada, los invitados se fueron felices y nosotros quedamos agotados. Esa noche Bella se fue junto a Jasper y Rose en su auto. Cuando estábamos en la puerta para despedirnos todos se encontraban atentos, por lo que supuse que Emmett había hecho muy bien su papel de contarles a todos lo que había pasado.

- Emmett y Alice es hora de entrar, dejen solo a los chicos –les dijo Carlisle ayudándome. A regañadientes los chicos entraron y Jasper y Rose comenzaron a entrar en el auto.

- Buenas noches Edward –se despidió Bella comenzando a darse la vuelta para caminar hacia el auto.

- Espera –le dije tomando su brazo. No podía irse así como así, nos habían dejado a solas por algo ¿no? Le di la vuelta y me acerqué lentamente a ella, quedando solo a escasos centímetros de sus labios- ¿Puedo besarte? –le pregunté.

- Antes lo preguntaste ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? –me sonrió.

- Sinceramente no lo sé.

- Y yo te digo sinceramente que prefiero que no me pidas permiso… - y así lo hice, no sé exactamente que me iba a decir en esos momentos, solo sé que actué de inmediato y la besé.

Cada beso con Bella parecía ser mejor que el anterior, sus labios suaves, su aliento a fresa, la suavidad de su piel, pero ahí me detuve.

- Creo que tenemos audiencia –le susurré al oído. Miro hacia un lado y notó que en la ventana de la casa Emmett y Alice nos observaban.

- Entonces quedamos con una conversación pendiente Edward Cullen, que pases buenas noches –se dio la media vuelta, camino hacia el auto, entró en el y desapareció del camino.

No quise emitir ningún comentario a mis hermanos, para no tener que explicarles nada. Ordenamos la casa y después muy agotados nos fuimos a la cama.

Mi habitación era una maravilla, pero no apreciarla mucho más pues el cansancio del día me obligó a dormirme de inmediato.

Esa mañana desperté muy temprano, había tenido un sueño con Bella en el que el beso que nos había interrumpido Emmett seguía su camino. Me levanté estirándome y me levanté para ir al baño, pero fue ahí cundo noté algo extraño en mi cuerpo. Una parte de mi anatomía no estaba como la había estado el día anterior y me asustaba. Quise llamar de inmediato a Carlisle pero recordé que le habían cambiado el turno y ya debía estar en el hospital, no me quedaba más opción que llamar a Emmett.

Tomé el teléfono que Alice me había regalado y lo llamé.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo en un gruñido.

- Necesito que vengas a mi habitación, tengo un problema es importante apresúrate –y colgué.

**En Londres**

En algún lugar, en un viejo callejón que se encontraba en el barrió con más mala reputación de todo Londres, se encontraban dos hombres enfrascados en lo que parecía un disputa.

Uno de los hombres era alto y muy fortachón, parecía no ser de muy mala cuna, por las vestimentas que este andaba trayendo, pues con un esmoquin el cual parecía recién comprado, cualquiera daba esa impresión. El otro hombre era todo lo contrario, suéter viejo, pantalones del mismo modo y unos zapatos lo cuales parecían no tener cordones.

El primer hombre se encontraba de pie, mientras que el segundo estaba tirado en el suelo y con claras marcas de violencia en su rostro, mientras que sus constantes escalofríos no lo dejaban colocarse de pie.

- Bien, lo vamos a intentar una vez más –dijo el del traje- ¿Dónde está?

- Por Dios señor ya se lo dije, no lo sé, desde esa vez que se lo llevaron nunca más supe de él, por favor –no se cansaba de rogar y volvió a tiritar cuando noto que el hombre frente a él nuevamente se sulfuraba.

- Bien entonces, supongamos que te creo y no sabes dónde está- se pasó una mano por su cabello y continuó- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, cómo demonios hiciste para que quedara así, como un perfecto maniquí?

- Eso tampoco lo sé, tan solo ocurrió, yo solo deseaba que estuviera para siempre junto a mí, pero no recuerdo como lo hice ni que dije, solo ocurrió.

- ¡Demonios! –él hombre de traje se acercó al otro, lo tomó de las solapas y lo acercó a su rostro para que escuchara muy bien lo que le iba a decir ¿Cómo no vas a saber maldito infeliz que fue lo que ocurrió con tu hijo Masen?

**-----------------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí------------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias.**


	10. En la cocina

**Hola!!! Tanto tiempo, espero que me hayan extrañado o por lo menos al fic.**

**Lamento la demora, pero es que esta semana entré a clases y como ya se los había advertido antes, las actualizaciones serán más a lo lejos.**

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron rr para que mi mamá se encontrara mejor, ella ya está mejor y en casa, muchas gracias.**

**Como ya les dije me demoraré en actualizar, porque ya entré a clases y no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Ahora muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron su rr en el capítulo anterior y una recomendación, si tienen dudas lean los rr que deja selesia, siempre capta las cosas.**

**Ahora gracias a:**

**EdwardKaname**

**Pukichick**

**.**

**Iovs Cullen**

**LiliCullen**

**Akako cullen**

**Awen Granger**

**Selesia**

**Conntagious**

**JesiiCedeno**

**Saramarica**

**Joslin Weasley**

**Inmans**

**Diana Cullen**

**Vampirilla. Valeeeh**

**I'm Rabel**

**Paau**

**Sabricullen**

**Akate94**

**Y a las que me agregaron a favoritos y no dejaron rr y a quien tambien agradezco:**

**Alyssa Black**

**Giinnyb**

**Jsik96 Cullen**

**Yeray**

**Sirenitus**

**Chindys**

**Deads-baby**

**Lolailongs**

**Marispecs**

**Pame cullen**

**Super fanfic**

**Ximena P.W**

**Muchas gracias y ahora el capítulo ojala les guste, un beso y nos vemos.**

**-----------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí-------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10: En la cocina.**

**Punto de vista de ****Edward**

Emmett no demoró nada en llegar a mi pieza, venía solo con el short del pijama y con claras muestras de estar enfadado por haberlo despertado tan temprano, mientras que yo estaba sentado en mi cama esperando.

- ¿Qué te pasó Edward, qué es tan importante para haberme levantado tan temprano? –se fue acercando junto a mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

- Tengo un problema –estaba tan nervioso por no saber qué estaba pasando conmigo y avergonzado por esta situación.

- Cuéntame Edward, puedes confiar en mí –él parecía realmente interesado en ayudarme y con una mirada de tranquilidad y paciencia me dio la confianza suficiente para decirle lo sucedido

- Esta mañana, cuando desperté noté un detalle, algo extraño… no desperté igual que como me dormí anoche… algo en mi cuerpo –le expliqué mirando disimuladamente hacia el "problema".

Emmett hasta el momento no se había percatado de ese "detalle" y siguiendo mi mirada entendió en seguida lo que pasaba. Y Dios nunca voy a estar más agradecido en toda la vida de que no se hubiera burlado.

- Vaya, ahora entiendo y créeme eso no es solo un detalle, es un gran detalle –se aclaró la garganta y luego volvió a mirarme- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?

- Bueno solo desperté así, no sé porque ocurrió.

- ¿Soñaste algo extraño Edward, con alguna chica o algo así? –me preguntó.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? Digo si soñé… mmm… soñé con… con Bella –dije casi en un susurro.

- ¡Soñaste con Bella! Vaya, claro era de suponer con el tremendo regalo que te dio anoche, no me extraña –me sonrió- mira Edward, yo no soy muy bueno como para explicarte con ese cariño de padre que tuvo Carlisle conmigo en estas cosas, pero a penas mi padre llegue le diré que hablé contigo, por el momento te recomiendo una ducha bien fría y que no recuerdes que fue lo que soñaste, ni se lo digas a nadie hasta que sepas todo cuando tengas la charla con Carlisle –al ver mi cara de preocupación continuó- tranquilo, es normal y ten por seguro que no será la primera vez que eso te pase.

Después de eso hice lo que Emmett me recomendó y mi problema desapareció y luego al llegar mi padre, tuvimos una larga conversación y ya todo se aclaró. Ahora volvía a tener otro problema pero esta vez sabía con quien hablarlo y no sería ni Emmett ni Carlisle, sino que Jasper. Sabía que él tenía el tacto y la paciencia suficiente para ayudarme. Necesitaba alejar a Jacob de Bella, porque de algo estaba más que seguro en esos momentos y eso era que quería a Bella solo para mí.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Ya era algo definitivo, desde la fiesta de cumpleaños que Edward se rehusaba a abandonar mi mente. Era como cuando te dicen que no pienses en el color azul ¿Y qué es lo primero que haces? Pensar en el color azul. No me molestaba, lo admito, me encantaba recordar a cada momento aquel beso, como parecía tocar con tal maestría mi piel, como si supiera perfectamente que partes tocar para hacer que mi cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Pero por otro lado eso no me permitía hacer nada.

Después que los chicos me fueron a dejar a casa, entré en casa, entré al cuarto de mi padre susurrándole que ya había llegado, luego fui a mi habitación y acostándome me dormí de inmediato.

A la mañana siguiente un sueño en el que Edward se encontraba hizo que mi despertar fuera un poco acalorado para el tiempo que teníamos en esa fecha del año.

Ya solo quedaba una semana para entrar a clases y por una vez en la vida deseaba entrar. Creo que esta vez todo sería diferente, pero no sabía exactamente el porqué, solo era un presentimiento.

Quería hablar con Edward, saber exactamente como se encontraba aquello que fuera que teníamos, esa relación, si es que se podía llamar relación a dos besos. Dos besos que por unos segundos me habían dejado en las nubes.

Para ese día no tenía planes, pensaba quedarme en casa viendo televisión todo el día, dormir y disfrutar de los pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones, pero unos golpes en la puerta mientras me preparaba el desayuno hicieron que mis planes se fueran al tacho de la basura.

- ¡Vamos Bella abre la puerta de una vez que nos estamos mojando! –gritaba Emmett mientras yo me acercaba a la puerta.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –Les pregunté al verlos a todos entrando en mi casa- ¿Habrá algún día en que no tenga que ver sus rostros?

- No mi querida Bella, porque nos amas demasiado y además hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer –me explicó Alice, sentándose en el comedor esperando su desayuno.

- Vamos Bella no hemos desayunado, nuestra madre literalmente nos echó de la casa, dijo que quería estar a solas con Carlisle así que no quisimos preguntar más.

- Y supongo que esperan que sea su sirvienta de hoy –me miraron con una gran sonrisa, con la cual no pude negarme- ¿Ustedes desayunaron? –les pregunté a Rose y a Jasper.

- No queremos molestar Bella…

- No me molestan, solo siéntense –caminé de vuelta hacia la cocina para aumentar el desayuno, cuando noté a alguien a mis espaldas.

- Te ayudo –me dijo Edward acercándose a mí.

- No es necesario –estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa y que estuviera tan cerca no ayuda en para nada en mi habilidad para el desastre.

- Quiero ayudarte, además necesito hablar contigo, creo que ayer dejamos algo en puntos suspensivos y necesitamos ponerle punto final –Dios cundo ponía esa sonrisa podían peguntarme cualquier cosa y yo diría que sí. Se iba acercando cada vez más a mí y yo retrocedía, hasta que finalmente el mueble de la cocina no me permitió retroceder más.

- Bien –le dije- comienza tú –mi tartamudeo no ayudaba mucho.

- Bella, desde la primera vez que escuché tu voz –comenzó él colocando cada uno de sus brazos a mi lado- supe que eras alguien importante en mi vida. Y tenía razón, fuiste tú quien me dio la vida, quien fue capaz de someterse a algunas situaciones algo embarazosas –comentó con una tierna sonrisa- solo por ayudarme.

- Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho –mi voz se cortaba y la poca distancia que había entre nosotros era casi inexistente.

- No Bella, no cualquiera, fuiste tú, solo tú, pero eso no es todo –ahora estaba susurrándome al oído, ¿Dónde había aprendido a ser tan… tan sexy?- siento cosas por ti, cosas que otras chicas no me hacen sentir, contigo es diferente, me siento bien junto a ti, algo en mi estómago tiembla y mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te veo, es como si deseara que el día siguiente llegara lo más pronto para poder verte de nuevo. Y ese beso que nos dimos fue algo realmente indescriptible y que volvería a repetir y nunca me cansaría. Ahora quiero saber qué es lo que tú sientes por mí, para saber si tengo que alejarme.

- ¡NO! –Dije casi en un grito desesperado que hizo que Edward volviera a tener su vista fija en mis ojos- digo, no quiero que te alejes, yo… siento lo mismo por ti –supongo que se imaginaran como estaban mis mejillas en ese momento. Bajé el rostro, pero él puso su mano en mi mentón y alzó mi rostro.

- ¿Supongo que lo que intentamos decir, es que estamos enamorados? –Preguntó rozando lentamente mis labios con los de él y ante esa pregunta yo solo asentí- ¿Entonces no te molestará si te beso? –negué y nada más hizo falta para que el me besara.

Era diferente, como cada uno de los anteriores besos que había compartido con él y creo que este era mucho más especial, este estaba lleno de cada uno de los sentimientos que nos habíamos expresado. Estaba feliz, nunca pensé que me llegaría a enamorar en solo unos días. Siempre había pensado que para llegar a querer a una persona de este modo se necesitaban años, pero acaba de comprobar que mi teoría estaba equivocada.

Sacó la mano de mi mentón y la bajó lentamente hasta posarla en mi cintura sin dejar de besarme, tomándola con suavidad y acercándome más a él, sin dejar que ni siquiera una minúscula partícula de polvo pasara a través de nosotros.

- ¡Dios! Nunca me cansaré de besarte –me sonrió luego de separase de mi unos instantes, pero luego de inmediato su rostro se tornó serio- Bella, comprenderás que esto no lo he hecho nunca así que por favor ten paciencia conmigo –me dijo notablemente nervioso y debo admitir que eso lo hacía verse muy tierno- me preguntaba si… bueno tu… ¿querías ser mi novia?

- Claro que si Edward –no tenía ni que preguntar eso, estaba tan feliz y no hallaba la manera de poder expresarlo- no sabes lo feliz que me hace todo esto y la tranquilidad al saber que sientes lo mismo que yo, ni te imaginas cómo se encontraba mi corazón.

- No creo que peor que el mío, y créeme que mi corazón no era el único que se encontraba mal.

- ¿De qué hablas? –le pregunté confundida.

- De nada, no me hagas caso –se acercó nuevamente y nos volvimos a besar.

- Por Dios Santo ¿por qué demoran tanto? Tengo hambre ¿sabes? –Emmett quien más. Acababa de entrar por la puerta interrumpiendo nuevamente el mejor momento.

- Los siento Edward no lo pude detener –se lamentó Jasper entrando tras Emmett, por lo que pude deducir que él le había ayudado a Edward a hablar conmigo.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos y una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios- Comprenderás que necesitaba ayuda –me dijo al comprender el por qué lo miraba- tranquilo Jasper, ya se dijo lo que se tenía que decir.

- ¿Y? –Dijeron ambos.

- Supongo que al fin son novios, ya me estaba cansando de sus coqueteos y miraditas, creyendo que nadie se daba cuenta de eso, si son tan poco disimulados, no sé que pretendían negándoselo ¿A quién engañaban? –por extraño que pareciera esta vez fue Alice la que dijo todo eso apareciendo tras Jasper y dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

- Sí, mi querida hermana –le respondió Edward- ya somos novios y lamentamos mucho haberlos incomodado con nuestras mmm "miraditas" –dijo haciendo el gesto entre comillas con los dedos- pero entenderás que para una persona que lleva casi una semana vivo esto es algo difícil.

- No seas exagerado Edward, eres un Cullen y los Cullen llevamos el encanto en la sangre –le dijo con cierta elegancia aunque extraña, Emmett.

- No llevo la sangre de los Cullen Emmett –le corrigió Edward, mirándolos con cierta incomodidad y si no me equivocaba también con pena.

- Error porque no me sacaron casi tres litros de sangre para votarla, está en tu cuerpo y eso es más que suficiente, imagina si tuvieras toda mi sangre, tendrías que andar con repelente para todas las chicas que andarían detrás de ti.

**Nuevamente p****unto de vista de Edward**

No podía creer que Emmett lograra hablar tantas locuras juntas y sin siquiera inmutarse.

- ¿Y cómo has sobrevivido? –dijo esta vez Rose apareciendo también en la cocina- mi pobre Emmett tanto sacrificio por sus hermanos, tendré que darte una recompensa por toso eso, ¿Qué se te ocurre? –dijo mirándolo con un rostro que no me pareció muy inocente.

- Dios Rosalie no permitas que mi mente comience a procesar aquella pregunta mira que no respondo –Emmett, comenzaba lentamente a acercarse a Rose quien lo miraba con una gran sonrisa y comenzaba a alejarse de él.

- Detente Emmett, hay menores de edad en esta habitación –le advirtió Jasper.

- Por todos los santos Jasper como si tú no lo hubieras hecho ya con Alice –dijo mi hermano mirándolo.

- Mi situación sexual no es el tema en esta discusión Emmett así que no te metas en ella ¿ok? –dijo Alice cortando la conversación, pero sin siquiera haberse inmutado al escuchar la pregunta que Emmett le había hecho a Jasper.

En cambio mi amigo no podía estar más avergonzado con esa situación. Yo sabía que la relación de mi hermana con él había llegado a una fase más avanzada a la que me encontraba recién con Bella, pero aún así Jasper era tímido y un comentario así, de ese tipo lo descolocaba.

- Bien, entonces mejor pasamos a la mesa para desayunar antes de que esta cálida conversación pase a niveles de los cuales no quiero escuchar –dijo Bella a mi lado.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pues tengo mucha hambre y no sé hasta cuándo podré aguantar antes de ponerme odioso –Emmett salió de la cocina junto a Rose.

- Te acostumbraras a esos arrebatos que tienen esos dos, son muy comunes y hacen esos comentarios en cualquier parte –solo alzó los hombros- Les ayudamos –nos dijo Jasper tomando algunas cosas y llevándolas al comedor. Alice Bella y yo lo imitamos y lo seguimos.

El desayuno fue tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en la cocina, las risas y las carcajadas aumentaban al igual que la tormenta afuera.

Todo había salido bien, estaba aterrado de que todo hubiera salido mal y Bella no me hubiera correspondido. Había sido demasiado difícil tomar la decisión y juntar toda la poca valentía que hasta el momento había formado y hablar con Bella. Pero todo hubiera sido mil veces peor de no ser por Jasper.

_**Flash Back**_

_Tenía que decírselo, después de todo lo que había compartido con ella y más encima con aquel sueño que me dejó más que descolocado tenía que hacer algo si o si. Pero debía ser suave y delicado, si de algo estaba seguro era que no podía resultar de un arrebato del momento, debía ser planificado._

_Llamé a Jasper muy de madrugada para que al otro día llegara temprano a casa y pudiera conversar con él. Emmett era mi hermano y me había ayudado en muchas cosas, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que para cosas delicadas del amor, no era el más indicado. Y él lo sabía pues no se molestó cuando le pedí a Jasper ir a mi habitación y hablar del tema. Claro se nos coló en la habitación, pero no hizo ningún comentario fuera de lugar que pudiera incomodarme de alguna manera._

_- ¿Qué es lo realmente sucede Edward? –preguntó Jasper con paciencia._

_- Lo que ocurre es que bueno… yo en estos días que he estado con ustedes y bueno con todos, he descubierto que siento ciertas cosas más especiales por uno de ustedes –le dije aún sin mirarlo y tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicar la situación._

_- Oh Edward dime que no soy yo, por favor no podría soportar esta situación –me dijo Emmett colocando cara de drama._

_- Lo siento Emmett no eres tú, es… Bella –dije en un susurro._

_- Ya lo sabíamos –Jasper se acercó y se sentó junto a mí en la cama- se les nota demasiado a ambos ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?_

_- Cómo hacérselo saber, como decirle lo que siento por ella y que no salga corriendo –le expliqué._

_- Eso es fácil, solo debes acorralarla contra una pared, darle un beso que la deje sin habla y ella sabrá de inmediato –me sugirió Emmett._

_- ¿Alguna otra idea? –le pedí a Jasper con espanto en mi rostro._

_- Por supuesto que tengo otra ideo, no pretenderás que te deje hacer lo que dijo Emmett, no todas las chicas son como mi hermana, que les gustas los tipos locos como tú Emmett, le dijo mirándolo y colocando los ojos en blanco._

_- Por suerte me encontró ¿no?_

_- Si qué gran suerte-dijo irónico- pero volviendo al tema de Edward, mira lo que debes hacer…_

_Y fue en ese momento que me dijo todo lo que después hice con Bella._

_- ¿Así fue como lo hiciste con Alice? –le pregunté cuando acabó de hablar._

_- No, ella no me dio tiempo, fue ella quien se declaró, yo no hice nada y más encima lo hizo en un restaurant que estaba repleto de gente, según ella, fue para que no le dijera que no, como si pudiera negarme a ella._

_**Fin Flash Back y punto de vista de Bella**_

- Y bien pasando a lo que en un principio debí preguntar –les dije- ¿Cuáles son los planes para hoy? –estaba feliz, ya ni siquiera la lluvia podría lograr que mi ánimo decayera.

- Habíamos pensado ir a la reserva cerca de la playa La Push y enseñarle a Edward a conducir para que así este con licencia para la próxima semana cuando entremos a clases.

- Genial, me encanta esa playa –les comenté.

- Pensamos que no querrías ir con la lluvia que hay, no es muy buen escenario para alguien tan patosa como tú –me dijo Alice con una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

- No hay problema yo estaré ahí para que nada le pasé –dijo Edward en el momento en que yo iba a replicar, lo miré y él se acercó a mi oído- no dejaré que te ocurra nada, ahora eres mía y no te dejaré por nada –con esas palabras quien podría negarse.

**En Londres**

- Déjenlo en el primer calabozo, no creo que haga mucho escándalo ahí -ordenó Aro a uno de sus súbditos.

- ¿Está seguro mi señor? –preguntó un hombre que se encontraba a la derecha de Aro.

- Sí Alec estoy seguro, además no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento que no miente, pero no nos conviene que ande suelto por ahí, tal vez con algo de drogas pueda recordar más cosas, ¡Llévenselo! –los hombres de Aro se llevaron al hombre que en ese momento se encontraba con todo el rostro desfigurado y un costado de su pecho con una gran mancha de sangre.

- ¿Y qué haremos ahora señor?

- Buscar al hijo de Masen por cielo, mar y tierra, manda a todos en su búsqueda, no se puede haber ido muy lejos, ya saben los rasgos de él, ahora debe tener alrededor de 17 años y no más.

- Pero señor si es cierto lo que el viejo dice el chico ahora tendría unos 27 años –Ale parecía tener miedo de preguntar más cosas.

- No tiene 17, pues esa es la edad en que el viejo idiota lo congeló.

**-----------------------------------------------------Él en un maniquí----------------------------------------**

**Bien por fin capítulo acabado, espero que les haya gustado.**


	11. Una noche juntos

**Hola!!! Siento mucho la demora pero es que ya saben que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y solo tengo tiempo el fin de semana para escribir si ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de leerlo para saber cómo quedó, eso se los dejo a ustedes y me dicen.**

**Bien, la idea de este capítulo es exclusiva de Vampirilla así que si les gustó la idea denle las gracias a ella.**

**Darle las gracias a iovs Cullen por poner mi fic en su lista de Fic que deben ser leídos según ella muchas gracias. Y aprovecho de devolverte la mano y decirles que se pasen por "Campamento Salvaje" es muy bueno y divertido.**

**Ahora estoy haciendo una encuesta y quería preguntarles cuantas de ustedes apagaron la luz anoche de 20.30 a 21.30 por la hora del planeta, cuantas no lo hicieron y cuantas no tenían idea de eso, les agradecería contestar. Yo lo hice y mi papá hizo hasta un discurso es tan loco el pobre jajajaja.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos a las personas que han dejado rr desde el capítulo anterior:**

**- I'm Rakel**

**- Conntagious**

**- Selesia**

**- Paau**

**- Peritha12**

**- Super Fandic**

**- Kohaku-clamp**

**- Missju**

**- Edwardkaname**

**- Lulii **

**- Sabricullen**

**- Ekate94**

**- Awen Granger**

**- Liss**

**- Panchi**

**- It doesn't matter**

**- Nonblondes**

**- Meeli**

**- Artemisa Cullen**

**Y a las personas que me agregaron a sus ****favoritos y no dejaron rr, que también agradezco montones por leer mi fic:**

**- Okashi Minako**

**- TheseRazors**

**- Terra2012**

**- Onlu-cullen**

**- Soff098**

**- Meriba**

**- Victoria-Hayley-W**

**- NiennaMalfoy**

**- MaRiFeR-CuLlEn**

**Gracias a todas, ahora que disfruten el cap****ítulo.**

**-------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí-----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11: Una noche juntos.**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Terminamos de desayunar lo que Bella había preparado para nosotros y luego las chicas le ayudaron a lavar todas las cosas que habíamos ensuciado. Los planes estaban hechos, iríamos todos a la playa La Push en la reserva, la cual yo no conocía y ahora que lo estaba pensando, ni siquiera conocía la playa. Sabía lo que era, por supuesto, como muchas cosas, la había visto en los pocos momentos en que había estado frente a la televisión.

Estaba entusiasmado y emocionado, no lo quería demostrar, no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que sería mejor esperar.

Esperamos a que Bella arreglara sus cosas y nos fuimos de la casa. Nos dividimos en dos autos, Emmett y Rosalie iban en el jeep de él y los demás nos fuimos en mi coche conducido esta vez por Jasper. Confiaba en el, por supuesto también lo hacía en todos los demás, pero Jasper me daba aquella confianza con la que se nacía no aquella que se gana.

Cada hora que pasaba mí situación se me hacía más extraña, incluso más que a los mismos chicos. A ellos no parecía afectarles mucho todo lo que pasaba, como si todos los días te encontraran a alguien congelado o petrificado y resultara ser un humano. Todas las cosas que eran nuevas para mi parecía que en algún momento o algún episodio de mi vida ya las hubiera conocido, me asustaba, pues todas eran señales de que en algún momento antes de aquella existencia de maniquí, yo fui alguien más, alguien que había conocido este mundo y que ahora solo estaba recordando.

Estaba aterrado, aterrado de saber que alguien, en alguna parte de esta ciudad o incluso en el mundo entero había hecho algo para que yo me hubiera hallado en esa situación.

El suave roce de la mano de Bella sobre mi rostro me hizo salir de ese trance de pensamientos en los que me encontraba.

- ¿En qué piensas? –me preguntó tomando mi mano. Y acariciándola en su regazo.

- Solo son tonteras, no te preocupes –dije rosando el puente de mi nariz- hablamos de esto después, solo es algo que pasó por mi mente –le sonreí para tranquilizarla y pusimos atención en los chicos. Alice acababa de hablar con alguien por teléfono y ahora colgaba.

- ¿Quién era? –le preguntó Bella.

- Rosalie, pasarán a casa a buscar unas cosas así que llegarán un poco más tarde, pero no hay de qué preocuparse, Jasper comenzará a enseñarte a conducir y si luego de que aprendas quieres algo más extremo seguirás las lecciones con Emmett, bueno solo si quieres –me comentó Alice.

- Claro, me gustaría, no creo que me cueste mucho aprender.

Llegamos a la playa finalmente, la recordaba perfectamente, como si de alguna manera hubiera estado ahí el día anterior, era realmente aterrador, pero traté de sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza para poder pasar así un buen día. La lluvia había terminado y algo en mi se relajó, debía admitir que el aprender a conducir con lluvia me tenía algo preocupado.

- Ha dejado de llover –les comenté.

- Ya te acostumbrarás a este clima, es así de extraño, un momento puede estar lloviendo torrencialmente y al segundo siguiente un solo radiante –me explicó Bella- a mi me encanta, nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar.

Nos bajamos todos de mi auto y esperamos unos momentos a Emmett y Rose, pero los chicos parecían no llegar muy luego y tampoco contestaban su celular, así que lo mejor fue comenzar con mis clases. Jasper se subió nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto, volteé mi vista hacia las chicas, noté que aún estaban de pie y no subían al auto.

- Preferimos dar una vuelta por la playa –dijo Bella al ver mi mirada de duda.

- Sí -la siguió Alice- soy muy joven y bella para morir aún, pero ten presente algo Edward Cullen –me dijo acercándose mucho a mi- si algo llega a pasarle a mi novio, te recomiendo que arranques porque te mataré ¿te queda claro?

- Perfectamente –miré a Bella que no podía aguantar la risa, luego se acercó a mí y me besó.

- Todo irá bien, Jasper es un gran maestro, el me enseñó a manejar a mí, no te preocupes, suerte –me besó nuevamente, se acercó a Alice y junas se alejaron a la playa.

Como lo pensaba, aprender a manejar no fue tan difícil, aunque Jasper era un gran maestro y eso ayudaba bastante, aprendí rápido y ya podía andar lo suficientemente bien como para sacar licencia ese mismo día, pero debía esperar, era fin de semana y nadie me atendería, ya tendría la semana que viene. Y la próxima, podría llegar a mi primer día de clases, con mi novia al lado y mi coche nuevo.

Tenía grandes ilusiones de entrar al colegio, las clases particulares que había tenido con mi madre, eran cada día mejores, ya sabía leer, escribir, sumar, restar, dividir, multiplicar, factorizar, sabía perfectamente lo que era un polinomio, un factor notable, algo sobre estadística, la historia de nuestro país, las leyes de la gramática, que era una palabra esdrújula, sabía biología, química, física… lo siento me entusiasmé, pero en general, sabía todo eso y alguna cosas más. Esme no lograba entender como mi cabeza hacía para guardar todas las cosas que me decía tan rápido y que no lo olvidara. Y todo me hacía plantearme nuevamente la idea de que no estaba aprendiendo, sino que solo recordando.

Nos habíamos alejado un poco de donde se suponía que se encontraban las chicas por lo que decidimos que era hora de volver, debíamos decidir que sería lo que comeríamos y ver si los chicos habían llegado ya.

No nos costó mucho ubicarlas, pero no me gustó para nada la compañía en la que se encontraban. Estaban con Jacob y se encontraban a una distancia que no me dejaba para nada contento.

- Buenas tardes Jacob –le saludé cuando ya me encontraba a su lado.

- Hola Edward.

- Edward no te sentí llegar –me dijo Bella asiendo que algo dentro de mi comenzara a arder.

- Sí parecías muy entusiasmada –le comenté.

- Jacob me contaba de su nueva adquisición, una gran moto y me ofreció cualquier día ir a montarla con él –parecía entusiasmada, pero el ardor aún seguía en mi pecho y mi respuesta hizo que ella notara que algo me pasaba.

- No creo que sea buena idea, las motos son algo peligrosas y nunca sabes cuando un loco las anda manejando –dije solo mirándolo a él- Bella ya es hora de ir a comer, los chicos nos esperan, un gusto volver a verte Jacob –me despedí de él solo inclinando la cabeza, luego tomé de la mano a Bella y me la llevé de su lado.

- Adiós Jacob –alcanzó a gritarle Bella, cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de él ella me detuvo- ¿Por qué se supone que actuaste así? –me preguntó.

- ¿Así cómo?

- Edward sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero, Jacob es mi amigo, no tenías porque tratarlo así.

- Bella él no me agrada ¿de acuerdo? Además él parece mirarte como si quisiera ser algo más que amigos.

- Eso es una estupidez –dijo sonriendo.

-No es una estupidez y no te rías, lo digo en serio.

- ¿Estás celoso? –preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

No me agradaba como Edward había tratado a Jacob, pero el notar el rostro de él en estos momentos y saber perfectamente que él estaba celoso solo hacía que me sintiera más feliz y mi corazón se hinchara de orgullo.

- Es solo que no me gusta cómo te mira Bella –dijo al fin luego de un largo silencio.

- No te tiene que importar como él te mira, lo realmente importante en cómo nos miramos nosotros, puedo mirar a mucha gente, pero con nadie lo haré como lo hago contigo, ya no pienses en esas cosas y vamos donde los chicos.

Cuando nos acercamos a los demás Emmett y Rose ya habían llegado y ese momento estaban bajando una gran cantidad de cosas del Jeep de Emmett.

- ¿Qué se supone que es todo esto? –pregunté a los chicos.

- Pues supuse que dejaría de llover muy pronto y haría un gran día, así que llamé a los chicos cuando veníamos hacia acá y les dije que pasaran por casa y trajeran todo lo necesario para acampar acá, ¿nos les parece una idea genial? –nos explicó Alice, parecía tan contenta que no me parecía buena idea llevarle la contra.

- Pero no tenemos nada de ropa ni esas cosas además no le avisé a mi padre –les comenté.

- Eso ya está todo arreglado hemos pasado por todas las cosas y hemos traído ropa y todo lo necesario para los seis y Esme dijo que se encargaría de avisarle a tu padre, así que no hay porque preocuparse, solo disfrutar –Rose nos explicó.

Y sin esperar más nos fuimos a buscar los lugares que estaban aptos para acampar. Nos atendió un joven muy amable que nos dijo que se llamaba Sam. Nos indicó todas las instalaciones del lugar y donde podíamos encontrar un negocio para comprar las cosas de comida.

- Cualquier duda que tengan, me buscan a mi o mi novia, se llama Emily ella también les ayudará en cualquier cosa, bueno ahora tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpan nos vemos en un rato.

Nos despedimos de Sam y comenzamos a ordenar el campamento, tendríamos tres carpas, lo que de inmediato hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir como desquiciado, pues estaba más que asumido que dormiríamos en parejas y eso hacía que me quedara a solas con Edward. Y no era que me molestara, pero estaba segura sobre el hecho de cómo actuarían mis hormonas ya que no confiaba para nada en ellas. Después de haber visto a Edward desnudo, ya se controlaban solas y no tomaban en cuenta mi opinión.

Dispusimos las carpas en círculo alrededor de la mesa que estaba junto a la parrilla donde cocinaríamos. Edward y yo tomamos los bolsos que los chicos habían traído con nuestras cosas y las dejamos dentro de la carpa. Una vez esta ordenada, nos juntamos alrededor de la mesa.

- Bien es hora de cocinar, ya se nos está haciendo tarde y después quiero ir a bañarme al río, así que propongo cocinar lo antes posible –nos dijo Emmett más como una orden que una petición.

- Si nos les molesta yo puedo ir a cocinar y mientras ustedes pueden ir a buscar leña para fogata de la noche –al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues nadie reclamó- ¿Quién me acompaña?

- Yo –dijo Edward de inmediato, me tomó de la mano y juntos nos dirigimos hacia donde Sam nos dijo que había un negocio.

- Solo desde esta mañana que eres mi novia y no he podido estar contigo ni un solo segundo del día y eso Bella, me frustra –dijo deteniéndose y parándose frente a mí.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para que ya no estés frustrado? –le pregunté con una mirada para nada inocente.

- Por el momento darme un beso, ya veremos luego –con su mano alzó mi barbilla y se acercó a mí hasta que nuestros labios se unieron y yo como siempre ya estaba perdida. Sus labios sabían muy bien que hacer para encajar perfecto con los míos. Con unas de sus manos tomó mi cuello y la otra la posó en mi cintura y juntas en un movimiento de sincronización perfecta me acercó más a él. Pero luego pasó algo, su actitud parecía más tímida, nada en comparación al beso que nos habíamos dado en su cumpleaños, el cual había sido más de roces que de besos, pero luego entendí el porqué. Con un suave movimiento su lengua rozó mi labio, pidiendo un permiso silencioso para entrar en mi boca, el cual le concedí sin meditarlo. Nuestras lenguas solo habían tenido un pequeño roce cuando edward repentinamente se separó de mí. Yo pensé que había hecho algo mal, pero la razón de nuestra separación estaba detrás de mí.

- Lamento ser yo quien los interrumpa como siempre, pero los demás no se atreven –nos dijo Emmett con cara de pocos amigos- sé que después de lo que acaba de pasar no tengan mucho apetito, pero yo sí, así que por favor podrían guardar su hambre carnal para más tarde e ir a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo.

- Por supuesto Emmett, lo sentimos mucho y en recompensa haré tu plato preferido –le dije para calmar un poco su mal genio por el hambre.

- Eso está mejor, ahora vayan a comprar de una vez.

Con Edward seguimos las indicaciones que Sam nos había dado y sin dificultad llegamos al negocio. Tomé una canasta y comencé a echar en todo lo necesario para el plato favorito de Emmett y el cual no era nada del otro mundo y que en un local de comida rápida lo harían: Pollo con Papas Fritas y mucho, mucho aderezo.

- ¿A qué sabe la mostaza? –me preguntó Edward cuando me vio echándolo en la canasta.

- Vaya, nunca me habían preguntado eso y sinceramente no se como responder, pero la mejor solución es esperar hasta el almuerzo y descubrirlo tu mismo – le dije.

- ¿Y si no me agrada? –me preguntó sin despegar la vista de la mostaza.

- Ahí está lo emocionante de la vida, vivir cosas nuevas sin temor, solo vivir, sino nos arriesgamos en algunas cosas jamás que sabremos que hubiera pasado –dije mirándolo justo en el momento en que alzaba la vista y me miraba- solo vive el momento Edward, trata de no pensar demasiado en lo que se vendrá.

Me sonrió con cariño, tomó la canasta que estaba en mi mano y la dejo en el suelo, me acorraló contra una estantería y me besó, no dudé un segundo en contestarle el beso, pero luego recordé donde estábamos y me separé de él de mala gana, una señora a nuestro lado nos miraba con mala cara.

- Edward ¿por qué hiciste eso?

- Solo probaba lo emocionante de la vida, solo me arriesgaba y seguía tu consejo –me dijo tomando la canasta del suelo y yendo hacia la caja para pagar las cosas que habíamos comprado.

No podía reclamarle eso, yo se lo había aconsejado, además no iba a negar que me hubiera encantado lo que había hecho. Cuando la cajera terminó de pasar todas las cosas y nos dio el total de la compra casi me caí ahí mismo.

- Pero eso un robo –le dije a la cajera- si tan solo son unas pocas cosas.

- Lo siento señorita, yo solo trabajo aquí, no coloco los precios a los productos –me dijo ella algo apenada.

- Tranquila –le dijo Edward- toma aquí tienes y quédate con el vuelto por la atención y soportar a la escandalosa de mi novia.

La chica no separa la vista de Edward, pero cuando el dijo que yo era su novia, tomó el dinero y enseguida nos dio el cambio.

- No es necesario que me deje el cambio, he atendido a gente peor –y diciendo esto miró a las siguientes personas que estaban en la fila de la caja, dándonos a entender que ya debíamos irnos.

Tomamos las bolsas y salimos de la tienda.

- ¿Por qué la chica cambió de actitud tan rápido, la ofendí de alguna manera? –preguntó preocupación.

- Si –le respondí- le dijiste que yo era tu novia y se notaba a lo lejos que estaba atraída hacia ti.

- ¿Quién está celosa ahora? –la sonrisa en su cara era inigualable.

- Eso quiere decir que si estabas celoso de Jacob –asumí tratando de evitar su pregunta.

- Por lo menos lo reconozco.

Llegamos al campamento que habíamos armado y todo parecía listo. La mesa que solo mostraba madera cuando nos fuimos, ahora estaba decorada con un lindo mantel que supuse había sido traído por Alice. El almuerzo no demoró en estar listo y el más contento era Emmett, su ánimo había mejorado notoriamente y ahora se reía de todo y de todos. Descansamos cerca de una hora, lavamos los trastes y nos sentamos a jugar cartas. Pero el juego no duró mucho, pues Alice dejó las cartas en la mesa y se puso de pie.

- Bien chicas es hora de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse traje de baño, nos vamos a la playa –no se porque tenía el presentimiento de que mi traje de baño sería al estilo Alice.

**Nuevamente Punto de vista de Edward**

Las chicas se cambiaron en la carpa de Alice y Jasper y nosotros en la que Bella y yo lo haríamos, cuando salimos de la carpa ellas aún no lo hacían.

- Las esperamos en la playa –les gritó Emmett- vamos chicos –nos dijo encaminándose a la playa sin dejarnos más opción a Jasper y a mí que seguirlo.

Llevamos unas toallas y unas pocas cervezas, luego nos tendimos en la arena a esperar a las chicas. Recordaba la playa, las olas, el olor a sal, la resequedad, la piel pegajosa, todo, recordaba la playa, el problema era que no sabía de dónde. Traté de recordar, buscar en alguna parte de la memoria de mi cabeza, pero nada aparecía, me frustraba. Pero y ¿si fuera mejor olvidar? ¿Había pasado algo en mi vida que provocó que mi mente borrara esos recuerdos? Ahora era feliz, tenía una familia que cualquiera quisiera tener, unos grandes amigos y una hermosa novia que quería mucho. Sí, quizás lo mejor sería olvidar todo estas dudas y solo seguir el consejo de Bella y vivir cada segundo de mi vida sin importar lo demás.

- Bien Edward, ahora cuando las chicas lleguen, debemos esperar hasta que ellas se vayan a bañar y después vamos nosotros –me explicó Emmett.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque a las chicas les gusta desvestirse aquí, me refiero a sacarse la ropa y quedarse con bikini y luego que les ayuden a colocarse bloqueador solar –Emmett parecía encantado.

- ¿Qué es un bikini? –pregunté con cierta curiosidad.

- Es el mejor invento del hombre, créeme tienes que verlo –dijo con una gran sonrisa- ahí vienen las chicas.

Volteé mi mirada y ahí venían las tres chicas riendo entre ellas. Traían un bolso en que supuse que venían sus cosas, traían puesto un short y una pequeña polera. Pero mi vista estaba completamente centrada en Bella. Desde que la conocía, nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa, sus piernas estaban completamente descubiertas y quedé fascinado con ellas.

- ¿Demoramos demasiado? –preguntó Alice sentándose junto a Jasper.

- Para nada –le respondió él besando una parte de su hombro que estaba descubierta.

- Bien chicas colóquense luego bloqueador para ir a bañarnos –y en ese momento comenzaron a hacer lo que Emmett me dijo que harían. Como si en cámara lenta fuera Bella comenzó a sacarse el short y luego la polera, dejando al descubierto lo que imaginé era un bikini, el cual era la prenda más increíble que hubiera visto hasta el momento. Era azul y hacia que el cuerpo de Bella de viera espectacular.

- ¿Me ayudas con el bloqueador? –me preguntó una vez que estaba a mi lado. Yo sin saber que hacer miré a mi lado y vi a Emmett y Jasper asentir con energía. Ellos ya se encontraban junto a las chicas, tomaban un tubo con crema y luego la esparcían en la espalda de las chicas.

- Claro –le dijo con entusiasmo al notar cual sería mi trabajo.

Bella se acostó sobre mi toalla que ya estaba en el suelo y dejó a mí vista su espalda y algo más que solo la espalda. Imité lo que los chicos hacían, vertí un poco de esa crema en mi mano y luego lentamente comencé a esparcirla por el cuerpo de Bella. Su piel era lisa y muy suave. Pasé bloqueador por su espalda piernas y un poco más por la parte superior de sus piernas que se encontraba descubierta, la cual al sentir mis manos se estremeció.

Ese estremecimiento provocó que mi cuerpo reaccionara y mis manos se detuvieran. Bella se puso de pie y me miró, estaba completamente sonrojada.

- Muchas gracias –dijo tomando el bloqueador de mis manos y luego poniéndose de pie y siguió a las chicas que en ese momento ya se dirigían al agua. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, me tendí en la toalla.

- Me está volviendo loco –les dije a los chicos.

- Si ellas suelen hacer eso todo el tiempo –me dijo Jasper que se encontraba en la mismo posición que yo.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila después de eso, jugamos el agua casi toda la tarde y solo el apetito que comenzamos a sentir nos hizo salir del agua. Nos cambiamos ropa y nos comimos unos emparedados que Alice y Jasper habían preparado.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, con Jasper y Emmett comenzamos a preparar la fogata y las chicas fueron a comprar algunas cosas, para disfrutar en la noche.

De todos estos días que había compartido con ellos, nunca la había pasado tan bien. Emmett era una persona demasiado especial, que hacía que nadie lograra sentirse incómodo a su lado, al igual que Alice, Jasper podía ser muy reservado, pero si había siempre tenía el ánimo de dejar la seriedad a un lado y disfrutar y si hermana Rose era igual.

Entrando ya en la madrugada a las chicas les dio dueño y comenzaron a entrar en sus carpas para dormir, pero al ver el rostro de los chicos al seguirlas supe que lo menos que harían sería dormir.

- Yo también me voy a entrar ¿vienes Edward? –me preguntó Bella. Pero eso ni se preguntaba.

- Me aseguro de apagar bien el fuego y te sigo –le dijo por lo que solo asintió.

**Y nuevamente cambiamos punto de vista, esta vez, turno de Bella.**

Estaba nerviosa, había pasado toda la tarde con mi corazón y mis hormonas aceleradas. La idea de Rose de pedirle a Edward que me echara bloqueador había funcionado, pero cuando había pasado su mano delicadamente por mi trasero, no pude evitar estremecerme, lo había disfrutado y debo admitir que sentí algo de frustración cuando se detuvo, pero después sentí rabia conmigo o en realidad con mi cuerpo, pues parecía no querer hacerle caso a mi mente.

Ahora pasaría toda la noche con Edward y no sabía que ocurriría. Me cambie y me puse pijama mientras él apagaba el fuego y me metí en mi saco de dormir. Al poco rato entro Edward.

- Me voltearé para que te cambies –le dije cuando había encontrado el short de su pijama. El asintió y yo me volteé, podía escuchar cada movimiento que hacía y mi mente dibujaba todo aquello, lo cual me hizo estremecerme nuevamente.

Cuando sentí que abría su saco de dormir y se metía en el, me volteé. Él estaba a mi lado y me miraba.

- ¿Pasaste una buena tarde? –le pregunté para buscar algo de conversación.

- Sí, la pasé muy bien –dijo acomodándose y afirmándose en un codo para verme mejor- aunque hubo un momento en que una chica, hizo que casi me diera un infarto –sin entender muy bien de quien se trataba hice que el monstro de los celos llegara a mi por solo unos segundos- andaba con un bikini azul, que me dejaba muy poco a la imaginación –me explicó y supe que era yo. Se fue acercando un poco más hasta que su rostro estaba sobre el mío- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a esa chica?

- Mmm no lo sé es muy esquiva, no sé si ella quiera conocerte –le dije siguiéndole el juego.

- Puedes decirle que quiero conocerla y si aún así no la convences dile que beso muy bien.

- No sé si eso la convenza, pero puedes darme una muestra a mí y yo después le digo si es verdad o no que besas muy bien –le dije sonriendo.

- Esa es una muy buena idea –se acercó a mí y me beso.

Dios, nunca me cansaría que me besara, era tan exquisito y suave, que provocaba muchas cosas que eran inexplicables. Tal como en la tienda, rosó suevamente con su lengua mi labio, pidiéndome permiso para entrar en mi boca, como si lo necesitara. Abrí lentamente mi boca y nuestras lenguas se juntaron, esta vez no habría nadie que nos interrumpieran.

Sus besos eran suaves y sabían a mi menta. El saco de dormir que estaba entro nosotros me impedía tener más contacto con él y Edward pareció pensar lo mismo, pues en ese mismo momento sentí como el cierre comenzaba a bajar. Se separó un poco de mí, pero sin romper el beso, corrió el saco a un lado y luego se puso sobre mí con un cuidado tan exquisito y especial.

Puso sus manos en mu cuello y otra en mi cintura, mientras yo enredaba mis brazos en su cuello y lo acercaba más a mí. No puedo describir lo que sentía en esos momentos, sabía que él era mío, los sabía desde el cumpleaños de él, pero quería más, sentirlo más si eso era posible.

La mano de Edward que se encontraba en mi cintura, se deslizó suavemente bajo a tela de mi polera tocando la piel de mi vientre, ¡Dios! Se sentía tan bien y no quería por nada del mundo que se detuviera, más ahora que sus labios se dedicaban exclusivamente a mi cuello

- ¡Edward! –gemí al momento en que su mano estaba cerca de mi busto y en ese momento mi mente reaccionó. No estaba lista, sabía que dependía de ese momento si permitía que esto siguiera o no.

Hace solo unas pocas semanas que lo conocía y todo estaba yendo muy rápido.

- Edward detente –le dije apenada. Él de inmediato levantó la vista y la enfocó en mi- deberíamos detenernos, yo… no estoy preparada.

- Tienes razón –dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios- deberíamos dormir.

- Gracias –le dije- por entender.

- No hay nada que entender mi Bella, todo está bien mientras tú lo estés –él se recostó a mi lado y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombre y estábamos dispuestos a dormir, cuando unos sonidos e las carpas de al lado nos lo impidió.

Nunca había escuchado los nombres de mis amigos tantas veces en solo unos segundos. Y por alguna razón el sueño se nos espantó.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Dicen que la playa de noche es muy romántica –me propuso Edward, pero yo sabía que era para no tener que escuchar los gemidos de nuestros amigos.

- Por supuesto.

**En Londres**

- Nada señor, parece que ninguna droga hace que se acuerde de lo que ocurrió, solo vuelve a repetir siempre que solo dijo que quería que estuviera siempre a su lado.

Aro ya estaba completamente enfadado, nada estaba resultando y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, necesitaba saber que había pasado con el chico Masen y si aún se encontraba congelado.

- Sigue intentado –le dijo Aro- pero ahora ten mi limusina preparada, debemos ir a dejar a mi hija al aeropuerto.

En ese momento una hermosa chica entraba a la sala de Aro.

- Ya estoy lista padre –decía la chica.

- Muy bien Jane, ahora ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuando lo encuentres y estés segura de que es él, me lo informas, ya sabes que el tiempo que tenemos es escaso y no nos podemos permitir fallar.

- ¿Cuándo te he fallado padre?

**----------------------------------------------Él es un Maniquí----------------------------------------------**

**Un beso que estén y díganme que opinas del capítulo.**

**Con cariño, Philana.**


	12. Dias antes de entrar a clases

**Hola guapas, espero que estén todas bien y que gocen de excelente salud. Siento la demora del capítulo pero los estudios me tienen sin tiempo.**

**Sé que no es el mejor capítulo, pero es lo que hay, prometo que el próximo será mejor.**

**No me alargaré mucho aquí pues al parecer nunca leen esto y solo e pasan directo a lo de más abajo, y las entiendo yo a veces hago lo mismo.**

**Y gracias por los mas de 200 rr son unos soles gigantescos en mi vida narrativa.**

**Pero no puedo saltarme el agradecer a las personas que dejaron rr el capítulo anterior y a las chicas que se han unido al fic.**

**- Soff098**

**- Conntagious**

**- EdwardKaname**

**- Sabricullen**

**- It doesn't matter**

**- Chiiocullen**

**- I'm Rakel**

**- Awen Granger**

**- Super Fanfic**

**- Peritha****12**

**- Pukichick**

**- Selesia**

**- Terra 2012**

**- Missju**

**- Lulii St. John**

**- Joslin Weasley**

**- Ekate94**

**- Nonblondes**

**- Liss90gs**

**- : te quiero mucho hermanita pequeña**

**- Wabe49**

**- Akako Cullen**

**- Cryys**

**- MariaS****immenthalBlack**

**- Paau**

**- **

**- Maril78**

**Y Gracias a las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas:**

**- Schutze09**

**- Patch C. Cassedy**

**- Goordita**

**- Kelda Ylonen Cullen **

**- Pimmpoohna-sevilla**

**- Atenea Evans**

**- Liloc**

**- Peckaa**

**- Zakaritz**

**- Anfitrite**

**- NemesisAg**

**- Betancourt**

**Muchas gracias a todas. Les agradezco de todo corazón.**

**-----------------------------------------Él es un maniquí----------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 12: "Días antes de entrar a**** clases"**

**Punto de vista de ****Edward**

Adictiva, exquisitamente adictiva. Esa era la sensación que tenía en el momento de besar la suave piel de Bella. Nunca pensé que fuera ser así. La primera vez que nos habíamos besado, recuerdo que había sido genial, pero esta vez, cuando mis labios quisieron descubrir cuál sería el sabor de su piel, nunca imaginé que se iba a convertir en algo de lo que no podría desligarme, como si de alguna manera fuera mi marca de heroína de la cual ya estaba completamente adicto a ella.

Y no me molestaba, claro que no, lo adoraba y estaba dispuesto a detenerme si ella me lo pedía, como había sucedido exactamente. No sé muy bien las razones que la hizo querer me terminara lo que habíamos empezado, pero la entendería, preguntaría las posibles razones de aquella actitud a mis "mentores" de las experiencias nuevas y luego lo entendería a la perfección.

Cuando comenzamos a escuchar los nombres de mis hermanos y el de nuestros amigos, demasiado seguidos y además acompañado de alguno que otro gemido, noté que Bella se encontraba incómoda y de algún modo al verla en ese estado, hizo que me sintiera igual.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? –Le pregunté- Dicen que la playa de noche es muy romántica –en realidad eso lo había escuchado en una película que Alice había estado viendo.

- Por supuesto –me dijo enseguida, creo que hasta aliviada de salir de aquella situación tan incómoda.

Nos pusimos un pantalón sobre el pijama y un polerón, nos calzamos las zapatillas y salimos a la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a tras a nuestros amigos, que seguramente ni cuenta se darían de que habíamos salido.

Pasé mi brazo por sobre los hombros de Bella, tratando de darle algo de calor, pues esa misma mañana había llovido y estaba algo helado. Ella de inmediato correspondió mi abrazo y rodeo mi cintura, acercándose más a mí, si es que se podía. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por largo rato, solo comunicándonos con las caricias que nuestros cuerpos se daban.

- ¿Qué era lo que te preocupaba cuando veníamos hacia acá? –me preguntó de repente. Había olvidado que le había dicho que hablaríamos luego de ese tema, pero ahora que solo quería olvidarlo, no sabía muy bien, si sería buena idea decírselo. Contarle mis temores, envolverla en ellos y hacer que se preocupara sin motivos.

- No era nada Bella, no te preocupes –dije besado su frente y rogando que pudiera olvidar el tema, pero por alguna razón, sabía que ella no lo haría.

- Vamos Edward, sabes que puedes confiar en mí –se detuvo en ese momento y me miró fijo a los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que ante aquella mirada yo no podría negarme.

- Es solo que… he estado pensando, sobre todo esto, lo que ha estado pasando con mi vida o lo que llevo de vida. Bella hay cosas que solo estoy recordando, es como si de alguna manera ya las hubiera aprendido antes, ¿no te parece extraño que me cueste tan poco aprender ciertas cosas? Aprendí a leer en solo unas horas, no hay ningún problema en matemáticas que no pueda resolver, el nombre de las palabras, el sabor de las frutas, las sensaciones, sentimientos, todo eso ya lo sabía de alguna manera y cada vez que me coloco a pensar sobre estas cosas, me convenzo más de que algo me pasó en mi vida que hizo que quedara como maniquí –lancé un largo suspiro luego de haberle contado todo sin siquiera dar un suspiro.

- Vaya Edward, ¿por qué no me habías dicho esto antes? –me dijo Bella, con claras muestras de preocupación en su rostro.

- Solo hasta hoy somos novios Bella, antes apenas me atrevía a hablar contigo–respondí sonriendo para tratar de calmarla un poco.

- Bueno, eso es cierto –sonrió- pero ¿has recordado algo de antes de conocernos?

- No nada de eso, solo las cosas que estoy viendo ahora por primera vez, se me hacen conocidas, demasiado conocidas, por lo que creo que ya las he vista antes.

- ¿Te sentirías más cómodo si cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos de esto con Carlisle y los chicos? –me preguntó con cierta incomodidad.

- Creo que si, después de todo, me han ayudado mucho desde el principio, no sería bueno ocultarles esto que estoy sintiendo –rodeé su cintura y la abracé- no sé que haría sin ti Bella.

- Pues nada –dijo y sentí su sonrisa al decir eso.

Después de eso, seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que a la lejanía logramos ver un faro, parecía que ya no era usado, pues al ser de noche, su luz no estaba encendida.

- Un faro –le comenté en un susurró- ¿Cómo sabía que era un faro si lo veo por primera vez?

- Eso ya lo averiguaremos cuando volvamos a casa –me tranquilizó y comenzó a caminar hacia el- ven, subamos, no creo que nadie nos detenga, parece abandonado.

La seguí de inmediato. Subimos con algo de dificultad tomando en cuenta que debí ayudar a Bella en cada instante en que sus pies le jugaban una mala pasada y tropezaba. No me quejaba, me encantaba cada vez que podía estar en contacto con su cuerpo y más aún cuando se colocaba nerviosa cada vez que la tocaba. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban y solo podía susurrar un tartamudeado gracias.

Una vez que llegamos arriba, la puerta estaba cerrada o más bien dicho, atorada.

- Dame permiso Bella, este es trabajo para un hombre –dije provocando su risa.

Levanté mi pierna y de una sola patada la puerta cedió en un corto sonido.

- Vaya mi héroe –se burló Bella.

- Adelante mi damisela en apuros.

- No estaba en apuros –se quejo provocando que esta vez fuera yo quien riera.

- Era solo una broa Bella –le tome una de sus manos y la conduje dentro del faro.

Entramos en el y todo estaba a oscuras y lleno de instrumentos que no conocía y que al parecer ella tampoco, pues miraba todo con cierta curiosidad. Recorrimos el pequeño lugar en pocos segundos, sin encontrar nada que fuera de nuestro interés. Bella se acercó a un de las ventanas, la abrió casi sin dificultad y se asomó en ella.

- Ven aquí Edward –llamó moviendo un de sus manos para que yo me asomara. Me instalé a su lado y miré hacia donde ella apuntaba- No crees que es hermosa esta vista.

- Sí está bien –le comenté sin entusiasmo provocando que su vista se fijara en mi esta vez.

- ¿Solo bien? –preguntó incrédula.

- Es solo que no ocuparía la palabra hermosa –levanté mi mano y acaricié su rostro- No comparándola contigo.

Su rostro reaccionó de inmediato ante mis palabras y lo pude sentir en la mano que tenía posada en su rostro. Me miró algo raro y e hizo una ligera mueca con sus labios.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, es solo que cada vez que dices cosas como esas no sé que responder –alzo la vista y me miró- me deslumbras Edward, con tus palabras y gestos, a veces pienso que no deberíamos estar juntos.

- Bella, Dios no pienses en esas cosas, por favor, claro que debemos estar juntos, ni te imaginas cuanto te quiero ¿por qué piensas eso? –Pregunté confundido- ¿Acaso no te he demostrado cuanto te quiero? Pues solo llevamos un día de novios, pero si quieres que te lo demuestre de algún modo, solo dímelo Bella.

- No es eso Edward, es solo que estoy preocupada.

- ¿preocupada de qué?

- No has conocido a otras chicas a parte de Alice, Rose y yo, hay chicas bellísimas, con las cuales estarías mucho mejor, por eso Edward quiero que me prometas que una vez que entremos al colegio, si hay alguna chica que te sea más atractiva y te guste más, debes decírmelo de inmediato.

- No voy a prometer nada, pues encuentro que es estúpido –dije enfadado- y no puedo creer que estemos hablando de esto, cuando solo llevamos un día de novios.

- Para mí no es estúpido, por favor prométemelo y estaré más tranquila –tomó mis manos y las puso junto a su corazón, temo a que me hagan daño Edward y el peor daño que podrían hacerme sería que me engañaras –iba a reprochar sus palabras pro ella volvió a hablar- solo hazlo y ya no hablaré más del tema… por favor.

- Está bien –dije rindiéndome- te lo prometo -me acerqué a ella y la besé. Cada vez me convencía más que era nuestro destino estar juntos, con cada vez nuestro lazo se hacía más corto y más irrompible.

Estuvimos mirando el paisaje unos minutos más hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de volver.

- ¿Crees que ellos ya hayan… acabado con… lo que hacían? –me preguntó Bella mientras bajábamos del faro para no tener que mirarme cuando hizo esa pregunta.

- Espero que sí, no fue muy cómodo intentar dormir con todos esos sonidos.

Pisamos el último escalón y caminamos ahora por la arena hacia donde estaba nuestro campamento.

- Aunque nosotros no estábamos precisamente durmiendo –Bella se acercó con una sonrisa y me roseo con sus brazos.

- El que actuáramos así fue exclusivamente su culpa.

- ¿Nuestra culpa, y por qué? Si se puede saber.

- Digamos que con los bikinis que andaban trayendo esta tarde, no ayudaban mucho a controlar nuestras hormonas.

- Y que querías ¿qué nos bañáramos con pijama? –se burló ella.

- A mi no me molestaría para nada, así te bañas en la playa con pijama y duermes en la carpa con bikini –Bella se detuvo al instante y temí por haber sido tan claro en mi declaración.

- ¿Qué te han hecho Emmett y Jasper actúas igual que ellos? –cuando habló noté enseguida que quería parecer enojada, pero no le funcionó pues una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios y aproveché la oportunidad para acercarme a ella.

- ¿Y eso es malo? –una vez frente a ella tomé su cintura y la rodeé con mis brazos alzándola ligeramente.

- Creo que no, hasta creo que me agrada –y darle tiempo a que se arrepintiera de sus palabras, la puse sobre mi hombro y comencé a caminar hacia el agua.

- Edward Cullen si haces eso estarás muerto –pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el agua, literalmente.

No pude evitar reírme cuando la vi salir del agua toda mojada y congelada. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero fue un groso error, tomó mi mano y entró de nuevo al agua esta vez conmigo.

- Te lo merecías, por todo lo que has dicho y hecho –me dijo riendo. Seguimos jugando en el agua, aunque estaba helada, los juegos hacían que entráramos en calor.

Luego de unos minutos y ya suficientemente mojados, decidimos al fin volver a nuestra carpa y cambiarnos nuestra ropa. Cuando llegamos todo se encontraba en silencio, por lo que creímos que los demás chicos parecían estar durmiendo.

- Será mejor que encendamos una fogata para secar la ropa y ver si se seca un poco mi cabello con el calor –comentó Bella- no creo que sea buena idea dormir con el cabello mojado.

- Lo siento Bella, no debí mojarte –me disculpé.

- Tranquilo, me divertí mucho, ahora ve a buscar leña, hay un poco junto a las carpas y mientras yo cambiaré mi ropa.

Noté cuando Bella entró a la carpa y yo comencé a juntar la leña y con casi nada de dificultad encendí una pequeña hoguera en el centro de nuestro campamento. Me percaté de que el fuego no se apagara mientras yo me iba y luego volvía la carpa.

- Bien es mi turno de cambiarme ropa –dije entrando sin preguntarle antes si estaba lista y ese fue mi error. ¿O no?

En el momento en que me asomé Bella solo estaba con ropa interior. Era como si su cuerpo me hipnotizara, estaba paralizado solo mirándola. Era bellísima y me hacía preguntarme como podía dudar en quererla. Me acerqué lentamente, sin querer asustarla, pero ella no se alejaba.

Terminé con la distancia que había entre nosotros y la abracé con tanta fuerza que creí que ella se rompería.

- Eres tan hermosa Bella, ni te imaginas lo que me haces sentir en estos momentos, no sé cómo pude pasar tanto tiempo congelado sin haber sabido se tu existencia.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Su abrazo era muy fuerte y en algún punto de mi cuerpo, este sentía dolor, pero no quería que me soltara, sus palabras hacías que me sintiera inmensamente feliz.

Sentí vergüenza e incomodidad cuando entró en nuestra carpa y me vio solo con ropa interior. Se separó de mi solo unos milímetros y me sonrió.

- No quisiera nunca separarme de ti y yo no debería estar aquí, pero mi ropa está mojada y tú estás casi desnuda, lo cual no le está haciendo para nada bien a mis hormonas –se alejó otro poco- así que lo mejor será que termines de cambiarte de ropa y una vez que estés lista sal y ahí yo entraré ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy de acuerdo, es solo que estaba ordenando un poco nuestras cosas por eso demoré en cambiarme, pero ahora no tardo –Edward solo asintió y salió de la carpa.

Me senté dejando caer mi cuerpo en uno de los sacos de dormir, definitivamente esa noche no podría dormir, miré la hora y ya era bien entrada en la madrugada. Las cosas con Edward estaban siendo extrañas, eran increíbles de verdad, pero temía que nuestra relación estaba yendo demasiado rápido. Tendría que hablar con las chicas cuanto antes y pedirles consejo, aunque sería después de entrar a clases del segundo semestre, Edward estaría nervioso y debía apoyarlo.

Terminé de ponerme mi ropa y salí para que Edward cambiara la de él.

Esa noche o lo que quedaba de ella fue tranquila, dormimos juntos, el abrazándome, pero cada uno dentro de su saco de dormir. La noche fue cálida estando entre sus brazos y a la mañana siguiente, cuando salimos de nuestra carpa los chicos ya estaba fuera tomando desayuno.

- ¡Vaya! –Exclamó Emmett cuando nos vio- hasta que al fin se levantan ¿saben la hora que es? Hermanito parece que has dormido muy bien.

- Hubiéramos dormido mucho mejor si no hubiera sido por unos ruidos que habían en las carpas de nuestros vecinos, queridos hermanitos y amigos –dijo Edward provocando que Emmett y Jasper se atoraran con lo que estaban comiendo- con Bella debimos ir a dar una vuelta por la playa hasta que los ruidos cesaran ¿Tienen alguna idea de quienes se trataban? –les preguntó Edward a los chicos.

- Yo… bueno… nosotros –Jasper parecía ser el más avergonzado de todos y nos intentada dar explicaciones de algo que era inexplicable.

- Por Dios Jasper no te compliques, solo hicimos el amor como cualquier pareja que se quiere lo haría Edward, el día en que tu lo hagas con Bella nosotros no te pediremos que nos des explicaciones –tanto Edward como yo nos sonrojamos al instante al escuchar las palabras de Alice, ella era conocida por no tener pelos en la lengua y dejar incómoda a las personas.

- Por favor Alice no tienes que ser tan explícita con nuestra intimidad – le rogó Jasper.

- ¿Y qué quieres que les diga? Que cuando una mujer y un hombre se quieren mucho…

- Lo mejor será que dejemos el tema hasta aquí –les dije acercándome a la mesa tomando la mano de Edward y llevándolo conmigo.

El día lo pasamos mucho mejor que el día anterior y se hizo tan corto que no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya íbamos de vuelta a casa.

Edward manejó todo el camino de vuelta, aunque siempre con Jasper a su lado en caso de que algo pasara, pero había aprendido muy rápido y manejaba a la perfección. Pasamos a dejar a Jasper a su casa en primer lugar y luego iríamos a la mía.

- Mañana pasa por mí y te acompaño a sacar licencia así podrás ir a tu primer día de clases en tu coche –le dijo nuestro amigo cuando se bajó del coche.

- Gracias Jasper, estaré aquí a primera hora de la mañana –Edward esperó a que Jasper entrara en la casa y luego aceleró en dirección a la mía.

Íbamos con Alice en el asiento trasero, por lo que no podíamos estar lo suficientemente en confianza, como para hablar de algunos temas, por lo que solo comentamos sobre como lo habíamos pasado en el pequeño campamento improvisado.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa el auto de Charlie no estaba por lo supuse que no había nadie en casa. Hubiera invitado a Edward a pasar, pero como estábamos con Alice me pareció algo incómodo y fuera de lugar, por lo que solo bajé del auto y comencé a sacar mis cosas del maletero.

- Te ayudo me dijo Edward tomando la maleta que en ese momento me estaba costando montones sacar.

- Gracias –le dije sonriendo y encaminándome a la casa para abrir la puerta y Edward no estuviera demasiado tiempo con la maleta en la mano.

- No tardaré –escuché que le decía a Alice y luego sus pasos detrás de mí.

Abrí la puerta y efectivamente la casa estaba sola, ni un murmullo se escuchaba. El silencio fue roto por el pequeño sonido que hizo la maleta al tocar el suelo. Me giré para despedirme de Edward, pero me fue imposible articular alguna palabra, pues al igual que en la tienda de la playa cuando comprábamos los víveres, me había acorralado contra la pared de la sala y sostenía mis manos a los costados de mi cuerpo. Y en ese preciso momento me di cuenta que me encantaba que me tuviera así, por supuesto no se lo diría, me avergonzaba incluso imaginarlo, pero mi cara me delató al instante.

- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas –dijo curvando solo la parte izquierda de sus labios, lo que se convirtió en mi gesto favorito.

- Y yo lo detesto, pues me haces ver vulnerable –le dije.

- ¿Vulnerable a qué?

- A tus encantos –admití sin poder resistirme.

- Eso no puedo evitarlo –dijo comenzando a acercarse y deteniéndose a solo escasos milímetros de mis labios.

- Lo sé –terminé la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé.

Nunca había sido yo la que comenzara con un beso y este me estaba encantando, pues era yo quien lo besaba a él. Me solté del agarré de mis manos, las puse alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí si es que se podía. Y Edward parecía no tener reproche en lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero si no era uno, era el otro. Alice comenzó a tocar de manera insistente la bocina del coche de Edward provocando que nuestro beso de rompiera.

- Me gané la lotería con estos hermanos, yo en ningún momento los interrumpí mientras tenían sexo con sus parejas y yo no puedo ni besar a la mía –dijo a regañadientes alejándose aún más de mí.

- Ya tendremos nuestro tiempo –le rocé la nariz con la mía y lo guié hacia la puerta.

- Eso espero –abrimos la puerta y él salió al pórtico- ¿Quieres que pase por ti mañana para ir a sacar mi licencia de conducir?

- Mmm creo que mejor no, esos trámites son algo largos y yo me aburro con facilidad, además tengo que hacer algo de aseo **(la colada creo que le dicen en algunos países) **en casa, Charlie en un poco desordenado y lo he dejado muchos días solo –le dije la verdad, pues eso de hacer filas y trámites no era lo mío- mejor cuando tengas tu licencia en mano me vienes a buscar y te llevo a un lugar que conozco que sé te encantará y no habrá nadie que nos moleste ¿qué te parece?

- Excelente, te cobraré la palabra –me dio un rápido beso en los labios, pues Alice comenzaba nuevamente a tocar la bocina.

- Confía en mí, siempre cumplo lo que prometo –se despidió por última vez con un gesto de mano y corrió hacia el auto. Alice también se despidió con la mano y estuve parada en la puerta hasta que los vi desaparecer por la vuelta del camino.

Pero el paseo con Edward tuvo que extenderse hasta nuevo aviso, las clases empezaban la próxima semana y debíamos preparar todo para nuestro regreso y el primer día de escuela de Edward. Según él no estaba nervioso, pero estos pocos días lo conocía y sabía que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba estar.

En esa semana fue poco lo que nos vimos y las veces que lo lográbamos no estábamos ni dos segundos a solas, no salimos a ningún lado y ni tiempo habíamos tenido para hablar de los temores a algunas cosas que me había contado en la playa que quería compartirlo con los demás, "ya habrá tiempo" me decía Edward cada vez que se lo recordaba.

Aún no le decía a mi padre que ahora tenía novio, no porque yo no quisiera, sino porque era Edward quien no quería. Según él, no se sentía sicológicamente para enfrentar al padre de su novia, era algo que nadie podía enseñar en un libro y estaba atemorizado de lo que Charlie pudiera decirle. Así que no me quedó más opción que esperar hasta que se encontrar mejor y pasaran los primeros días de clases.

Hasta que finalmente llegó el lunes y Edward tendría que enfrentarse a todas las demás personas que de ahora en adelante serían parte de su vida.

**En Londres**

Al parecer todo estaba preparado. Los dados se habían lanzado y el plan estaba trazado ahora todo dependía de una persona.

- Jane sabes muy bien lo que tienes que hacer, aunque solo son pistas de que se encuentra en ese lugar, tú debes hacer todo lo que esté a tu alcance para saber si es correcto o no aquella información –le decía Aro a su hija mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto.

- Lo sé muy bien papá y no es necesario que me lo repitan en cada minuto que pasa, no soy idiota como cayo para estropear todo –Jane no le dirigía la mirada a su padre, solo mirada al frente.

- Pero con su ejemplo sabes perfectamente lo que te pasará si fallas, así que no permito errores de tu parte.

- Pero si podemos aceptar los que tú cometes ¿no? – Jane se detuvo en ese instante y miró a su padre- como siempre todos los demás debemos pagar por los errores que tu cometes, pero tu ni un pequeño sacrificio eres capaz de hacer –dijo seguido de un suspiro- aunque no sé de qué me asombro, si todos sabemos cómo eres, hasta mamá lo sabía y aún así accedió a tus experimentos.

- No seas insolente chiquilla, mira que no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer –le advirtió Aro, al escuchar las palabras de su hija y provocando que la vena de su frente comenzara a palpitar de manera alarmante.

- No lo sé, ni me interesa, lo único que me interesa en estos momentos es que te quede claro, que no te tienes a nadie más que a mí, para recuperar a mamá, así que no te conviene perderme.

En ese momento una voz de mujer se escucho por el alto parlante.

- _Los pasajeros que se dirigen a Washington por favor abordar por la puerta 377, los pasajeros con destino a Washington dirigirse a la puerta número 377._

- Y ahora si me permites iré a abordar el avión que me llevará a la solución de tus errores –le dedicó una última mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

- Mocosa más te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo y me traigas al hijo de Masen –dijo Aro con la ira acumulada en su mirada cuando Jane ya había desaparecido tras la puerta.

**------------------------------------------- Él es un maniquí-------------------------------------------------**

**Bien, se que no es de lo mejor, pero es lo que hay, Besos y se cuidan.**

**Con cariño, Philana.**


	13. Primer día de clases

**¡¡¡****Hola!!! Primero siento realmente la demora, sé que nunca había demorado tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero se me hacía imposible hacerlo antes, pero que coste que se los advertí antes de que entrara a clases, que desde marzo iban a ser de este modo las actualizaciones.**

**Segundo, darle mis saludos y mi apoyo, aunque sé que no sirve de nada, a los países que están sufriendo de la fiebre porcina, en mi país gracias a Dios aún no pasa nada, salgan de casa solo en casos urgentes y con mascarilla.**

**Tercero, sé que tal vez la historia para algunos se está volviendo algo latera, pero tranquilas, todo lo que está pasando es necesario para el desarrollo del fic, así que espero su comprensión.**

**Cuarto, dar los saludos correspondientes a las hermosas personas que dejaron su rr en el capítulo anterior:**

**- Missju**

**- EdwardKaname**

**- Joslin Weasley**

**- Conntagious**

**- Etake94**

**- Wave49: lo siento espero ahora que esté bien.**

**- Hale. Elizabeth**

**- Selesia.**

**- Marvella**

**- Super Fanfic**

**- I'm Rakel**

**- Sabricullen**

**- Jezzikita Cullen**

**- Meeli**

**- It's doesn't matter**

**- Coni. 1901**

**- Akako Cullen**

**- Kelda Ylonen Cullen**

**- Rocio Beleem**

**- TheseRazors**

**Quinto, agradecer a las hermosas personas que agregaron mi fic a sus favoritos o a sus alertas:**

**- Laliii**

**- Jaliicee**

**- María Overman**

**- Sanbla.**

**Y sexto disfruten el capítulo.**

**-----------------------------------------------Él es un maniquí----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 13: "Primer día de clases"**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Cuando bajé las escaleras para tomar el desayuno, casi ni noté cuando mi madre me acercó rápidamente a la mesa y me puso en frente un gran plato de cereales con leche y una cantidad monstruosa de tostadas.

- Es necesario que te alimentes bien para tu primer día de clases Edward –me dijo al notar mi rostro confundido- las energías se gastan muy rápido en un alumno, pues deben estudiar mucho.

- Muchas gracias mama, pero no era necesario casi no tengo hambre –le dije ya que era verdad, un nudo en mi estómago no me dejaba pasar un solo trago.

- ¿Estás nervioso? –me preguntó Alice.

- No, es solo una sensación extraña, tal vez es incertidumbre o emoción al experimentar esto por primera vez –miré la hora y noté que me quedaba muy poco tiempo si quería pasar por Bella.

- Bien creo que es hora de irme ¿Alice quieres que te llevé?

- No gracias, Jasper pasará por mí, no te preocupes Edward, tú solo ve por Bella y date prisa, ya sabes que no le gusta llegar atrasada.

- Entonces nos vemos allá –tomé mi bolso que había dejado junto a la silla y me fui a la cochera por mi auto.

El camino a casa de Bella se me hizo extremadamente largo, ya sea por la lejanía o porque quería llegar pronto. Por una u otra razón el saber que pronto estaría junto a ella me hacía aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro, pero a la vez sabía que al llegar a casa de ella tendría que hacer lo que durante la semana había estado pensando, me había costado mucho tomar finalmente la decisión, pero sabía que era lo correcto y no podía aplazarlo por mucho más tiempo.

Cuando llegué, me bajé del coche, tomé el suficiente aire que necesitaría para llegar hasta la puerta y una vez seguro de mi mismo, comencé a caminar.

Antes de que pudiera llamar a la puerta, Bella apareció ante ella con una radiante sonrisa, la cual la hacía verse más bella, si es que era posible.

- ¿Listo para tú primer día de clases? –me preguntó entusiasmada.

- Sí –le dije de forma seca- pero antes quisiera hablar con tu padre.

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? –su rostro denotaba confusión y sonreí, de verdad no se lo imaginaba.

- Es hora de hablar con tu padre sobre lo nuestro y durante la semana tomé el valor suficiente para hacerlo, así creo que es mejor hacerlo cuanto antes –le dije casi sin respirar.

- Edward si no te sientes bien con todo esto, no es necesario que lo hagas –tomé su mano entre las mías y la miré.

- Tranquila, es lo que quiero hacer –sin soltar mi mano, me guió hasta la sala donde se encontraba su padre sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

De verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que debía decir en estos casos, era una experiencia completamente nueva para mí y tampoco se me hacía familiar como alguna de las otras situaciones que de a poco había recordado y sinceramente estaba aterrado.

- Papá –le habló Bella y al instante él se volteó y posó su mirada en mí- Quiero presentarte a alguien.

El padre de Bella se puso frente a mí.

- Señor Swan no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme antes, soy Edward Cullen –le dije tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Cullen? –dijo el estrechando mi mano de manera fuerte y segura- ¿eres hijo de Carlisle?

- Sí, había estado estudiando fuera y volví hace poco, si me permite me gustaría hablar unas palabras con usted.

- ¿De qué se trata muchacho? –parecía que su semblante había cambiado luego de saber de quién era hijo.

- Me preguntaba si estaría de acuerdo en que Bella y yo comenzáramos a salir, por supuesto siempre bajo sus normas y si usted está cien por ciento de acuerdo, no me sentiría bien pasarlo a llevar en una decisión como esa señor Swan –él me miró durante unos segundos y luego una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Por mi está bien Edward solo que creo que eso debes preguntárselo a ella, aunque no creo que diga que no –sonrió mirando a su lado y yo también hice lo mismo. A mi lado Bella se encontraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias papá –se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

- Ahora será mejor que se marchen si no quieren llegar atrasados a clases, supongo que es tu primer día de clases ¿no Edward? –me preguntó él soltando a Bella de entre sus brazos y yo solo asentí- Bueno muchacho, entonces que sea un gran día.

Salimos de la casa y nos fuimos al auto, me abrí la puerta, me aseguré de que estaba todo bien, y me subí.

- Bien, llegó el momento ¿estás nervioso? –tomó mi mano y la acarició.

- No, solo quiero que esto llegue pronto y ver como actuaré frente a esta situación.

Encendí el coche y nos fuimos a la escuela. El viaje fue algo corto, o más bien yo lo noté así, pues en compañía de Bella cualquier momento se me hacía demasiado corto. Estacioné el coche y Bella s disponía a salir cuando la detuve.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó extrañada.

- Nada, es solo que no me has dado mi beso de buenos días –me acerqué sin esperar su reacción y la besé.

¿Se han sentido alguna vez en un estado de paz y felicidad de la cual jamás quisieran salir? En la que están con esa persona que con solo una mirada cambia tu vida por completo, aquella que pensaste que jamás llegaría. Pues así me sentía con Bella, su calidez, suavidad, cariño, sensualidad, cualidades que las que estaba seguro, jamás aceptaría que tenía, era tan testaruda, pero eso me encantaba.

Sus labios danzaban el mismo baile que los míos, parecían estar hecho para permanecer juntos. Con un tímido movimiento intento acercarse más a mí y colocó una de sus manos sobre mis hombros y rodeo mi cuello. Debo decir que la posición no era la más cómoda, pero eso no importaba en aquellos momentos. Rocé su labio con mi lengua en un intento de hacer nuestro contacto más íntimo si era posible y mi deseo fue cumplido. Ese un pequeño contacto que para mucho no llegaba a pasar de lo físico, para mí fue como estar en el cielo, Bella era mi ángel que hacía que mis pies se despegaran con el más mínimo roce de su piel.

Pero como todo en la vida, lo bueno tiene que acabar en algún momento. El hecho de que la simple acción de tener que respirar nos hiciera separarnos, hacía que deseara que mis pulmones volvieran a ser de maniquí.

- Me gusta cuando haces cosas como esa –dijo ella en un casi inaudible susurro.

- ¿Cosas como cual? –solo me separé unos milímetros para poder ver bien su rostro.

- Cuando me sorprendes y me besas de repente, pero no te aproveches de aquella información –comenzó a tomar sus cosas y abrió la puerta del coche- Ahora, vamos chico nuevo, es hora de enfrentarse a la verdadera jungla.

La imité tomando mis cosas y saliendo del auto, me aseguré de que quedará bien cerrado y tomando su mano entramos a la escuela. Yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a donde debía dirigirme, pero Bella me haría de guía, por lo menos hasta que me ubicara. Me llevó hasta una oficina que se encontraba cerca de la entraba y se acercó a un mujer pelirroja y algo regordeta que estaba detrás de un mostrador.

- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar querida? –Se dirigió a Bella cuando nos vio frente a ella - Hola señora Summer, veníamos a ver si ya se encontraban todos los papeles al día de Edward Cullen, ya está matriculado y solo veníamos a buscar su horario.

- Edward Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, Cullen -susurraba mientras buscaba entre algunos papeles- Culle, Edward, se matriculo solo para este semestre ¿no es así? -Me miró y de inmediato me sentí mal, se quedó de piedra y no reaccionaba, su vista posada en mí era como si de alguna manera ella supiera algo o viera algo en mí. Carraspeé algo incómodo y pareció despertar del trance, miré con disimulo a Bella y noté que ella sonreía.

- Sí –afirmé para continuar con la conversación- Soy Edward Cullen.

- Bien joven Cullen –la mujer estaba sonrojada y ahora parecía no querer mirarme- debes firmar unos papeles y luego te daremos tu horario, yo misma te llevaré a tu primera clase, usted ya puede irse señorita Swan.

Bella sin dejar de sonreír, asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- nos vemos en alguna clase- me dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Si el que esa mujer reaccionara se de esa manera había sido molesto, la reacción de las demás chicas fue frustrante. La señora Summer, tal como había dicho, me acompañó hasta la primera clase que había inscrita en mi horario, que al parecer como me dio a entender había sido Carlisle quien las había inscrito, pensando cuales podían ser las mejores para mí.

Parecían no querer disimular, entre ellas susurraban y me miraban sonriendo, parecía que nunca hubieran visto un chico, la verdad no me fijé en cómo eran ella, mis ojos ya tenían destinataria y ella no se encontraba entre las chicas que me miraban.

- Bien Edward este es tu salón, el de las demás clases podrás preguntárselo a algún compañero, que tengas un buen día –después de una última incómoda mirada, me dejó en la entrada del salón y se fue.

Golpeé dos veces la puerta y esta de inmediato se abrió. Un hombre alto y moreno se asomó y me miró alzando una ceja.

- ¿Edward Cullen supongo? –preguntó al parecer enojado por haber interrumpido su clase.

- Sí señor, siento haber interrumpido –traté de disculparme.

- No hay de otra ¿no? Pasa –lo seguí al interior de la sala y comencé a recorrer el salón buscando alguna cara conocida. Para mi alivio encontré de inmediato alguien familiar y fue la que más me gustaría haber visto.

Bella se encontraba casi en la parte media del salón y me miraba con una gran sonrisa la cual respondí al instante.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Cuando escuché que golpeaban la puerta de inmediato supe que sería Edward quien entraría al salón de clases. Y efectivamente así era. Entró seguido siguiendo al profesor y comenzó a mirar para todos lados, encontró mi mirada y le sonreí, respondió mi sonrisa y le tomó atención al profesor que le hablaba algo a que no alcanzaba a entender.

- Alumnos él es Edward Cullen será su nuevo compañero de biología, no haremos más presentaciones pues me parece que ustedes se encargaran de presentarse solos, unas más que otras –sonrió de forma irónica- puedes ocupar ese puesto Cullen –le señaló un puesto que estaba muy alejado como para poder hablar con él, por lo que solo me quedaba esperar hasta que la clase acabara.

- Ya era hora que llegara otro Cullen a este colegio, son los únicos que valen la pena, espero que no tenga novia –comentó Jessica a mi lado.

- Un chico como él dudo mucho que esté sin novia –le dije siguiéndole la corriente.

- Bueno si es que tiene novia, no me costará nada sacarla de en medio, cuando Edward me conozca, caerá rendido a mis pies, será solo cosa de tiempo –dijo tomando su cabello y agitándolo justo en el momento en que Edward miraba hacia nuestra dirección- ves ya tomé su atención, los hombres son todos iguales Bella, deberías aprender de mí y así pronto tendrás un novio.

- Quizás ya tengo novio y solo no lo ando ventilando por todos lados Jessica, no soy como las demás chicas –le dije con algo de resentimiento.

- Bella ¿Tienes novio? –su cara pasó del asombro a la incredulidad- ¿y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- No encontré que fuera algo tan necesario –alcé los hombros y le tomé atención al profesor y al alumno que se encontraba en la primera fila, que me tenía absolutamente hechizada.

La clase pasó lo suficientemente rápido como para no tener que contar más cosas sobre mi vida a Jessica. El profesor dio la clase por terminada y mi "querida amiga" de inmediato tomó mi brazo y me sacó de la sala, sin darme tiempo de esperar a Edward.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? –salté mi brazo de su agarre y la miré enfadada.

- Quiero que me digas quien es tu novio, ¿es de aquí? Porque si es Mike ten por seguro que yo no tengo problemas, lo nuestro está terminado hace tiempo –hablaba sin tomar un aliento para descansar- ¿o es otro chico? ¿Tyler, Erick? ¿Vamos Bella por qué me niegas tan valiosa información?

- No te lo niego, yo solo…

- Espera después me cuentas, ahí viene Edward, ¡Dios! No creí que caería tan pronto en mis redes –comenzó a arreglarse el cabello mientras mi novio se acercaba a nosotras.

- Señoritas, buenos días –mi novio se acercó, nos saludó y justo en el momento en que Jessica se iba a acercar para poner en acción sus encantos, Edward me tomó de un brazo y me besó frente a ella- te fuiste sin mí, debes ayudarme, no sé dónde está mi siguiente clase

- ¿Bella, me vas a decir que este es tu novio? –estaba atónita y en shock.

- Sí, soy yo, Edward Cullen –le tendió la mano y se presentó frente a ella- ¿Y tú eres?

- Jessica, creí que tal vez Bella te había hablado de mí, ya que somos tan amigas –ella me miró con una expresión enfadada.

- Bueno un gusto Jessica –le sonrió y luego me miró a mí- Bella ahora tengo química y no sé donde tengo clases.

- Yo te llevo también tengo química –se ofreció Jessica y de inmediato tomo su brazo.

No sé si era porque ya sabía que cuales eran las intenciones o realmente Jessica quería ayudarlo, gracias al cielo ahora no debía preocuparme, pues exactamente a esa hora yo también tenía la misma clase.

- Muchas gracias Jessica, pero no es necesario que te molestes, pues ahora voy a esa misma clase, ¿nos vamos Edward?

- Sí, muchas gracias Jessica por tu amabilidad, pero nos vamos ahora no quiero llegar atrasada a mi primera clase.

Edward tomó mi mano y lo guié a clases.

- ¿Cómo encontraste tu primera clase, andabas muy perdido con la materia? –le pregunté mientras camina por los pasillos.

- No, Esme fue una excelente profesora, incluso creo que habías cosas que mi madre las sabía mejor que el profesor –me miró con una amplia sonrisa y me acercó más a él para abrazarme- estoy ansioso por ir a las demás clases.

Llegamos a las siguientes clases y en cada una de ellas tenía que luchar contra el monstro de los celos que se negaba a dejarme. Entrábamos en una sala y todas las chicas se volteaban descaradas a mirar a Edward, quien parecía no notar lo que causaba con solo su presencia.

- ¿Todos los días son así? –me preguntó Edward cuando estábamos sentados en el casino esperando que llegaran Alice y Jasper.

- ¿Así cómo? –estaba confundida y no entendía de que se refería con aquella pregunta.

- Los hombres, te miran como si quisieran comerte y eso Bella, me molesta mucho, es como si quisiera golpearlos, no sé si podré controlarme mucho tiempo más –miraba hacia todos lados como si de esa manera pudiera evitar lo que sentía.

- Pues tengo la perfecta solución para eso, piensa y recuerda que yo estoy sintiendo lo mismo que tú, todas las chicas no dejan de mirarte y ni siquiera lo disimulan, son unas descaradas –justo en ese momento noté como Lauren estaba colocándose de pie y pasaba rozando la espalda de Edward.

- Pero yo solo tengo ojos para ti Bella –me dijo ignorando por completo a Lauren- ninguna de las chicas de este colegio puede llamar mi atención tanto como lo haces tú, eres hermosa, graciosa, simpática, haces que mi mundo cambie con solo mirarme y sonreírme, no te preocupes Bella, nada en este mundo hará que deje de quererte y eso tiene que quedarte más que claro –se acercó y rozó mis labios- ¿Lo tienes claro?

- Ahora más que nunca –reduje la distancia entre nosotros y lo besé.

- Cuéntanos todo Edward –Alice se estaba sentando en nuestra mesa y a su lado Jasper hacía lo mismo.

- Digamos que solo ha sido normal, algo que esperaba, Esme a sido una excelente tutora, he entendido muy bien y para nada me ha costado habituarme, creo que me irá bien.

- ¿Y ya has tenido a unas cuantas jotes? –Alice preguntó mirando a todos lados, tal como lo había hecho Edward unos minutos antes.

- Desde Jessica a Lauren, con eso debe quedarte claro –me adelanté contándole a mi amiga.

- No entiendo el termino jote –Edward ahora si que estaba confundido, los tres nos reímos y luego Alice le explicó.

-Jote: "dísece jote a aquella persona hombre o mujer, que no disimula que una persona de sexo opuesto le atrae y que utiliza sus limitados dotes de seducción para conquistarlo, siéndole casi imposible tal acción". –dio un largo suspiro para volver su respiración a la normalidad- ¿Ha quedado claro Edward?

- Creo que si, y ahora ya sé a quien acudir cuando necesite ayuda con mi vocabulario, gracias hermana.

El almuerzo transcurrió con total normalidad entre risas y comentarios extraños de Alice y la cariñosa y tierna mirada que Jasper le dedicaba.

- Edward olvide comentarte algo –dejo su almuerzo a un lado y dedicó su completa atención a la conversación- hace unas noches me encontraba desvelada por lo que me puse a ver la televisión y la deje en el Disney Chanel.

- ¿Qué haces viendo ese canal Alice? –pregunté sorprendida, por lo general ella solo veía canales de moda y Disney Chanel era todo menos un canal de moda.

- Como ya dije estaba desvelada, pero ese no es el punto Bella, permíteme terminar, estaba viendo ese canal y comenzaron a dar algo de los hechiceros de weberly place o algo así, no le presté mucha atención, el asunto es que una chica trasformaba a un maniquí en humano y al final el chico-maniquí caía en una gran piscina con agua y volvía a ser maniquí, así que te recomiendo que no toques el agua –terminó diciendo como s hubiera descubierto la cura de una gran enfermedad.

- Lamento informarte que desde que soy humano me he bañado todos los días y también con agua salada cuando fuimos a la playa, así que dudo mucho que el agua pueda hacerme algo.

- Bueno era solo una idea –ante estos todos volvimos a sonreír.

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba el comienzo del segundo bloque de clases nos hizo poner de pie para irnos a nuestros salones. Pero justo en el momento en que me había puesto de pie y me giraba, choqué contra alguien botando todo lo que traía en la bandeja de mi almuerzo y algo de jugo sobre la persona frente a mí.

- ¡Dios! Lo siento tanto –tomé una servilleta y se la tendí.

- No hay problema Bella, estoy bien –Jacob estaba frente a mí, comenzando a limpiar su camiseta.

- ¿Jacob qué haces aquí? –por lo que recordaba, él estudiaba cerca de la reserva done vivía y no aquí.

- No esperaba este tipo de recibimiento, pero es mejor que nada –lanzó una sonrisa y se agachó para recoger las cosas que se me habían caído.

- Yo lo siento Jacob, pero recordaba que estudiabas en la reserva y no acá, pero me alegro mucho de verte –terminamos de recoger las cosas y nos pusimos de pie.

- Sí, es que la educación de la reserva no es tan buena como la de acá y tomando algunas decisiones sobre las cosas de mi futuro y he decidido luchar por sacar algunas personas y cosas y también incluir a otras –esta vez cambió su expresión y miró a Edward.

**En Londres**

Jane se encontraba sentada en la primera clase del avión rumbo a Estados Unidos. Desde muy pequeña había tenido que solucionar los problemas de su padre, por alguna u otra razón había tenido que poner su angelical rostro para aplacar los problemas y ahora una vez más le correspondía hacer lo mismo.

Pero esta sería la última vez y no lo hacía por su padre, sino por su madre. La solución debía existir. Y si no la había, de alguna manera ella la crearía. Las pistas era claras, el que se suponía era el maniquí que andaban buscando había desaparecido de una tienda de ropa y para ella no sería nada complicado encontrarlo, tenía la foto y su ingenio, todo sería cosa de tiempo.

El plan el era simple, habían contratado a una pareja que se haría pasar por sus padres en trámites del colegio en la que la habían matriculado, pero viviría sola en un departamento que ya había comprado. Por su gran capacidad intelectual lo le sería difícil aprobar los ramos por lo que los problemas en el interior del colegio deberían ser nulos.

Si encontraba al maniquí lo seguiría por cielo mar y tierra por algún tiempo, si trabajaba saldría del colegio y trabajaría en el mismo lugar, si estudiaba se cambiaría de colegio, si aún era maniquí, lo robaría y lo tendría con ella hasta averiguar lo suficiente, sería la sombra del maniquí si fuera necesario.

Cada dos semanas debería mandar un informe con los avances a su padre.

Encontraría la solución, estaba más que segura que lo haría, nunca había fallado en nada, todos sus trabajos eran perfectos, pero esta vez, algo sería diferente. Una vez que el trabajo esté terminada, ella, con sus propias manos terminaría con su padre y así con todos los problemas que el siempre acarreaba.

**--------------------------------Él es un maniquí---------------------------------**

**Mi resfriado y dolor de cabeza no me permite hacer nada más, es lo único que pude hacer, espero que les guste.**


	14. El arribo de Jane

Primero: Hola, lamento la tardanza pero he estado más que ocupada este último tiempo y sentada en el PC no he podido estar.

Segundo: Bueno les quería comentar que hace cerca de una semana publiqué un one-shot de la pareja de Draco y Hermione por si les interesa se pasan y me cuentan que opinan solo entren en mi perfil, se llama "Que puedo hacer", pero eso no es lo que les quería informar, lo que ocurre es que L.C.C.C ha tenido el descaro de seleccionar las historia, copiarla, pegarla en una página de Word y publicarla como suya, como "Ke puedo hacer" así que si la ven por ahí sepan que es mía y no de ella, le escribí para que la borrara pero según ella, cito: **"De quien la encuentra es… ni que fueras tan importante… escribir una historia no te hace tan famosa… De quien la encuentra es… y si no te pasa de que alguien más la lea, pues no publiques… la gente es libre de hacer lo que quiera y los personajes no son tuyos o si??? NOOOO… claro que no, te la pasas soñando cosas que ni al caso y las compartes con la gente en el momento que la subiste comienza la libertad de los demás"**

Fue una situación bastante incómoda, pero ya se ha solucionado el problema, espero no la lean, ni se topen con ella y que no les copie sus historias como a mí, pues las historias salen de uno y cuesta escribirlas, claro los personajes no son míos, ojalá fuera así, pero si la trama y también sé que no soy famosa, pero tampoco quiero serlo.

Tercero: Ahora saliendo de situaciones amargas quería preguntarles si se puede escribir un fic basado en un libro, sería muy bueno si me contestaran, desde ya muchas gracias. Aunque me parece que no, pero bueno igual me vendría bien una respuesta.

Cuarto: Mis agradecimientos eternos a las personas y estrellas que alumbras mis noches de escribir hasta tarde y que dejaron rr:

- Peritha12

- Missju

- EdwardKaname

- Wave49

- Joslin Weasley

- Lulii St. John

- Akako Cullen

- Marvella

- It doesn't matter

- Meeli

- Conntagious

- Salesia

- Liloc

- Andrea03

- Vampiricullen

- Alice- prys-cullen5

Y a las nuevas personitas fantásticas que se han unido al fic y que me han agregado a sus favoritos o a los alertas:

- Mary Alice Whitlock Brandon

- Zullly

- Flowersswan

- Monse-dark hunter

-

- Esme Hurley

- Gabs-potter

- Sandy 31

- Emitho Whitloch Hale

- Lisa Cullen 92

- Assenav1980

- Caem

- Stephiicullen93

- Kriss27

- Leydipaola

- Blo0diysita

- Cintia6458

- Emily- Lokis

- Is Cullen

Disfruten la el capítulo, las quiero mucho.

**-------------------------------------Él es un maniquí------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 14:**** El arribo de Jane.**

Punto de viste de Edward.

Decir que no me agradaba que Jacob estudiara en el mismo colegio que nosotros, era poco, lo detestaba, nunca me había hecho nada, bueno, no directamente, pero algo dentro de mí comenzaba a agitarse de tal manera que mi corazón estaba casi saliéndose por mi boca del enfado.

- Hola Edward –me saludó él como si fuéramos los mejores amigos del mundo, tendiéndome la mano.

- Jacob –incliné mi cabeza y devolví el saludo, tomé su mano y la apreté más fuerte de lo normal- Bella vamos tarde a clases, debemos irnos –tomé la mano de mi novia y me dirigí nuevamente a Jacob- espero que tengas un buen día, ¿nos vamos chicos?

Nos despedimos de él y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases, que para mi mala suerte no tenía con Bella, pero que si compartía con Jasper. Buscamos unos asientos lo suficientemente alejados de la vista de las chicas, ya que al parecer mi amigo tenía una muy buena fama entre ellas.

- ¿Cómo soportas esto todo los días? Ellas son tan poco disimuladas y casi se te ofrecen en bandeja –llevé mis manos el puente de mi nariz y lo masajeé, relajándome un poco.

- Con el tiempo y cuando ya se dan cuenta que de que no las tomas en cuenta, desisten de sus intentos de conquistarte y bueno tienes novia así que será más rápido que te dejen en paz –ambos sonreímos justo en el momento en que el profesor entraba en clases y con una chica.

- Jóvenes tomen asiento y se quedan en silencio –el curso de inmediato tomó atención, pero no fue a causa del profesor, si no por la chica que venía con él- Tal como me han avisado esta mañana el señor Cullen es un nuevo alumno, ¡silencio! –volvió a pedir cuando algunas chicas suspiraron detrás de mí, algo que ya desde el primer día de clases comenzaba a fastidiarme- así como también la señorita Jane Volturis que se unido a este colegio, así que espero que le den la bienvenida, por favor señorita en la primera fila hay un asiento desocupado.

La chica era guapa y extrañamente familiar, tanto ella, como su apellido, su rostro aguzado, pálido y delicado eran características que no eran para nada desconocidas en mí. Sabía y tenía la completa certeza que las había visto en alguna parte. Y el apellido Volturis era algo escalofriante.

- Recuerda que tienes novia Edward -dijo Jasper mirándome serio, pensando que tal vez miraba a la chica con otras intenciones.

- Tranquilo, solo es que ella me parece conocida –esta vez lo miré a él- su rostro y apellido se me hacen aterradoramente conocidos.

- Pero eso es imposible Edward, bueno me refiero a tu situación, no conoces a nadie y no recuerdas tu pasado, a menos que estés comenzando a recordarlo –Jasper me miró con preocupación y ambos observamos a la chica.

- No le comentes de esto a nadie, menos a Bella, quiero estar completamente seguro de todo antes de que se preocupe sin motivos –mi amigo solo asintió y seguimos en silencio.

Después de aquella clase, solo nos quedaba idiomas y terminaríamos con el día. Me preocupaba, pero no al borde de la desesperación, traté de disimular frente a Bella, no quería que notara algo extraño en mí. Pero pediría ayuda, no podría con esto yo solo y sabía perfectamente con quien hablar, además aprovecharía de hablar otros temas con él.

- ¿Cómo terminó tu día? –Preguntó Bella abrazándome por la cintura cuando ya estábamos nuevamente reunidos en el estacionamiento- ¿Alguna "jote" más acechándote?

- No, Jasper cuidó muy bien de mí y no dejó que nadie se acercara, él pobre se sacrificó y tuvo que lidiar con ellas, auque debo aceptar que lo hizo muy bien –el rostro de perplejidad de mi amigo era encantador y más aún cuando vio que Alice se acercaba para encararlo.

- Jasper tienes tiempo para mí, ahora que te has encargado de todas las demás –dijo ella tomándolo de un brazo y llevándoselo.

- A pasado mucho tiempo con Emmett solo estaba inventado –alcanzamos a escuchar mientas se alejaban.

- Estoy orgulloso Edward, aprendes rápido, Jasper es algo lento en técnicas como las mías –me comentó Emmett palmeándome la espalda mientras veíamos a nuestros amigos besándose- por lo menos lo perdonó, no soporto a mi hermana cuando están enfadados, es insoportable, espero que no tengas que ver eso muy pronto, es escalofriante.

Los demás reímos y decidimos irnos a casa. Bella se iría con nosotros, pues como cada semana su padre tenía trabajo y no le gustaba que se quedara solo en casa por lo que prefería que su hija se quedara en casa de los Cullen.

Subimos a mi coche y miré a Bella a mi lado. Algo o alguien más allá de este mundo, debía quererme mucho como para darme este precioso regalo. Quizás todo lo que me había pasado era parte de mi destino y debía suceder. Ella me había encontrado, me había descongelado y me estaba amando.

- ¿Sucede algo? –me preguntó cuando notó que había pasado demasiado tiempo mirándola.

- Es solo que no me explico como todo esto me pasado a mí, tengo una familia, amigos y te tengo a ti –tomé su mano y la besé- gracias por darme todo Bella, por darme la vida que ahora llevo.

- Dios Edward, yo no te he dado nada –se soltó de mi agarre y llevó su mano hasta mi mejilla- solo se dieron las cosas y te amo por ser como eres y por amarme.

Y con eso supe que no podía ocultarle nada, Bella me había dado la vida y tenía que lo que me estaba pasando, tenía derecho a saberlo.

- Tengo que contarte algo Bella, pero no ahora ni y menos en el estacionamiento del colegio –suspiré- y quiero que Carlisle esté presente así que lo mejor es que esperemos a que llegue a casa esta noche ¿Te parece bien?

- Si para ti está bien, estoy de acuerdo, gracias por confiar en mí –se acercó y me besó –y me derrumbé, ¿Por qué cada vez que hacía eso mi autocontrol se iba a la mierda? Me urgía tocarla, besarla profundamente, saborearla, deshacerme en sus brazos.

Bajé mis manos hasta su cintura y con algo de dificultad la acerqué más a mí, ella pasó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y nos acercamos más si era posible.

Y como era de esperar, un golpe en la ventana de mi lado nos obligó a separarnos, pero extrañamente esta vez no era ninguno de mis hermanos, sino que eran Jasper y Rose. Bajé la ventanilla y lo miré extrañado.

- Lamentamos interrumpirlos, pero Alice está regañando a Emmett por enseñarte algunas cosas que cree no deberías saber y bueno, estar cerca de ellos cuando pelean…

- No es buena idea –terminó diciendo Bella por ellos- créeme Edward nunca querrás ver eso.

Los chicos se subieron al coche y yo emprendí el viaje a casa, fue tranquilo y algo silencioso, ya que si comparábamos mis viajes con alguno de mis hermanos era algo que era de esperar. No sabía aún si sería buena idea que todos los demás chicos estuvieran presentes mientras le contaba a Carlisle lo que había ocurrido con mi sentimiento hacia el apellido Volturis, Jasper ya lo sabía y Bella ya había sido informada de algo. No me parecía justo que después de todo lo que habían tendido que arriesgar para sacarme de esa tienda, los dejara fuera de todos estos acontecimientos.

Así que sería su elección, ellos verían que querían hacer, si se quedaban, si se iban, de todas maneras ya estaba completamente agradecido por todo.

Llegamos a casa, casi seguidos de inmediato por Alice y Emmett que al parecer habían solucionado sus diferencias, pues venían muy abrazados y riendo de algo que seguramente mi hermano había comentado. Carlisle aún no había llegado, solo se encontraba mi madre quien al vernos, de inmediato comenzó a servirnos comida, como si pensara que el colegio nos tenían en un ejército, confinados a permanecer en huelga de hambre para toda la eternidad. Por supuesto Emmett fue el primero en estar sentado en la mesa y así lo seguimos todos los demás.

En eso nos encontrábamos cuando Carlisle llegó a casa. Se notaba cansado y temí que no tuviera tiempo o ánimos para mis problemas, quizás no era un buen momento ara dárselos a conocer, pero de algún modo que más adelante entendería, solo los padres saben notar cuando a sus hijos algo les ocurre y este fue precisamente el caso.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Edward a pasado algo en tu día que quieras compartir? –él lo sabía y si no era así lo intuía.

- En realidad quería hablar contigo sobre un cierto tema que me parece es algo delicado –dije mirándolo solo a él.

- Si es algo privado podemos ir a mi oficina estaremos más tranquilos –el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar era tal que parecía hasta gracioso.

- La verdad es que Jasper ya sabe de que se trata y Bella solo sabe que quiero hablar con ella, no me molesta que los demás se enteren, solo quiero que sepan que están en plena libertad de saber esto o no, creo que es lago de mi pasado y no me pareció justo dejarlos de lado después de todo lo que han hecho por mí, tal vez no sea algo tan importante, pero si es algo que recordé creo que es necesario averiguar el por qué –esta vez miré a mi madre, luego a mis hermanos y finalmente a Rose, parecían que algo querían meditar o simplemente fue mi imaginación, pues sus cabezas asintiendo me dieron a entender que están conmigo.

- Eres nuestro hermano Edward y todo lo que te ocurra nos interesa, has estado cono nosotros desde siempre solo que llagaste algo tarde –solo Alice podía decir algo sin sentido y que saliendo de sus labios tomaba un rumbo que para todos quedaba más claro lo que habría querido decir con aquellas palabras.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí, hay más espacio y estaremos más cómodos –Carlisle le indicó a mi madre que tomara asiento junto a él y todos prestaron u completa atención en mí.

Tomó mis manos entre las de ella, como ya tantas veces lo había hecho y que se había vuelto algo necesario en nosotros. Era indispensable para sentir la seguridad y el apoyo. Me miró luego de que todos tenían mi atención y me sonreí, me porque sabía que así me alentaría y me hacía saber que estaban conmigo.

- Jane Volturis –dije de pronto y sentí como la mano de Bella apretaba fuertemente la mía, su respiración se agitaba y su rostro se contraía en una mueca- es una nueva alumna del colegio al igual que yo y desde el momento en que la vi sabía que me recordaba alguien y más cuando escuché su apellido.

- Conozco ese apellido –dijo Esme sorprendiéndonos a todos, pero no a Carlisle al parecer.

- Yo también lo conozco, Aro Volturis es un científico retirado, fue famoso por algunas investigaciones y reportes que aportó a la ciencia –se colocó de pie y subió las escaleras sin decirnos nada.

- Su esposa es una gran diseñadora de interiores y muy famosa al igual que su esposo, pero cuando él se retiró de la ciencia ella también lo hizo de la publicidad, desde esa vez que no he sabido nada más de ellos y efectivamente tenían una hija llamada Jane, deben ser los mismos, el apellido Volturis no es muy común –los pasos de Carlisle bajando las escalera nos hizo voltearnos y ver que traía un libro entre sus manos, lo tendió sobre la mesa y todos vimos lo que nos mostraba.

- ¡Oh Dios! –al ver la fotografía de ese hombre un gran dolor en mi cabeza me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer en la silla que estaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Edward? –junto a mi Bella tenía un rostro de espanto al verme en esas condiciones. Algo oprimía con fuerza mi cabeza y la imagen de ese hombre se mantenía ahí, firme y sin intenciones de alejarse- ¿Edward estás bien?

- Sí, no fue nada –quise disimular para saber más de ese hombre y si permitía que el dolor me venciera, no seguiríamos con esto y yo lo necesitaba, necesitaba saber si ese tal Aro Volturis pertenecía a aquella vida que por alguna razón olvidé.

- ¿Conoces a este hombre hijo? –Carlisle junto a mí, pasó una mano sobre mi hombro dándome esa calidez que en ese momento entendí, solo un padre puede dar.

- Creo que sí, su imagen pasa una y otra vez por mi cabeza, estoy seguro que lo recuerdo de alguna parte –alcé la vista y lo miré- ¿Crees que el tal vez pueda ser mi…

- ¿Tú padre? –terminó el por mí- lo dudo mucho, si fueras su hijo te habríamos conocido desde antes y estoy seguro que solo tienen a Jane. Lo extraño es –dijo rodeando la mesa y ubicándose junto a mi madre que en ese momento su rostro mostraba claras señas de tristeza- es que ella esté acá en Forks, puesto que los Volturis han vivido toda su vida en Londres.

- Bueno, esto parece una misión para Cullen y compañía –comentó Emmett colocándose de pie y alzando una de sus cejas al más puro estilo Cullen.

- Estoy de acuerdo –Alice a su lado hizo exactamente lo mismo.

- Bien Edward creo que ya tienes a tu equipo de investigación –mi padre con una sonrisa palmeó la espalda de Emmett- eso si, no se metan en líos.

- Tranquilo papá, sabemos cómo hacerlo –Emmett salió hacia la sala y desde allí les gritó- ¡Chicos, a la Cullen-cueva!

- Está loco lo sé, pero eso hace que lo ame aún más –Rose suspiró y sonrió de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía cuando miraba a Bella.

Todos reímos ante las locuras de Emmett y también nos colocamos de pie. De pronto vi a Bella acercarse a las chicas y susurrarles algo que no logré a captar.

- Jasper dile al loco de mi novio que vamos enseguida, debemos hacer algo, cosas de chicas antes de ir a la Cullen-cueva –Rose después de decir esto tomó a Alice y a mi novia y se las llevó arrastrando.

- Nos vemos enseguida Edward –Bella solo alcanzó a decir estas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Y yo aprovecharía este momento, sé que Jasper y Emmett también podrían ayudarme y se había ofrecido a aclararme cualquier duda que me surgiera, pero quería hablar con mi padre, quería que naciera aquella confidencialidad que solo entre padre podría existir.

- ¿Vienes? –Jasper me habló cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta de la cocina.

- Sí, voy enseguida, solo espérenme unos segundos y los sigo –mi amigo se alzó de hombros y salió hacia donde se encontraba Emmett, la supuesta Cullen-cueva que lo más seguro es que sería su habitación. Y me di cuenta que podía confiar en él, Carlisle me había ayudado, pero fue algo más como padre e hijo, en cambio Jasper sería una ayuda más de hombre a hombre y era eso lo que necesitaba. Salí de la cocina y lo alcancé- Jasper tienes un minuto para hablar conmigo.

- Claro, de que se trata –miré a ambos lados de la sala y no había nadie, pero me pareció mejor no confiarme.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al patio trasero y ahí te cuento? Asintió y salimos, nos sentamos en una de las bancas donde justamente había tenido aquel encuentro con Bella que tantos problemas me había causado aquella noche.

- ¿Y bien, en qué te puedo ayudar? –su mirada era atenta y concentrada en lo que yo le diría.

- Supongo que Emmett ya te informó sobre aquella mañana en la que tuve un sueño con Bella en la que desperté algo… cambiado.

- Digamos que algo mencionó –dijo simplemente.

- Ok, lo que ocurre, es que últimamente, no logró contenerme sin estar alejado de ella, tocarla, besarla, sentirla contra mí y algo dentro de mí pareciera que se incendiara y no sé cómo controlarlo y digamos que Bella no ayuda mucho –suspiré finalmente aliviado de haber contado esto a alguien.

- Créeme a mí me pasa lo mismo con Alice y eso no se pasa con nada y si algún día ocurre es porque ya no sientes lo mismo por Bella, es normal que tu cuerpo reaccione y a ella debe pasarle lo mismo por eso no ayuda mucho, pero debe quedarse hasta ahí, su relación no lleva casi nada de tiempo como para querer llegar más lejos.

- ¿Más lejos? ¿Dónde precisamente? –pregunté confundido.

- A algo más que solo besos y abrazos.

- ¿Valen los roces bajo la polera? –le pregunté algo cohibido.

- ¿Ya lo has hecho? –alzó ambas cejas y al ver que yo no respondía, dio por afirmativa mi respuesta- Vaya Alice no me dejo hacerlo hasta casi cuando llevábamos dos meses de novios, el asunto es que no la presiones más hasta que ella te lo permita, debes ser un caballero hasta el final y bueno si tu cuerpo a veces te gana sigue el consejo de Emmett y date una ducha fría, yo lo he seguido y siempre me ayuda.

- Bien, gracias Jasper, ¿puedo acudir a ti en caso de más dudas?

- Claro, te entiendo que no vayas a Emmett es algo gráfico para sus explicaciones la mayoría de las veces y Carlisle es muy de padre a hijo, a mi no me quedó más opción que Emmett, gracias a Dios no seguí todo al pie de la letra ¿te imaginas dos como él?

Ambos sonreímos ante el comentario y nos fuimos a la habitación de Emmett o la recientemente bautizada "Cullen-cueva".

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Fuimos hacia la pieza de Alice y nos acomodamos en su cama. Le había contado a Rose mis inquietudes y ellas estuvieron más que dispuestas en ayudarme.

- ¿Entonces Bella, qué ocurre? Alice tomó mi mano y la acarició esperando a que yo respondiera.

- Bien lo que pasa, es que tengo ciertas dudas en cuanto a Edward y a mí –les dije sin mirarlas y sonrojada completamente.

- ¿Ya no lo quieres? –con las manos sobre su boca Rose estaba impactada y con los ojos muy abiertos dando por confirmada lo que creía.

- No Rose, solo no sabe cómo reaccionar en la intimidad con él ¿no es así Bella? –Dios Alice, por eso la quería tanto, siempre sabía lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

- Sí, bueno recuerdan ese día en la playa, cuando cada pareja estaba en una carpa.

- Oh Dios, ¿lo hicieron?

- No Rose, déjame acabar y luego te escandalizas, esa vez en la carpa, nos besamos y acariciamos algo más de lo que me tenía permitido a mi misma en tan pocos días de relación –esta vez vi Rose y noté una mirada pícara en su rostro.

- ¿Qué tanto fue lo que él te tocó? –Alice seguía seria.

- Hasta el borde de mi pecho –el color de la sangre era poco comparada con mi rostro.

- ¿Por sobre o debajo de la polera?

- Debajo –susurré de forma casi inaudible- pero no me arrepiento, fue increíble, Edward me tocaba de una manera en que hacía que mi piel se sintiera como porcelana y que solo debía ser rozada, de otro modo se rompería.

- Vaya Bella, hasta poetiza te has vuelto, es realidad es algo apresurado hasta donde han llegado, pero él lo hará hasta donde tú se lo permitas, es un caballero y es por sobre todo es un Cullen, lleva nuestra sangre en las venas, así que todo depende de ti –Alice tenía razón, habíamos llegado muy lejos y solo llevamos unos pocos días de novios.

- Tienes razón, no debí permitir tanto, pero es que es irresistible, no sé como ustedes pueden soportar tanto y contenerse -les dije mirándolas a ambas.

- Al principio costaba, pero una vez que hicimos el amor por primera vez, te das cuenta de lo mucho que amas a esta persona y que puedes esperar toda la eternidad por él –Alice miraba a la nada mientras hablaba.

- ¿Aunque a veces no puedan contenerse y lo hagan con sus amigos en la carpa de al lado? –recordaba perfectamente aquella noche en que debimos ir a caminar con Edward para no escuchar los gemidos.

- Tú sabes Bella, a veces o la mayoría del tiempo, la carne es débil y en caso de Rose y Emmett muy, muy débil y ahora vamos los chicos deben estar esperando por nosotras, Edward nos necesita y debemos ayudarlo.

**Jane Volturis**

Fácil, increíblemente fácil. Pero extraño. Lo sabía y lo había notado enseguida por la fotografía que me habían dado de aquel chico, hijo del viejo Masen.

En el mismo colegio y con la misma edad y otro detalle que me había congelado por algunos segundos, extrañamente familiar. Esto se convertía cada vez en algo más personal.

**------------------------------------ Él es un maniquí-----------------------------------------------------**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo, nuevamente disculpen la demora y si tienen un tiempito para mí y me quieren mucho me dejan un rr.**

**Nos vemos o mejor dicho nos leemos**

**Con cariño, Philana.**


	15. Tiempo para el piano

**Primero****: Bien como siempre lamento la demora, pero es que el tiempo no quiere ser mi amigo.**

**Segundo****: no es de mi completo agrado el capítulo pero no quería hacerles esperar más, espero que igual les guste.**

**Tercero****: publicidad mía, son mis otros fics por si quieren pasarse, aunque son de Draco y Hermione.**

**- Que puedo hacer (one- shot)**

**- Recuerdos (one-shot)**

**- Dos años después (30 capítulos, terminado)**

**- You are still the one**** (one shot)**

**- Sangre pura (van 9 capítulos, incompleto)**

**Cuarto****: Ahora los agradecimientos a las bellas personas que me dejan rr, son 28 rr para este capítulo muchas gracias.**

**-**** Peritha12**

**- ****Wave49.**

**- Alice-prys-cullen5**

**- Chiiocullen**

**- Lulii St. John**

**- Conntagious**

**- Akako Cullen**

**- Joslin Weasley**

**- Flowersswan**

**- Sabricullen**

**- Ubita**

**- Sandy 31**

**- EdwardKaname**

**- Meco2008**

**- Salesia**

**- It doesn't matter**

**- Iovs Cullen**

**- Missju**

**- Liloc**

**- Marvella**

**- Nessa Frost**

**- Theserazors**

**- Ekate94**

**- Meeli**

**- Super Fanfic**

**- Vampirilla. ****Valeeeh**

**- Lady Melrose**

**- Emily-Lokis**

**Quinto: agradecer a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas:**

**- Prinzeziitha Cullen**

**- Marietta93vlc**

**- Verónica Potter Cullen**

**- Joie Carlton**

**- Ana Cullen Pattinson**

**- feriO'Patzz**

**Muchas gracias por todo y más tomarse el tiempo de leerme, besos y que disfruten.**

**------------------------------------------Él es un mnaiquí-------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 15: ****Tiempo para el Piano**

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Cuando golpeamos la puerta de la habitación de Emmett nadie nos respondió o abrió la puerta para nosotras, lo cual era extraño, pues siempre estaba la puerta abierta, lo cual había causado más de algún problema en varios momentos en que Emmett no tenía tapujos es ventilar su intimidad, además los chicos recién nos habían dicho que fuéramos a su habitación o Cullen-cueva para ver el tema relacionado a la tal Jane Volturis, que aunque no la conocía, ya la odiaba.

En el momento en que Rose se disponía a golpear nuevamente la puerta de la habitación, esta se abrió lentamente y por ella apareció Emmett, con la capucha de su polerón negro puesto sobre la cabeza y nos miraba de forma sería y desviando la mirada a cada lado del pasillo como si alguien fuera a aparecer de pronto.

- ¿Clave secreta? –nos preguntó con una voz que quiso que fuera algo de ultratumba, pero que solo causo que nos diera risa.

- Por Dios Emmett, no seas ridículo, quítate y déjanos pasar –Rose con algo menos de paciencia que nosotras, puso una mano en su pecho y trató de moverlo, pero como algo obvio, fue imposible.

- Lo siento hermosas damas, pero no puedo estar seguro de que no son infiltradas del bando contrario y no puedo dejarlas pasar a menos que me digan la clave secreta –al parecer mi loco amigo se tomaba muy en serio su papel, pues en ningún momento vaciló, ni sonrió.

- ¿Los chicos ya están dentro? –pregunté, tratando de averiguar si es que tal vez ellos podrían ayudarnos.

- Si y también los hice que me revelaran la clave secreta y han hecho el juramento de no revelársela a nadie, así que no las ayudarán, ahora por favor chicas les ruego que me den la clave o se marchen.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!! –Gritamos todos incluidos los chicos que estaban dentro- estás loco.

- Muy bien cariño si así tu lo quieres, te daré tu clave secreta –Rose se acercó a él y le susurró unas palabras en el oído que no alcanzamos a entender, pero que hizo que Emmett en un, dos por tres estuviera completamente blanco.

- Creo que esa clave me sirve –tragó algo incómodo y nos abrió la puerta. Emmett se hizo a un lado y entramos.

Sentado en la silla del escritorio estaba Jasper que de inmediato fue acompañado por Alice y en un sofá junto a la ventana estaba mi Edward, tan irresistible como siempre, me acerqué a él y me senté a su lado.

- ¿Qué debieron decir para poder entrar? –le pregunté mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, como si de algún modo pensara que me alejaría de su lado. Que equivocado estaba si pensaba eso.

- "Emmett eres el Dios del sexo" –dijo Jasper contestando a nuestra pregunta- ¿Y ustedes?

- En realidad Rose le dijo algo que no logramos escuchar –les contó Alice con una sonrisa, por lo que estoy segura, ya sabía que había sido.

- Y creo que no es necesario volver a repetirla, estamos acá para ayudar a Edward, así que coloquemos serios ¿no? –Emmett parecía no muy interesado en querer revelar lo que su novia ale había dicho, pero los reclamos de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

- Le dije que si no nos dejaba pasar lo dejaría sin sexo por dos meses, lo cual dejaría muy mal a mi Dios del sexo ¿no? –le preguntó besándolo y rozándole levemente la pierna.

- Exacto, muy mal –dijo cuando Rose le dio un respiro al beso, pero que de inmediato continuó.

- Creí que nos habíamos juntado aquí para ayudarme, no para tener que ver como Emmett y Rose comienzan una escena de sexo, no es algo que quisiera ver –Edward a mi lado escondió su cabeza en mi cuello como tratando de no ver lo que ocurría y disimulando muy bien, los pequeños besos que en ese momento comenzaba a depositar en mi cuello.

- Edward por favor –le susurré para que no continuara, ya que si lo hacía no respondía a mis actos y no eran nada inocentes.

- Deberías verlo, es algo que te ayudaría mucho para adentrarte en lo que más adelante se te viene, soy un muy buen profesor y créeme, Bella estará encantada –Edward se detuvo justo en ese momento y yo comencé con el sonrojo habitual y sin quererlo me coloqué algo nerviosa. Parecía que en mis ojos se notara, la conversación que había tenido con las chicas minutos antes.

- Bien, entonces volviendo a lo que nos convoca en la Cullen-cueva que por cierto encuentro un nombre horrendo –señaló Alice- debemos ponernos de acuerdo en que es lo que haremos de ahora en adelante con el caso de la chica Jane Volturis, su edad, su residencia actual, sus clases, que la trae aquí, su relación con Edward y bueno todo en general, así que ¿por dónde empezamos chicos? –en el momento en que había comenzado a hablar Alice había sacado una pequeña libretita, de sepa Dios donde y en qué momento lo hizo y había leído todos los puntos que nos había contado.

- Yo quiero ser el encargado de seguirla fuera del colegio, tengo las gafas negras, los binoculares y el woki toki **(no sé cómo lo dirán en su país, pero son aquellos aparatitos para comunicarse con otras personas, me imagino que saben a lo que me refiero)** y la estampa de investigador que es lo más importante.

- Déjalo para que sea feliz –le dijo Jasper a Alice, pero Edward y yo fuimos los únicos que escuchamos, pues Emmett seguía aún con una sonrisa esperando a ver que opinábamos con respecto a eso.

- Esta bien, pero no lo estropees, debes seguirla a todas partes y sin perderle el rastro, esto es muy importante para Edward y no puedes meter la pata.

- Tranquila hermana, yo sé lo que hago, esto es emocionante –dijo sobándose las manos- quiero empezar cuando antes, pero eso sí, tengo una condición.

- ¿Y cuál sería Sherlock? –preguntó Jasper.

- Necesito a "mi querido Watson" y creo que mi Rose seria perfecta para ese papel, en ocasiones necesitaré que mi ayudante me facilite cosas que solo ella puede darme – vi a Rose colocar los ojos en blanco y luego dedicarle una ligera sonrisa.

Pero en ese momento Edward se removió inquieto a mi lado, lo noté incómodo e incluso algo nervioso.

- ¿Estás bien? –le susurré al oído.

- No lo sé –dijo alzando los hombros y mirando a los chicos como comentaban el resto de la tarea que le correspondía a Emmett- Creo que todo esto es muy apresurado, quiero decir, que solo es una corazonada que tengo y ahora con todo lo que están haciendo, temo que puedan meterse en problemas y que sea por mi culpa –terminó diciendo Edward, momento en el que todas tenían puesta su atención en él.

- Edward esto no se trata de una simple travesura, aunque a veces pareciera que yo lo veo así –le aclaró Emmett- en mi caso, sé perfectamente cómo comportarme.

- Yo no quise hacerte sentir incómodo –Edward parecía culpable y su hermano se encargó de aclararlo de inmediato, moviéndole las manos para que no lo hiciera.

- A veces soy un niño, pero cuando tengo que ubicarme y colocarme serio, como en estos casos, lo hago –bajo la mirada para tomar la mano de Rose y luego volvió a enfocarla en Edward- eres mi hermano y daría hasta mi vida si fuera necesario para que seas feliz, al igual que Alice, nuestros padres, Rose, Jasper y Bella, somos una familia Edward, una familia que nos hace diferente a todas las demás por el amor que hay entre nosotros, así que por favor, si notaste que esto lo tomé como un juego, no es así, para mi es importante, tanto como para cualquiera de nosotros.

- No es eso Emmett, es solo que hace tan poco que me conocen y me han tomado el cariño, que se dedicaría a alguien que ha estado por años a su lado y no sé cómo fue mi anterior vida y temo que no tenga derecho a merecerme esto –no supe cómo reaccionar, así que solo atiné a estirar mis brazos y pasarlos por su cuello, abrazarlo tan fuerte para que quedara una marca de mis brazos en su piel.

- Te lo mereces Edward, la gente mala no recibe como regalo una familia –Jasper se acercó a nuestro lado y pasó una mano por su hombro- creo que ha sido mucho por hoy, haz recibido demasiada información de todo tipo y creo que aún no alcanzas a procesar todo –le sonrió ante lo dicho, pero en ese momento me perdí y no supe de qué hablaban- ya con la tarea de Emmett tendremos para empezar.

- Tienes razón y por mí está bien –Edward se puso de pie y se tomó el tiempo de abrazar a todos en la habitación y agradecerles por todo.

- ¿Me llevas a casa? –le pregunté una vez que los ánimos habían mejorado y la hora había avanzado demasiado para mi gusto.

- Un placer –dijo él tomando mi mano y luego besándome en la mejilla- ¿chicos los acerco a casa?

- No es necesario hoy nos quedaremos aquí –Rose con una gran sonrisa de la cual se podían sacar muchas cosas le respondió a Edward- mi investigador privado puede necesitar de mis servicios desde ahora.

- Si claro, entonces nos vemos en clases mañana –me despedí de todos y bajamos a la sala para despedirme de los padres de Edward y de una vez por todas irme a casa.

Ya era muy tarde, pero sabía que Charlie no estaría en casa, ya me había acostumbrado a la soledad, ya no me molestaba y pensándolo bien casi nunca pasaba en mi casa, la casa Cullen se había convertido más en mi hogar que hacia donde me dirigía hoy.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Edward tomando mi mano y apretándola ligeramente.

- Sí, estoy bien, debería ser yo quien preguntara eso –le sonreí.

- Yo estoy bien, después de todo lo que están haciendo por mí no podría estar mejor –dijo con aquella sonrisa que con solo recordarla me mataba, imagínense viendo en vivo- ya llegamos –me dijo cuando yo perdida en él no había notado que estábamos en casa.

- ¿Me vas a dejar a la puerta?

- ¿No te sabes el camino?

- Bueno, no lo hagas, pero en siete pasos nunca se sabe lo que pueda pasar, ahí será tu conciencia la que te hará morir de pena, por haberme dejado morir –dije bajando de una manera dramática del coche.

- Oh vamos Bella, si sabías que iría de todos modos –bajó del auto, tomó mi mano y fuimos hacia la puerta de la casa- ¿Tú padre está en casa no? –yo negué y el frunció el ceño- ¿y piensas estar sola? Estás loca, vamos entra, me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue Charlie.

No iba a negar que me encantaba la idea, pero el estar completamente solos hacía que mi corazón se acelerara y mi lado salvaje deseara que Edward hiciera lo que siempre hacía cuando estábamos solos. Y este chico parecía leerme le mente.

Una vez que abrí la puerta el entró tras de mí, colgué las llaves y en el memento en que me volteaba para ofrecerle algo me tomó fuerte de las muñecas y me pegó contra la pared.

- ¿Sabes lo que es estar todo el día deseando tenerte así? –yo sin poder decir nada y solo mordiendo mi labio asentí- No Bella no tienes ni idea y deja que siga yo con eso –y de la misma manera en que yo mordía mi labio él siguió con la tarea. Lo hacía endemoniadamente lento y lo hacía con un propósito, que yo me desesperara, pues en ningún momento me besó, solo mordía mis labios, deliciosamente, pero lento, muy, muy lento.

Hasta que me aburrí, solté mis manos de su agarré, lo tomé por el cuello y lo acerqué más a mí besándolo. Él respondió al instante, posó sin manos en mi cintura, me acercó con suavidad, pegándome a él y subiendo una mano con cariño acariciando mi espalda. Pero de pronto la imagen de Alice apareció en mi cabeza, haciéndome saber que debía detenerme comencé lentamente a disminuir la intensidad del beso, hasta que me separé de él.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

- Solo iba a preguntarte si se e ofrecía algo –dijo con su respiración algo acelerada.

- Muchas gracias, pero ya tengo lo que se me ofrecía –le dije sonriendo- ven vamos a ver la televisión mientras llega tu padre –la tomé de la mano, la guié a la sala, nos sentamos en el sillón y ella recargada en mis brazos tomé e control y encendí el aparato.

Estuvimos en silencio por largo tiempo, tenerla en mis brazos era increíble, se acomodaba tan perfectamente que parecía increíble que precisamente fuera ella quien me despertara de aquel estado en que me encontraba cuando dio conmigo. Pero mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte cuando con su delicada mano comenzó a pasarla suavemente pro mi pecho.

- ¿Sabes algo relacionado con el autocontrol Bella? –le pregunté tomando con mucho cariño su mano y dejándola sobre una de sus piernas.

- Antes no sabía mucho sobre eso, pero últimamente se me ha dado mucho –me dijo sonriendo.

- Bien, me alegra que sepas sobre el tema, pues tu en este momento no ayudas nada para controlar el mío –cuando le dije esto sus sonrojo fue algo de milisegundos- te ves muy tierna cuando te sonrojas –acaricié su mejilla y ella pareció sonrojarse aún más si era posible.

- ¿Y es por eso que dices cosas tan a menudo para hacer que me sonroje? –me preguntó ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

- Los siento Bella pero cuando digo aquellas cosas nunca me detengo a pensar en lo que provocaran en ti. Pero ahora supongo que tendré que hacerlo.

- Sí, por favor hazlo por mí –me pidió seguido con un bostezo.

- Ahora duerme, cuando llegue Charlie me iré.

- Muy bien, pero no olvides mi beso de buenas noches si es que estoy dormida –colocó un cojín en mis piernas y se acomodó en el, fue cosa de segundos para que cayera profundamente dormida. Solo cuando la vi durmiendo noté mi cansancio y lentamente caí en mi sueño.

Supongo que no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sentí que me tocaban el hombro y lo movían lentamente.

- Edward –dijo la voy de Charlie cuando finalmente desperté.

- Lo siento señor Swan debí dormirme mientras lo esperaba, no quería dejar a Bella sola –dije mirándola aún dormida- la llevaré a su cuarto, ¿me puede guiar? –él asintió mientras me daba espacio para tomar a Bella.

La tomé en mis brazos y seguí a Charlie escaleras arriba, no conocía la habitación de Bella y cuando entré pude comprobar que era completamente diferente a la de Alice, los colores y lo que la decoraban parecían tristes y faltos de vida, como si algo le faltara, hablaría con Alice y trataría de cambiar aquello.

Charlie se acercó a la cama y movió las tapas, dejé a Bella sobre la cama mientras se quejaba en sueños. Dudé en darle aquel beso de buenas noches, pues estaba Charlie y no creía que fuera buena idea, pero sinceramente temía más a la ira de Bella que a la de su padre. Me acerqué y besé su frente.

- Buenas noches –le susurré, mientras tomaba las mantas y la cubría. Ella de inmediato las tomó y se acurrucó- creo que es hora de irme, ya es tarde y mis padres estarán preocupados.

- Muchas gracias Edward por quedarte y acompañar a Bella, ya sabes por mi trabajo no paso mucho tiempo con ella.

- No es nada señor Swan, bueno le puede decir que pasaré mañana por ella para irnos a clases –él sintió y yo me fui a casa.

No demoré mucho en llegar a casa, pues el gusto por la velocidad se había apoderado de mí y solo me dejaba cuando estaba con Bella. Cuando llegué a casa solo la luz de la sala estaba encendida, supuse que era para esperarme, pues cuando entré no había nadie.

Fui hasta la cocina por un vaso de leche, apagué la luz de la sala y me fui mi habitación. No sabía que hacer pues lo poco que había dormid en casa de Bella me había dejado muy despierto. Y fue ahí cuando lo vi, frente a mí, llamándome a que me acercara.

Había tomado las clases y aprendido de inmediato. Me acerqué y me senté con las manos sobre las teclas, pero no sabía que tocar, algo me faltaba.

- La inspiración –dijo alguien detrás de mí. Me volteé y vi a mi madre parada en la puerta- ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro, no tienes que pedirlo, siento mucho si te desperté al llegar –me disculpé dejándole espacio junto a mi en la banca del piano.

- Nunca me duermo bien hasta que todos mis hijos están en casa, cuando te sentí quise saber como habías llegado –pasó una mano por mis hombros- vamos hijo toca algo.

- No se que tocar –bajé mis hombros pasando mis dedos por las teclas.

- Lo que sientas Edward, lo que no puedas expresar con palabras –mientras iba hablando fui tocando algunas teclas- a veces es mucho más fácil expresar lo que sentimos escribiendo, cantando o con música –ya en ese punto las dedos y las teclas eran uno, tacaba pensando en mi madre, en lo que se había convertido en estos días, en lo que había hecho por mí y el amor incondicional que sentía hacia mí. Y una vez que terminé la miré, una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla.

- Eso fue hermoso Edward.

- Es una nana para ti Esme, es una forma de agradecer todo lo que haz hecho por mí –ella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y besó mi frente.

- Solo espero que no la olvides –dijo sonriendo- y ahora vete a la cama, es hora de dormir.

Asentí y me puse de pie ya sabía quien sería mi siguiente musa.

- Buenas noches cielo –Esme salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Ya con el pijama y acostado en mi cama no pude evitar recordar el beso en casa de Bella. Amaba tenerla así, sentir que yo mandaba, pero ella me debilitaba –sonreí- sus labios suaves y sus pequeñas manos causaban estragos en mi autocontrol. Pero mi conversación con los chicos estaba presente y había sido la principal causa para detenerla cuando estaban en el sofá de su casa.

- ¡Maldición! –dije en silencio, me puse de pie y me fui al baño, necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría.

**--------------------------Él es un Maniquí------------------------------**

**Ojalá lo disfrutaran, malcríenme con un rr.**

**Besos, Philana. **


	16. Un mes

**Hola, lamento la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada y como siempre el tempo es mínimo.**

**Un aviso, tengo otro fic, solo tiene un capítulo se llama "Camino al cielo" está en mi perfil y es una exigencia que lo lean y dejen un rr paa poder seguir con este…. Nooo solo era una broma, pero si les pido que si tiene tiempo se pase por ahí.**

**Actualizaré todos los domingos, un domingo este y otro domingo "Camino al cielo" así que si me extrañan lean el otro.**

**Ahora como siempre mis agradecimientos a las hermosas personas que dejaron rr en el capítulo anterior.**

**- Liss90gs**

**- Emily-Lokis**

**- Peritha12**

**- Roni96**

**- Joslin Weasley**

**- Liloc**

**- EdwardKaname**

**- Nessa Frost**

**- Prinzeziitha Cullen**

**- Etake94**

**- Contagious**

**- Chiiocullen**

**- Sandi 31.**

**- Silesia**

**- **

**- Missju**

**- Meco2008**

**- Rocio Bellem**

**- Super Fanfic**

**- Lulii St. John**

**- Andrea03**

**- Meeli**

**- ferIO'Rpatzz**

**- Aziian**

**Y para los que me agregron a sus favoritos y alertas y no pudieron dejar rr:**

**- Lara-malfoy-cullen**

**- Carolinaswan**

**- Albaln**

**- Fayres12**

**- Crisst**

**- Crisvel**

**- Tutzy cullen**

**- Esme anne platt**

**- sakujari-14**

**- Coony-a**

**- Bella Lee**

**- Viry Natzy**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia a todas y no olviden malcriarme con un rr.**

**Capítulo 16:**** Un mes**

**Punto de vista de Bella**

La semana había pasado demasiado rápido, como así también las dos semanas siguientes y nada sabíamos de Jane. Emmett se había tomado demasiado en serio su papel de espía, la seguía a todas las partes en la que ella de movía, pero no servía de mucho. Ella iba del colegio a su casa y de su casa al colegio, a veces salía al centro comercial, pero siempre sola, de vez en cuando se veía un matrimonio salir de la casa, los cuales supusimos serían sus padres, pero luego Carlisle nos dijo que ellos no lo eran ya que ellos vivían en Londres e incluso nos recordó la imagen que nos había mostrado de los Vulturi, lo que bajó un poco los ánimos de Emmett en su tarea de detective, así que no nos quedó más opción que suponer que eran algunos familiares que la habían aceptado mientras estudiaba acá.

Mañana con Edward cumpliríamos una semana de novios y yo no sabía qué hacer. Alice me había dicho que no me preocupara, que Edward haría algo, pero no estaba segura si él sabía lo que se hacía en estos casos.

- Deja de preocuparte –me dijo Alice- Los chicos le dirán que hacer o por lo menos Jasper se que le dirá cómo comportarse en estás ocasiones.

Así que ahí estaba yo, con miedo a saber que se vendría. Ese día estaba en casa de los Cullen, mi padre le tocaba turno de noche, por lo que decidió como siempre que lo mejor sería quedarme con mi familia adoptiva, aunque debía admitir que últimamente estaba más reacio a aceptar esto, por mi relación con Edward.

Era viernes y no había visto a Edward desde la salida de clases. Alice me había raptado e invitado a Rose para pasar una tarde de chicas, lo que se convertía en una noche y en una madrugada de chicas.

- Así que dinos Bella –comentó Rose mientras me arreglaba las uñas- ¿ha habido revolución hormonal en este mes, después de la noche de campamento? –si alguien podía describir el color que tenía mi cara en esos momentos, por favor que me lo dijera.

- No, nada, solo besos que me tiene preocupada –les comenté.

Y era verdad, hace ya algunos días que Edward ya no entraba a casa y solo se despedía de mí en la entrada de la casa. Los besos de saludo y despedida eran castos y tranquilos. No es que yo quisiera besos apasionados a cada instante, pero extrañaba aquellos arrebatos que de vez en cuando tenía cuando estábamos solos y sinceramente comenzaba a pensar que ya no le gustaba, solo fui la primer achica que vio y era comprensible, habían miles de chicas mucho más hermosas que yo y sabía que algún día podría pasar esto. Todas estas dudas se las dije en ese momento a las chicas, descargándome con ellas todo lo que sentía.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio Bella, se nota a lo lejos que Edward te ama –me dijo Alice tomando una de mis manos y acariciándola con cariño.

- Es que solo hay que verlo Alice, está distante conmigo, como si temiera estar a mi lado y no sé si ya sea necesario celebrar nuestro mes juntos –mis ánimos no estaban en estos momentos para celebraciones- es mañana y él no me ha dicho absolutamente nada.

- Tal vez sea una sorpresa Bella ¿quieres que lo vaya a averiguar? –Alice de pronto se puso de pie y se fue a la puerta.

No le dije que no lo hiciera, pues de alguna manera me dejaría más tranquila y me evitaría el suspenso, ya que las sorpresas eran algo que detestaba.

**Punto de vista de Jasper**

Estábamos en la habitación de Emmett junto con Edward. Alice había raptado a las chicas toda la tarde y no nos quedó otra que hacernos compañía entre nosotros. Jugamos un rato, vimos televisión escuchamos música y luego sin nada más que hacer nos colocamos a conversar.

- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella? –le pregunté a Edward sabiendo perfectamente que no iban tan bien. Había notado perfectamente que se había alejado de ella y Bella no notaba muy bien, cambiando mucho su ánimo, pero quería que mi amigo me lo dijera, que tuviera la confianza suficiente para descargarse en nosotros.

-No lo sé- dijo después de un largo silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Emmett preguntó notoriamente interesado en lo que comenzaba a ocurrir a su hermano. Emmett podía ser muchas cosas, pero como ya había descubierto unas semanas atrás, cuando se trataba de temas serios y también lo era.

- Es solo que sé que ella a notado que me he alejado –nos dijo Edward bajando la cabeza y mirando sus manos, como si estas se hubieran convertido en la cosa más interesante del mundo.

- ¿Y por qué diablos te estás alejando de ella? –preguntó Emmett volviendo a ser él.

- Porque cuando estoy con ella pierdo el control de todo y lo único que quiero hacer es… -en ese momento Edward se sonrojó por competo de la misma manera que lo hacía Bella cuando estaba avergonzada.

- Arrinconarla contra la pared y hacerle el amor –completó Emmett la oración.

- Bueno yo utilizaría esas palabras pero es algo parecido, es como si mi piel comenzara a arder cuando estoy cerca de ella y cuando toco su piel es peor y ella no ayuda mucho en mi autocontrol –Edward realmente parecía agobiado con esto y bueno era comprensible- y no quiero que piense que no único que quiero es… bueno ustedes saben.

- Es un tema delicado, pero aún así no puedes dejar que se note Edward, Bella está mal decaída, a mí me ocurrió algo parecido con Alice y créeme ellas no se sienten nada bien con eso, es como si no fueran deseadas.

- El problema es que Edward la desea mucho –dijo nuestro amigo.

- Y tienes que estar completamente seguro de lo Bella quiere, las mujeres son algo complicadas, a veces ni ellas saben lo que quieren y en este tema ambos son unos principiantes –le dije.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban ustedes cuando lo hicieron? –nos preguntó A Emmett y a mí.

- A mi no me preguntes, no somos el mejor ejemplo –Emmett tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Rose y yo no conocemos en control. Edward volvió su mirada a mí, esperando mi respuesta.

- Bueno nosotros lo hicimos al mes de novios, pero nosotros, sabíamos perfectamente cuando nos amábamos desde el primer día, hacer el amor, solo fue una muestra más, un gran paso, pero una muestra de amor más entre nosotros –y era verdad, con Alice nos habíamos amado desde el primer momento y cada día nos amábamos más.

- Yo la amo chicos, no saben cuanto, es solo que no se si estamos preparados y no quiero que ella sienta que yo la presiono, pero tampoco quiero que se aleje de mi.

- Yo creo que deberías volver a acercarte a ella y seguir hasta donde ella lo permita, pues si sigues así terminaran por alejarse completamente –le dijo Emmett y por extraño que pareciera, hasta el momento era la única solución que yo encontraba.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado para mañana? –le pregunté para cambiar un poco de tema, pues nosotros podíamos decirle muchas cosas, pero sería él quien decidiría al fin.

- Había pensado ir al cine, luego a cenar y llevarla a su casa –nos dijo ya un poco más tranquilo.

- Eso está bien para ser el primer mes.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Alice había tardado demasiado en volver, supuestamente había ido a hablar con los chicos o supongo que con Jasper para saber si Edward haría algo mañana. Estaba nerviosa, y si descubría que no había planeado nada, que quería terminar conmigo, que se había enamorado de otra chica, o si…

- Ya basta –dijo Rose de repente- estarás bien y Alice llegará con una gran sonrisa diciéndote que todo está bien.

Y así fue, Alice entró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó frente a mí en la cama.

- Dios no sabes cuanto amo a mi jasper, es simplemente perfecto, supo como responder cada duda de Edward con tanto tacto, es genial –nos comentó echando su cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo sobre las almohadas.

- Pero dinos que pasó con Edward –le pidió Rose con urgencia. En ese momento Alice se levantó y nos contó todo lo que había escuchado en la pieza de Emmett, las inseguridades de Edward, el temor a dañarme, las salidas de Emmett y el amor que Jasper le tenía a Alice.

- ¿O sea que él solo teme que yo me sienta presionada? –Alice asintió y yo sonreí- Dios lo amo tanto –esta fui yo quien se recostó sobre las almohadas- ¿Por qué estos chicos tienen que ser tan perfectos?

- No lo sé, pero somos unas afortunadas.

Después de comentar un rato más lo que Alice había escuchado, nos dispusimos a dormir. Me costó mucho después de lo que me había enterado. Él me amaba y me deseaba tanto que se había alejado para protegerme. Estuve despierta bastante tiempo y luego con una sonrisa me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté de las primeras, en la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido, miré a mi lado y las chicas aún dormían. Ya una vez despierta no podía seguir en cama y tampoco podría ducharme pues haría mucho ruido y no quería despertar a nadie, así que simplemente bajé las escaleras y comencé a hacer el desayuno.

Esme bajaría pronto para ayudarme, pues sabía que esa era mi costumbre cuando me quedaba en su casa, pero como era fin de semana, ellos se levantarían más tarde.

Preparé lo favorito de cada uno como siempre, pero una vez que había terminado aún no bajaba nadie. Así que ya sin aguantar el hambre me senté a la mesa y comencé a desayunar sola.

Tan solo sentarme la imagen de Edward vino a mi cabeza y sonreí sin pensarlo, pensé en sus caricias, sus besos, sus manos al rededor de mi cintura.

- Buenos días –su voz. ¿Su voz? Me di vuelta y noté que el estaba detrás de mí y que todos aquellos recuerdos era reales. Se acercó y me besó, como hace tantos días esperaba que lo hiciera, con cariño, amor y algo de desesperación apasionada. Mis manos alrededor de su cuello y las de él en mi cintura hicieron que me separara un poco de la silla en la que estaba, quedando en el aire, pero sus labios no se separaban de los míos.

En un momento sentí el mueble de la cocina en mi espalda y recién ahí pude darme cuenta que de no ser porque Edward me había afirmado contra ese mueble habríamos dado contra el suelo.

- Siento haberme alejado de ti –dijo cerca de mi oído una vez que se separó de mis labios sin dejar de abrazarme.

- Tranquilo –dije besando su mejilla- solo no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más.

- Nunca, te lo prometo y feliz cumple mes –dijo besándome nuevamente, esta vez con más calma.

- Supongo que las cosas ya están mejor al ver a Bella sobre la mesa y casi en una situación comprometedora –comento Emmett. Edward se separó un poco para mirarlo pero sin soltarme- no quiero ni pesar que hubiera pasado si hubiéramos llegado más tarde.

- Nos hubieras encontrado desayunando –Edward tomó una de mis manos y ayudo a estabilizarme mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa.

- El desayuno está listo hace una hora, los panques están en el horno –Emmett dejó el tema hasta ahí al escucharme hablar de comida, lo que fue un alivio para Edward y para mi.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Había decidido que alejarme de Bella había sido una estupidez. La amaba demasiado como para pensar en volver a hacerlo una vez más y los chicos tenían razón, lo que nos estaba pasando era algo que no se podía evitar y que llegaría tarde o temprano, lo que yo no sabía era en qué momento querría Bella que llegara.

Cuando bajé esa mañana y la vi de espaldas a mí, desayunando sola supe que mi estupidez había terminado, ¿cómo había estado tanto tiempo sin ella? Realmente había sido un estúpido.

Sentir su piel, sus labios, el contacto de sus caricias era algo que no se podía comparar con nada. Cuando todos habían terminado de desayunar, mi madre, que ya se nos había unido hace algunos minutos comenzó a recoger todo lo que habíamos utilizado y comenzó a lavar los trastos.

- ¿Puedes venir conmigo unos segundos? –le pedí a Bella que estaba a mi lado.

- Claro –ambos nos pusimos de pie y la ayudé a colocarse de pie, las miradas sonrientes de todos nos acompañaron hasta desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Caminamos hasta la sala y nos sentamos en el sofá, estaba nervioso, no sabía si en mi vida anterior había hecho esto, pero en la de ahora sería mi primera vez, y no sabía como actuar.

- Bella, mira yo no sabía, como actuar frente a esta situación, es la primera vez que me hago esto y espero sepas entender si lo hago muy bien –tome sus manos entre las mías y la miré a los ojos- me preguntaba ¿si querías salir esta tarde conmigo para celebrar nuestro primer mes juntos?

- Por supuesto Edward nada me gustaría más que salir contigo, ¿A dónde iremos? –preguntó con ansiedad.

- Sé que no te gustan las sorpresas pero por lo menos déjame hacerlo esta vez, no será la gran cosa, pero permíteme dejarte en la incertidumbre – pareció meditarlo unos segundos con el seño fruncido, pero luego sonrió.

- ¿Y a qué hora tengo que estar lista? –preguntó acercándose a mi.

- Como a las cinco estaría bien.

- ¡¿Cómo a las cinco?! –se escucharon las voces de Rose y Alice y de inmediato aparecieron tras la puerta de la cocina, tomando a Bella del brazo- nos hubieras dicho antes, quizás de ese modo tendríamos más tiempo para preparar a Bella, gracias Edward.

- Bella es hermosa de cualquier manera –pero no me escucharon, Bella alcanzó a mirarme por última vez antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, luego vi como Jasper y mi hermano entraban a la sala- son recién las 12 que tanto pueden hacer es esa habitación.

- Nunca lo he entendido y te recomiendo que no lo intentes, es imposible –les sonreí con calma y me fui a mi habitación para ordenar un poco, tocar el piano y arreglarme para mi cita con Bella.

Tenía todo planeado, no es que fuera algo extremadamente costoso, pues los chicos me habían advertido que a Bella no le gustaban las cosas caras ni las sorpresas.

Subí tranquilamente las escaleras y entré a mi habitación, mi madre había hecho un excelente trabajo en ella y la amaba. Miré por todos lados intentado organizarme para saber por donde empezaría, pero vi mi piano y no lo pude evitar, tenía que tocar.

Me senté frente al piano y las teclas cobraron vida, el sonido llenó la habitación y la imagen de Bella en mi cabeza fue mi mayor inspiración.

Cuando dejé de tocar ya eran las dos y eso que aún no había ordenado mi pieza. No era mucho lo que estaba desordenado, pero me gustaba que todo estuviera en orden para que mi madre no tuviera mucho que hacer.

Con dificultad me levante del banco y comencé con la limpieza. Casi a mayoría del desorden que había, era provocado por Emmett cuando entraba y parecía un huracán. Mi madre tocó la puerta y entró.

- Edward, el almuerzo está listo, comerás con nosotros o lo harás con Bella en su cita –preguntó con calma.

- Comeré con ella, no tengo demasiada hambre en estos momentos –le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Tranquilo hijo todo saldrá bien –me dijo- y ya será hora que te arregles son las 3.30 y no quiero que la hagas esperar –miré mi reloj de pulsera y me cercioré de la hora, tendría tiempo para ducharme y arreglarme.

A las 4.50 ya estaba en la sala esperándola, me había puesto unos jeans un suéter azul y mi abrigo gris, aún el tiempo estaba helado. Mis planes eran todos bajo techo por lo que no habría problema. A las 5 en punto Bella apareció por la escalera más hermosa que nunca, le habían hecho ondas en el cabello que caía sobre sus hombros, unos jeans ajustados que le quedaban a la perfección y un abrigo verde. No sabía lo que llevaba abajo, pues el abrigo lo tapaba.

- Estás hermosa –le dije provocando de inmediato su sonrojo- ¿Estás lista?

Ella asintió y tomando su mano fuimos hacia mi auto. La primera parada era el cine, suponía que era una buena idea para estar tranquilos y solos. La película había sido romántica, lo que provocó ciertas lágrimas en los ojos de Bella, sonreí con cariño y las borré de su rostro.

- Es solo una película cielo –me acerqué y la besé.

- Lo sé, pero si calmas mis lágrimas con tus besos, no te aseguro que dejaré de llorar.

Después de la película nos fuimos a cenar, ya había anochecido y estaba helando más, haría que la cena fuera corta para no exponerla tanto al frío. Hablamos de cosas sin sentido, pero nos provocaban risa de los estúpidas que eran.

- Ya es hora de irnos a casa –le dije cuando la vi tiritar por tercera vez- no quiero que cojas alguna enfermedad.

Pagué la cuenta, frente a las quejas de Bella de compartirla y nos subimos a mi coche, encendí la calefacción y partimos.

- Me gustaría que nos fuéramos a mi casa y estar un rato solos, bueno si es que quieres –no estaba seguro si sería una buena idea, pero la inseguridad de Bella sobre lo causaba en mi, no quería que aumentara.

- Esta bien –conduje hasta la casa y una ves en ella, nos bajamos del coche y entramos en la casa.

Bella preparó un poco de café mientras yo encendía la chimenea, nos sentamos en el sofá mientras la música nos rodeaba. El silencio era tan cómodo cuando estaba con ella.

- Fue una excelente cita, gracias Edward –me dijo con cariño, acercándose más a mí- fue perfecta.

- Me alegra que te gustara, debo admitir que eso me tenía preocupado –la miré a los ojos y le sonreí- no sabes cuanto te amo.

- Si es el diez por ciento de lo que yo te amo a ti, me quedo conforme –Bella se levantó unos centímetros y me besó.

Comenzó como un beso tímido, con cuidado y cariño, pero el deseo que se apoderó de mí en ese momento hizo que fuero yo quien lo llevara. Bajé una de mis manos a su cintura y la acerqué más a mí. Mordí su labio y ella me permitió besarla con más pasión.

En un movimiento que me sorprendió, se levantó y se sentó sobre mí con sus piernas a cada lado. Era indescriptible como era tenerla así, sus movimientos eran suaves, pero estaban causando estragos en mí. Mis manos en su cintura comenzaron poco a poco tocar la piel bajo la blusa que traía puesta, los abrigos habían desaparecido cuando llegamos y mis manos con vida propia, fueron subiendo por su abdomen plano hasta el límite de su pecho, tal como esa noche en la carpa.

- Edward –gimió en mi oído cuando había comenzado a besar su cuello y ates de pudiera darme cuenta de algo, había tomado el límite de su blusa y se la había sacado.

- Oh Dios Bella, no recuerdas lo que hablamos del autocontrol –dije cuando tomó mis manos y las llevó hasta sus pechos, sin poder evitar acariciarlos por sobre su sostén- no estás ayudando en nada.

- No quiero ayudar –dijo seguido de otro gemido.

Dios cuanto la deseaba, quería hacerla mía en ese instante, pero no podía dejarme llevar por el deseo sin pensar en ella, en lo que ella quería, otro movimiento sobre mi cuerpo hizo que esta vez fuera yo quien gimiera y una ola de calor se concentrara mi excitación. Tenía la completa seguridad que ella podía sentirla t es por eso que me quería hacer sufrir.

La tomé por la cintura y la recosté e el sillón separándome un poco mientras sacaba mi suéter con la polera y la tiraba a un lado del sillón.

- Me estás volviendo loco Bella –después de ver su sonrisa me acerqué y la besé nuevamente sentir el contacto directo de nuestros cuerpos era lo más exquisito después de sus besos, pero quería saborear su piel, así que lentamente bajé por su cuello, y besé con cariño entre sus pechos.

Sus gemidos no hacían más que borrar más la poco cordura que me quedaba, pero en un último momento de lucidez me levanté y la miré a los ojos.

- ¿Crees que es muy pronto? –me preguntó agitada.

- ¿Tú estás segura de continuar con esto? –podía sentir la duda en sus ojos y lo que menos quería era que e arrepintiera después de seguir adelante. La besé en los labios y volví a mirarla- Lo haremos cuando esté segura, yo estaré bien amor.

- Te amo.

Tomé mi abrigo y nos cubrí a ambos con ella, con Bella en mis brazos nos quedamos en silencio, solo con la música de fondo.

**----------------------Él es un maniquí------------------------------**

**Siento si querían más, pero un mes es muy pronto.**


	17. Salida Nocturna

**Hola!!! Láncenme los tomates podridos, los merezco, se que debí actualizar ayer pero hoy tenía prueba y debía estudiar. Ya solo me quedan tres exámenes y termino el semestre y salgo de vacaciones y les prometo que actualizaré más seguido.**

**Les agradezco a todas las personas que leyeron mi otro fic "Camino al Cielo" y las que no lo han leído ¿qué esperan? Pásense está a solo dos clic, uno en mi perfil y otro en el fic.**

**Agradecer a las personas que me dejaron una marca de cariño en el capítulo anterior:**

**Bella Lee; Emily-Lokis; Missju; Joslin Weasley; Super Fanfic; liss90gs; EDWARDKANAME; Roni96; Lulii St. John; alice-prys-cullen5; MIndFreakie; meco2008; chiiocullen; Crisst; Ubita; Salesia; Ady2004; Conntagious; FAYRES12.**

**Y para las que me agregaron a sus favoritos o a sus Alert y que no pudieron dejar rr:**

**Bells Masen Cullen; zUnAkOcUlLeNdEpAtTiiiNsOn; delysia melani y dereck; basskm; Sandy Culbla; Ermia; CandasMc007; yosep-cm; Alli-Quesito Cottage; bloody-kiryuRose; CriiisCullen; mandieeisabelle Vulturi mOre.**

**De nuevo mis disculpas por la demora y espero que le guste el capítulo no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic.**

**----------------------------------------------Él es un Maniquí----------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 17: ****Salida nocturna**

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Estaba más bien que nunca, relajado y con una exquisita mujer a mi lado, pero ya era tarde, estábamos semidesnudos y su padre no tardaría en regresar, y el haberme presentado hace solo un mes, no ayudaba mucho que nos encontrara en esa situación. Me incliné un poco tratando casi de no moverme para así poder ver a Bella, pero un pequeño quejido de su parte me dio a entender que estaba despierta.

- No te atrevas a moverte Edward Cullen –me dijo seria lo que provocó una sonrisa en mí.

- Bella, yo tampoco quisiera moverme, pero no estamos en las mejores condiciones como para recibir a tu padre si llegara en estos momentos y no llevo mucho tiempo vivo como para morir –pareció meditarlo un poco u luego se sonrojó.

- Dios, no recordaba que estaba así –se acurrucó en mu cuello, escondiendo su vergüenza.

- Créeme te prefiero así, pero tu padre no lo verá del mismo modo –intenté levantarme y ella no me lo impidió.

En ese momento le di la espalda, no porque no quisiera verla, sino que todo lo contrario, sí la veía de nuevo casi desnuda, sería muy difícil esta vez poder separarme de ella. Además quería que se vistiera con tranquilidad y no avergonzada por estar en mi presencia. Busque mi ropa y me puse la polera y luego el chaleco. Lo hice todo con calma extrema, para darle tiempo de estar con todo en su lugar antes de que yo me volteara, pero no fue necesario, pues fue ella quien me avisó.

- Ya estoy lista, puedes voltearte –me dijo con calma y al voltearme noté que aún estaba sonrojada.

- Creo que es hora de irme Bella, mi madre estará preocupada de que aún no llegue –me acerqué a ella nuevamente y la besé, pero esta vez solo había cariño, la pasión que había habido momentos antes se había alejado junto con nuestra desnudez.

- Ten cuidado al manejar –me dijo cuando nos separamos- ya noté que disfrutas de la velocidad –ante este comentario no pude evitar sonreír.

- Es parte de mi encanto Bella –y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta antes de me dijera más cosas.

- Entonces da lo mismo que quedes ensartado en una pared de concreto, si seguirás con tu encanto –frunció el seño y me miró seria- hablo en serio Edward –me dijo con vio mi sonrisa.

- Nos vemos mañana cielo –le di otro beso antes de bajar el pórtico y dirigirme a mi coche. Una vez entro miré hacia la casa y Bella aún se encontraba en la entraba. La miré un momento y noté que realmente estaba enamorado de esta chica. No sabía, ni me interesaba saber cómo había sido mi otra vida, pues esta, con Bella a mi lado, era más de lo que pudría pedir. Me despedí nuevamente con la mano y partí rumbo a casa.

Llegué rápido a casa, pues no había mucho tráfico y como Bella me había dicho, me acostumbré a manejar a mucha velocidad. Dejé el auto en la cochera y entré en la casa. Traté de ser lo más silencioso posible, pero me fue imposible evitar a Emmett cuando lo noté sentado en mi cama.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces en mi habitación? –le pregunté mientras me sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el armario.

- Vengo por los detalles Edward –dijo tranquilamente- por lo general siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo, pero esta vez no, pues me adelanté a los demás y te esperé ¡Dios! Soy un genio, así que cuéntame Edward ¿Cómo fue tu primera Vez?

Si antes haciendo preguntas no me había sonrojado, esta vez cuando mi hermano me preguntó eso, sentí que mi cara ardía demasiado.

- Dios Edward estás más sonrojado que Bella, te ha hecho mal estar muy cerca de ella –dijo riendo- pero tranquilo, no quiero detalles solo lo normal.

- No hubo primera vez Emmett –le dije sacando mi pijama y así evitando su mirada.

- ¿Cómo que no hubo? No me digas que tu no… bueno ya sabes –dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano, que me hizo sonrojar aún más- pues si es así debes hablar con nuestro padre, quizás él te podrá ayudar en ese ámbito.

- No es eso Emmett y deberías saber que no lo es, pues fue a ti a quien llamé cuando tuve aquel problema con el suelo ¿recuerdas? – el hablar con él con aquella soltura, me había ayudado un poco a no sentirme tan avergonzado.

- ¡Ah! Claro lo había olvidado, entonces que pasó –mi hermano parecía realmente preocupado, por mi situación, algo que no entendía porque si para mí era lo más normal.

- Fue algo que decidimos ambos, solo llevamos un mes y no somos tan precoces como tu Emmett –le dije esta vez sonriendo- y no me arrepiento aunque si quieres saber algo, no solo vimos la televisión en su casa –una sonrisa pícara se asomó en los labios de mi hermano.

- En eso si quiero detalles –y por una extraña razón se los di. Le conté lo que habíamos hecho en nuestra cita y lo que casi había pasado en su casa.

- Eres un hombre admirable Edward, no sé como lo hiciste para controlarte al tenerla bajo tu cuerpo. Rose me excita con solo mirarme y ya deseo tirarme contra ella, de verdad no sé como lo haces.

- Yo tampoco lo sé, pero agradezco tener este poder de autocontrol, de lo contrario Bella ya estaría traumada –sonreí recordándola bajo mi cuerpo- pero es solo mi mente, pues mi cuerpo es un poco más difícil de controlar y más cuando estaba sobre mí, Dios a veces pienso que ella sabe perfectamente cómo hacer para que mi cuerpo se vuelva loco, hay momentos en los que ni está cerca y este reacciona.

- Si lo sé, he escuchado como cae el agua de la ducha en la madrugada, yo solo sonreí y Emmett se levantó de la cama, se estiró ruidosamente y luego se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación- Buenas noches Edward y recuerda seguir con mis consejos mientras sigan siendo unas blancas palomas vírgenes.

Después salió antes de que yo pudiera contestarle cualquier cosa.

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. El día anterior había sido excelente y hacía que cada momento amara más a Edward. Se había portado como un caballero y no me había presionado en nada tal como Alice había escuchado, sabía que algún día se cansaría de la espera, pero aquella noche me dio la determinación de que si las cosas seguían tan bien entre nosotros no tendríamos que esperar mucho más.

El sonido de mi teléfono celular, me hizo sonreír nuevamente, pues ya sabía quién era, la única persona que se levantaba a las 7 de la mañana y llamaba por teléfono.

- Hola Alice –dije al móvil sin fijarme quien llamaba.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita? –preguntó notoriamente emocionada.

- Perfecta –le dije- Edward es simplemente el mejor chico sobre la tierra.

- Después de Jasper, pero es un Cullen, obvio que iba a ser perfecto ¿y no pasó nada más, aún eres una doncella Bella?

- Sí Alice aún lo soy, pero no creo que sea lo mejor para hablarlo por teléfono.

- Solo me quedé con la duda de porque te fuiste a tu casa y no en la de nosotros como cada semana que Charlie tiene turno de noche en la comisaría –me dijo extrañaba.

- Y creí que eras vidente, porque otra razón lo haría más que para estar con Edward, Alice me preocupa que no lo hayas deducido antes –le comenté sonriendo.

- Si es que después de estar con Jasper no pienso con coherencia, tú ya sabes.

- Sí lo sé –me sonrojé sin quererlo al notar a que se refería.

- Bien, solo llamaba para contarte que hoy saldremos a un pub en la noche para que llegues temprano a eso de las 10 ¿qué te parece?

- No crees que es algo tarde para ir saliendo a las 10.

- A las 10 de la mañana Bella, pasarás la tarde acá, además mi padre quiere darnos una noticia y quiere que estés presente a la hora del almuerzo, llega a la hora Bella, adiós –y sin más me cortó la llamada, Alice era así, por lo que no me sorprendió que lo hiciera.

Salí de mi cama, con algo de pereza, pero aún con la alegría del día anterior. Tomé ropa limpia del ropero y me dirigí al baño. Aún era temprano y tendría tiempo para hacer algo de orden en casa, mi padre era algo, por no decir bastante desordenado y no quisiera ni imaginar si viviera solo.

Terminé cerca de la 9:30 con todo y me arregle para irme a casa de los Cullen. Tomé las llaves de la casa y las de mi coche, salí de la casa asegurándome de que quedara bien cerrada y partí.

Todo iba bien hasta ahí, pero mi coche no pensaba lo mismo, cuando iba en mitad de camino, se detuvo y no hubo casa para que comenzara a andar nuevamente. Pegué con el puño en el manubrio, pero no sirvió de nada, ese día no llegaría a la hora. Cinco minutos para las diez de la mañana mi móvil comenzó a sonar, con la cabeza afirmada en el respaldo, lo contesté sin mirar quien me llamaba.

- ¿Diga? –dije sin ánimos.

- ¿Dónde estás Bella? T esperamos para el desayuno –la voz de Alice parecía preocupada.

- Me quedé con el auto detenido estoy a mitad de camino, no llegaré a la hora quizás deba buscar a un mecánico, así como esta llegaré a la hora de la cena –gemí más para mí que para mi amiga.

- Irá alguien a buscarte y traigan tu trasto a casa ya sabes que Rose puede arreglarlo –pude escuchar su risa desde el otro lado de la línea- solo espera ahí.

- Esta bien, pero no es un trasto –le aclaré antes de cortar.

Encendí la radio mientras esperaba a que alguien viniera por mí y me acosté a lo largo del asiento delantero. La radio de mi coche no era un ejemplo de modernidad, pero por lo menos tenía para clocarle casete y Debussy salió para tranquilizar un poco mí mañana. Estaba tan inmersa en mi mundo que no noté cuando abrieron la puerta de mi coche.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la probabilidad de qua a una hermosa joven como tú la secuestren por no colocarle seguro a su coche? –dijo la voz de Edward notoriamente enojado.

- No, no lo sé, pero al parecer tu si, pues estás bastante enojado, no es nada Edward –dije levantándome y acercándome a él para besarlo- Buenos días.

- Bella esto no es un chiste, primero quedas en mitad de camino y luego dejas el coche abierto, como si nada, estás consciente de que podría haber llegado cualquier persona antes que yo.

- Lo siento no tomé en cuenta esos detalles, te prometo que tendré más cuidado –tomé su cara entre mis manos y lo miré fijamente- no me pasó nada.

- Y no quiero ni pensar si hubiera pasado lo contrario, ahora mejor vámonos, sube a mi coche mientras amarro el tuyo para remolcarlo a casa.

Estaba enojado y de algún modo lo entendía, se preocupaba más de mí que yo misma y eso le molestaba, pero viéndolo de un modo egoísta me agradaba que se enojara por ese motivo y no por otro. Cada día Edward demostraba cuanto me amaba y yo no hacía absolutamente nada por demostrarle mi amor, haciendo cada vez más presente la idea de haber seguido lo que empezamos anoche. Subió al coche en silencio y encendió el motor. No me habló en todo el camino a su casa y solo en el momento en que estábamos estacionados en la cochera se volteó para mirarme.

- Siento haberme comportado así, pero ni te imaginas el miedo que sentí cuando llegué y no te vi en el coche, fue como si me apretaran el corazón sin querer soltármelo, dolió demasiado Bella y aún duele, no vuelvas a preocuparme de ese modo, no lo soportaría –al ver su rostro, no pude evitar soltar una lágrima, me sentía estúpida y egoísta.

- Dios Edward lo siento tanto, por favor perdóname, es solo que nunca me fijé en estas cosas, nunca hubo nadie que se preocupara tanto de mi como lo haces tú.

- Entonces deberás acostumbrarte, porque seré tu sombra –me acercó a él y me besó- la sombra más fastidiosa que podrías imaginar.

- Y la más atractiva –continuamos con nuestro beso, el cual estaba lleno de amor, preocupación y anhelo, anhelo de muchas cosas que estarían por venir.

- Serían tan amables de bajar del coche, Emmett está de lo más desagradable porque aún no desayunamos y lo único que quiere es destrozar tu coche, así que te recomiendo salir cuanto antes y aparecerte en la cocina Bella –Jasper había aparecido junto al coche y nos sonreía con algo de disculpa en el rostro.

Yo solo asentí y baje del auto. Cuando entré a la cocina, lo primero que vi fueron los brazos de Emmett tomando los míos.

- Mira Bella si no decides cambiar esa lata soldada que tienes como coche yo mismo me encargaré de venderla como lata y comprarte un coche de verdad –me decía con desesperación en la voz- no vuelvas a dañarme de ese modo, no lo soportaría.

- Por Dios hijo estás como si no hubieras comido en días –le regañó Esme.

Al rato después entraron Edward y Jasper comentando cosas de las cuales yo era ajena y no quise preguntar por no parecer entrometida. Una vez que ya estábamos todos en la mesa, Carlisle llamó nuestra atención.

- Bien chicos coloquen atención, les íbamos a dar esta información para la hora de almuerzo, pero supongo que no vale la pena esperar por más tiempo –tomó la mano de Esme y volvió a mirarnos a todos- la próxima semana saldré de vacaciones y con su madre nos iremos a Paría, por lo que quedarán solos.

Fue algo automático y todos sonrieron.

- Muy bien, pero si llegan con un cuarto hermano yo no me apunto para cuidarlo, ya lo saben –comentó Emmett provocando más risas entre todos.

Después de eso seguimos tomando desayuno con tranquilidad, yo por segunda vez. Esme y Carlisle se fueron pronto a su trabajo y quedamos nuevamente todos los chicos solos en casa. Les ayudé a levantar los trastos y después nos fuimos a sentar a la sala.

- Bien chicos les digo los planes para hoy –dijo Alice poniéndose de pie entre todos como si tuviera que dar un gran aviso- esta noche iremos a bailar al club de siempre, así que las siete en punto nos juntamos todos aquí para salir y ninguno puede decir que no.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

No sabía bailar y haría el ridículo frente a Bella. Y entré en pánico, me paré de pronto sin darme cuenta y corrí hacia mi habitación, me senté frente a la cama y me puse a pensar que era lo que podría hacer. Pero no fue mucho el tiempo en el que tuve que pensar, pues por la puerta Alice entró y se sentó junto a mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre Edward? –preguntó pasando una mano por sobre mis hombros.

- No sé bailar Alice, haré el ridículo y Bella la pasará mal junto a mí, no quiero ser una molestia para nadie, desde el momento en que llegué a esta familia lo único que he hecho ha sido molestar a todo el mundo.

- Dios nunca había escuchado a alguien hablando tanto tonteras juntas –dijo ella riendo y yo sin entender el porqué- solo debes sentir la música Edward, además si quieres saber un secreto –se acercó más a mí y luego susurró en mi oído- Bella no es una experta en baile, así que creo que estarán bien, solo llévala a bailar cuando haya una canción lenta, pero si quieres ir más preparado, puedo decirle a Jasper que venga, pero si quieres hacer el ridículo envío a Emmett.

- Creo que mejor Jasper –dije en un suspiro.

- Buena elección y te digo que es un excelente bailarín –dijo mirando hacia arriba y lanzando un sonoro suspiro- bien lo llamo enseguida, tienen toda la tarde para practicar mientras arreglamos a Bella –me comentó giñándome un ojo- cada uno ve como almuerza hoy.

Y sin comentar nada más salió de mi habitación, llegando segundos después Jasper.

- Bien enciende la radio Edward, es hora de comenzar las clases.

Lo que pensé sería una tortura, no estuvo ni cerca de lo que creía, pues Jasper fue un excelente profesor y como Alice me había dicho un muy bien bailarín. Me enseñó como bailar en cada ritmo que en pub pudieran colocar y como y donde colocar mis manos al bailar con Bella, no podría esperar un mejor maestro.

Cuando vimos la hora ya eran las cinco de la tarde y aun no habíamos comido, pero cuando nos disponíamos a salir por comida a la cocina, Emmett entró con una gran bandeja con algunos emparedados y unas bebidas.

Comimos con tranquilidad y entre bromas que ambos me hacían ante mi falta de control en cuando a Bella se trataba, pues como había previsto tuve que contarle todo mí día anterior también a Jasper. Terminamos de comer y nos dispusimos a arreglarnos para estar puntualmente a las siete en el salón tal como Alice nos había dicho.

Para que buscar palabras que describieran como se veía Bella si sabía que sería imposible, no las habría.

- No sé qué decirte, estás simplemente…

- Lo sé, lo noto en tu rostro –dijo ella besándome tiernamente.

Salimos todos de casa y de algún modo nos instalamos en el jeep de Emmett, quedando Bella para agrado mío, sobre mis piernas. Llegamos rápidamente al pub y entramos sin hacer fila, pues al parecer los chicos eran clientes frecuentes.

Subimos a la segunda planta y pedimos unos tragos. El ambiente era agradable dentro de lo que se puede encontrar en un lugar como ese.

- Todos a la pista –gritó Alice poniéndose de pie y tomó a Jasper arrastrándolo a la pista de baile. Seguidos luego de Rose y Emmett.

- ¿Deseas ir? –le pregunté a Bella.

- No soy muy buena para bailar estos temas –dijo con algo de pena en la voz.

- Vamos, solo debes seguirme –le guiñe el ojo y le tendí mi mano para que la tomara. La guié entre la gente y llegamos a la pista. Me paré frente a ella puse mi mano en su cadera y solo nos guiamos por el ritmo de la música.

Verlo como Jasper me lo enseñaba no para para nada parecido a como era sentirlo estando con Bella, nuestros cuerpos se movían en solo ritmo como si nuestros cuerpos fueran solo uno. El cuerpo delicado de Bella pegado al mío se sentía exquisitamente e imágenes poco decentes pasaban por mi mente en esos momentos. Gracias a Dios, solo para ese momento, Alice tomó a Bella de la mano y se la llevó al tocador.

- Lo llevas muy bien para ser la primera vez que bailas este tipo de música –me comentó Jasper- muy bien y también me imagino como debes estar, vamos por un trago, te calmará en más de un sentido.

Pero cuando íbamos camino a nuestros asientos una chica se me presentó frente a frente y no era cualquier chica, sino nada más que jane Vulturi.

- Tendrías tiempo para bailar una pieza conmigo –dijo ella pasando suavemente su mano por mi rostro.

- Mi novia me está esperando, quizás en otra oportunidad –le dije colocándome tenso cuando sentía su toque.

- Tranquilo Edward, estás tan tenso que pareces un **maniquí** además de guapo –y ahí me congelé por lo que había dicho y porque Bella me miraba con dolor en su rostro al verme tan apegado a Jane.

**----------------------------------------------Él es un Maniquí-----------------------------------------------**

**Gracias y recuerden malcriarme.**

**Besos Philana.**


	18. Detrás de la Puerta

**Primer: Bien, al fin de vuelta con esta aventura. Bien como ya sabrás, las razones que me mantuvieron alejada de esta historia, creo que no vale la pena ahondar más en el tema, solo decirles que el plagio hace estragos en una, que se enamora de cada una de sus historias y es como si te quitaran al amor de tu vida.**

**Segundo: Se que el capítulo es cortito, pero aún tengo secuelas de lo que me han hecho, creo que he sido lo único que pude sacar, pero prometo liberar mi mente y sacar ese mal paso, por lo demás creo que no salió tan mal el capítulo, así que obtendré su perdón, eso espero.**

**Tercero: agradecer a cada una de las personas que me han acompañado en esta historia y que han dejado rr en el capítulo anterior y en la nota, pues son unos amores, así que he de agradecérselos, si han dejado rr en ambas cosas me perdonaran si los nombro solo una vez:**

**Chiiocullen, Roni96, Conntagious, Prinzeziitha Cullen, liloc, Super Fanfic,****EdwardKaname, Tina Masen, MindFreakie, Ady2004, SALESIA,** **sabricullen, Ale Pattinson, Andrea03, Joslin Weasley, Marvella, tityscaya, Emily-Lokis, Stefy Cullen, missju, yoko hatake, meco2008, Dramione Black, Flower Sunny, Camen Cullen 116, it doesn't matter, Haydee1990(gracias por los rr)**

**Cuarto: agradecer a las nuevas personitas que se han integrado al fic y que no han podido dejar rr:**

**Stephanie09, Sol20002005, KarenCullen275, Wen Potter Cullen, LooreCullen, yoya11, Clau77, JokerxAmu, alice paola, zully, Nonita, NEMESIS CULLEN, Nana y Jenn Cullen, ****Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan II, ylonenpattz, viki-vampireza, May-Loves-Edward-Cullen, Coony-a, Micaela.L, Marie Sellory, FS – Twilight-, ana karen malfoy, blanchicullen, nadiarc22, Alice Shane Cullen, aiiram, Etsuko, Takuro.**

**Quinto: finalmente disfruten de este cortito pero tierno capítulo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 18:**** Detrás de la Puerta.**

**Punto de vista de Bella**

Alice literalmente me arrastró hasta el baño, en que sol estuvimos unos segundos, pues la razón solo era que me quería preguntar ciertas cosas, que hasta yo encontraba entrañas en mi.

- No lo sé –le dije sinceramente- es solo que cuando estoy con él mi cuerpo se maneja solo, además no puedes negar que Edward sabe manejar muy bien el baile, no puedes decir que no lo has notado –le dije sonriendo como una tonta.

- Por supuesto que sabe bailar bien, si mi Jasper fue quien le dio clases esta tarde, con él cualquiera se hace un experto.

Salimos ambas sonriendo del baño de mujeres y de inmediato nos enfocamos en buscar a nuestros chicos, era impresionante, pero sabiendo que tenía a Edward tan cerca, no podía estar un segundo sin verla, simplemente lo necesitaba demasiado. Y lo encontré enseguida, venía detrás de Jasper así que solo lo esperé, pero alguien detuvo su camino y ese alguien era Jane Vulturi.

Algo en mi corazón de detuvo al instante, los celos que me carcomían de verlo tan cerca de él me llenaron de furia. Pero luego mi mente se aclaró, tal vez de este modo era la única manera de acercarnos a ella y saber de verdad que es lo que pretendía. Edward posó su vista en mis ojos en ese momento y yo a lo único que atiné hacer fue sonreírle. Sonreírle y hacer un gesto con la mano para que continuara hablándole, sabiendo perfectamente que él lo entendería. Y así ocurrió, Edward me sonrió, para después desviar su mirada hacia Jane, inclinar la cabeza en un espectacular gesto y volver a la pista para bailar con Jane.

No pude mirar en ese momento, no sé cuanto bailó, cuando sonrió o si es que hablaron algo, pues simplemente no pude mirar como dedicaba su tiempo a otra chica que no fuera yo. Sabía que era egoísta, después de todo lo que llegara a averiguar esta chica era importante para él, así que solo me quedaba esperar y ver qué era lo que pasaba.

- ¿Cómo soportas esto? –miré a mi lado y vi a Rose que me miraba con algo más que solo una mirada de amiga en su rostro, desvié la vista y noté a todos los chicos apoyándome a mi lado. Sonriendo con tristeza, pues me conocían y sabían que yo no lo estaba pasando bien.

- No lo soporto –un suspiro salió de mis labios- solo estoy reteniéndome, pero si demora más de un minuto voy por él.

- No es necesario –la voz de Edward llegó a nuestro lado y cuando alcé mi vista hacia él no tenía muy buen rostro- chicos no estoy bien, por favor vamos a casa ¿si?

- Pero ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con la chica Edward? –Emmett había preguntado lo que todos habríamos querido sabes, pero los demás sabíamos que no era el lugar, solo Emmett quedaba fuera de las reglas.

- En casa, prometo contar todo en casa, pero mañana, ahora solo quiero dormir –todos asentimos de inmediato, me puse de pie rápidamente y fui a su lado, pero nunca hubiera estado preparada para su rechazo.

Cuando quise tomar su mano, solo se soltó de ella y siguió caminado adelantándose a los demás. Me detuve en el lugar, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, después de todo lo que había tenido que soportar mientras estaba con Jane, ahora me rechazaba. Una solitaria lágrima cayó por mi mejilla en ese momento, me dolía el corazón y sentía que él con su mano lo había oprimido y lazado luego.

- Debe estar preocupado –dijo Alice situándose a mi lado, pasando uno su sus brazos por mi hombro tratando de calmarme, pero por supuesto, eso no había tenido resultado.

Cuando nos subimos al jeep de Emmett, no quise sentarme a su lado, me había sentido tan mal, que no encontré el valor para poder hablarle, ni siquiera mirarle, por lo que con solo una mirada le pedí a Rose irme adelante junto a Emmett, en ese momento agradecí al cielo que Rose supiera interpretar mis miradas y que Emmett no preguntara nada cuando no vio a su novia a su lado.

- Pasa por mi casa Emmett, hoy me quedaré allí –le dije en un susurró, en respuesta él solo asintió y no hubo más comentarios dentro del coche hasta llegara a casa- que tengan una buena noche y gracias por la salida.

- Nos vemos mañana Bella –volví mi mirada hacia los chicos y sonreí a Alice, pero cuando vi a Edward, este solo miraba por la ventana, sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada de despedida.

Me bajé casi corriendo, necesitaba llegar a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y llorar, solo llorara hasta que ya no me quedaran lágrimas. Cuando ya estuve a salvo dentro de mi casa, los chicos ya se habían ido, me deslicé por la puerta hasta caer al suelo, ya no pude controlarme más y solo de desahogué. Dios esperaba que todo esto tuviera una explicación, que el rechazo que Edward me había dedicado estuviera relacionado con la conversación que con Vultiri había tenido, que me seguía amando tanto como desde hace un mes y que solo estaba confundido.

Me puse de pie aún con lágrimas en los ojos, no tenía pensado dejar de llorar, aún quedaba mucha pena por liberar. Entré al baño y dejé el agua correr, mientras me desnudaba lentamente, dejando caer la ropa, en la fría cerámica del piso. Deseaba que con el agua que se iba por la cañería, se fueran también mis preocupaciones, mis temores y por sobre todo mi rabia, de no ser capaz de entender si es que había hecho algo para que Edward me tratara de ese modo. Con mi piel ya lo suficientemente arrugada, decidí salir. No tomé tiempo para secar mi cabello, ahora solo quería estar recostaba en mi cama y dormir, para luego despertar pensando que solo había sido un sueño.

Me aseguré de cerrar bien las puertas y luego me acosté, solo en silencio, sin música, ni ruidos, solo silencio. En eso estaba cuando mi teléfono sonó, pero no fue eso lo que me asustó, sino que al ver la pantalla y notar el nombre de Edward en el me aterré. Y el hecho de que llamaba para terminar conmigo fue lo primero que por mi mente se cruzó.

- ¿Sí?

- Soy un idiota –dijo él- un verdadero idiota y ruego por tu perdón.

- No quiero hablar Edward, no ahora, no me siento bien.

- Es solo que quiero explicarte Bella, aunque sé que la forma en que te traté no tiene perdón, quiero contarte todo lo que pasó y el porqué actué así, solo quiero que me escuches.

- Habla –dije simplemente.

- Cuando Jane me pidió que bailara con ella, no sabía qué hacer –comenzó él hablando con mucha rapidez- pero cuando i tu sonrisa y que me decía que siguiera adelante, todo se aclaró, tenía presente que era la única forma de averiguar un poco más de esta chica que se hacía cada vez más claro en mi mente, sin saber el por qué.

"Tenía miedo, miedo de averiguar qué era lo que había detrás de todo esto, del porque la había recordado, si había sido parte de mi vida, si sabía de dónde venía o el por qué de lo que me había pasado y luego al darme cuenta de las tantas cosas que quería descubrir creo que me ilusioné. Había dicho la palabra maniquí solo en broma claro, pero eso me hizo sentir que de algún modo ella podría tener la explicación de porque me encontraba en ese estado."

"Cada segundo que me hallaba a su lado, sentía que me acercaba mucho más a la verdad –sus palabras tenían cada vez más desesperación en el tono de su voz y comenzaba a entenderlo, pero aún no llegaba a la parte de el rechazo de su parte así que solo seguí escuchándolo- pero nada, ella solo se dedicaba a preguntarme cosas de mi pasado y sobre ti y el cómo nos habíamos conocido, y comencé a pensar que confiar en ella no era bueno, le conté que mis verdaderos padres eran Carlisle y Esme y que nos habíamos conocido en mi casa cuando llegué a la ciudad. Y me frustré Bella, sé que no es escusa y que no debí descargarme contra ti, a quien más amo en esta vida, pero tenía rabia, el haberme ilusionado y sin llegara sacra nada de unos minutos en los que debía estar contigo."

"No sé Bella, simplemente no sé como descargar la ira y temía dañarte aún más si te hablaba, quizás no controlaría mis palabras y que diría cosas que luego me arrepentiría, pero te necesito Bella –y esas palabras unieron nuevamente mi corazón- necesito que me abraces y me digas que sabremos qué ha pasado conmigo, que me perdonas y que me digas que soy un idiota".

Al terminar de hablar sabía que lo había perdonado, que de algún modo entendía que hubiera actuado así aunque no lo compartía, lo quería tener a mi lado y abrazarlo tal como él lo pedía.

- Te perdono Edward, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, si quieres descargar tu ira, prefiero que me lo digas, saber el por qué estás así y no pasar horas sabiendo qué hice mal para que me rechazaras de aquella forma –le hablé con calma, diferente a como él había hablado y ahora era yo quien esperaba su respuesta.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –dijo el de pronto.

- ¿Dónde estás? –su pregunta me había llamado la atención y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante aquellas palabras.

- Detrás de la puerta de tu habitación- no supe en que momentos saqué tan rápidos reflejos, pues tenía fama de patosa, pero en un dos por tres ya estaba en la puerta. Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba Edward, con el teléfono aún estaba junto a su oreja, sonreí ante la imagen que tenía frente a mí, él tenía su ceño fruncido y con la respiración algo agitada.

- ¿Cómo entraste?

- Alice me prestó la copia de la llave –bajó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta- Dios Bella lo siento tanto de verdad.

Me lancé sobre sus brazos en ese instante y lo abracé, tal y como él lo había pedido, tan fuerte como mis brazos podían soportarlo y Edward se aferró a mi del mismo modo. Dios, parecía que esos minutos en los que nos habíamos ignorado hubieran sido años. Lo arrastré al interior de mi habitación y cerré a puerta con llave, aunque sabía que Charlie no llegaría aún, era mejor prevenir a después estar dando explicaciones.

-Ven –le dije acostándome en la cama y llamándolo. Se acodó con calma y colocó su cabeza en mis piernas, mientras yo lentamente acariciaba su cabello.

No hablamos en mucho tiempo, solo estuvimos ahí callados, mientras el descansaba de lo que había tenido que pasar, cada cierto tiempo suspiraba y acariciaba mi pierna por sobre mi pijama, yo sonreí y dejaba algunos besos por sobre su frente.

- ¿Si quieres descansar puedes dormir aquí conmigo? –le dije con tranquilidad- no quiero que vuelvas a tu casa por esta noche.

- Mi auto está afuera –comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta, los zapatos y se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura y dejando su cabeza sobre mi vientre mientras yo aún permanecía sentada.

- Ya se me ocurrirá algo para decirle a Charlie cómo llegó ahí, ahora solo duerme Edward, que yo estaré aquí –acariciaba su cabello con un calma extrema, relajándolo y que así pudiera dormir sin preocupaciones.

- ¿Estarás conmigo al despertar? –dios como si fuera necesario preguntar algo como eso.

- Estaré siempre, adelante tuyo para guiarte, atrás para apoyarte, a tu lado para acompañarte, pero no lo dudes nunca, siempre estaré contigo –luego su respiración se hizo acompasada y supe que se había dormido. Al poco tiempo que el lo hubiera hecho y por las emociones de una sola noche, yo lo acompañé en el sueño, sentada sobre el respaldar de la cama.

**Punto de vista de Edward**

Un ruido como de golpes me hicieron despertar de un salto, todo se veía borroso y no recordaba donde me encontraba, pero luego un suave olor y lo cómodo que me encontraba, me hicieron recordar donde me encontraba. Mi brazo estaba sobre el vientre de Bella y ella notoriamente incómoda por la posición en la que se encontraba.

- ¡Bella! –la voz de Charlie me hizo separarme de ella inconscientemente y entrar en pánico. Si el padre de Bella entraba en ese momento en la habitación sería el fin- ¡Bella! ¿Estás ahí? –moví ligeramente el brazo de ella para despertarla y cuando lo hice apunté hacia la puerta y con un solo movimiento de labios le señalé que su padre estaba afuera.

- ¿Qué ocurre papá?

- Hay un auto afuera Bella, ¿No es el de Edward?

- Sí –dijo ella rápidamente saliendo del apuro- me lo facilitó anoche para poder llegar a casa, no tenía ánimos de quedarme en casa de los Cullen, no quería abusar de su amabilidad –ella alzó los hombros como disculpándose de no habérsele ocurrido nada más para decir a lo que yo solo pude sonreír.

- Ah claro, si, bueno solo quería avisarte que como es domingo iré de pesca con Billy así que no estaré, ¿no te molesta estar sola o prefieres ir con nosotros? –le hice una seña a Bella para que dijera que no, quería que se quedara a mi lado y no se fuera nunca,

- No papá, estaré bien, después de todo no es la primera vez que me dejas sola ¿no? Ve tranquilo, me las apañaré –después de decir que estaba de acuerdo, Charlie se fue y solo cuando escuché que el coche se alejaba pude relajarme.

- Siento haberte hecho dormir tan incómoda, no fue mi intención –le dije rápidamente, para disculparme- te he hecho pasar por tantas cosas, lo siento de verás si quieres ahora me voy –sabía que en esas palabras no había nada de cierto, pero si ella así lo quería, después de lo de anoche y si le agregamos el haberle mentido a su padre, ya estaba pidiendo demasiado.

- No digas estupideces, te amo demasiado y haría lo que fuera por ayudarte, vamos no seas tonto –cuando trató de levantarse, el dolor de su espalda se lo impidió y sumado al dolor de su cuello- creo que necesito un baño de agua caliente.

- En eso si puedo ayudar, ve a bañarte mientras yo te preparo un gran desayuno –la ayudé a ponerse de pie y la llevé hasta el baño y una vez que la dejé ahí me fue hasta la cocina.

La verdad no sabía qué hacer ahí, pues creo que no era mi área. Esme me había enseñado algunas cosas, pues me había dicho que un chico siempre debía saber preparar algo, así que rogué al cielo que tuviera huevos y pan. Sonreí aliviado cuando encontré lo que buscaba y así comencé con el desayuno. Hice huevos revueltos, pan tostado, serví dos copas de juego, miré por la ventana y encontré lo que buscaba, definitivamente mi desayuno saldría bien.

Calculando que ella ya estaba lista, subí con cuidado la bandeja para no dejar todo tirado en los peldaños, con un pie empujé la puerta y mi Bella ya se encontraba vestida cepillando su cabello.

- La especialidad del chef no es la mejor, pero va con todo su infinito amor –le dije acercándome a la cama, la cual Bella ya había hecho y dejé la bandeja ahí.

- ¿Qué clase de Chef dedica tanto amor en un desayuno para su clienta? –ella se acercó con una sonrisa a mi y se sentó a mi lado- Dios y más encima me deja una flor en la bandeja, debe ser un descarado.

- Un descarado, pero infinitamente enamorado –me besó con suavidad al escucharme decir esto y luego sonrió- te amo demasiado Bella, haz hecho tanto por mí, nunca dejaré de amarte, y quiero que lo tengas claro.

- Está más que claro en mi mente, no debes decírmelo a cada instante, aunque debo admitir que me encanta escucharlo –el desayuno se desarrolló con calma y fue realmente extraño que Alice no me hubiera llamado aún para saber cómo nos encontrábamos.

La noche anterior me había regañado por todo lo que había hecho, como la había tratado y de ella había sido la idea de ir a arrastrarme ante Bella para que me perdonara por idiota. Y como si de alguna clase de poder especial se tratara, el teléfono de Bella sonó. Pasó por sobre mí para llegar hasta él, sin antes dedicar un ligero roce en mi que no provocó más que malos pensamientos en mi, cosa que Emmett tenía bastante culpa en eso y con las cosas que estaba albergando en mi mente últimamente.

- Alice –dijo ella respondiendo la voz de mi hermana al otro lado de la línea- no, lo tengo de esclavo y me está haciendo la cama en este instante –se mantuvo en silencio mientras mi hermana hablaba y luego comenzó a colocarse notoriamente sonrojada- no, yo… por Dios Alice, por qué creías que te diría eso, Alice basta eso es cosa de nosotros, Edward, Emmett quiere hablar contigo.

- Emmett –dije hablando con mi hermano.

- Edward, con Jasper hemos pensado en que no tienes ninguna experiencia sexual y Bella sería la primera por lo tanto, es necesario que sepas algunas cosas sobre como es la primera vez, así que por Dios no hagas nada hasta que te digamos algunas cosas –mi hermano definitivamente estaba loco.

- Hablé con nuestro padre hace mucho tiempo sobre esas cosas –en ese momento me puse de pie y le di la espalda a Bella- y créeme que Carlisle dijo que fui mejor alumno que tu –escuché con se enfadaba al otro lado de la línea y se despedía con un seco adiós.

Volví al lado de Bella y solo alcé los hombros, había caído en un familia de hermanos completamente locos, los cuales al mismo tiempo amaba.

Gracias al cielo ese día Alice no tenía planes para nosotros así que solo nos quedamos en casa de Bella, aprovechando la oportunidad de estar solos y que Charlie se demoraría en llegar. Fui conociendo cada vez más cosas de ella, cosas que me hacían amarla cada vez más, pequeñas anécdotas de su vida que me causaron gracia y las cuales entendía a la perfección al ver lo patosa que podía llegara a ser. Supe también que había sido su primer novio y que me hizo darme cuenta que pasaría toda la eternidad si fuera necesario como maniquí para estar nuevamente junto a ella.

- Quiero saberlo –dije de pronto cuando nos hallábamos sentados en el sillón de la sala- creí que no me importaría, que el haber llegado a esta increíble familia el tenerte a mi lado y saber todas aquellas cosas que anoche me dijiste, que estarías conmigo guiándome, apoyándome y acompañándome, sería lo más importante en la toda mi vida, y te soy sincero al decirte que si, lo es, pero no me completa al máximo –me volteé para estar frente a ella y decirle estas cosas a los ojos, aquellos ojos que me inundaban y me hacían sentir aquel hombre enamorado que me había convertido- pero quiero saber de dónde vengo, que pasó conmigo, por qué estoy así y que mierda hace Jane Vulturi aquí.

Bella tomé mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó un beso en mis labios, solo un contacto, el cual me entregó más que mil palabras.

- Lo sabremos Edward –dijo ella apoyando nuestras frentes para no separarnos- te prometo que lo sabremos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jane se encontraba en la habitación de sus falsos padres, mirando por la ventana de la habitación, la nada absolutamente la nada, pero son su mente llena de preguntas que poco a poco iban encontrando su respuesta.

- Es él, estoy completamente segura que es él –se volteó y se puedo ver la foto que traía en sus manos.

La foto del joven Masen.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Lo han disfrutado?? Dios espero que si, ya saben como malcriarme.**


	19. ¿Volviendo atrás?

**Primero: Bien lamento los días de demora pero aquí está el capítulo, el cual trae una sorpresa más allá del alboroto hormonal de nuestros protagonistas. El capítulo sigue siendo corto, pero es que quería dejarlo en ascuas, para el próximo.**

**Segundo: No sé si todas sabrás, pero si se que algunas sí, hace unos días publiqué un one –shot, pero se transformará en two – shot, a petición de algunas lectoras que casi me crucificaron al dejarlo así, sería muy bueno para mí que quienes no lo han leído, se pasen por ahí lo lean (es cortito) y me digan que piensan de el y así escribir la segunda parte.**

**Tercero: Un regaño a todas aquellas personas que aún no comienzan a leer "Camino al Cielo" pues deberían hacerlo, jajaja , no para nada no es un regaño, solo es una idea, pásense, pues por lo que se lee en los rr parece que va bien.**

**Cuarto: Miles de agradecimentos a las estrellas de mis fics que dejan rr en cada uno de mis capítulos y esta vez las del capítulo anterior:**

**Tityscaya; Emily-Lokis; Zullly; Micaela.L; liloc; It doesn´t matter; Roni96; maiy; missju; Tina Masen; Salesia (no sabes como amo tus rr); ****Joslin WeasleyC; EDWARDKANAME; Lulii St. John; Andrea03; Stefy Cullen; Ninee95; Coleccionista de historias; sen-nabi; meco2008; Konneko; Peque Cullen; **

**Quinto: agradecer también a quienes me agregaron a sus favoritos y a sus alertas**** y que no nombre en el punto anterior, son unos ángeles:**

**Maria Mullen; ****meRiis's Little Mind; Gatita 7; WinMely; Dianix Li-Kuo; marypattz; yunayi; SonySwan; miilaa01; jackiiikou; ****Kelda Ylonen Cullen; ; Estelanna; usw;**

**Sexto: Bueno que solo disfruten del capítulo.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 20:**** ¿Volviendo atrás?**

**(Bella)**

Después de ese día, ya nadie volvió a preguntar a Edward sobre ciertos hechos, asumí que ya todo el mundo lo sabía y Alice me lo confirmó días después, cuando habían conversado esa misma noche con él, al haber actuado como un idiota conmigo, palabras textuales de ella. Jane no había vuelto a decir nada, ni a hacer nada, solo se mantenía alejada y de vez en cuando la notaba que miraba más de algunos segundos a Edward, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de nosotros.

No quisimos volver a hacer ninguna salida nocturna, después de aquella vez y nadie lo sugirió, ni siquiera Alice que era la adicta a estas actividades. En cambio nos dedicamos a hacer los planes para el día en que los padres de los chicos se fueran de vacaciones, por una razón que no quisieron especificar, debieron retrasarlas y ya en solo dos días, los Cullen quedarían solos y la casa disponible, para las locuras de esos hermanos.

Edward ya se había destacado como uno de los mejores alumnos del curso, tal como Alice y Emmett lo habían sido en su momento, recibiendo la admiración de la mayoría del profesorado. Pero a él parecía no importarle, alegando que solo era un deber que un estudiante debía saber cumplir.

Nuestra relación estaba muy bien, las cosas ya se habían arreglado y habíamos llegado al acuerdo que no esconderíamos nada y que arreglaríamos los problemas juntos, éramos una pareja, lo amaba y él me amaba, no había motivos para esconder aquellas cosas que le hacían mal a su corazón. Debía admitir que el pasar ese tiempo en casa de los Cullen, estaría mucho más tiempo a solas con Edward, sin la tención de tener que estar pendiente de los padres de él. No es que desearía hacer, bueno otras cosas con él, pero al parecer era algo que ambos deseábamos.

Ese día, se iban los padres de Edward a Paris y después de clases nos íbamos directo a casa antes que partieran. Charlie había permitido seguir quedándome en casa de los chicos mientras sus turnos fueran de noche aún si no estaban los señores Cullen, prefería eso a quedarme sola en casa. Cuando llegamos todos repartidos entre el coche de Edward y el Jeep de Emmett, Esme y Carlisle ya estaban en el jardín esperándonos, las maletas ya estaban en el auto.

- Necesitamos que alguien vaya con nosotros, para que traiga el coche de vuelta –les dijo Carlisle a sus hijos, pero al parecer nadie quiso ofrecerse. Pues las miradas hacia el cielo de Alice y Emmett parecían decir eso.

- Nosotros podemos ir Edward, pues no conoces el aeropuerto y será bueno para salir de la rutina ¿qué dices? –era más por hacerles un favor a los señores Cullen que siempre habían sido un amor conmigo y también para estar con Edward más a solas. La presencia de los chicos no me molestaba, pero siempre estaba el deseo de pasar tiempo a solas y viéndolo de cierto modo, desde el día que había dormido en mi casa, no lo teníamos.

- Sí claro, yo encantado, pero a nuestro regreso los chicos deberán tener la cena –todos sonrieron y comenzaron las despedidas, los buenos deseos en el viaje, que se divirtieran y no hicieran locuras. Había que decir que los consejos de Edward sonrojarían a cualquiera, pero sus padres lo conocían demasiado bien, como para no tomarlo demasiado en cuenta. Al final le todos se abrazaron y les desearon buen viaje.

Cuando subimos al coche, Carlisle dejó a Edward manejar y Esme y yo nos fuimos en el asiento trasero, riéndonos de los hombres que iban delante hablando de temas tan "importantes" como la velocidad que este cache podía llegar a alcanzar. Edward podría haber pasado mucho tiempo como maniquí, pero los gustos de hombres no cambiaban para nada, era un hombre al cien por ciento y de algún modo yo también lo había comprobado.

Llegamos finalmente al aeropuerto y con ayuda de un carrito que trajo uno los empleados del lugar, logramos entrar con todas las maletas que ellos habían traído. Los echaría de menos, después de todo, eran como mis segundos padres, se preocupaban por mí y velaban por mi bien estar. No voy a negar que dejé escapar unas lágrimas, las cuales eran estúpidas pues sabía que volverían, pero aún así los extrañaría. No nos fuimos de ahí hasta que vimos su avión partir del aeropuerto, salimos abrazados y en silencio, ambos pensando lo mismo, lo sabía, un futuro como el que llevaban sus padres sería lo que cualquier pareja joven soñaría.

- Vamos a casa, los chicos deben haber terminado la cena y será interesante ver que tienen –le sonreí en respuesta y nos fuimos corriendo hacia el coche. Me acomodé de forma que mi cabeza quedaba en su hombro, me abrazo y me acercó más a él.

- Deberíamos pasar a casa y buscar algo de ropa para mi, Charlie tiene dos semanas de turno seguido y me las pasaré en tu casa, bueno si no te molesta –me separé un poco de él para ver su rostro y pude notar claramente una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sin despejar la vista de la carretera.

- No me molesta en nada, solo que espero que duermas conmigo, no soportaría tenerte en la misma casa y despertar sabiendo que podría hacerlo mirando tu rostro –disminuyó un poco la velocidad del coche para así poder mirarme- es decir, dormir, a eso me refiero, como ese día en tu casa –se había sonrojado un poco y no pude evitar sonreír ante su comentario.

- Sí, en eso había pensado, detén un poco el auto –él me hizo caso de inmediato y puso el coche a un lado de la carretera y se acomodó para mirarme- había pensado en estar esas dos semanas, despertando junto a ti -me acerqué junto a él sonriendo- sintiendo tu aroma, acariciando tu rostro, besando tus labios –dije estos rozando levemente sus labios con los míos- ¿te agrada la idea?

- Mucho Bella, mucho –Edward me tomó por la cintura y me acercó ya finalmente por completo a él, besándome, El solo pensar en cómo serían nuestros besos estando solos y mucho más cómodos que dentro de un auto, de algún modo me entusiasmó aún más y él parecía pensar lo mismo, pues su beso se volvió desesperado y ansioso.

Me empujó un poco y me acomodó contra el respaldar de mi asiento, en un ágil movimiento del cual estaba segura Emmett había sido el maestro, el asiento se fue hacia atrás y ambos quedamos acostados, sin despegar nuestros labios. Desde el día en que habíamos estado en el sillón de mi casa que no habíamos tenido ese contacto y lo había extrañado. La desesperación de ambos, era asombrosa, pues al mismo tiempo estaba llena de cariño y amor, pasión y lujuria. El beso se rompió y Edward se dedicó a mirarme, su respiración era agitada al igual que la mía. Amaba esa mirada, como si en ella me entregara todos aquellos sentimientos, que con palabras no habría alguna que lo simplificara.

- Creo que es hora de ir a casa, ya tendremos tiempo para estar juntos –dijo moviendo la cabeza en ambos lados como si sacara algo e su cabeza y luego volvió a poner mi asiento como había estado en un principio, se puso frente al volante y fuimos hasta mi casa.

Recogimos mis cosas, que solo entraron en unos pocos bolsos y con ayuda de Edward ya estábamos en pocos minutos de vuelta en casa de los Cullen. No fue tan grande la sorpresa al descubrir que no habían hecho nada y que una gran cantidad de pizzas y sodas sobre la mesa de la sala. Alegaron que no tenían ánimos de cocinar y que solo les quedó esa opción.

- Bien, entonces vamos a ordenar las cosas de Bella y bajamos –Edward tomó mis maletas e íbamos en el primer escalón cuando la voz de Emmett resonó en el aire.

- ¿Van a dormir en tu pieza o en la de invitados? –ambos nos detuvimos y nos giramos como si dar una respuesta a eso fuera algo estúpido.

- En mi habitación –dijo Edward mirando a Emmett- ¿Por qué?

- No, es un alivio –dijo sonriendo y luego todos los demás hicieron lo mismo- es que con Rose sacamos la cama de la habitación de invitados y agrandamos la nuestra, es por eso que les preguntaba, no es que tengamos algún problema o algo. Bien solo es eso, vayan luego para que cenemos, de lo contrario no respondo si cuando bajen no queda nada.

- Tranquilo, volvemos en seguida –Edward dio nuevamente la vuelta y yo alcancé a ver como todos nos sonreían de forma extraña, yo solo les sonreí de vuelta y seguí a mi novio escalera arriba.

Hace mucho que no estaba en la habitación de Edward, pues nunca entraba cuando estaban los señores Cullen, sabía que ellos no tendrían problemas, pero aún así me sentía algo incómoda de lo que pudieran pensar. Ambos fuimos hasta el armario y yo comencé a sacar mis cosas para colocarlas en uno de los cajones que Edward había desocupado para mí, antes de saber que me iría a su casa. Sonreí en silencio, pues no quería avergonzarlo.

- Me voy a dar un baño, mientras arreglas tus cosas, luego bajamos ¿de acuerdo? –Edward tomó una toalla del mismo armario en el que yo estaba, me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se fue al baño.

- Si, ve tranquilo, después de todo, mi ropa no es tanto –escuché como el agua de la ducha comenzaba a correr y de inmediato comencé con mi ropa, pues no pude evitar que a mi mente acudieran imágenes no muy sanas, en nuestro caso, además el momento que habíamos tenido en el coche antes de llegar no me ayudaba para nada.

Comencé a tararear una canción que había escuchado esa mañana mientras tomaba desayuno, para así concentrarme en la letra de dicha canción y no en las imágenes que se desarrollaban tras esa dichosa puerta.

Justo en el momento preciso en que terminaba de acomodar mis cosas, Edward salía del baño, ya completamente vestido gracias a Dios y solo se secaba el pelo. Le sonreí mientras me ponía de pie, pues había estaba colocándome mis zapatillas en el cajón inferior, tomé una camiseta y corrí al baño para cambiármela antes de bajar.

- Bien, ya estoy lista, bajemos antes que Emmett nos deje sin nada de comer –tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta la sala donde estaban los chicos.

Cuando llegamos allá todos estaban sonriendo al ver que Emmett tenía su boca llena de comida y se estaba intentando meter otro pedazo de pizza en la boca.

- ¿Apuesta? –preguntó Edward a Alice, sentándose en el sofá que nos habían dejado libre, me senté entre las piernas de él, justo en el momento en que Emmett comenzaba a atorarse, pero logrando salir del impase y tragando nuevamente.

- Sí, apostó con Jasper –le explicó su hermana- le quedan diez segundos para comerse un trozo más –todos nos quedamos en silencio cuando comenzó con su ultimo trozo, los segundos se acababan y Emmett comenzaba a desesperar.

Jasper se puso de pie, solo cinco segundos restaban y medio trozo de pizza quedaba. Pero lo logró, siempre lo lograba, Emmett comenzó a saltar por toda la sala y Jasper se sentó derrotado nuevamente junto a Alice, mientras ella la acariciaba el brazo. Siempre era así en casa de los Cullen, apuestas entre ellos y siempre los mismos ganadores. No había forma de derrotar a Emmett en cuanto a comida y fuerza, a Alice nadie la derrotaba en cuanto a saber que se venía. Estos hermanos tenían estas características y estaba completamente segura que Edward pronto sacaría alguna cosa que los dejaría a todos con deseos de apostar en su favor.

- Bien cariño, creo que demostrando una vez más que eres un as comiendo pizza, es hora que dejemos que los demás coman, ya te daré tu premio más tarde Rose había rozado el pecho de Emmett y este había sonreído con suficiencia.

Todos reímos ante esto, Edward se acercó a la mesa y sacó dos pedazos de pizza y vasos de soda para él y para mí. Y nos acomodamos a comer. La noche transcurrió entre muchas conversaciones, sobre la luna de miel de sus padres, los planes para estos días, irnos el fin de semana de paseo y muchas cosas que hacían saltar a Alice cada vez que algo se le ocurría para hacer.

Al día siguiente no tendríamos clases, por lo que aprovechando que la casa estaba toda disponible para nosotros, decidimos comportarnos un poco mal y sacamos las cartas de póker y la botella de vodka qua había en la colección de Carlisle. Debimos tomarnos unos segundos para enseñarle a Edward como jugar póker, pero luego a los pocos minutos ya había aprendido.

- Pero debemos apostar algo –Emmett venía bajando la escalera con el vodka en las manos- pero nada de dinero en estos momentos no tengo nada.

- Que tal si solo juegan tres, unos por pareja, los que pierdan deberán hacer que sus parejas se saquen una prenda de ropa, hasta bueno, que no quede nada –esa era la idea de Rose, o sea uno jugaba si perdía su pareja se desnudaba, genial, en nuestro coso, cualquiera que jugara el otro quedaría desnudo.

Todos habían aceptado y solo quedábamos Edward y yo para contestar, nos miramos un segundo y supimos de inmediato lo que haríamos. Él aprendía las cosas demasiado rápido, o más bien las recordaba y estaba seguro que con un poco de práctica comenzaría a ganar muy rápido, así que no temía.

- Jugaremos –dije antes de Edward- él se arriesga, yo me desvisto.

- Genial esto será interesante, Rose juega yo me desvisto –dijo Emmett- nunca he visto a Bella desnuda, jajajaja.

- Ten cuidado hermano, tu novia está al lado y yo enfrente, entre ambos, podemos hacerte mucho daño, con un comentario así –sabía que Edward estaba molestando a su hermano y el rostro que había puesto Emmett era para recordar.

- Jasper juega, yo me desvisto –anunció Alice para sacar a su hermano de la tensión en la que se encontraba.

El juego trascurrió con calma, la primera en desvestirse fui yo bajo la mirada de perdón que Edward me dedicó, solo mis zapatillas estaban fuera, lo entendía pues era su primer juego, pero confiaba que las cosas cambiarían y así fue, luego una vez Alice sacándose el suéter, pero después los triunfos de Edward antes los demás hicieron que el pobre de Emmett solo quedara en sus bóxer, cuando nos quedaban dos juegos para terminar en el juego completo.

- ¡Maldición Rose! Ya no me queda ropa, dense la vuelta , cuando les avise pueden mirar –todos nos volteamos luchando con los ataques de risa- no se para que seguir jugando si Edward ya nos derrotó a todos.

- Lo siento cariño, pero ¿quién iba a imaginar que Edward sabría jugar tan bien –Rose también presa del ataque de risa, no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por su novio.

- Lo siento hermano, pero no podía dejar que mi novia estuviera desnuda frente a sus ojos, es un placer que no va dedicado a ustedes –esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar al máximo, es decir Edward solo me había visto sin camiseta y si a eso lo consideraba placer, es que el pobre se conformaba con demasiado poco.

- Ya estoy listo pueden darse la vuelta –cuando todos nos volteamos, las risas fueron aún más fuertes. Emmett se encontraba con la piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Rose para que de este modo ella lo cubriera y nadie pudiera mirarlo- más te vale ganar este último Rose, mira que sacarme la piel será algo más difícil.

- Tranquilo Emmett, puedo dejarme vencer esta vez, Bella aún tiene para sacarse los calcetines, no hay drama –Edward me abrazó y se acercó a mi para poder susurrarme- más tarde podemos seguir jugando en privado –me sonrojé al instante al ver que además una sonrisa pícara aparecía en su rostro.

El juego fue más calmado que los anteriores, Edward no se esforzó por ganar, pero aún así no perdió, sino que Rose ganó y Jasper perdió, no sabía que le pasaba pues siempre era muy bue jugador, pero al parecer era que solo no quería ver a su amigo aún más derrotado.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora, ya era bastante tarde y los bostezos comenzaron a parecer, así que sin más dilataciones y viendo que ya no quedaba nada de comida, decidimos irnos a la cama. Comenzamos a recoger las cosas y llevarlas a la cocina, mañana ordenaríamos todo y saldríamos a la playa para quedarnos el fin de semana allá, Carlisle les había dado permiso y mi padre también.

Estaba cansada, de algún modo ese día habíamos tenido clases y no había dado cuenta que habíamos hecho muchas cosas en un solo día y el cansancio comenzaba a notarse, subí sin ánimos la escalera y entré justo cuando Edward ya entraba en la cama. Desvié un poco la mirada de él, verlo con pijama era tan tierno como sensual y eso en mi mente por el momento no entraba.

- Voy a cambiarme y vengo –le dije cuando él hizo un gesto con la mano para que me sentara a su lado- solo no te quedes dormido.

- No lo haré –sonrió sacó un libro de su velador y comenzó a leerlo. Mientras yo sacaba mi pijama y entraba al baño para cambiarme.

Lo había pensado muy bien antes de elegir el pijama correcto, tenía tres y uno había sido regalo de Alice, por lo que no era muy buena idea utilizarlo cuando mi relación con Edward iba en el medio. Por lo que solo elegí una camiseta sin mangas y un short de algodón. Salí en silencio y dejé mi ropa dentro de un cajón y volteé hacia Edward. Aún seguía leyendo, estaba con el ceño fruncido y parecía que el sonido de mi llegada no le había afectado nada en su lectura y al parecer no lo había percatado.

Me quedé mirándolo por largo tiempo, como pasaba la hoja, sonreía alzando ligeramente la comisura de su labio, luego volvía a fruncir el ceño y luego volteaba otra vez la pagina.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes pasarte ahí observándome? –Edward alzó la mirada sobresaltándome- desde que saliste del baño he sabido que estabas ahí, solo quería saber si podías romper mi record.

- ¿Tu también te has quedado tiempo mirándome? –le pregunté acercándome a él y entrando en la cama. Me acomodé en sus brazos y el dejó a un lado su libro. Me abrazó más hacia él y ahí nos quedamos solo en silencio, disfrutando de aquel momento, sin problemas, sin dramas que nos alejaran de aquellas cosas que ambos temíamos, luchábamos juntos sin que nada nos alejara. Habíamos estado buscando información sobre la condición de Edward, pero aún no encontrábamos nada, él no desesperaba, pues siempre decía que después de pasar mucho tiempo como maniquí, el esperar unos días más, no le hacía daño a nadie.

- He estado mirándote siempre Bella, cada movimiento que haces lo guardo en mi cabeza para no dejarlo ir nunca más, si esto volviera pasarme, bueno, eso de ser un maniquí, estoy seguro que nunca podría olvidarte –me senté en la cama y lo quedé mirando.

-Estoy segura que nunca nos separemos, te tendré siempre a mi lado –como si mis palabras hubieran tendió magia en ellas, Edward se petrificó, en realidad se volvió nuevamente un maniquí.

No lo podía creer, estaba tal como la vez que lo encontramos en aquella tienda, sus brazos aún afirmaban mi cadera y la otra sobre su vientre, sus ojos me miraban fijamente, pero no se movían, todo él estaba quieto, ¡Dios! ¿qué había hecho yo?

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y golpeé la primera puerta con la que me encontré, estaba desesperado y nadie abría, hasta que finalmente Jasper y Alice aparecieron. Solo notaron mi rostro de preocupación y supieron que algo había pasado, tomaron mis hombros y me movieron un poco para despertarme de mi corto trance en el que había entrado.

- Es Edward –dije finalmente- está… el está… paralizado… como, tal como lo encontramos ese día en la tienda –miré nuevamente hacia la habitación- ayúdenme por favor, yo, no sé qué hacer.

Mis gritos desesperados habían hecho que Emmett y Rose salieran de su habitación y entraran con todos nosotros a la de Edward. Todos vimos como él estaba tendido sobre la cama, se quedaron mirándolo como si nunca antes lo hubieran visto así. Jasper se acercó lentamente a él y lo tocó, cosa de la cual yo no había sido capaz de hacer.

- Quizás, haya que llamar a Carlisle –sugirió Alice abrazándome.

- No, no es necesario –Jasper se había separado de Edward y se dirigió directamente a mi- has lo mismo que hiciste ese día, admira cada parte del cuerpo de Edward como ese día, sus ojos, sus oídos sus manos y sus brazos –me dijo sonriendo.

**(Edward)**

Escuché sus palabras y ya no pude responderle, mi cuerpo se había quedado paralizado y ya no podía moverme. La sensación era tan familiar que me asusté, la recordaba, recordaba cómo era estar como maniquí, pero jamás lo había extrañado, no quería estar así nunca más. Mi audición era lo único que sentía, tal como la vez anterior, no podía ver a Bella y eso me aterró, ¿cuánto tiempo tenía que estar así para poder volver a verla?

De pronto comencé a escuchar los gritos desesperados de Edward de Bella, estaba haciendo algo, había ido a buscar a los chicos, no se quedaría sin hacer nada, luego sentí mas pasas dentro e la habitación, la voz de Alice y luego a Jasper, le hablaba a Bella con una calma tan relajante, pero pensé solo de él podía venir.

- Te voy a ayudar –escuché la voz de Bella muy cerca de mi cuerpo, por lo que creí que me lo había dicho muy cerca del oído- te juro Edward que no te dejaré.

Luego se quedó en silencio hasta que sus palabras resonaron en mí.

- Edward, tienes los ojos más bellos del mundo –y de inmediato sentí mis ojos parpadear y lo primero que vi fue a ella, ¡Dios! Solo la había dejado de ver unos minutos y ya la había extrañado, la amaba tanto, tanto que sin siquiera pensarlo ni esperarlo, una lágrima sentí que apareció por mis ojos. Era imposible, todo mi cuerpo debería estar como en un principio, de plástico o lo que fuera.

- Santo cielo, está funcionando, sigue Bella –le alentaba Alice.

Y así siguió con cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo, ya no me importó que los demás me vieran desnudo, eso era lo de menos al compararlo en los deseos de poner estar normal, por completo y poder abrazarla besarla y estar nuevamente junto a ella. Y así lo hice, cuando mis pies finalmente estuvieron en movimiento me fui a su lado y la abrace.

Ninguno había dicho algo, estuvimos todos en silencio, ni cuando mis labios estuvieron libres dije algo, solo dejaba que las voz de Bella hiciera lo suyo. Volví a sentir sus labios en los míos, sus brazos abrazándome, su respiración en mi cuello.

- Gracias, gracias –volvía a repetir una vez más- gracias, gracias –es que simplemente jamás me cansaría de hacer de decirle esto.

- Siento haberte hecho esto, sea lo que sea que dije que te congeló por favor lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro –sus lágrima me hacían daño y no quería verla así.

- Bella no importa, piensa que esto es un paso adelante, que antes no sabíamos cómo me había transformado en un maniquí, ahora lo sabemos Bella, ahora sabemos cómo pasa esto.

- ¿De verdad Edward?-Jasper fue quien habló esta vez sacándonos de nuestro mundo personal- ¿Sabes cómo pasó esto?

- Creo que sí –esta vez los miré a todos y luego miré a Bella asustado- Las palabras de Bella fueron las mismas que pronunció el hombre que me hizo esto –me quedé un momento en silencio y luego hablé- ese hombre fue mi padre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**¿Y bien disfrutaron? Dios espe****ro que si, un beso y ya saben cómo malcriarme.**

**Aviso importante, si van a dejar rr, y ya dejaron uno en el cap anterior, esta vez no lo hagn desde su cuenta pues borré la nota y no les dejará dejar rr, no se si se entendió, pero la cosa es que si dejaron en el anterior y ahora tambien dejaran (lo cual espero) lo dejen no desde su sesion, si no como un lector x. Gracias y disculpen las molestias.**


	20. Temor

**Primero: Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero de verdad no tenía nada de tiempo. Ahora solo me queda un examen el viernes y después dos finales y termino y les prometo que esto de la larga distancia entre actualizaciones no se volverá a repetir.**

**Segundo: Si solo han leído este fic mío, no se queden ahí por Dios, pasen a mi perfil y lean los otros de de esta pareja, "Camino al cielo" en proceso y el two shot "Pálpitos del Corazón", creo que son buenos, así que espero les gusten.**

**Tercero: Agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron un rr en el cap anterior que de no ser por ellas, este fic no viviría.**

**Peque Cullen; EdwardKaname; Lulii St, John; Angel10607; Betsy-Pop; Emily-Lokis; -Anniie Cullen Masenn-; missju; iOvs Anna Cullen Ross; SALESIA(Si soy la misma Dany de Potterfics, y te mand****é un mansaje ahí pero al parecer no te llegó, también hace tiempo te agregué al msn, pero no se si funcionó me hustaría que me agregas tu, mi mail está en mi perfil); sabri-c; Carmen Cullen 16; mehamolpe; evy de Cullen ^^ ; mars992; Dulce y fuerte; nadiarc22; karito CullenMasen; loca por Edward.**

**Cuarto: y a las personitas que me agregaron a sus favoritos o a sus alertas y que no agradecí arriba, también un beso para ellas.**

**Susurrodeviento; ester Cullen; Little Miss Dreamy; VitaMary; amnazareth; abita; noseque; Kelly bello; ****gbyaln; Jeni Lisett; Ta-Cullen; RossxCullen; Serenity Chiba de Cullen; Clap's; Midori BlackSin; ale-lola; jackypttz; areiva-cullen; La VampiloChica Magica; Sunicolita; .x; Twi Vampire; pau19; Belewyn; **

**Quinto: para las chicas que preguntaron como me estaba llendo, la respuesta es bieeeeennn, muchas gracias por preguntar, las clases ya están acabando y se vienen las vacaciones.**

**Sexto: que disfruten el cap.**

**Capítulo 20****: Temor**

**(Bella)**

Después de aquel día ya no habíamos hablado casi nada más, las cosas que Edward recordaba a hora no eran muchas, solo la frase que para mi ahora estaba vetada y el hecho de que su padre había sido el primero en pronunciarlas. Pero había algo bueno en todo esto, pues los ánimos habían cambiado y mucho más el de Edward, pues el solo saber que esto era un paso adelante, que si había tenido un padre, que venía de algún lugar, lo hacía sentir que era parte de algo, que había tenido familia, aunque no fuera la mejor pero lo había tenido.

De Jane, no se sabía nada, absolutamente nada, Emmett había seguido con su labor de espía, pero nada había conseguido y incluso aquello a Edward ya no le molestaba, parecía feliz de que por lo menos hubiera recordado algunas cosas. Las clases estaban igual que siempre y nada del otro mundo que nos lograra sacar del aburrimiento en que nos encontrábamos día a día. Hasta que finalmente fue Alice quien se atrevió a proponernos algo que sabíamos todos diríamos que sí.

- Ya me cansé –dijo de pronto mientras veíamos una película en el sillón de su casa, una que claramente nadie estaba viendo- es hora de hacer algo pronto o me volveré loca y hablo en serio.

- ¿Y qué propones hermanita? –Emmett conocía muy bien a su hermana y sabía que con aquella pregunta Alice ya tendría algo en mente y que seguramente a todos nos encantaría.

Hace dos días que no teníamos clases, los profesores se hallaban en conversaciones con el gobierno por algunas, propuestas que no estaban dispuestos a seguir siguiendo, por lo tanto se negaban a seguir con las clases, caso, que la mayoría de los alumnos no tenía ni el más mínimo motivo para estar enojados y así como iban las cosas lo más seguro era que continuara por algunas semanas más.

- Bueno, estaba pensado, que ya que no tenemos clases y que la situación se mantendrá irnos a algún lugar a pasar los días, divertirnos un poco y aprovechar el tiempo perdido –por mi parte yo no tendría problemas, Charlie tenía aquella capacidad de confiar ciegamente en mi, con solo decirles que me quedaría en casa de los Cullen se quedaría tranquilo.

- Hay un problema –Rose junto a Emmett mantenía el entrecejo fruncido, cosa no muy común en ella, pero que cuando estaba, era porque algo no iba bien, situación que se presentaría a penas separara sus labios- sus padres llaman todos los días para ver como están, si no contestan se preocuparán –ahí estaba, la razón.

- Con solo un portátil y unos cuantos cables y la señal correcta, puedo hacer que las llamadas que lleguen a este teléfono –dijo señalando el fijo que estaba a su lado- lleguen a alguno de sus móviles, será algo fácil y sus padres no lo notarán.

- Oh Jasper eres un genio, por eso te amo cada vez más –todos reímos al ver como Alice saltaba sobre el sillón y luego caía en los brazos de su novio, simplemente eras una pareja encantadora.

- ¿Entonces que dicen? –nos preguntó Alice a todos. Sabía la respuesta de todos, incluso antes de que nos dijera en qué consistían sus planes.

- ¿Qué dices? –le susurré a Edward. Él inclinó la cabeza, haciendo que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros de mi oído.

- ¿Crees que desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo? –aquello provocó un escalofrío en mi y una sonrisa estúpida.

- Definitivamente no quiero saber lo que te dijo mi hermano, pero imagino que irán con nosotros a esta aventura ¿no? –ambos asentimos ante aquello.

Desde aquel día del nuevo congelamiento que por mi mente habían estado pasando algunas ideas que provocaban más de algún sonrojo en mí. Y es que había estado planeando en que pasaba si solo congelaba algunas partes, ¿podía ser posible? Quería preguntarle a Edward aquello, pero la vergüenza que me embargaba era mucho más grande que el deseo de verlo.

Pero ahora en este viaje lo haría, no sabía hacia dónde íbamos a ir, pero de seguro que tendríamos bastante tiempo para estar juntos y separados de los demás como para proponérselo y así quien sabe si al estar congelado unos minutos, podría volver a recordar unas cuantas cosas más.

- Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra, mientras antes nos vayamos, antes disfrutaremos de estas mini vacaciones. ¿Quería que nos fuéramos ahora?, al ver su sonrisa y que ya se disponía a arreglar algunas cosas supimos que sí, que nos iríamos ahora.

Me alcé de hombros y me puse de pie, después de todo debía ir a casa hablar con Charlie, sacar unas cuantas cosas de allí y dejar comida para mi padre. Vivir con él era lo más cómodo que una chica podría desear, lo quería, eso era obvio, pero se agradecía bastante el hecho de que confiaba en mí y en los Cullen. En cierto modo era extraño, pues solo preguntaba dónde estaría y a qué hora regresaría y bueno me llamaba cada cierto tiempo para comprobar que seguía bien. Así que lo más seguro era que no pondría problemas, solo necesitaba una excusa.

- Yo te llevo –me dijo Edward tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta la salida- ¿Vas a tu casa no? –preguntó cuando lo miré extrañada y es que había acertado, pues nunca me imaginé que supiera a donde iba, o es que yo era poco. Aunque bueno, no era difícil de adivinar, es solo que con aquellos pequeños detalles que Edward dedicaba por completo a mí, me hacía sentir de un modo en el que nunca nadie antes me había hecho sentir.

- Sí, voy a casa –contesté pasando mi brazo por su cintura y abrazándolo. Salimos de casa con los gritos de Alice diciéndonos que no nos entretuviéramos en nada y que volviéramos pronto, que notaría si veníamos recién duchados y con el grito de Emmett "Vamos Tigre" entramos al coche de Edward.

- ¿Qué le dirás a tu padre? –aún no lo había pensado y es que no se me ocurría nada. Sabía que esta vez no sería una simple fiesta pijama, serían más días en los que lo dejaría solo, sin nada saludable para ingerir y con la idea de que los Cullen cuidarían de mí. Y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, me sentí mal. Sentí que lo estaba engañando y que no se lo merecía después de lo bueno que había sido conmigo-Si deseas nos podemos quedar aquí –dijo Edward mirándome, con las manos en el volante, sin haberse desviado ni un centímetro de la autopista.

- ¿Harías eso? –puse mi mano por sobre la mano de Edward que estaba en la palanca de cambio y a apreté levemente- ¿Te perderías el ir a ese viaje y quedarte conmigo aquí en el aburrido Forks?

- Claro Bella, por Dios, yo estaré bien en donde tú lo estés, ni que mañana se fuera a acabar el mundo y no tendré la oportunidad de hacer esos tipos de viajes, hay tiempo para mucho –tomó mi mano y la besó levemente- Dile a Charlie que te quedarás en casa, después de todo no estarías mintiendo y así liberaremos a Jasper de tener que cometer un delito.

Me había convencido, ¡Dios! Con solo unas palabras había sido capaz de sacar todas esas preocupaciones que se estaban albergando en mí. Era increíble, pero hasta solo, en ese momento, me di cuenta de lo sola que me encontraba hasta la llegada de Edward. Había pasado mis días junto a mis amigos, siendo una mala compañía para los que estaban en parejas. Eran mis amigos y sabía que jamás me dejarían sola, pero esto era diferente, no se trataba de amistad, sino de amor. Un amor que solo estaba dirigido a mí y a nadie más.

Llegamos a casa y como pocas veces antes mi padre estaba en casa. Me pareció extraño y negativo, ahora no sabía que decirle para dejarme quedar con Edward toda esta semana. Entramos en silencio y con un apretón de mano de Edward dándome fuerzas, llegamos a la sala.

Se encontraba sentado en el sillón, con los pies sobre la mesa de centro, el control del televisor en la mano, un su brazo apoyado en el bolso que utilizaba para salir, tal vez una iluminación divina nos ayudaría. Miré a Edward con una sonrisa que me devolvió del mismo modo.

- He llegado Charlie –saludé mientras me separaba de mi novio y me sentaba junto a mi padre- no es que me moleste pero ¿qué haces en casa a estas horas? –Edward se había sentado en el sillón del frente y con un solo movimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo no observó.

- Bella –exclamó como si recién hubiera notado mi presencia que bueno que llegas –debió su mirada hacia Edward y luego volvió a mi- me han dado la semana libre, por la llegada de nuevos refuerzos que están en entrenamiento –dijo con una alegría poco disimulada- Hija tu sabes que no me gusta dejarte sola, pero es una semana que no volveré a repetir y sé que no tienes clases esta semana y no quisiera dejarte sola, pero es buena temporada y bueno…

- Tranquilo Charlie, puedes ir sin preocuparte, es más venía a pedirte permiso para quedarme con los Cullen esta semana, harán varias cosas y el ir y venir todos los días no me parece cómodo –mi padre pareció procesar las palabras.

Antes el decir los Cullen era sinónimo de alegría y despreocupación pues sabía que nada me pasaría. Ahora decir los Cullen, era decir Edward, por lo que no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada al chico que se hallaba frente a nosotros. Le agradaba lo sabía, pero el hecho de ser el primer, y espero que único, novio de su hija, le hacía sacar las garras.

- Estarán todo es casa señor Swan –le explicó Edward haciendo que mi padre se sonrojara al ver tan expuestos sus pensamientos y también yo al ver los que pasaban por mi cabeza.

- Mira muchacho, no es que desconfíe de ti, pero eres chico y adolescente y yo también lo fui, es por eso que me preocupo –dijo con un dejo de diversión también en su voz- pero confío en mi hija y en tu familia, por lo tanto no me queda otra que confiar también en ti, eso sí, ya sabes que si algo le llega a pasar…

- Lo sé señor Cullen y no tiene por qué temer, nada le pasará mientras esté a mi lado –la mirada de Edward era de aquellas, en la que con solo observar sus ojos eras capaz de confiar ciegamente en él. Entregarte a sus brazos y saber que nada pasaría.

- Bueno de ser así, no le veo el problema a que te quedes allí –mi padre asintió con calma y luego como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo se puso de pie rápidamente- Billy me está esperando en su casa, iremos juntos, solo estaba esperando a que llegaras para ir por él –se inclino sobre el sillón y besó mi frente- que pases una buena semana y ya tienes claro cada uno de mis consejos Bella, creo que no hace falta recordarlos –tomó su bolso con poca delicadeza y se volvió hacia Edward- es mi tesoro y tengo una arma, ya sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?

- Completamente señor Swan –Edward se puso de pie y le tendió la mano- que tenga una buena semana.

Después de unas cuantas recomendaciones y amenazas más Charlie salió de casa, subió en la patrulla de policías y desapareció por el camino.

- Eso fue simple –me di la vuelta y me encontré de sorpresa con el pecho de Edward frente a mí.

- ¿Sabes lo que es pasar estos días, teniéndote tan cerca, pero no poder abrazarte como yo quiero, besarte como yo quiero, tocarte como yo quiero? –iba diciendo a medida que yo retrocedía sonriendo y el e acercaba serio y con mirada de acecho- ¿saber que tu padre y mis hermanos estaban a solo pasos de negarme tal cosa? –seguía diciendo- no es nada fácil y más cuando con cada gesto que haces me derrites y hace frustrarme.

- ¿Por qué no me lo decías? –pregunté cuando finalmente di con el respaldar del sillón, acabándose mi camino de escapada- podría haberte ayudado de alguna forma.

- No estaba seguro si sería buena idea, estar los dos frustrados y deseando que los demás desaparecieran, no era un muy buen pensamiento –tomó mis caderas entre sus manos y me acercó a él- pero ahora sin proponérmelo te tengo solo para mi, sin padres, sin hermanos y eso me pone de buen humor.

- ¿Tan de buen humor como para probar algunas cosas nuevas? –le dije sacando de no sé donde un lado que quería jugar y que estaba dispuesta ahora a probar.

- No lo sé –dijo siguiéndome el juego, delineando mi espalda con una de sus manos- depende de qué cosas son las que quisieras probar –se había acercado a mi cuello y había comenzado a besarlo, tentándome a probar lo que quería experimentar aquí mismo, pero no, no lo dejaría llevar el control, el experimento era mío, por lo tanto, yo llevaría esto.

- Ya te lo diré –le dije separándome de su agarré- cuando estemos cómodos en tu casa, ahora voy por mis cosas, mientras tu llama a Alice y dile que nos quedaremos aquí, no quiero ser yo quien reciba los gritos de tu hermana –dije sonriendo al ver la cara que Edward había puesto cuando le dije aquello, pero ya era tarde, yo iba subiendo la escalera y él resignado comenzaba a marcar los números en su celular.

Me tomé mi tiempo, después de todo tenía que esperar a que Edward le avisara a su hermana y a los chicos, después que se fueran de casa y así solo quedarnos a disfrutar de esta semana, solo los dos, sin nadie rondando que lograra molestarnos. Tomé el bolso que tenía más cerca, una que por supuesto me había regalado Alice sin ninguna razón, solo por el hecho de gastar dinero, y comencé a guardar en el lo que iba a necesitar. No fue mucho en realidad, pues ya tenía bastante ropa en casa de los Cullen, solo me hacían falta unas cuantas prendas de ropa interior y ya estaría lista.

Tomé el bolso y bajé la escalera para encontrarme con Edward he irnos. Cuando me reuní con él noté que se mantenía entretenido mirando un juego de ajedrez que había sobre la mesa y leyendo el cómo se jugaba desde un libro que tenía mi padre. Estaba tan concentrado que ni se percató que yo me hallaba a su lado. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se movían mientras aún se leía algo que parecía no comprender.

- ¿Edward? –le hablé provocando que soltara un pequeño respingo al haberlo sorprendido.

- No logro entender este juego –me dijo con algo de frustración en la voz- trato de leer y seguir lo que dice, pero me resulta imposible.

- Tranquilo, yo aún no lo entiendo, debes decirle a Jasper que te enseñe es muy bueno y tiene paciencia –le dije sonriendo para tranquilizarlo- Ahora vámonos ¿llamaste a Alice?

- En realidad hablé con Jasper –me contó mientras tomaba y bolso y se dirigía a la salida- no soy tan estúpido como para decírselo a ella, Jasper puede controlarla mejor que yo.

**(Edward)**

Bella se aseguró de que todo quedaba cerrado y con seguro en su casa y me acompañó hasta el coche.

- Ya se fueron, cuando los llamé solo nos esperaban, tenían todo listo, así que al saber que no iríamos, partieron de inmediato –cuando hablé con Jasper, me había dado la ligera impresión que ya sabían que no los acompañaríamos, o simplemente era el hecho de que su relajada y calmada voz, me había hecho sentir a sí.

Para Jasper no hubo problema, nos desearon que pasáramos una buena semana y yo les dije lo mismo, así que ahora simplemente nos quedaba disfrutar de esta semana a solas con Bella.

Ya habían pasado más de dos meses de que éramos novios y había disfrutado de cada momento que compartía con ella. Aún no me adaptaba a ciertas cosas y en los momentos en que compartíamos un poco más de intimidad con ella, aún me faltaba cierta seguridad. Desde aquel día en que casi habíamos hecho el amor, es que las dudas no me dejaban, tenía un miedo terrible a hacerle daño. Sabía toda la teoría de esto, Carlisle me la había explicado y Emmett se había encargado un poco de la práctica en ciertas ocasiones, pero esto era diferente y sabía que de algún modo u otro le haría daño y eso, era lo que menos deseaba. Y en esta semana habría más de algún momento en que la tentación sería increíble.

Cuando llegamos a casa, el silencio nos recibió, situación que no encontraba hace tiempo. Si no era la música de Emmett, la voz chillona de Alice la reemplazaba y el encontrar mi casa en silencio fue algo realmente cómodo.

- Iré a dejar mis cosas a la habitación y prepararé la cena –Bella había comenzado ya a subir la escalera hasta mi habitación y era el momento justo para aprovechar de hacer la llamada. Tenía claro que ya comenzaba a molestar a Jasper con mis llamadas, pero es que las dudas y la inseguridad me comenzaban a matar.

- Edward –dijo de inmediato Jasper cuando contestó el teléfono- ¿Está todo bien?

- Si, todo bien. Amigo necesito que te alejes de todo el mundo y me escuches, es importante.

- Estamos en el coche Edward, ¿cómo me alejaré de los demás? –dijo susurrando

- Por favor haz algo, es importante.

- Emmett detén el auto necesito bajar, no fui al baño antes de salir y la naturaleza llama –escuché que decía y no pude evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia de mi amigo. Se escuchó una puerta y luego silencio- de acuerdo habla rápido que por lo general no demoro tanto en el baño.

- Bien Jasper se que sonará raro pero necesito saber… rayos esto es raro, bien necesito saber si es mucho el daño para… bueno cuando nosotros… bueno cuando las chicas tienen su primera vez –dije rápido y bajando la voz en caso de que bella estuviera cerca, pero por precaución salí de la casa hacia el patio trasero.

- Ahh, ahora entiendo, bien bueno por general si, sé que les duele, pero Edward todo depende de ti, esto es parte de la vida y lo harán tarde o temprano, además luego pasa, debes ser tu el encargado de hacer que ese dolor desaparezca, se cuidadoso y…

- Mira Edward –ahora extrañamente la voz de Emmett se escuchó- cuando estés dentro de ella, háblale al oído, dile cosas suaves y tiernas, hazla sentir cómoda y cuando notes que ella está mejor sigues, no te darás ni cuenta cuando estés más que disfrutando y habrán olvidado que eso pasó, solo disfruta hermano.

- Por Dios Emmett por qué eres tan insensible –la voz de Jasper volví a escucharse- bueno lo que dijo Emmett es verdad, solo que yo hubiera sido un poco más sutil, no te preocupes Edward, es algo natural como ya dije, así que no te preocupes, el momento te guía, sabrás que hacer, ya nos vamos, las chicas se bajaron del coche y vienen a buscarnos, suerte.

De algún modo extraño, lo que ambos habían dicho me hacían sentir mejor, era verdad, esto algún día debería pasar y para todo habría una primera vez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –me di la vuelta y vi a Bella frente a mí, se había cambiado de ropa, con unos short y una camiseta ligera. La amaba con todo mi corazón y estaba seguro que todo iría bien.

- Tomaba un poco de aire, vamos –me había acercado y tomando su mano la guié de vuelta a la casa- ¿Qué haremos para cenar?

- Tú te sentarás ahí y solo me miraras con devoción mientras yo cocinaré, no quiero que quemes la casa –sonreí ante sus palabras, porque ambas cosas eran una verdad.

Cenamos pastas, mientras escuchábamos la música que salía por la radio. Hablamos casi solo cosas que Emmett hacía, Bella tuvo la paciencia de contarme todas aquellas cosas que habían pasado en mi familia y que por razones obvias me había perdido, ahora ellos eran mi familia quería saber todo de ellos. Las estupideces que Emmett hacía, las locuras de Alice, las conversaciones de Jasper, los consejos de Rose, el cariño de madre de Esme y la protección de Carlisle.

De cada uno hablaba con tanto cariño y amor que me hacía sentir celos, los cuales sin duda no tenían fundamente, Bella estaba conmigo me amaba y eso ya era de sobra lo más que podía pedir.

- Pero aún así me faltaba algo –dijo después- lo de ellos y lo de mi padre es un amor cariñoso de amigos, familia y padre, pero me faltaba algo –tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa y la besó- y lo supe cuando llegaste tu, ese amor que solo tú has podido entregarme y ese amor que yo también quería entregar. Gracias por llegar a mi vida.

- Por Dios Bella –me levante de la mesa y la tomé entre mis brazos abrazándola, soy yo el que debe dar las infinitas gracias, de no ser por ese amor que me has entregado no quiero ni pensar que sería de mi a estas alturas –tomé su rostro entre mis manos y la besé- te amo más que a nada y nadie ni nada me hará cambiar eso.

Sus ojos eran capaz de entregarme muchas más cosas de la que sus palabras hacían y pude ver cada una de ellas en aquella mirada, la que ahora guardaría para siempre en mi. Acerqué mis labios nuevamente a los de ella, pero esta vez no los separaría.

Como todos nuestros besos, este comenzó siendo un beso de amor y cariño, pero pronto se fue sumando la pasión. Pasión que ambos estábamos entregando y que ninguno pensaba dejar. Bella se separó de mí, sonriendo de aquella manera perversa en la que me decía que algo iba a pasar y que por supuesto yo no detendría.

- Vamos –tomó mi mano y me sacó de la cocina. En un principio creí que nos quedaríamos en la sala, pero cuando comenzó a subir la escalera sabía que esta no sería una noche cualquiera- Es hora de mostrarte lo que te dije en la tarde, aquello que quiero probar.

Pero al entra en nuestra habitación no pude contenerme. Al solo cerrar la puerta ya la tenía atrapada entre ella y mi cuerpo devorando sus labios. Mi cuerpo y el ella tan unidos que temí aplastarla, pero al parecer no era así, la respuesta con gemidos que salían cuando nos separábamos un poco para respirar me lo confirmaban. Bella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa con tanta calma que temí salir de mi control y arrancarla sin reparo, pero lo pensé mejor y me dediqué a hacer lo mismo con ella, solo que yo lo hice un poco más rápido, ya que al cabo de unos segundos su camiseta ya estaba en el suelo.

Cuando estábamos ambos con el torso descubierto, empujo con suavidad mi pecho y me hizo retroceder hasta caer contra mi cama. Parecía que con cada segundo que pasaba, los sentidos se hacían más sensibles, pues el tacto y el gusto en este momento eran increíbles.

Se acercó lentamente a mis labios apoderándose de ellos mientras yo afirmaba mi cuerpo en la cama para no dejarnos caer. Besó mi cuello y subió hasta quedar a la altura de mi oído, asustándome al instante cuando escuché aquellas palabras.

- Quiero que tus brazos se queden para siempre junto a mí –y así fue, mis brazos se petrificaron al instante y solo se quedaron quietos.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunté asustado.

Pero Bella no respondió, en cambio solo beso mis labios unos segundos, para luego comenzar a bajar por mi cuello y dedicarse a mi pecho. La sensación fue instantánea y supe que se traía. Quería torturarme mientras yo no podía tocarla. Verla besar cada centímetro de mi pecho provocado sonidos guturales de mi, la hacía continuar con cada beso, arriesgándose más y frustrándome más.

- Bella di las palabras, quiero tocarte –rogué mientras cerraba mis ojos fuertemente al sentir besos cerca de la pretina de mi pantalón- ¡Dios! –pero Dios me había dejado, la tentación me consumía y el cometer un delito se apoderaba de mi.

Ella solo sonrió mientras se arrodillaba con sus piernas a los contados de las mías. Bajó la vista hasta mi pantalón y alzó la ceja al notar un cambio allí. ¿Y qué esperaba que no me pasara nada con lo que me hacía? Y claro eso no fue nada cuando vi que llevaba sus manos hasta su espalda y completamente sonrojada se sacaba el sostén. Se inclinó sobre mí haciendo rozar nuestros pechos y acercándose a mi oído.

- Tienes –vamos dilo más rápido, decía en mi interior- los brazos más…-solo un poco más- bellos que he visto.

Al fin, mis brazos cedieron y se fueron directo a su espalda para cambiar nuestras posiciones y quedar ella debajo de mi.

- Eso no fue muy bueno de tu parte Bella –bajé mi vista y me dediqué a adorar mis pechos, ahora notándolos mejor, y con claras intenciones de no dejarlos de lado- pero debo admitir que fue una excelente idea. Sonreí de lado e incliné mi cabeza para besar uno de sus pechos.

La piel de Bella siempre fue suave, pero ahora que probaba esta nueva zona de su cuerpo noté que podía llegar a haber una aún más suave.

- Te… dije …–decía entre gemidos- que… sería… ¡Dios!... una buena… idea –estaba disfrutando y tenía claro que ella también, los sonidos que salían de sus labios no hacían más que aumentar mi excitación, gemidos de placer.

Y tuve temor, sabía que aquellos gemidos de placer, si seguíamos con esto, serían gemidos de dolor y no podría soportar aquello.

- Edward –dijo de pronto Bella, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos- Edward quiero me hagas el amor –y me odie, me odie por no ser normal como los demás y me odie por lo que iba a hacer.

- Lo siento Bella, pero no podría soportar hacerte daño –me puse de pie con rapidez y entre al baño. La había dejado sola y yo como un idiota temiendo enfrentarme a la realidad. Yo no la merecía.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Con cariño, ha terminado el cap, no me maten pero el próximo le prometo que será mejor. Sin derecho a pedir que me malcríen por la demora.**

12


	21. ¿Protección?

**Primero: Hola y siento mil la demora, pero estab****a con los exámenes finales y no podía actualizar antes. Terminé con la U por este año y pasó todas mis materias así que soy feliz, lamentablemente mañana entro a trabajar pues necesito dinero para las vacaciones y es necesario, pero tendré las mañana libres para escribir.**

**Segundo: ATENCIÍN!!! ATENCIÓN!!! ATENCIÓN!!! Esto participando en el concurso "Cullen Christmas Contest" y ya están abiertas las votaciones, por favor pásense léanla y se les agrada voten por mi, necesito estar entre las cinco más votadas para pasar a la segunda etapa, http: .net /u/2146572/ Cullen_Christmas_Contest plissssss voten, se los agradecería con todo el alma.**

**Tercero: Para quienes no saben tengo otro fic en proceso se llama "Camino al Cielo" Ambos se conocen en el hospital y hacen una lista para realizar sus deseos en sus últimos días.**

**Cuarto: Gradecer a los ángeles que dejaron rr en el capítulo anterior:**

**Karito CullenMasen; mars992; Joslin WeasleyC; Ckamilafanstwilight; Catyas de Cullen; I'm Rakel; Mimi; megamolpe; ****Alea Jacta Est; It doesn't matter; EdwardKaname; Salesia(te adoro); Emily-Lokis; AlisCullen; -Anniie Cullen Masenn -; Lulli ; Peque Cullen, missju; Andrea03; Cacacannibal; evita Cullen; MirCel; kari; **

**Quinto: también agradecer a las wapas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y o alertas y que no agradecí en el punto cuatro ;)**

**Agui; MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN; Francisca Pino; ; Yeyet Cullen; k4riiitho; Hey vampire girl; desita; AT-AA-RP; panxiis; Lucree; Blisstar; glory Cullen; fer93vulturi; vampienessie; ogda1975; Sarin1227.**

**Sexto: Muhas gracias por leer los seis puntos, que disfruten.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 21:**** ¿Protección?**

**(Bella)**

Tomé la sábana que estaba sobre la cama y me cubrí el pecho. No entendía que había pasado, yo creía estar haciendo bien las cosas, creía que Edward querría hacer esto, que me amaba, pero al parecer todo no habían sido más que pensamientos absurdos de una chica enamorada e inevitablemente las dudas volvieron a mí.

Me habían convencido una y otras vez que yo era bella y que no había nadie mejor para Edward que yo, pero las cosas que acababan de suceder me decían lo contrario. ¿Querría Edward que esto se terminara?

Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos y no lograba juntar algunos para sacar una conclusión coherente a todo. Tenía miedo de perderlo, de que todo no hubiera sido más que un hermoso sueño del que ya venía siendo hora de despertar. Pero negaba a creer eso. Nunca en toda mi vida había amado tanto a una persona que no fueran aquellos que pertenecían a mi familia.

Edward era diferente, con el todo sentimiento, sensación, experiencia, vivencia, lo que fuera, era diferente y quería decir pasando cada segundo con él. Había esperado mucho tiempo solo, sin tener a nadie a la cual pertenecer, para que una vez que llegara, todo se fuera por la borda. Necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward, si yo era la culpable, me alejaría, por Dios que si era eso, lo haría, pero de lo contrario, si fuera cualquier otra razón, haría lo estuviera a mi alcance para ayudarlo.

Completamente decidida a no dejar que esto me sobrepasara. Tomé su camisa que en ese momento fue lo primero que encontré y caminé hasta quedar frente a la puerta del baño y afirmé mi frente en ella, quería escuchar algo, aunque fuera el agua de la ducha correr. Pero no había nada, el silencio reinaba en el lugar y ya comenzaba a preocuparme.

Tomé la manilla de la puerta con cuidado y la giré. Para mi sorpresa estaba abierta, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, abrí la puerta y entré en el baño.

Edward estaba sentado en un rincón del baño, con los brazos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza inclinada. Su respiración era calmada y ni siquiera me miró cuando entré, bajé la tapa del retrete y me senté frente a él. No quería presionarlo, deseaba que fuera él quien rompiera con ese momento, pero ya demoraba demasiado y la tensión me estaba matando. En el momento en que yo iba a hablar, él me lo impidió.

- En dos meses he tenido que aprender a hacer todo lo que alguien normal dura años en lograr –dijo en voz casi susurrante, pero sabiendo que yo lo escucharía- no me quejo, después de todo no me ha costado mucho aprender, he tenido buenos profesores, pero –esta alzo la mirada y clavó sus ojos en mí- nadie sabe cómo enseñarme a no dañar lo que se ama, como lograr que cada momento sea perfecto sin echarlo a perder, disfrutar de nuevas experiencias, sin ser un idiota.

- ¿Crees que yo sé mucho sobre esto Edward? –me acomodé en el suelo frente a él y le sonreí- En esta aventura vamos juntos como dos aprendices, ¿crees que no temo lo que vamos a experimentar? Puede que nuestros amigos nos hayan explicado toda la teoría –en ese momento sentí como me sonrojé al recordar algunas conversaciones con las chicas- pero en la práctica no, vamos Edward todos deben pasar por esto alguna vez.

Me fue acercando con calma y aventurándome a un nuevo rechazo me senté sobre él colocando cada una de mis piernas al lado de sus caderas y acomodé mi cabeza en su pecho. Sentí su fuerte suspiro mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos y cruzaba sus manos en mi espalda.

- Todo el mundo pasa por esto alguna vez y yo quiero que seas tú con quien comparta esta primera vez y muchas otras nuevas cosas que se nos vendrán adelante –me acomodé de modo que su corazón quedara en perfecta posición para escucharlo, se notaba un poco acelerado- ¿estás de acuerdo con esto, en comenzar esta vida de aventuras juntos?

Levanté mi mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, en los que encontré temor, pero al mismo tiempo y quizás con un poco más de intensidad, amor, lujuria y pasión y definitivamente era eso con lo que me quería enfrentar.

Me acerqué y lo besé, de forma lenta y pausaba, queriendo dejar cada uno de los movimientos de mis labios, guardados en mi cabeza, procesarlos y dejarlos para siempre donde jamás pudiera olvidarlos, aquello que Edward me hacía sentir con solo un tacto, nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie y no estaba dispuesta a perder esto, jamás. Llevé mis manos hasta su cuello y lo acerqué más a mí si es que eso llegaba a ser posible. Del mismo modo en que el me acercaba a él por la cintura.

Cuando la necesidad de respirar fue más que necesaria, nos separamos solo unos segundos para darle tiempo a Edward de comenzar a explorar y cuello a besos, lenta y tortuosamente haciendo que cada segundo fuera tan insoportable como el otro. Sus manos que ya no estaban en mi cintura comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa que yo minutos antes había cerrado con tanta vergüenza.

A medida que la camisa se abría comenzaba a sentir el roce de sus dedos en mi piel, era frío y electrizante y al entrar en contacto con el ardor de mi cuerpo hacías una mezcla increíble.

- Lo siento –susurró cuando sus besos llegaron a mi oreja- por ser un idiota y hacer de este momento un desastre –en ese momento moví mis piernas para acomodarme mejor y lo miré a los ojos.

- Si sigues tal como vamos, te aseguro que esto será todo menos un desastre –me moví otra vez y pude ver como cerraba los ojos y apretaba mi cintura con fuerza.

- Si haces otro movimiento como ese, no creo que alcance el éxito –mordí mi labio al momento en que volví a repetir el movimiento y esta vez sentí el por qué me había dicho eso. Se cuerpo estaba reaccionando y todo por lo que yo le estaba provocando, me sentí poderosa y como si ya nada importara más que ese momento, los momentos anteriores había desaparecido y ya nada más podía importar.

- Entonces supongo que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo –me acerqué y mordí su labio comenzando a deslizar su camisa por mis hombros.

- Ni te imaginas que tan bien –en un movimiento tan ágil que me sorprendió por completo, se pudo de pie y yo enrollé ms brazos y piernas a su cuerpo, haciendo que la camisa callera al suelo y nuestros torsos desnudos entraron en contacto logrando que un gemido ahogado saliera de mis labios.

Edward hizo que nuestros labios volvieran a unirse logrando que me olvidara de todo lo demás a tal extremo de no notar ni el momento en que mi cuerpo estaba sobre la cama y el sobre mí. Dejó de besarme y solo me observó, una encantadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro haciendo que me sonrojara, después de todo lo que había tenido que hacer para convencerlo de hacer esto, ahora yo me sonrojaba. Su ojos se desviaron centímetros más abajo y pude ver como estos se volvían aún más rojos y sin poder evitarlo sus labios cayeron delicadamente sobre uno de mis pechos.

La reacción de mi parte fue instantánea y aunque minutos antes ya lo había hecho, esta vez se sintió distinto, pues sabía muy dentro de mi corazón que no se detendría ahí. Y mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando sus besos comenzaron a bajar lento por mi estomago.

- Edward –gemí cuando ya no pude contener el deseo que comenzaba a arder en mi cuerpo, era algo increíble. Escuché que el solo sonrió cuando malvadamente comenzó a deshacerse de mi pantalón y dejando su camino de besos por el interior de mis muslos a medida que bajaba por mis piernas. El pantalón salió y sus besos comenzaron a ascender.

Se detuvo un poco más arriba de mi rodilla y centímetros bajo el lugar en que comenzaban a centrarse todas las sensaciones más imaginables que pensé experimentar y si darme tiempo para dar un respiro, presionó sus labios y me dio un ligero mordisco.

No sentí dolor, ni vergüenza, sino todo lo contrario, el más puro y exquisito placer que pudiera alguien sentir.

- Quiero marcar lo que es mío –dijo cuando alzó a la mirada.

El Edward que había estado temeroso y un tanto avergonzado había desaparecido, pero por Dios que no me importada, lo que en estos momentos estaba haciendo, era demasiado increíble como para detenerlo.

- ¿Tienes claro que cuando use bikini eso se verá? –dije entre suspiros cortados.

- Más que claro –y en ese momento sus labios volvieron a los míos para hacerme callar, las palabras ya no eran para nada necesarias y en realidad para qué las quería si con los gestos era más que suficiente.

Su lengua irrumpió en mi boca con posesión y cierto salvajismo el cual respondí de inmediato, aventurándome a bajar mis manos y desabrochar su pantalón, con una agilidad en mis manos que jamás pensé tener. El cinturón salió volando y sus pantalones comenzaron bajar, continuando luego con mis pies, cuando mis manos ya no alcanzaron.

- ¿Ansiosa?

- Ni te imaginas cuanto.

Se separó unos centímetros y sonrió con picardía, sus manos bajaron por el borde de mis pechos y se detuvieron en el borde de mi ropa interior. Pareció dudar solo unos segundos, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y yo solo pude sonreír. Eso pareció convencerlo pues cuando alcé mis caderas, la última prenda que quedaba en mi comenzó a descender por mis piernas.

Se paró sobre sus rodillas y me observó, su vista pasaba por cada lugar de mi cuerpo y me sentí cohibida, demasiado expuesta y en un momento de estupidez, traté de tomar una sábana entre mis manos para cubrirme.

- No por Dios Bella, no cometas semejante estupidez –retiró la sábana y me sonrió con todo el amor contenido en sus labios- de no ser porque quiero ser el único que pueda verte así, no permitiría que cubrieras jamás lo hermosa que eres.

Bueno ya no podía estar más sonrojada en ese momento, pero sus palabras sin duda hicieron mella en mi corazón. Edward podía ser capaz de decir cosas que chicos con más vida que él ni siquiera conocían.

Había estado tan embobada en su sonrisa que no me había percatado que ya estaba completamente desnudo frente a mí. Lo había visto así antes, pero solo había sido un vistazo cuando lo había "descongelado" por primera vez y esta vez que lo podía observar con más detención, sin duda no lo había juzgado como correspondía, pues estaba más que bien dotado. Bueno no había tenido mucho con que comparar, pero uno tiende a saber de ciertas cosas.

Fue acomodándose con calma sobre mí y yo solo atiné a sonreír y abrazarlo al momento que nuestros labios volvían a juntarse en lo que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en la muestra de amor más perfecta entre dos personas que se amaban más que a nada en este mundo. Quería a Edward para siempre junto a mí y haría cualquier cosa para que él fuera feliz.

- Te amo –susurró en mi oído cuando una de sus manos se aventuró entre mis piernas hacia el centro de mi intimidad, provocando que por unos segundos dejara de respirar- eres tan suave –dijo con su voz casi en un tono de ultratumba cuando por reacción de mi cuerpo levanté una de mis piernas y pasé a llevar su excitación.

- También… te amo… Edward –levantó su cuerpo ligeramente y se afirmó con ambas manos y me miró durante unos segundos.

- Bella, si no estás segura aún puedo detenerme –el ver la preocupación en sus ojos fue más de lo que podía pedir, ya todo daba igual, si en la casa entrara un grupo de vampiros poco me podría importar.

- Para ti siempre estaré lista –tomé su cuello entre mis manos y acercándolo hasta que nuestras frentes se juntaran.

Solo asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza, tomó una de mis piernas, la acomodó un poco en su cadera y comenzó a empujar lenta y placenteramente en mi interior. No había palabras para describir ese momento, placer, amor, sensaciones, deseos, todo junto en un solo movimiento de nuestros cuerpos. Edward presionó un poco más y fue cuando lo sentí. El dolor del cual él tanto había temido provocarme. Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y escondí mi frente en su cuello.

- Lo siento Bella –su voz un mezcla de miedo y placer se filtró entre nuestros cuerpos.

- Deja de lamentarte… esto pasará -moví un poco mi cuerpo y el dolor ya había desaparecido siendo reemplazado por una ola de placer que invadió cada rincón de mi cuerpo y que me obligó a levantar mi pecho para aplacarlo un poco- lo vez… además-incliné mi cabeza y lo miré, para luego moverme nuevamente, esta vez siendo ambos quienes gemíamos- esto algún día tendría que pasar… no querrías… que fuera otro chico… ¿no?

- Jamás –mis palabras parecieron hacer que la seguridad volviera a él, pues al escuchar mis palabras, de un solo movimiento volvió a entra en mi. En ese momento no recuerdo haber escuchado más, solo respiraciones agitadas, gemidos entrecortados y juramentos de amor rondaban en la habitación.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y profundos. Tomando mis manos por sobre mi cabeza sus ojos solo se dedicaban a observarme. Su boca entre abierta, una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente y una ligera sonrisa que comenzaba a asomarse. Y mi cuerpo recibía toda aquella descarga de energía que el cuerpo de Edward emitía. Estaba feliz y no estaba seguro si habría otra mujer más feliz que yo en el mundo. Le devolví la sonrisa justo en el momento que una mueca de placer apareció en su rostro haciendo que sus embestidas fueran siendo cada vez más rápidas.

- Bella yo no voy a… Dios esto es… -él no lograba articular alguna frase coherente y yo no estaba precisamente dispuesta a escucharlo, comencé a sentir que todo comenzaba a centrar en mi bajo vientre y ya no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo.

- Edward… Edward… -logré liberarme de su agarré y crucé mis brazos por su espalda justo en el momento en que el desbordé de placer me invadió, mis músculos se tensaron y lograron que Edward de un gemido sordo terminara solo segundos después de mi.

Se dejó hacer a un lado de la cama y me arrastró con él abrazándome fuertemente entre sus brazos. Con suerte lograba respirar y estaba segura que no sería capaz de articular nada coherente en esos momentos, solo podía acariciar el brazo que me cubría y cerrar los ojos con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, dejándome vencer por el sueño.

**(Edward)**

No podía conciliar el sueño, no después de todo lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo. Estaba feliz, había logrado vencer el miedo gracias a ella y no me arrepentía de nada, bueno mi miedo había sido confirmado, le había hecho daño, pero lo que después sentimos aplastó aquel temor con creces. Nunca creí que sería capaz de conocer y disfrutar de tales sensaciones, había tratado de hacer caso a aquellas palabras que los chicos habían tratado de meter en mi cabeza, pero llegado el momento lo que menos se tome en cuenta son personas ajenas a las dos que estábamos ahí, solo Bella y yo.

Me apoyé lentamente sobre uno de mis brazos y me dediqué a mirarla. Era hermosa, su piel pálida, sus largas pestañas, su cabello castaño esparcido como un abanico por sobre la almohada y algunos mechones sobre su rostro.

Con mucho cuidado los dejé a un lado y acaricié su mejilla. Bella lo era todo para mí, había sido la única persona que se percató en mi después de quizás cuanto tiempo en lugares como el que me habían encontrado, me había dado una familia que me amaba y me había enseñado lo que era el amor.

Sin poder contenerme, me acerqué y besé su hombro con ternura, provocando sin intención hacer que se despertara. Abrió los ojos con calma y cuando enfocó su vista en mi sonrió.

- Siento haberte despertado –admití- pero no podía soportar no ver tus ojos.

- ¿No estás arrepentido? –preguntó escondiendo su rostro en la almohada.

- Claro que no Bella, ¿Qué cosas piensas? Contigo jamás podría arrepentirme de nada, eres una tonta Bella Swan al pensar eso –ambos sonreímos y luego de cruzar un par de palabras locas, nos dormimos.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos con el teléfono de ambos sonando a la vez, busqué el mío con dificultad mientras bella hacía lo mismo, por su lado. Cuando lo encontré miré la pantalla y el nombre de Emmett se proyectaba en él.

- Alice buenos días –saludo mientras me miraba y yo le indicaba que bajaría a la cocina. Bella asintió y tomando una de las sábanas me enrollé en ella y bajé.

- Emmett ¿Qué pasa? –le dije cuando contesté.

- Esa pregunta iba para ti hermano –dijo él desde el otro lado de la línea- debes contar todo, las chicas están interrogando a bella en este momento y si omites algo sabremos de todos modos, así que suéltalo todo.

- No hay mucho que contar, bueno solo que nosotros… bueno… este… pues eso ya saben –después de hacerles miles de preguntas no era capaz de decirles que había hecho el amor con mi novia.

- ¿Le hiciste el amos o no? No es tan difícil decirlo –gritó.

- Dios Emmett eras tan sensible te agradezco eso hermano y a tu pregunta la respuesta es sí –dije con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro.

- Me alegro a ambos les hacía falta un poco de acción, supongo que se habrán cuidado ¿no?

- ¿Cuidado? –pregunté confundido, pero de pronto me di cuenta a que se referían- ¡Oh Dios!

- Rayos Edward no usaste protección.

**(Londres)**

Aro estaba sentado en su sillón con una de sus piernas cruzada sobre la otra. La chimenea como siempre ardiendo frete a él, le regalaba una danza tan hermosa como perfecta, mientras que la impaciencia hacía una fiesta en su cabeza.

Hace algunos días que no recibía noticias de Jane y ya comenzaba a fastidiarse. Sabía desde un principio que había sido un riesgo mandarla, pero la obsesión de ella era tanto o más que la de él y sabía que con lo que deseaba a ese chico haría lo fuera para conseguirlo.

Un golpe tras él lo sacó de sus pensamientos para luego ver que la puerta se abría y uno de sus hombres entraba por ella. Se acercó con cautela hasta Aro y esperó hasta que este le diera el permiso para hablar. Aro hizo un ademán con la mano y le permitió hablar.

- Jane se contactó con Heidi –comenzó el hombre con algo de temor- dijo que desde ahora se comunicaría con ella. Al parecer tiene noticias y bastante buenas, sabe cómo hacer para hacerlo nuevamente un pedazo de plástico, pero aún le falta averiguar un cómo hacerlo humano.

- ¿Está con ellos? –preguntó Aro sin mirarlo.

- No, los siguió, pero solo iban cuatro chicos, faltaba él y la chica que parece ser su novia –el hombre se quedó en silencio esperando a que su jefe le dijera otra cosa, pero el mismo movimiento de mano le indicó que debía retirarse. Luego de una exagerada reverencia salió por la puerta dejando a Aro nuevamente solo.

Maldita chica, ahora debía comunicarse con Heidi por información y quizás hasta rogar por ella. Lo único que salvaba todo esto, es que Jane ya tenía algo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Siento la demora, pero bueno espero les gustara. Un besote del tamaño de Inglaterra y si creen que lo merezco, malcríenme con un review y con un voto para mi otro fic, no lo olviden "Un regalo Inesperado"**

**Besos.**


	22. Nota

Lo siento, lo siento mucho, es la segunda vez que hago una nota y detesto hacerlas, pues sé que a nadie le gustan, pero me parece justo que al menos sepan algo de mí y que no crean por ningún motivo que he dejado de escribir algo tan importante como estos dos fics.

"Camino al Cielo" y "Él es un Maniquí" no están olvidados, solo se mantuvieron en receso por una razón muy simple.

Cuando terminé las clases del año 2009, tomé una decisión. Ya que mi hermana y yo estamos en la Universidad y con lo caro que es esto en países como los nuestros y más con un único sueldo que llega a la casa y con una madre enferma que debe tomar drogas, lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer algo por mis padres.

Mi papá paga dos matrículas, por lo que pedirle dinero para salir de vacaciones era demasiado inconsciente, por lo que a penas salí de vacaciones busqué trabajo. Trabajé algunos días de diciembre y enero. ¿En qué lo hacía? En una empresa de procesar frutas. Debía estar ocho horas de pie, seleccionado fruta en frigoríficos, por lo que llegaba cansado y con frío a casa, sin ánimos de escribir mucho, espero lo entiendan.

El jueves pasado fue mi último día de trabajo, por término de temporada y porque mi padre dijo que ya era suficiente, que me merecía vacaciones y que ya tenía el dinero suficiente para ello. En fin, el martes me voy al campo y vuelvo el sábado, pero la buena noticia es que me llevo mi cuaderno, para al fin poder escribir. Llevo la mitad del capítulo 10 de "Camino al cielo" y allá escribiré el nuevo capítulo de "El es un Maniquí" y la idea de un nuevo one shot que tengo en mente.

Por lo que a mi vuelta tendré los dos capítulos de los fics que debo, un one shot que está en mi mente y otro que ya tengo escrito en el cuaderno y que solo debo pasarlo al pc. Cuatro cosas por mi falta, espero que sea suficiente para que me perdonen y por lo menos piensen en volver a leer lo que escribo, sé que no les puedo pedir nada, pero ya dije lo que tenía que decir, no sé cómo disculparme de otra manera.

Siempre fiel a ustedes aunque con demora. Philana.


	23. Nota 2

Hola!!! Bien para los que no sabía que soy chilena, lo soy. Estoy reportándome de que estoy bien, ahora hay poca luz y los vecinos me dieron y conecté mi modem para poder comunicarme con el mundo, no tengo tele y solo me ubico con la radio y ahora en las partes de internet que me dan noticias. Me siento horrible, tengo una amiga que vivía en la costa y no he sabido nada ella y hay muchos muertos en esa parte y estoy pensando lo peor, trato que no sea así, pero me es imposible.

Imagino que no necesito decirles que no actualizaré nada hasta que no esté bien emocionalmente, pero sentía la necesidad de darles este mensaje, pues gracias a ustedes escribo lo que publico.

A mis compatriotas de la costa, darles surte, se que lo mío no es nada comparado con ellos.

Pido que recen en quienes crean por mis compatriotas que no tienen nada.

Un beso y ojala me sigan fieles, pero se que será así. Las adoro.


End file.
